RWBY is Strange
by TheLastStand09
Summary: Sequel to Life is RWBY/ Pyrrha- Do you believe in destiny? I do. And it seem's destiny is not yet done with me. /Warning's in the first chapter/ PyrrhaxMax eventually. Ship name- Timewarrior./ Other pairing's later on.
1. Prologue-A new Journey

Hello everyone! Welcome to the sequel of Life is RWBY. Unlike the prequel this story is one hundred percent original It will not follow any major plot line. Warning! This story is rated M- For violence, blood and gore, language, Torture and adult situations. Just to give you a heads up. Anyway will try to update this at least every weekend till i'm done with my main project. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The night of the Battle of Beacon at the top of Beacon Tower-Pyrrha's Pov- I was panting from exhaustion and pain. After saying my goodbyes to Jaune and sending him away in the locker I went up the tower to fight Cinder. It was a long and grueling battle and in the end. I lost. Her new Fall Maiden's power was to great and after my heel was shot by an arrow I knew it was over. I was kneeling on the ground and I could hear Cinder's heals hit the ground as she walked over and stood in front of me.

She knelt down and lifted my chin with a finger smiling. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Despite the situation I was in I found myself smiling. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder frowned and stood up. "Yes. I do."

I straighten my back and replied. "Then you should know. It's your destiny to lose."

Cinder smirked. "I control my destiny and at the moment yours. And I choose that you will perish." Cinder summoned a bow and arrow and aimed it at my chest.

My smile didn't falter as I closed my eyes. " _I'm sorry everyone. Goodbye... And i'll always love you Jaune."_

Then I heard a sharp wisp sound and then nothing but pain.

* * *

I gasped as I woke up. I quickly stood up and looked around. "Wh..Where am I?" I was in some kind of...White void. There was nothing but white all around endlessly. Then what happened moments ago hit me. I immediately brought my hand to my chest where I was pierced by Cinder's arrow. "No wound?" Was I dead? Was this what death is like?

"Do you believe in destiny?' Quite the question."

I quickly turned around in a defensive stance. The voice that spoke belonged to a man. "Who are you?" I asked.

The man smiled and answered. "My Name is William Price."

I gasped. " _Price? Is he related to Chloe somehow?"_

"I know what your thinking. Yes. Chloe is my daughter." He said seriously.

"Your her father? Wait a minute..What is going on here? Where am I?" I asked almost to the point of panicking.

He raised his hands. "Whoa. Relax. Let me explain." He took a deep breath and continued. "You know Pyrrha. I've been keeping an eye on you for sometime now. You are the perfect person for the job I have planned for you. It's unfortunate that you died but...Destiny is not done with you yet."

 _"Chloe I'm sorry but your father is missing a few brain cells."_ I cleared my throat before saying. _"_ Look I don't know what you want but."

He cut me off. "I want you...To save my world."

Then all of a sudden a black hole appeared underneath me and I felt myself fall. I screamed as I kept falling the never ending black pit. " _What in the world is happening!?"_ Then I blacked out again after hitting solid ground.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was that I had a slight headache. I groaned as I slowly sat up. I felt the ground I was sitting on. It felt like grass. "Now w _here am I?"_ I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a clearing in some kind of forest. " _Is this the Emerald forest?"_ I also noticed it was day time. I slowly sat up and stretched. " _Wait! The School! Vale! My friends! My team!"_ I had to get back as soon as possible. I don't know how I'm still alive but i'll worry about that later.

*CRACK*

I twirled around into a defensive stance thinking a grimm was going to attack me. But instead it was two men wearing...White lab coats? Walking out from the brush "Who are you?" I asked defensively.

They both raised their hands and the one on the right spoke. "Whoa! We mean you no harm. We're here to help you."

I narrowed y eyes. Something was fishy. "Why are two scientist in the woods alone?"

"We were researching the wild life when we saw you past out. We were going to help you till you woke up." He answered.

My eyes scanned the are. I didn't show it but I was extremely relieved when I saw Milo and Akouo barely visible through a bush. "What happened to Beacon? Is the school still standing?"

"Uhh yes the school is fine. We'll take you there if you want."

 _"He hesitated. They are up to_ something." I stood straight giving them the false indication that I dropped my guard. "Thank you but I'll walk from here."

The other man stepped forward. "Please miss. It's dangerous for someone so young to be out here by themselves."

I could feel my body tensing. "Thank you. But I'll be." There. My eye caught a small reflection from a tree. Most likely a scope. I used my semblance to call my weapons to me.

When I grabbed them and got into my combat stance the first scientist yelled. "Shit she's a huntress! Fire but use the non lethal rounds!"

Immediately there were gunshot's being fired from the tree lines. I back flipped away from the shower of bullets. My eyes caught a glimpse of the impacted bullets shooting off small bolts of electricity. " _They want to take me alive."_ When I landed the people who were firing dropped down from the tree's and aimed their weapons at me. There were at least a dozen of them. All of them were wearing black military like uniforms with skull ski masks. _"White Fang? No I never seen White Fang uniforms like that. They are either an elite force or an entirely new group altogether."_

 _"_ Surrender now and you will not be harmed!" One of the soldiers yelled.

My response was throwing my shield at him. It spun through the air at great speed and to my shock went right through his head slicing it in half. " _I didn't throw it that hard!"_ Did these men not have any aura at all? Even the white Fang had some sort of aura defense.

"That bitch! Fire!" Another soldier yelled and once again I was be bombarded by bullet's.

I rolled to the side dodging some bullets and recalled my shield slicing through another soldier doing so. It was disgusting but it was either my life or theirs. After my shield came back I knelt down with my shield raised blocking all of their shots. A few moment's later the same soldier yelled. "Hold fire!" The firing stopped and I glanced at the ground to see them arming themselves with long batons. But the were glowing blue with electricity. "Surround her!"

I stood back up as the squad ran and formed a circle around me. I took a deep breaths as I slowly took in my opponents. _"_ One chance. Leave now." I threatened.

They're response was charging at me.

Oh well. I gave them a chance.

The first attacker came from the left. I blocked his weapon with my shield and kicked my front attacker into the ground, I pushed my first attacker away and spun around slicing the neck of the attacker from behind me with my blade. He fell dead with a thud. I side stepped away from an attack from behind and grabbed his extended arm and snapped it making him cry out in pain. I jerked his broken arm to the left of me jabbing his weapon into another attacker. shocking and stunning him. I twirled around on one heel and kicked the broken armed man across the face with a loud snap. He hit the ground immediately.

The leader was next. He attacked me relentlessly with decent strikes. But to me he was still amateurish. I blocked every single blow with my blade. His next strike though I launched myself over him just as he swung and he hit his own subordinate that was trying to sneak up behind me. When I landed on my feet I changed my blade into it's javelin form and threw it just as the leader spun around and impaled him through the head.

I casually walked over to the now corpse and pulled my weapon free from his skull. I turned to the last few remaining soldiers who were hesitating. "You going to let me go now?"

One of them pulled out a radio. "Bring in the bird."

I blinked a few times then my ears picked up was getting louder and louder. I looked up into the sky and paled. "A helicopter?" It was one I never seen before. It looked really outdated but still looked dangerous. As soon as I saw the two mini gun barrels start turning I bolted into the woods.

That's when it started firing. I ran as fast as I could. The tree's were giving me some cover but not much. My surroundings were getting shredded by all the gun fire as the chopper chased after me. I tried going left but the firing increased in the direction so I was forced to keep going straight. " _They wan't me to go this way."_ After a few moments I understood why. Ahead of me was a cliff. I came to a quick stop and looked down. It was a very long drop into the ocean.

I turned around and saw the chopper hovering over my only way out. " **Drop your weapons and surrender peacefully."** The pilot announced over the choppers intercom.

I only had one idea that could save me. I sheathed my blade and hooked my shield on my wrist and raised my hands. **"I said drop them!"**

I smirked and raised my arms towards the chopper and activated my semblance. I struggled a bit but I was starting to bring the shopper down. I could feel the pilot fighting control over it. I gritted my teeth and focused on the propellers and squeezed my fist. There was a loud screech and the propellers were bent and twisted. The chopper spun out of control. I smiled at first for my victory but then it disappeared when I saw the falling machine coming straight at me. It was to late for me to use my semblance.

I was forced to jump off the cliff just as the chopper crashed and exploded right where I stood. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. I felt the extreme pain of my body hitting water than I blacked out.

* * *

Two hours later non pov- A large group of black uniformed mercenaries were cleaning up the wreckage of the crashed helicopter. The two scientist were standing to the side. "Damn it! I can't believe this." The first one complained. "The higher ups are not going to like this."

The second scientist nodded. "Yes. But it was their fault for not preparing us for a damn huntress."

"Who's fault is it?"

They both froze and stood silently as a more muscular man walked past them. He was bald and was in his late thirty's. He wore the same type of uniform as the other mercenaries except no mask. He also had a tattoo of a dragon going from his left cheek down into his neck. He had a heavy Russian accent. He had his hands held behind his back as he spoke with out looking at them. "Tell me again what it was you just said."

The scientist gulped in fear and replied. "I me..meant to say th..That management needed to gather mo..more Intel on our objective." He stuttered in fear.

"So...Your telling me I came down here for no reason? That she escaped?" He asked calmly.

They both nodded. "Yes sir bu."

*BANG. BANG.*

Both scientist fell dead as there heads were exploded with a bullet hole. The Russian held out a pure black desert Eagle magnum with a red dragon painted down the barrel. He holstered his weapon and turned to one of his men. "Start a search party immediately. I don't care is she's dead or not. We have to find her."

The masked soldier saluted. "Yes commander Nikolai..But apologies sir that ocean current goes up and down the entire western seaboard. It could take months to find her."

Nikolai started walking away. "Then you had better get started." He stopped to look at the corpses and and continued walking. "And clean up that mess." As he walked back to his personal helicopter he pulled out a cigar box from one of his pockets and lit one up with a small smile. "It's been ages since I had a good hunt."

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- I woke up with a gasp then coughed up sea water. After catching my breath I felt my body scream in pain. It was so sore. Luckily my aura took most of the impact of the fall but it still hurt. I slowly got up on shaking legs and looked around. I was on some sort of beach that looked like no one visits. I sighed in relive when I saw my weapons washed ashore. I used my semblance to pick them up and slowly made my way off the beach and through a smaller less dense forest than the previous one. I even found a nice stick to help keep myself up. " _How far did the current take me? I have to find a town and get back to Beacon as soon as possible."_

I painfully limped through the forest praying that my aura would heal my soreness soon. After what felt like a couple of hours I finally found the first piece of civilization. " _Finally! A road. I'll just follow it till I reach somewhere."_ I started walking a bit better. After a bout fifteen minutes I finally found civilization. "Finally a town. I can get back to Beacon...I hope everyone is ok."

I past a sign that read. " **Welcome To Arcadia Bay"**

* * *

(A.N.) Hope you all like how the story is shaping up. Until next chapter have a nice day :)


	2. Prologue-A Strange Place

Hello there everyone! As promised here's chapter 2! Hope you all are enjoying this story so far and continue to do so. Enjoy :)

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- By the time I made it to town my aura has healed most of my soreness. But there was something...Off about this town. It was not a town like I ever seen. Everything looked so outdated. I was walking down the sidewalk when a car passed by honking they're horn trying to get my attention.

I looked over and as the car drove by the young male driver did a whistle. "Looking good! Hahaha!" Then took off with screeching tires.

I blinked a few times wondering what in the name of Remnant I just witnessed. " _This town is bizarre."_ I decided to forget that incident and continued walking. A few more minutes I found a little shop. By it had a big sign that said. ' **We have Diesel fuel!'** "What's diesel fuel?" Again this town is bizarre. I walked inside to see a small place selling all sorts of snack brands I have never heard of before.

I saw someone at the registrars and walked over. "Excuse me. Can you please tell me what Kingdom i'm in?"

The man looked me up and down. "Your taking this renaissance fair thing very seriously you know that?"

Renaissance? What is he talking about? "I beg your pardon?"

He sighed. "Look you here to buy something?"

I shook my head. "No I..Am I in Vale? Mistral?"

Looked like he was getting agitated. "Look I don't have time to be playing along with kid game's. Go play with someone that cares."

How rude. "Fine. Is there any huntsman I can talk to around here?" I asked.

"Hunting season doesn't start till next month miss." He answered.

Now I was getting agitated. "Look. I am in a hurry. Can you please just tell me where I am?"

He growled in frustration. "Your in damn Oregon."

Oregon? I never heard of a place like that. "What kingdom is that in?"

"The United fucking state's now beat it."

I glared at the man and decided that it was time to leave. When I left the shop I huffed. " _Not only is this town bizarre but rude too...United States? I never heard of such a_ _place."_ I continued walking down the streets when my stomach growled. "Guess I could stop for something to eat." I looked across the street and saw an eatery. "Two Whale's Diner?...That's an interesting name. Maybe I'll find someone nicer to answer my question's also."

I looked for traffic and when I saw none I walked across the street and headed inside the diner. When I opened the door I looked around. It was...Different. There was a bar and booths. The bar was lined with men and a few booths were occupied with younger people. I walked to an empty booth and sat down. I took this moment to relax myself. " _This day has been...Interesting."_

"Hello. What would you like to drink?"

I looked up at my waitress. She was older with blonde hair. She...Looked familiar somehow. "Water will be fine." I answered politely. "Thank you."

She smiled back but I could tell it was forced. "Your welcome." She then left.

I set Milo and Akouo down next to me and rubbed my neck. Trying to soothe some of my mussel's. When she returned with my drink I smiled and gave another thank you.

"Your welcome...You know I never seen you here before." She said.

I smiled and replied. "I'm from Vale. I'm going to school at Beacon Academy. Do you know the situation there?"

She looked at me pretty confused. "Sorry darlin I never heard of such a place."

Now this shocked me. " _How could she not have heard of Vale!? It's one of the four great kingdoms!"_

I noticed her looking me up and down. "You going to a party or something?"

I shook my head. "Uh..No this is my combat attire."

She seemed to just accept my answer. "Alrighty then. You want a menu?"

"What do you recommend?" I asked.

She hummed in thought for a moment before answering. "Well I make some good egg's and bacon."

I smiled and nodded. "I'll have that then."

"Good choice. It'll be a few minutes." After taking my order she was gone.

 _"Am I in some sort of town that is closed off from the outside world?"_ I can't believe my luck of finding such a weird town. As I was trying to make sense about my situation someone sat in the booth across from me.

"Well hello there gorgeous. I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone. My name's Logan sweetness. What's yours?"

He was obviously flirting with me. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos. And I'm sorry. But i'm already seeing someone." I miss Jaune so much.

He leaned over the table a bit. "What he don't know won't hurt him."

Ugh what a pig. I tried being polite. "Sorry. But look elsewhere. I'm not interested."

He gave me a flirtatious smirk. "Oh come on. I'll rock your world. Like I did with so many other's."

When I felt his foot rub against my leg. That was the last straw. In a flash I grabbed his head and bashed his face onto the table. He cried and screamed as he fell out of the booth holding his bleeding face. "You fucking whore! You broke my fucking nose!"

I glared at him. "I gave you two warning's. You wouldn't listen. Now please leave."

He slowly stood up and growled. "You'll pay for this cunt." With that he wobbled out of the diner.

The people in the diner went back to eating their conversation's and meals. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Well. You sure showed him."

I looked up to see the waitress smiling a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

She set the plate down in front of me. Look's really good. "Trust me. That boy needed to be brought down a few pegs."

I looked at the receipt and saw how much it cost. " _9 lein huh?"_ I reached in my boot and dug out my little wallet and took out some lien bill's and tried handing them to her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but we don't take foreign currency."

My jaw almost dropped. " _Foreign!"_

But she smiled and picked up the receipt. "But since you had to deal with one of my...More rowdy customers. It's on the house."

I usually didn't like being handed stuff to me. But i was so hungry I accepted. "Thank you very much..." I looked at her name tag. "Joyce."

She chuckled. "No worries darlin. It's nice seeing such a friendly soul."

With that she left me alone to eat. " _She seem's nice at least."_

After having such a delicious meal and say goodbye to Joyce I left the diner. I looked up and noticed the sun was beginning to set. " _There has to be somewhere I can get information. I have to get back to Beacon."_

As I walked past a small alley that Logan guy jumped in front of me blocking my path. "Your going to learn what happens when cheap whore's mess with me."

I glanced behind me to see two more boy's surrounding me. _"I am starting to dislike this place."_ I took a deep breath before replying calmly. "Please move aside. I am starting to lose my patience."

"I lost my patience a while ago." Logan angrily replied.

I felt one of his friends grab my shoulder. "Let's go hot stuff."

That's it.

I quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly making a cracking sound. He screamed in pain as I flipped him over my shoulder and threw him on his back in front of me. His other friend tried punching me in the back of the head from behind but I side stepped and caught his arm as it flew by me and folded it behind his back. I held him by the arm from behind as he cried out. I threw him into the wall face first knocking him out.

"You cunt!"

I turned around around to see Logan pull out a pocket knife. When he tried attacking me I knocked the knife out of his hand and into the air with my shield and kicked him to the ground. Apparently hard since he wheezed from having the air knocked out of him. I grabbed the falling knife ad glared at him. "Harass me again and I won't be so forgiving next time." I said coldly and crushed his knife throwing it next to him as he was wheezing for air.

I walked past the three beaten boy's without a second thought. " _I need to get out of this place."_

* * *

Max's Pov- I was sitting in my room alone strumming my guitar. It's been about a month since Chloe died...A month since I killed her to save the town. I know it's what she wanted but my guilt ran deep. The first coupe of weeks I just sat in my room and cried. Kate Dana or one of my friends would come by to try and cheer me up but it would always fail.

After that I tried going back to life. Trying to get back to normal. But life will never be normal again. Chloe was dead. My best friend and first love was dead. And after all the bullshit my powers made me go through I still couldn't save her in the end. The fuck were my powers good for? At least Nathan and Jefferson are locked up. That bastard won't hurt anymore girls at least.

After a few minutes I sighed and looked out the window. The sun was setting. Just like when I told Chloe about my powers at the lighthouse. I was scared and terrified. But she was there. She held me and told me everything was going to be fine. " _I'll never be in her arms again."_ Damn it. I'm crying again. I set my guitar down and wiped my eyes.

*Knock Knock*

I sighed and went to answer the door. When I opened it Kate was standing there giving me a soft warm smile. "Hey Max. You ok? It's Sunday and you haven't left your room."

I knew someone was going to bring it up eventually. After getting over some of my grief and went back to life. I would go to classes. Come back to my dorm do my homework and then sleep. Rinse and repeat. I miss my friends I do. And I know they are worried about me but they're isn't anything they can do that will cheer me up. Unless they magically brought Chloe back from the dead.

"I'm fine Kate just...Not feeling it today." I replied tiredly.

Her smile fell. "I see...You know Max. Maybe you should go out and take some pictures. I haven't seen you do that in a while. It might do you some good."

I haven't taken a picture since Chloe died. Not one. I felt no drive to take any pictures. But maybe she was right. "I'll...Do that Kate. Thank's."

Her smile returned and gave me a soft hug. I was hesitant at first but I hugged back. "We're all here for you Max. Your not alone."

Once again I found myself trying not to cry. "I know Kate...I know."

When I told her I'll go out alone she said she'll see me later and invited me for a tea session sometime. Another thing I haven't done since Chloe's death. After collecting my bag and camera I sighed and left my room closing the door and out to the small courtyard. I noticed Dana grinning happily like a moron while looking at her phone almost bumping into me.

"Oh! Sorry about that Max. I'm caught up in my own little world." She said.

"It's ok." I replied. "What's so interesting?"

Her grin came back. "Logan and his friends got the shit beaten out of them by some girl in a weird outfit outside the Two Whale's. I saw it happen while I was eating."

I can understand why she would find that amusing. Logan is a jerk. "Sound's like you owe this girl a thank you."

She nodded. "If I ever run into her I will...Hey Max you uh. Want to hang out or something?" She asked a bit hopefully.

I shook my head. "Thank's Dana but I was going to go take some pictures. Alone."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Ok. Well. You know where I am if you need anything alright?"

I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah I know. Later Dana."

"Later."

After that we both went our separate way's. " _Wonder who that girl is that Dana was talking about?...Oh well. Let's just try and see if I can still take good quality pictures."_

* * *

I decided to go up towards the lighthouse. The sunset would make a good picture up there. Plus I kind of want to be alone with my thoughts. At the place I decided to kill Chloe. Where we confessed our love and shared one last kiss.

" _It should have been me."_ I chanted those words in my head over and over again as I made my way up the hill. " _Why am I even bothering? The reason i'm doing this is to put Kate's mind at ease. What's going to be interesting in Arcadia Bay to take a picture of anymore?"_ When I came around the corner I froze and couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing next to the light house was a tall attractive girl with red hair. She was wearing some sort of cosplay armor or something. The wind was blowing lightly making her hair flow in the breeze. Her eye's were closed and she had a very peaceful smile on her face. She was holding a maple leaf in one hand. With the sun setting right behind her.

" _Wowser's...She look's like some kind of Roman goddess. Guess I ate my own words."_ I quickly pulled out my camera just as she combed the left side of her hair. " _Perfect!"_ I clicked the button and my camera shuddered and popped the picture out. " _I missed that sound."_

 _*_ **WHISP!* *Crack***

I almost pissed myself as some kind of golden spear flew through the air at blinding speed and impaled the tree that was right next to me. Missing my head by inches. "Jesus Christ!"

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- I was exhausted, frustrated and confused beyond belief. After my little...Argument with the group of boy's I went around town to try and gather information. Everyone, And I mean everyone looked at me funny. What was wrong with my attire? And the answers they gave me to my question's were ridiculous. No one knew what I was talking abut. They looked at me like I was the weird one. Then when I asked someone if I could use their scroll they were confused by that till they pulled out what they called a 'Cellphone."

It was the most outdated scroll I have ever seen but if it worked I didn't complain. Till I started calling people. I first called Jaune's number. Then Ozpin's. Then Ren's, Nora's, Team RWBY. Team CFVE, Qrow, Glynda. But every number I called was a wrong number. Some people I called spoke very weirdly as well. They greeted me on the phone with. Hola, or Kon'nichiwa.

After all that frustration I decided to just find some place to relax, calm myself and think. After hiking I found a lovely spot on top of a hill where an old lighthouse was. The sun setting over the horizon was beautiful. The breeze also felt good. " _The people here maybe bizarre but this place is quite peaceful."_ I can't describe it but this town has...And air to it. A nice calm peaceful air. I gently grabbed a leaf as the wind blew it by me. It was such a pretty color. It reminded me of Beacon's trees. All the memories out in that courtyard.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peaceful moment. " _I wish I knew what is going on with Beacon, My team, My friends...Jaune."_

*Flash*

I heard and saw a flash then some weird noise afterwards. I quickly changed my blade into it's Javelin form and tossed it over to where I heard it. As soon as it hit the tree.

"Jesus Christ!" A girl. Around my age fell on the ground completely terrified. "What the fuck you could have killed me!"

I gasped and ran over to her. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I just got startled!" I held my hand out to try and help her up.

She glared at me for a good few moments but reluctantly took my kind gesture. After I got her up she took a deep breath. "My dog. Damn. Talk about seeing your life flash before your eyes."

"I'm sorry! It's been a really long day. And I have been attacked on multiple occasions and I just reacted!" I explained. "I'm so sorry.

She wiped the dirt off her clothes and replied. "It's uh...It's fine. I guess it was my bad for surprising you like that."

I looked down by her feet to see a photo. I picked it up and gasped. "Oh my...This is beautiful." I look stunning in this photo.

She blushed a bit. "Th...Thanks."

I handed the photo back to her. "Again I'm so sorry. It's been a really weird day."

She chuckled a softly. "It's ok. Trust me it wouldn't be my first near death experience."

" _Is she a huntress?"_

"Oh umm...I'm Max by the way. Max Caulfield." She said introducing herself.

I smiled and gave a small bow. "Nice to meet you Max. You can call me Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 2. Poor Pyrrha. It' been a rough day for her. Anyway's. Hope you all enjoyed t and hope to see you next time. Until then. Have a nice day. :)


	3. Prologue-Truth

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 3! Now this chapter might make it looked a bit rushed but I'll have a little explanation at the end. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- After our introduction's. Me and Max decided to relax on the beach over looking the ocean. "Again i'm so sorry." I apologized for what felt like the tenth time.

She just waved it off. "It's fine really."

I sighed and took in the fresh ocean air. "You probably wouldn't know either but do you know which way Vale is at?" I asked tiredly.

My assumption was right. She looked really confused. "Is that a town?"

I rubbed my eyes while groaning. This day has been killer. "Never mind." I saw her glancing my outfit. "What?"

She blushed a bit and turned away. "No..Nothing. Just that um...I like your costume." She stuttered.

Again what is wrong with my outfit? "This isn't a costume. This is my battle attire. I'm a huntress. And I need to get back to Vale because it's under attack by Grimm and the White Fang and I have no idea if my friends are ok!" I yelled. My patience was at a low. And that never happens. Ever.

Max raised her hands. "Ok ok! I'm sorry."

I took a few deep breaths and replied more calmly. "No...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just..." I could feel my tears starting to shed from my eyes. "I just want to know if my friends are ok."

Max gave me a look of both sympathy and understanding. "I understand how you feel...I have friends too."

I wiped my eyes and looked up at the orange sky. "They are more than friends...They're family. I miss my team. I miss Jaune's smile and goofiness. I miss Nora's hyperactive energy and bone crushing hugs. I miss Ren's words of wisdom and cooking."

Max gave me a small smile. "They sound like good friends. I haven't really been myself lately...Someone really important to me...passed away recently. And I kind of miss how I hung out with my friends."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss."

She wiped her eyes. "Thanks..."

"Is it ok to ask what they were like?" I asked carefully. I knew keeping thing's bottled up was never a good thing. Especially for huntsman. A single distractive thought could mean the difference between life and death.

She chuckled a bit. "Yeah it's ok...She was...Expressive. She didn't give a shit what people thought of her or how they looked at her. She was funny kind and witty. But she never took shit from anyone. She would also stand up for people she cared for no matter what. She has attitude and jokes a lot but under all that is a very sweet and cheesy person. She had a habit of getting into trouble. And her mouth wasn't always the cleanest. Even in some serious situations she would joke about it afterwards. She was also artistic and smart but also beautiful...It's not the same without her." She sighed sadly as she focused on the ground.

I gave a soft smile. "She sounds like a truly wonderful person." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Honestly she reminds me of one of my friends. She's part of a team called Team CFVE. She's always getting on her leader's nerves just for the giggles of it." I smiled when a memory came up. "I remember when I first met her. She introduced herself and Jaune to me...Without her I don't think my relationship with Jaune right now wouldn't exist." I shook my head amusingly as memories of all my friends flooded my head. "Yeah. Chloe Price is a character."

*Thunk*

I immediately looked over and saw Max staring at me with wide disbelieving eyes. Her camera now on the ground. "Wh...What did you say?" She asked

I looked at her worryingly. "Max are you alright?"

"What..did..you say?' She asked again.

I blinked confusingly. "That Chloe Price is."

She interrupted me by standing up and yelling. "How do you know her!?"

Now I was completely confused. "What? Wait. You know her?"

"She's the friend that died! So if this is some kind of fucking sick joke you can go to hell!" She yelled angrily while tears rolled down her cheeks.

I stood up immediately and held her shoulder's trying to get her to calm down. "Max i'm not joking! Honest. Maybe we're talking about a different person."

She shook off my hands and replied. "She had blue hair, tall, nineteen years old, wore a beanie, a bullet necklace and had a sleeve tattoo of flowers and a skull on her left arm. And liked to use the word Hella."

Whao. She was spot on. "You described her perfectly. But Max she isn't dead. I don't know what you were told but."

Max started yelling again. "I watched her fucking die! I watched as they put her into the ground...Just as I was starting to except this after a month you pull this on me!?"

I shook my head. "A month!? No Chloe has been attending Beacon for almost a year now there's no way she could be dead for only a mo...Oh no...No." I was suddenly reminded of a conversation I had with Ozpin and Qrow when they called me up to the office a couple days before the attack on Beacon.

* * *

 _Flashback-I sat in front of Ozpin's desk with eyes probably as wide as saucers. "That's all really true? Salem, Maidens, All of it?"_

 _He nodded. "Yes Miss Nikos. Everything I just told you is true. This world is far more complex than people realize."_

 _I shook my head trying to process everything I just heard. "Why tell me this?"_

 _He and Qrow who was leaning against the corner of the room sighed. "There has been...An incident regarding the Fall maiden...She was attacked. Now she's dying." He leaned forward and gave me a very serious look. "Miss Nikos. What i'm about to ask is a major life changer. The people who attacked Fall has half of her powers. When Fall passes on the rest of her powers will be transferred to them. We can't let that happen. So my big question is miss Nikos...Will you become the next Fall maiden?"_

 _I couldn't belive what I was hearing. I barely had enough time to process all the stories he just told me now he wants ME to become a maiden? "I...I don't know."_

 _He nodded in understanding. "I understand. I'll give you till the tournaments over. But I have to have an answer by then. And under no circimstance breath a word to anyone you just heard outside this room. Understood?"_

 _I slowly nodded. "Yes sir." Before I could stand up Qrow spoke up._

 _"One more thing Pyrrah." I looked over at him a he pulled out a flask from his pocket. "One of the people who attacked Fall is from the Other World Phenomenon."_

 _Oh wonderful another thing that will probably blow my mind. "The what?"_

 _After taking a drink he continued. "There's another world that exists. Opposite of our own. We know almost nothing about it and for reasons still unknown. Very rarely when someone from that world dies instead of crossing over to the afterlife they crossover into our world."_

 _My mouth was hung open in disbelief. "Ok. Now I think your just messing with me."_

 _He groaned. "I'm being serious. That friend of yours. Chloe. She's from that world. Why do you think she's a freshman huntress when shes nineteen years old?"_

 _He did have a point. The entire year I have noticed some plot holes when it came to Chloe's background. "So...She died in her world...Then somehow ended up here?"_

 _They both nodded and Ozpin added. "Precisely."_

 _"Wait...So are you trying to tell me...Chloe is responsible for the Fall Maidens state?" I didn't want to believe it. Chloe doesn't look like the type of person to do such a thing._

 _Qrow shrugged. "Maybe. There have been reports of other's coming into our world within a little over a year. All i'm saying is keep your eye on her. I don't think she is but we can't be to careful."_

 _I stood up. "She's not responsible. I can tell you that now...Will that be all?"_

 _Ozpin nodded. "Yes Miss Nikos. That will be all for now. I'll see you again with your answer._

 _I gave him a polite bow and headed for the elevator. "_ So many questions that are unanswered." _I thought to myself as the elevator closed._

* * *

Present-I stare out over the horizon my body trembling. " _No...It all makes sense. I remember Cinder killing me. With this world so different from the one i'm use too. From their outdated technology to their culture. What happened to Chloe...Must have happened to me."_

"Pyrrha?" I heard Max say my name worryingly. "I'm sorry for snapping...Chloe is kind of still a sore subject for me."

I didn't respond. My lip quivered as I felt myself about to cry. " _I died...I'm in an entirely new world. My friends...I'll...I'll never see them again...Jaune."_ I fell to my knees and started crying. "This..Can't be happening."

I felt Max put a hand on my shoulder as she knelt down next to me. "Pyrrah what's wrong?"

I didn't know where to begin with Max. But what choice did I have? I'm alone in a completely different reality. I wiped my eyes and looked at her. "You might want to sit down for this."

I told her everything. Well the basics of my world at least. And the so called Other World Phenomenon. I told her about the four kingdoms, Beacon, Grimm, Faunus, The White Fang. By the time I was finished it was getting dark. Max looked at me like I grew a second head. "Wowsers...Ok first off i think you need to find some serious help."

I sighed knowing she wouldn't believe me. "Watch this." I said as I extended out my arm and focused my semblance on my blade that was still in the tree. She gasped and watched in disbelievement as my blade pulled itself out from the tree and floated back to me. I raised it in the air above us and slowly rotated it.

"How...What...But." She was speechless.

"In my world most huntsman and huntresses have what's called a semblance. It's a unique ability that gives them advantages in the field. My semblance is polarity. I can move and control metal at will." I explained as I lowered my blade to my open palm.

She blinked rapidly a few times. "Wow...So..Wow this is a lot to take in."

I couldn't agree more with her.

She stood up after picking up her camera. "I..I need to go. It's late and I need to process this."

I nodded on understanding. "I do as well. Well good night Max. I'm sorry for all of this."

She sighed. "Don't be sorry...You uh...Need a place to stay?"

I smiled a bit at her kindness. "Thank you. But I don't want to be a burden. I've camped out before."

"It'll be cold tonight. And you wouldn't be a burden at all. I have a sofa in my room."

I sighed but I conceded. "Alright. You've convinced me. Thank you."

She smiled back. "No thank's needed. Now lets get going before we miss curfew."

I stood up and followed her down the hill. " _Maybe it is a good Idea I spend the night at her place. I could go for a really nice long sleep."_ Mot Bizarre day ever.

* * *

(A.N) Ok so like I mentioned it might looked rushed but we all know Pyrrah is a smart intelligent woman. And with the knowledge and facts she got from both Ozpin and Max she easily pieced it together. Next chapter will be in Max's pov so we'll see how she thinks about all this. Until then have a merry Christmas :)


	4. Part 1 Opening Sequence

Hello everyone! Sorry this isn't a real chapter but I thought it would be kind of fun to make openings when the story starts a new segment. The first three chapters were the prologue. The song and opening sequence are almost based on the RWBY Volume 4 opening. The _Italics_ are the opening song lyric's I do not own any of this content beside's the Oc's. They all Belong to Rooster teeth and Square Enix. Hope this opening gives you an idea about whats to come. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Guitar solo begins-_

Sequence starts with Pyrrha standing in an area of pure darkness. It zooms out to show her in the palm of Cinder Fall. Cinder Grins and ignites Pyrrha into a burst of bright flames.

The bright golden ashes swirled around as Cinder's form faded into the background and the ashes fell from the darkened area and the area became brighter as the ashes fell from the sky heading towards Arcadia Bay.

The title- RWBY is Strange- Appears across the page-

 _"It used to feel like a fairy tale"_

 _"now it seems we were just pretending"_

 _"We'd fix our world"_

Pyrrha stood by the light house overlooking the ocean. The wind blew past her and when she turned around. She smiled seeing Max, Kate and Warren giving her a reassuring smile. The scene quickly changes to them walking down the path side by side.

 _"Then on our way to a happy ending"_

The point of veiw zooms to Frank at the beach over looking the ocean with his trusty dog laying next to him.

 _"Then it turned out life"_

 _"Was far less like a bedtime story"_

The scene cuts to Victoria Case sitting outside of the dormitories holding her bruised cheek seething while Courtney and Taylor tried comforting her as a man resembling her walked away.

She screamed in rage and pain.

 _"Than a tragedy"_

 _"With no big reveal of the hero's glory"_

The scene cuts to Dana sitting in her room crying with Juliet holding her. A discarded medical bill from a planned parenthood office sitting in her lap.

 _"And it seems we weren't prepared"_

The scene cuts to Max standing in front of Chloe's grave. She gasped as Chloe stood in front of her. When they both tried reaching out for each other. Chloe shattered like a mirror.

 _"For a game that wasn't fair"_

The area around Max turns Black as she falls down the never ending darkness with her hand still reached out and with tears running down her cheeks.

Then a small fire shapes behind her in the darkness and the wicked face of Mark Jefferson is now visible.

 _"Do we just go home?"_

The scene quickly transitions to a African american man wearing a black business suit adjusting his tie.

 _"Can we follow through?"_

The point of view whirled around him to show a long red haired busty woman. Wearing black tight jeans, A dark Blue shirt. Black heels and a long unbuttoned lab coat. Smiling seductively as she sat in a chair with her right leg over her left.

 _"When all hope is gone"_

The point of view whirled around her to reveal Nikolai just as he was lighting a cigar in his mouth.

 _"There is one thing we can dooooooo"_

The Point of view whirled around him to show a figure wearing a black long jacket and heeled leg long boots. They also had a black high tech helmet on with a red visor covering their eyes. Tears were rolling down from under the visor down their cheeks.

The the point of view quickly whirled around them to reveal a chair. It spun around to reveal a shadowed out figure sitting confidently in their chair.

The point of view zooms out to reveal all four of them at a meeting table in a very large open room filled with black militarized mercenaries.

 _"Let's just live"_

 _"day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows"_

The scene cut's to Pyrrha fighting off Nikolai who was shooting at her while she dodged his shots.

The scene then cuts to Max holding up her hand as she was about to be attacked by the mysterious person with the visor who carried a bladed weapon.

 _"The past can't hold us down"_

 _"We must break free"_

The scene cuts to Victoria rushing to get to Kate as the woman with the lab coat was about to inject a syringe into Kate's neck. Smirking at Victoria's attempt.

 _"Inside we're torn apart"_

 _"But time will mend our hearts"_

The scene changes to Pyrrha taking down a small group of mercenaries with Frank shooting one of them down and Max and Warren back to back in the background with Max holding up her hand up as Mercenaries fired upon them.

 _"move onward not there yet"_

 _"So let's just live"_

The scene transitions showing Pyrrha and Max standing next to each other with all of their friends behind them over looking the ocean.

Opening Ends.

* * *

There we are. Hope that worked out. I'm kind of busy with the holiday weekend to post a chapter so this worked out pretty good. Until next time. Have a nice holiday weekend :)


	5. Part 1- What A Horrible World

Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter 4! Thank you all for the positive comments on the story and the patience. Hope you all enjoy today's chaper :)

* * *

Max's Pov- _Wowser's what a day._ Me and Pyrrha just manged to get inside the dorms on time with a minute or so to spare before it was locked down for curfew.

I was honestly finding what Pyrrha told me earlier to be completely over the moon. But she knew things about Chloe like they were good friends. _"And if I can time travel and see a storm destroy a whole town before it happened. I'm not finding it to hard to believe."_ When we made it to the top of the stairwell I poked my head to see if anyone was down the hall. "Ok coast is clear. I think everyone is already in bed." I whispered and made my way down the hall with Pyrrha right behind me.

"This seems like cozy little dorm." Pyrrah commented a little to loud.

"Shhhh." I shushed her making her blush a bit.

"Oops...Sorry." She whispered back.

I sighed and walked the rest of the way to my room. When I finally made it I unlocked my door and opened it for her. She stepped in and looked around curiously while I closed the door behind us.

"You have a room to yourself?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing...Just not used to...Sleeping in such a small room." She commented a bit sadly.

I wanted to ask her what she meant but I was way to tired. I'll ask questions tomorrow after classes. But for now. I. Need. Sleep. "Let's see if I can find any night clothes for you." It's going to be tough. She's about as tall as Chloe was.

She smiled and gave a slight bow. "Again. Thank you for your kindness."

I blushed a bit. I never meant anyone so...Formal. Was this normal where she was from? "Uhh...No problem." I started going through my drawer.

"You have a very beautiful collection of photo's Max." She said while looking at my collage of photo's on the wall above my bed.

"Thank's..." I hardly look at it anymore. Not since that. **Incident.**

After a few more moments of rummaging around I found a pair of clothes. "These might be a little tight but they should work for now." I said while handing them to her.

She smiled. "Thank you. Can you put these down somewhere?" She asked while holding out her sword and shield.

"Yeah. sure." As soon as they were in my hand and she let go I almost dropped them along with myself to the floor. "Holy cats! What are these things made of?" I struggled lifting them up.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Here let me." She said quickly but I shook my head,

"I..got it.." I grunted. I turned around put them against the wall by the door. " _Wowser's. No wonder she has some mussel's in her arms. Carrying those damn things everywhere."_

"Thank you. And again I apologize."

I caught my breath and turned around. "It's fine. There's a show...What are you doing!?" I yelled from complete embarrassment. My face was probably as red as a tomato.

Pyrrah had already started stripping out of her armor. Her legs were completely exposed. Long and slender. Very smooth looking. Her chest piece was gone and she was just about to remove the golden strapless cloth that barely covered her chest at all. She looked over her shoulder looking at me with confusion. "I'm...Changing?"

I turned around trying not to stare and to keep her from seeing my reddened face. "There's a shower area right around the corner. You can go in there to change."

"Why? We're both girls aren't we? Back at Beacon I had to change in front of my team all the time." She said with an even tone.

What kind of school did she go too? "Just..Please go to the shower room!"

After quick moment of silence I heard her grab her things. "O...Ok?" Just as she was about to leave I think I heard her mumble. " _ **This world is very self conscious."**_

When the door closed I groaned and fell back onto my bed staring at the ceiling. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

After getting changed myself a few minutes later Pyrrha came back in. I once again blushed. I knew my clothes wouldn't fit but they were REALLY hugging her body tightly. She was wearing my normal grey shirt and black boxer shorts. "They fit nicely." She said with a smile and put her regular outfit next to her weapons.

"That's um." I coughed. "That's good. Well it's getting late. You can take the bed. I'll take the sofa." I told her as I was about to set up a blanket for myself.

"No please. You take the bed. I can take the couch." She insisted.

"Your the guest." I countered.

She sighed. "Alright. You win." She undid her hair and I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty again as her hair came un done. She shook her head letting her hair uncurl itself.

" _Wowser's...Stop it Max! Stop being a creeper!"_

She got into my bed and smiled over at me. "Goodnight Max."

"Yeah...Night." When she was settled in I turned off the lights and laid down on the sofa with my back facing her. " _Finally. Sleep here I come."_ I was out as soon as my eyes closed.

* * *

I opened my eyes and my worst fear came to be. I was once again at the lighthouse. The storm was heading straight towards Arcadia. "No...Not again. Not again!" I cried.

"Max!"

I quickly turned around and gasped seeing who it was. "Ch...Chloe!?"

She gave me a smile. "Who else were you expecting?" She teased.

I smiled and ran towards her and jumped into her arms holding her for dear life. "Chloe! I missed you so much!"

I felt her hug me back as the rain continued to pour. "I hella missed you Maxi Pad."

"Chloe...I can't go through this again. I can't kill you again. Please...Don't make me choose. Because I'll choose you. No matter what. I love you." I cried in her arms.

She pulled away a bit and lifted my chin up with her hand. "I love you too Max. More than anything." She slowly leaned forward and I was on cloud nine when our lips connected.

" _I always wanted to kiss her again."_

When we slowly pulled away she smiled sadly. "But you have to let me go Max. It's not your choice...It was meant to be."

I shook my head. "No it's not! I'm not letting you go again!" I screamed in anger, sadness and frustration.

She lovingly stroked my cheek. "Shhh. It's ok Maxaroni. I know it hurts. But your in good hands. Just never forget me ok?"

I cried harder. "Never..."

She gave me one more quick kiss. "Good."

*BANG*

I watched in horror as Chloe's body slowly fell to the ground. When it fell her back pooled out blood. She laid there lifeless.

"Chloe!" I kneeled down next to her and cradled her in my arms. "No! No!"

"You should forget about her. Because soon. You'll have much bigger things to worry about."

I looked up in shock and fear at the person who was holding a gun. "No..."

Mark Jefferson smiled. "Remember Max. Always take the shot." He lifted the barrel and blew away the smoke that was coming out of the barrel.

I closed my eyes and screamed in agony. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

I bolted up from my sofa hyperventilating and sweating up a storm. I quickly looked around my surrounding's. When I saw I was in my room I tried calming myself. " _I had nightmares before but...Holy shit. That felt so real."_ I glanced over at my clock. " _It's one thirty in the morning."_

I removed the blanket and sat on the sofa putting my hands over my face. "Chloe..."

"Jaune."

I looked over at my bed and saw Pyrrha mumbling in her sleep while tossing and turning. "Ren...Beowolf behind you...Nora...above you...No..No...I'll cover you...Weiss to the left...Coco be careful...Mech."

" _What is she dreaming about?"_

She started panting. "Jaune...go. Please go. I can't...See you get hurt."

" _She's crying."_ I debated what i should do. It seemed like she was having one hell of a dream. Against better judgement I slowly and quietly went over and sat down on the bed next to her. "Pyrrha." I whispered.

"Cinder...I'll...I'll stop you."

"Pyrrha." I said a bit louder.

"No..No. The school. My friends...My team...Jaune. Don't...Hurt them."

"Pyrrha." I called out even louder.

Her breathing intensified. "Please. Stop! I beg you don't hurt them!"

I grabbed her thrashing arm. "Pyrrha!"

In an instant she woke up and quickly sat up while her sword flew through the air and into her hand and now the sword was pressed against my throat. I didn't dare move or say anything as realization hit Pyrrha.

Her eyes went from fear to complete sorrow. She slowly lowered her weapon down and dropped it on the floor. The she started to cry.

I felt a bit helpless. I didn't know what to do. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I slowly pulled her into my arms. She didn't resist at all as she continued to cry into my chest. "Shh. It's ok Pyrrha."

"I...I don't care...If I don't ever make it back...I just want to know...If they're all ok." She sobbed.

I didn't reply. Nothing I could say would help. So I just held her as she cried herself back to sleep. When she was out I slowly laid us both back down. I still held onto her because I didn't want to wake her up again. " _What has she been through?"_ I decided that now wasn't the time to think that. I just closed my eyes and fell back asleep with Pyrrha in my arms.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I slowly forced my eyes open. The first thing that came into my view was Pyrhha's peaceful sleeping face. " _At least she slept better rest of the night."_ I tried to slowly untangle myself from her without waking her up. But I was unsuccessful.

She slowly opened her eyes. And when she became fully aware of her surroundings. She smiled softly. "Good morning."

I blinked a few times in confusion. It's like last night didn't affect her at all. "Uh. Yeah. Good morning." I fully untangled myself and sat up turning my alarm off. After that I stood up and stretched. "How uh...How are you?" I asked a bit nervously.

She sat up and stretched as well. "Very good. Thank you." She answered happily.

It's like she completely forgot about last night. "You...You sure? I mean It was kind of a rough night."

She chuckled. "Yes I know...Not one of my finer moments. But i'm a huntress..Or was. I've dealt with plenty of life and death situations. A small bad dream is nothing to worry about. But thank you for comforting me."

I wake up with nightmare's all the time. And spend a good while afterwards crying my eyes out. Pyrrha is something. I blushed a bit from her comment. "No...Thank's needed." I started grabbing my clothes and morning supplies. "I have to get ready for classes. You uh...Going to be alright in here until then?"

She nodded. "I think so. Do you have a computer? I was hoping to do as much research on your world as possible."

I pointed over at my desk. "Yeah my laptop is right over there. You can use it."

When she walked over she examined it then asked. "Um...Where's the keyboard?"

"You lift the screen up." I answered as I grabbed my tooth brush.

She stood there for a bit before carefully lifting the screen up. "Oh...Wow. Sorry i'm not used to such outdated technology."

" _Outdated!? That thing's the newest model."_ I decided not to comment on that. "I'll be back in a bit." I left my room and quickly closed my door before someone saw a tall redheaded half clothed girl in my room.

As I made my way to the shower area Kate just walked out all dressed up. "Hey Max." She greeted.

I smiled back. "Hey Kate."

"Did you have an enjoyable evening yesterday?" She asked.

" _I don't know about enjoyable. More like eventful."_ I cleared my throat before answering. "It was...Something different for a change."

She beamed. "That's great! Did you want to walk to class together?"

I happily nodded. "Yeah. I'd love too."

"Great. I'll see you in a bit." With that we parted way's.

I continued my way towards the showers. I stopped infront of a sink and prepared to brush my teeth. There was a shower that was running and I heard a voice coming from inside.

" _ **Hey not now. Someone might here us."**_

" _Wait was that Taylor?"_ I was now a bit intrigued.

A second voice spoke up. _" **I**_ _ **d** **o**_ ** _n't give a shit. I want you so bad right now."_**

My curiosity turned into shock and horror. " _No way! That was Courtney!? Are her and Taylor...Oh my dog."_ As soon as I started hearing moaning I don't think I have ever brushed my teeth so fast in my life. I was going to change in my room. _"Holy shit. First A roman warrior from another world pops into my life then I learn Taylor and Courtney are together. What's next? Victoria wanting to be my friend and Kate turning into an atheist?"_

I hurried back into my room and quickly closed the door. Praying that scene would leave my brain soon. I looked over at my desk. Pyrrha was already dressed in her get up sitting in my chair staring intently at my computer screen.

Since she seemed focused I changed quickly and after I was done I went over to put my tooth brush and other morning supplies away. I couldn't help but glance over to see Pyrrha extremely focused on the computer screen. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"I'm studying your worlds geography. Your world. Earth. Is very big. Lot's of... Countries. As you call them. All with they're own law's, currency, even languages...Very fascinating." She answered without looking away.

I was actually impressed. " _She learned all that within a few minutes?"_ I went to grab my bag and double checked to see if I had everything. "Alright i'm going to class now. You want me to drop off lunch?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I need to focus." She replied then clicked on the mouse.

"Alright. See you later then." I left my room and met up with Kate outside my door after closing it.

"You ready?"

I nodded. "Yup, let's go."

As we walked down the hall I saw Victoria come out of her room. Me and Kate stopped as she saw us. Victoria gave us a silent glare then walked away from us. Me and Kate shared a look then shrugged. We continued our way down the hall. " _Just when life was going back to_ _normal."_

* * *

It was a long day. As usual. I couldn't focus in any of my classes. A certain tall redheaded girl was occupying my thoughts. I was able to have a few small chat's with my friends though. Dana and Juliet were happy to see me join in on their conversations again. I didn't see Warren. He has been kind of distant lately. And I think I had a hand in it.

A few day's after Chloe's funeral he wanted to take me out to try and get my mind off things. I appreciated the gesture. I really did but at the time I was hurting to much. He kind of pushed for it and I snapped at him. I told him I didn't like him in that way. That my heart belonged to Chloe and only her. I could see the heart break I caused him. I felt bad afterwards. He hasn't talked to me since.

I was now walking back to my room with a bag that had a sub sandwich inside. Thinking Pyrrha might be hungry. " _Hope she like's subway."_ I unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey Pyrrha I brought you." I stopped mid sentence and dropped my bags after closing the door and ran towards Pyrrha.

She was laying in my bed crying. "Pyrrha! What's wrong?" I asked worryingly and tried comforting her.

She had her arms wrapped around herself. She shook her head. "Wh..What kind of world is this? Why?..Why?" She sobbed.

I didn't know what she was talking about. "Pyrrha. It's ok. I'm."

She immediately got out of bed and used her...Semblance was it? To pull her weapons into her hands. "I need to get some air... I'll be back later."

I was about to say something about not wanting anyone to see her yet but my eyes almost bugged out of my head when she opened my window and jumped out of it. "Pyrrha!" Did I just watch someone commit suicide?...Again?

I ran to the window and I blinked few times as I saw Pyrrha walking casually towards the wooded area outside the girl's dorm courtyard. Some students were giving her weird looks as she past them. " _Impressive...But what was it that got Pyrrha upset?"_

I glanced over to see my laptop was still on. I went over and checked the browsing history. " _Holy shit! She has been studying! There's more searches on here then I would have put in the entire school year together."_ I scrolled down the endless searches and websites she visited. Once I got towards the bottom I think I started to understand her dilemma.

The first was. **The Centuries biggest tragedies.**

The list got worst as it went down. WW1 and WW2. Vietnam, The Civil War, Slavery, Racism, Mass shootings, The war in Iraq, 9/11, Hatred towards the LGBT, The list went on and on.

" _She got upset over this? Didn't her world have it's fair share of problems?"_ From what little info I got yesterday. All she said was that their were racists towards a group of people called faunus and that they're were warriors called huntsman that fight monsters called grimm...That was about it for bad stuff. " _Damn...Our world must be hell compared to hers than."_

There was nothing I could do till she came back. So I went to do my homework. _"Pyrrha has every right to be upset...This world is hell. All it does. Is take."_

* * *

(A.n.) And there we have it for chapter 4! I wanted to add a Courtney and Taylor romance just because well...Why not? Lol. Anyway leave your thoughts on how this story is going so far. The next chapter will be Max introducing Pyrrha to her friends. That should be interesting. I will hopefully see you next week. Until then. Have good New Years. :)


	6. Part 1-Making Freinds

Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter 5! Hope you all are enjoying this story so far and thank you all to the support your giving. Enjoy :)

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- It's been a couple of day's since my first night in this world. That first day of researching this world's history I couldn't believe half of the things I read and saw. How could this world have so much...Conflict and hate in just a short amount of time. I knew there was more alot more history but I was honestly too scared to find out. Maybe having grimm around in my world is a blessing in disguise. Without them maybe our kingdoms would be fighting each other instead.

I spent most of my time in Max's room and the other part of my time on the beach where I would train myself in secret. Me and Max have also been swapping stories and information. I told her about my time at Beacon. The wonderful friends I made including Chloe.

Right now I was doing push ups in Max's room while she was getting a shower. "Three hundred and ninety seven. Three hundred and ninety eight."

There was a quick knock and Max came in. "Hey."

I glance up at her and gave her a smile. "Hello...Three hundred and ninety nine."

When I first started doing exercises in her room she couldn't believe the numbers I would count. This world doesn't have strong fighter's at all. Max put away her morning utensils and turned to me. "You know it's saturday. I think it's time to get you some new clothes."

"Four hundred. Phew." I hopped back up onto my feet and took a deep breath before replying. "I do need some civilian clothes. But I do not have any money that this world will accept."

Max shrugged. "I can spare a couple pairs of clothes."

I shook my head. "No no. You have been to generous already. I'll simply get a job."

Max sighed. "How are you going to do that? You have no background at all. People are not going to hire someone that just popped from existence. And no offence...Your current wardrobe isn't very...Professional."

I blinked a few times and expected my armor. "What do you mean?"

I think I saw a small blush creep up on Max's face. "It's kind of...Revealing."

"Revealing? Of course it is. It give's me more flexibility in battle. And a huntress must use every weapon at her disposal. Including her own body. It's great for distraction's." I answered.

Max face palmed and groaned. "Pyrrha there's no such thing as huntresses here. There's no need to dress like that. People will just keep harassing you."

If i was being honest what she said kind of hurt. Being a huntress and knowing how to fight was what I was born to do. It was my life. Without it. I felt...Empty. I have no purpose. I sighed sadly. "Your right..."

Max looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I was just trying to help."

I gave her a small smile. "It's fine. I know what you meant. I just feel..Useless. You've been taking care of me for almost a week. And I'm starting to get a little stir crazy being cooped up in your room all the time."

Max nodded in understanding. "I know. That's kind of why I wanted to take you shopping for clothes. Get you out and about and...I wanted you too meet some of my friends."

That cheered me up. "Really? I would love to meet them."

Max chuckled. "Good. Because as you can see I'm not good at picking out clothes. We're going to need a few experts."

"There is nothing wrong with the way you dress Max. It add's to your cuteness charm." I said with honesty.

I think her face went red. She mumbled a. "Thank's." Then cleared her throat. "Anyway. I'll introduce you to Kate, Dana, and Juliet to start out with. They are really nice people."

I was atually kind of excited. "Sound's good to me." I went over to pick up Milo and Akouo from against the wall.

"Wait!"

I looked over my shoulder. "What?"

"You can't just carry weapons around town like it's an everyday thing. It's kind of illegal." Max explained.

 _"Oh yes. I read about that. I would be carrying a very dangerous concealed weapon without what is called a 'permit'. I do not understand that at all. How are people suppose to defend themselves if they have no form of_ _protection?"_ I stood up leaving my weapons where they were. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She replied. "Now a lot of people are going to be staring at you because of your outfit but after we get you new clothes it should be fine."

 _"That's why everyone was looking at me funny when I first arrived here."_ I nodded in understanding.

She took a deep breath. "Here we go." She went to the door and opened it for me. I stepped out as she closed the door's behind us. I noticed there were a few girls in the hallway chatting already.

"Alright Kate's room is right across from us." I followed Max as she stopped in front of a door and knocked. A few seconds the later the door opned revealing brown hared girl with a bun. "Hey Kate."

Kate smiled and they pulled each other into a hug. "Hey Max. How are you?"

They both pulled away. "I'm doing good. I wanted you to meet someone. She's...New to town." Max stepped aside and me and Kate were now standing in front of each other. "Kate this is Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha this is Kate Marsh."

Kate gave me a warms smile and extended her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

I smiled back at her friendliness. "Nice to meet you too." I replied while shaking her hand.

Max continued. "Kate as you can see Pyrrha needs a new wardrobe. She's...A traveler from Rome and kind of left in a hurry. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the clothing store with us? Probably with Dana and Juliet as well."

I was happy when Kate beamed. "I'd love too! We haven't spent anytime together besides school. I'll get myself ready and meet you in a few minutes. Nice meeting you Pyrrha."

I gave her a light bow. "It's an honor meeting you as well."

She blushed a bit and closed the door.

I looked over at Max who gave me a funny look. "What?"

She sighed and said. "First off. That is a bit to much when greeting someone."

I was really confused. "It is?"

She nodded.

"Sorry. I'm still getting used to everything." I said apologetically.

She smiled reassuringly. "It's ok. I'll teach you. Now then next stop is Dana. Her room is just down the hall."

I followed her half way down the hall when someone spoke up. "Max Caulfield is actually out of her room on a weekend?"

We stopped and I heard Max groan. "Yes Victoria is that a problem?" Max answered a bit venomly.

I looked over to the source of the voice to see a a girl with short blonde hair leaning against a door with her arms crossed. A look of annoyance on her face. "Depends." Her eye's landed on me. "Who's this weirdo?"

Before Max could say anything I turned to face her. I smiled and introduced myself. "Greeting's. My name is Pyrrha Nikos. It's nice to meet you."

The girl. Victoria rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Another 'goody two shoes.' Where did you find this one at Caulfield?"

Max turned to face her. "None of your damn business. Come on Pyrrha she isn't worth it." Max continued her way down the hall.

I gave Victoria a quick bow. "It was nice mee...oops. I mean." I straightened my self out and gave her a quick nod. "It was nice meeting you."

"Whatever." She pushed herself off the door and opened it. Before she stepped inside she looked at me and said. "If your looking for a good street corner to work go to the edge of town." With that she shut the door.

I was appalled by what she said. " _What a rude individual. She reminds me of how Weiss used to be. Except she is deliberately trying to be_ _mean."_ I decided to follow Max's advice and forget about her. When I caught up to Max she was knocking in front of another door.

When it opened a taller blonde girl answered. "Oh. Hey Max.

Max looked mildly surprised. "Oh. Hey Juliet. Where's Dana."

Juliet looked a bit nervous but answered. "She's here. Why? What's up?"

Max answered. "My new friend here needs some new clothes. And I was wondering if you and Dana would join us and Kate? We could really use an expert opinion."

Juliet looked over at me and I smiled. "Hello. I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

She smiled back. "Juliet Watson." Her smile vanished. "I'm sorry Max but...I don't think Dana is up for it right now."

The door suddenly opened revealing a girl with dark hair. She gave us a small smile. "Hey Max. And I over heard. Pyrrha right?"

Her eyes were red. She had been crying. I nodded with a smile. "Yes. Pyrrha Nikos."

Her eyes grew wide. "Wait! I remember you now. You were the one who beat the shit out of Logan and his friends in front of the diner."

Oh no. She saw that. "I'm uh..Sorry I."

Me Juliet and Max were a bit shocked when she hugged me. "Thank you. It was so satisfying seeing him get his ass whooped."

I blinked a few times then slowly hugged her back. "Oh...Your welcome?"

When we pulled away she smile and said. "Your looking for a new look huh? Well you definitely come to the right place. Consider it returning a favor for what you did. Plus I could use the distraction. And I haven't hung out with Max in a while."

Max smiled back. "Yeah. It has been a while."

"It's settled then! Let me freshen up before we go out for a girls day out!" Dana cheered then went back into her room.

Juliet smiled. "Guess I better get ready myself. See you in a bit." She walked by us and went into her room.

I turned to Max. "You have very nice friends Max."

She nodded. "Yeah...I'm lucky to have them."

* * *

Max was right. People couldn't take they're eyes off me. Me Max and her friends were all walking towards the parking lot where Dana's car was and almost everyone was looking at me funny.

"You are getting a lot of attention Pyrrha." Dana commented. "But i will admit. You look like a damn goddess in that getup."

I found myself blushing. "Oh. Thank you very much."

Juliet playfully pushed Dana making her laugh. "Stop teasing her. Sorry she's always like this."

I smiled. "No worries."

"So you came from Rome?" Kate asked.

Me and Max came up with that idea background. "Yes. My parents sent me here."

"They sent you here with no money clothes or a place to stay? Nothing?" Dana asked a bit shocked.

" _Sorry mom."_ I took a deep breath. "It's...Complicated...Let's just say they...Didn't enjoy my company much."

Kate gasped. "That' awful."

"Max you are a godsend. Very nice of you taking Pyrrha in." Juliet praised.

Max blushed a bit. "It was nothing...Just doing the right thing."

When we finally made it to the parking lot Dana cursed. "God damn it! Are you fucking kidding me!?"

I saw that there was some kind of device latched onto her driver side tire.

"Who and why put that tire boot on my car!?" Dana yelled.

Juliet picked up a note on her windshield. "It say's that you were taking up more than one parking space."

I looked at the ground and noticed she was indeed parked a few inches off.

"That is so fucking stupid!" Dana cursed. "Can't anything go right!?" She yelled as she kicked the device.

"I'm sorry Dana." Max said tying to calm her.

I looked around the parking lot noticing it was pretty quiet. "Can you four take watch. I might be able to get it off."

Dana sighed. "You can try but it's impossible."

"Isn't that illegal." Kate asked.

"If we get it off quick and get out of here before the tow truck come's then no it's not." Juliet answered.

I gave Max a look silently telling her my idea. She sighed and said to her friends. "Everyone turn around and let's keep watch." They all shrugged and agreed.

I knelt down in front of the device and took one last glance to make sure no one was there wasn't I held my hand out and used my semblance. I slowly started removing the pieces off until it came apart. I stopped my semblance and the pieces fell to the ground with a loud bang.

It got the attention of the four girls. When they turned around they had looks of shock. "Holy shit! You did it!" Dana yelled excitedly.

"How did you do that?" Juliet asked.

"Luck I guess." I answered with a nervous smile.

"Well what ever you call it you just saved my car and money. Thanks." Dana said happily. "Now lets get out of here before someone show's up."

Dana hopped into the driver seat with Juliet taking shotgun. Kate sat behind Dana but there was a predicament. "Dana. Your car only fits four people. "Max said.

Dana turned to us and smirked. "Well Max. Guess you going to have to sit in Pyrrha's lap."

Max face turned bright red. "What!?"

"Well you can't sit on Juliet's lap because she's upfront. You'd squish poor Kate. And Pyrrha would squish you." Dana explained. "So hop on that booty and lets go."

It was my turn to blush while Max groaned. "This was a bad idea."

I chuckled. I was used to this kind of teasing. It helps when your friends with Yang and Chloe. "I don't mind." I slid into the car and patted my lap. "As Dana said. 'this booty is ready to be hopped on.' I teased.

"Jesus Christ Pyrrha!" Max was so embarrassed.

We all laughed. "I like her already." Juliet said between laughs.

"I liked her the moment she saved my car. Now hop in Max."

Max grumbled a bit and finally sat down on my lap and closed the door. "Happy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Very. Now let's go shopping girls!" Dana yelled and we left the parking lot after I buckled me and Max in.

"This is so embarrassing." Max grumbled.

Kate chuckled next to us. "I think it's cute."

I chuckled with her. "Come on Max. We're all fiends right?"

I could practically feel her smile. "Yeah. We are."

* * *

"Cute but to cute here. try this."

Dana threw another batch of clothes at me. Right now we were in Arcadia Bay's clothing store. We've been here for a good half hour and i'm already getting slighly annoyed. " _Dana and Coco would have been great friends."_ I sighed tiredly and went back into the changing room.

" **Dana will you just let her pick something already."** I heard Juliet complain from outside my room.

" **You wanted an expert right?"**

 **"Yeah but your taking this pretty seriously."** I heard Max say as I removed my shirt.

 **"Well don't you want her too look good? You don't want all that amazing beauty going to waste."** I blushed at Dana's words but smiled as I removed my jeans.

 **"You have been talking about her 'smoking hot body' for a bit now."** Juliet teased.

 **"Hey. It's like appreciating Max's photo's. There's nothing wrong with appreciating the body of woman. Especially one like her's."**

 **"Can we please talk about something else."** I heard Kate say. She sounded flustered.

" **I agree. Let's not talk about this subject anymore."** Max said.

I didn't pay attention to anything else as I put on the new outfit Dana picked out for me. When I was done I stepped out. "Well?" I asked as I slowly twirled around.

Dana nodded with a big smile. "Definitely that one."

I looked myself over. I had to admit it was light but it was actually a bit TOO revealing. I was wearing red running shoes. Dark blue short shorts and a red sleeveless shirt. My hair was still the same style and I still had my headpiece on.

"Dana. No. That was not what I had in mind." Max groaned.

Dana playfully shoved her. "Oh lighten up. Come on admit it she looks good."

Max didn't say anything but the blush was all we needed.

"I agree with Max. She looks like she's about to go out and apply at a strip club." Juliet commented.

Dana sighed. "Alright alright fine." She went to grab a pair of pants and tossed them over to me. "Try that."

I nodded and went back in. When I came back out I was satisfied. They were the same color but the skin tight pants went down to my knees. "I like it."

Kate coughed. "Ahem..It's an improvement."

Max and Juliet nodded in agreement. "Definitely.

Dana clapped her hands. "Yes! Perfect. Let's go get a few copies of these."

I happily nodded. "Thank you very much. All of you. I cannot repay such kindness."

"Stop it your making us blush." Juliet teased.

I chuckled. "Just let me grab my gear and i'll be ready."

"I got it."

Before I could stop Dana she struggled lifting up my armored chest piece. "Holy fuck!" She turned to em in shock. "These are real! I thought they were just a prop!"

I chuckled nervously. "Ahaha...Well."

Max cleared her throat. "Ahem. Pyrrha...Takes her lineage very seriously."

"No shit..Not that there's anything wrong with that." Dana replied.

I shook my head and went over easily picking up my combat outfit into my arms. "No offense taken. Shall we go?"

We all agreed to call it an end to the shopping trip. " _This was actually a lot of fun. I definitely needed this."_

* * *

It was curfew time yet again at the dorms. Me and Max were preparing for bed. We decided on rotating the couch and bed each night. It was Max's turn to use the bed. "You have wonderful friends Max." I said as I packed away my new clothes.

"Yeah. I do. I have a few more but those three are my closest friends." She replied while pulling up her sheets.

I nodded in understanding. "My team were my closest as well."

After a moment of silence she asked. "What about Chloe?"

I chuckled. "We were friends. Not as close as my team or team RWBY but we were still good friends."

"...Is she happy?"

I paused for a moment. I honestly didn't know. Before the attack on Beacon yes she and everyone else were happy. But I don't know how the battle turned out. For obvious reasons. But Max was desperate for an answer. So I decided to tell her a bit of the truth. "Yes she is. She get's very well with her team. Velvet and her are like sisters. And even though She and her team leader Coco butt heads they still care for each together. Fox and her get along pretty well. And her girlfriend Penny is."

Before I could finish Max interrupted me. "Girlfriend?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Max with a look of sorrow and slight betrayal. "Yes. They have been dating for a while."

She nodded without looking at me. "Good...Glad to hear she's...Happy."

I could hear the pain in her voice. " _Max loved her."_ I knew what she was going through. I'll likely never see Jaune again. If nothing bad happened during the attack he will probably grieve for me. Then move on with his life and find happiness with someone else It hurt thinking about it but it was reality. This world is my home now. I have to start my own life sooner or later.

I watched as Max got into bed with her back facing me. I could hear her trying to muffle her sobs. I couldn't bear not doing anything. She was my friend and she was hurting.

I walked over and slid into bed next to her without saying anything. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She didn't resist. I whispered to her. "Let it out Max. It's ok to cry. It's not a weakness. You don't have to pretend to be strong."

She took my words to heart. She bawled. She cried and cried. The grief of losing the person she loved and knowing they were alive in a place she could never get to. I just held her the whole time. " _Max has been taking care of me this whole time. It's time I take care of her."_ I could be Max's support. I was a huntress. I knew death and loss would come with the job. But Max didn't ask for any of this. She was just an innocent eighteen year old girl who lost the person she loved.

After she cried herself to sleep I made a vow to myself and Chloe. That I would take care of and protect Max till my dying breath. It's the least I could do for a very kind and generous person like Max.

I didn't know it at the time but I would be putting that vow to the ultimate test.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 5! Hope you all liked how Pyrrha met Max's friends and how they reacted. Next chapter will be a bit different. Until next weekend. Have a good week :) P.S. Please don't be afraid to give feed back.


	7. Part 1- Scheming In The Shadows

(A.N.) Hello everyone! Welcome back! This chapter will be a bit M rated at a certain part but thats kind of why the story is rated M lol. Anyway hope you enjoy today's chapter and leave your thought. Enjoy :)

* * *

While Pyrrha was settling in and figuring out her new life. She had no idea of the evil that was plotting in the shadows.

* * *

Non Pov- In an unknown location a meeting was being held. The room was plain. No windows and a single light was illuminating the room. It hung over a large table. There were four chairs on both sides. Three of them were occupied.

The right side of the table in the first chair sat a average height woman. She had natural red hair that was in a long ponytail. Her eyes were a bright blue. She was busty and wore very tight black pants that went down to her knees and a dark blue shirt. She also wore black heeled boots. (Similar to Chloe's.) And a long unbuttoned lab coat. She was currently sitting down with her right leg over her left filing her nails with smile on her face.

Directly across from her sat a man with dark skin. He was bald, muscular, and tall. Brown eyes and has a thin scar across his left cheek. He was wearing a simple black business suit. He was looking through a pile of documents with a opened briefcase next to the pile.

To the right of the first woman sat a mysterious figure. They had a black high tech helmet on with a red visor covering they're eyes. They wore a long black coat. (Kind of like the one Albert Wesker from resident evil wore.) Under the unopen coat was military grade black body armor. They also wore dark pants and black heeled leg long boots. They were simply sitting in they're chair with their legs pulled up to their chest. While a tear rolled down their very calm face.

The room was guarded with mercenaries stationed around the walls.

The red headed woman let out a very long and loud sigh. "I'm soooooooooooo bored." She said with an English accent.

"There's still a few minutes left before the meeting." The man across from her replied calmly in without taking his eyes off his work.

The woman pouted and chucked her filer across the room. "I wish I was in my lab. I was so excited to be receiving new subjects."

"Hmmm." The just hummed in response.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Jeremiah, you sir are no fun."

"Not all of us like to have fun like you do Trinity." The man now known as Jeremiah said while looking through a different document.

The red head Trinity chuckled. "It's Dr. Trinity to you. And what is wrong with having a little fun?" She looked over to the helmet wearing person who had not moved or said anything yet. Trinity smirked and leaned over rubbing her hand slowly up the persons leg. "Aren't I right?" She whispered seductively.

The person didn't speak or even flinch from the touch.

Trinity's smirk grew and leaned over closer. "What's this? A tear?" She squinted her eyes for a moment then chuckled. "It is. My my my. Your still in there somewhere. You are quite the fighter." Trinity stuck her tongue out and slowly licked the persons cheek wiping the tear away. "I love that."

Just then the door leading into the room burst open. The light from outside the room illuminated the person. "What are you ding now whore?" The person asked with disgust as they made their way to the seat next to Jeremiah.

Trinity gave a quick kiss to the quiet persons cheek before sitting back down. "Nikolai. So nice of you to finally show up." She teased.

He tsked and pulled out his chair and sat down with his arms crossed. "Shut up whore."

Trinity rolled her eyes playfully. "You do know I have a name."

"Must you two always bicker." Jeremiah commented while putting away some documents.

"She pisses me the fuck off." Nikolai said.

"He's just mad that I won't sleep with him" Trinity teased.

"Like I would want the many diseases your carrying whore." Nikolai spatted back.

They all stopped what they were doing when the door opened again but more slowly. All four of them stood up and watched as a person in a wheel chair was being pushed by a mercenary soldier. The person was wheeled to the head of the table with Nikolai and the mysterious person on both sides of him. The person held they're hand up. "Be seated." The voice was low and ragged.

Quietly the four of them retook they're seats.

The person in the wheel chair was an older man with white short hair. Wearing a normal white buttoned up shirt and blue pants. He snapped his fingers and almost immediately another mercenary quietly walked over to the table holding a box. He set it down infront of the older man and opened it for him. It was a chess set. The mercenary saluted the man and took a few steps back.

While he started setting up the chess board he spoke. "Let's begin. Jeremiah whats going on at your end?"

Jeremiah nodded to him and answered calmly. "Everything is going accordingly. I reported all incidents as military training exercises gone wromg and made sure no evidence was recovered at any of the location's."

The man nodded as he set up the black pieces. "Good. Very good. Trinity?"

Trinity smirked and leaned back puffing out her big chest. "Thing's are going splendid Bishop. I am very excited to start my tests. I'll be sure to send you all the juicy reports."

The older man Bishop hummed. "Hmm good. Nikolai? How is the hunt and capture going?"

Nikolai pulled out a cigar from a pocket on his vest and lit it in his mouth before replying. "No solid leads yet. But she can't hide forever."

Trinity leaned forward putting her elbows on the table while resting her chin on her hands. "By the way. Why did you kill two men from MY department?"

Nikolai took a puff from his cigar and replied without looking at her. "Because they were idiots."

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Well I know that. But Robby was so good in bed. I wanted one last round with him before I killed him myself for being such a disappointment."

"Whore." Nikolai muttered under his breath.

Trinity just shrugged. "Oh well. No biggie. Did you get any intel on my future subject?"

Without saying anything Nikolai snapped his fingers and a soldier in the room grabbed a remote and clicked it. Behind Bishop a screen dropped down and then turned on a video recording.

 **"One chance leave now."** The video showed a camera angle of Pyrrha in the woods surrounded by the mercenaries. They all watched as Pyrrha fought them off. Except Bishop as he was finishing setting up the board.

Trinity whistled. "Impressive. And a very attractive young woman. I cannot wait to get my hands on that lovely girl."

Nikolai ignored her. "One of the surviving men recorded this. From very little we could tell she can move objects at will. He explained that she somehow pulled her weapons into her hands without touching them."

Jeremiah hummed in thought then said. "Telekinesis?"

Trinity fidgeted in her seat like an excited school girl. "Ohhh I can't wait! A semblance that can move objects at will!? So exciting!"

The screen turned off and Nikolai threw the butt of his cigar onto the floor. "We should of had Reaper sent to that location."

Bishop just got done setting up the board. "It cannot be helped. So much happened at once." Bishop moved a Black pawn piece two spaces forward. "Reaper?"

The mysterious person finally spoke in an even dead tone. "Yes master?" The voice was feminine.

"I want you to be stationed with Nikolai. When he finds this girl doing everything you can to capture her alive. No matter the cost. Understood?"

Reaper bowed her head. "As you wish."

Bishop nodded. "Good." He turned to Jeremiah. "Jeremiah I want you to keep a close eye on the internet. A girl like her is bound to capture attention"

Jeremiah nodded. "Very wise sir. I will keep a loot out."

He turned to Trinity. "Doctor. Continue your tests. And I want every detail about your discoveries."

Trinity smirked. "Consider it done."

Bishop then turned to Nikolai. "Keep up your search. Try to be as quick as you can. The longer she stays out there the more people she'll involve."

Nikolai saluted him. "Yes sir."

Bishop motioned for one of the soldiers. The soldier went to a corner and rolled up a small tray. He carefully lifted the chess board onto it and rolled it out of the room. Bishop then raised his hand. "Meeting is adjourned. We will meet again once this girl is captured."

Everyone started filing out of the room. Bishop was wheeled out first with Nikolai and Jeremiah behind him.

As reaper walked by Trinity grabbed Reapers wrist stopping her. "Aww You leaving me so soon?" Trinity said trying to sound hurt.

Reaper simply said. "Mission."

Trinity smirked and pulled Reaper in front of her. "It might be a very long time before we see each other again. I'll miss you very. Very much." Trinity leaned back slid her hand down into her jeans. "Maybe you can give me a farewell gift before going off too war?" She asked seductively.

Another tear rolled down Reapers cheek from under the visor. "If that is your wish ma'am."

Trinity smiled. "Good girl. Now get down here."

Without hesitation Reaper got on her knees and started pulling Trinity's pants down.

Trinity smiled as she watched then leaned her head back and closed her eyes while placing a hand ontop of her helmet. A moment later Trinity gasped. "Yes. Very good."

Trinity felt but didn't care about the numerous tears going down her thighs.

* * *

Max's Pov- "I'm not sure what to do." Today was the last day before Thanksgiving break and I was stuck with a dilemma.

"I'll be fine Max. I promise." Pyrrha said trying to reassure me.

I sighed. "The dorms will be locked up though." Tomorrow i'll be visiting my parents for the holiday and Pyrrha had no where else to go. I tried convincing her that she could come with me but the stubborn woman said that she would be intruding on my family time.

"I can camp out. It's no big deal really." She responded.

I groaned and fell backwards on my bed. It's been almost two weeks since Pyrrha popped up into my life. My friends really like her which I was thankful for. "I'd feel guilty knowing i'm in a nice warm home while your outside freezing your ass off."

Pyrrha sighed. "I appreciate your concern Max. You've done so much for me already. I can't even begin to repay your kindness. But I can take care of myself. You have no need for worrying."

"I know that Pyrrha. I just...Forget it."

After a moment Pyrrha asked. "Are you so adamant on me coming with you because you'll miss my company?"

Good thing I was laying down so she couldn't see my face turning red. "No! That's not it all!" In all honesty it kind of was. She was such a kind and gentle person. She was like Kate but she was not timid at all.

"Oh."

Was it just me or did she sound hurt? I sat up on my elbows and saw her spinning her weapon around over her palm. She looked a bit down. "Pyrrha...I'm sorry for yelling."

She looked up and smiled. "Your fine Max."

I tried wracking my brain for idea's on how Pyrrha can be safe and warm while I was gone. " _Maybe she can go with Dana or someone?...No she'll just pull the same 'it's family time' excuse. Maybe there's someone I know that wouldn't mind taking her in for a bit?...Shit. No no. I can't ask her to do that. She's going through such a horrible time right now...But maybe she wouldn't mind the distraction."_

"Hey Pyrrha?"

She stopped spinning her weapon and it fell gracefully into her grasp. "Yes?"

I sighed. "I think I know a place where you can stay."

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 6. Hope you liked the introduction to the villains. More details about them in the future. Also I am very close to finishing the story i'm working on so when thats finish expect this story to be updated more frequent. Until the next chapter have a nice day :)


	8. Part 1-Settling In

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 7! Hope you are all enjoying the story so far and thank you again for the support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- "Max are you sure this is a good idea?" Max and I were on our way to the front door of a house. Max said she knew the person that lives here and would be more than happy for me to stay a few days.

Max sighed as were halfway to the door. "Honestly i'm not sure. But if she does say yes try and be...Patient and calm with her. She's going through a rough time right now." By the time she was done talking we were at the door. She knocked a couple times and we waited.

A moment later the front door opened and I almost couldn't believe who it was. "Well. If it isn't Maxine Caulfield."

Max smiled and she and the older woman embraced each other. "Hey Joyce. Sorry I...Haven't been around."

They puled away a bit and Joyce gave her a reassuring smile. "I completely understand. We all...Needed some time. I'm happy to see you though."

Max smiled back. "Thank's. But umm...I can't stay long my mom is picking me up soon. Having Thanksgiving with her and dad."

I saw a flash of pain go through Joyce's eyes. But it quickly disappeared. "That sounds lovely dear."

Max stepped aside and said. "Joyce. This is Pyrrha. A new friend of mine that recently moved here. She's from Rome and doesn't have a place to stay for the holiday...I was wondering if it wasn't to much trouble..."

Joyce smiled shook her head. "It's fine. She can stay." She then turned to me and gave me a once over. "I think I remember you."

I chuckled and nodded. "I was the one that got harassed by that boy."

Joyce laughed. "Now I remember. You really gave those him and his friends a beating outside my diner."

I blushed a bit from embarrassment and scratched the back of my head. "Yeah."

"You can stay for the weekend Pyrrha." Joyce said. "I could...Use the distraction."

I gave her a small bow. "Thank you very much Joyce. I will help around as much as I can to repay you."

Joyce chuckled. "Nonsense darling. Any friend of Max is a friend of mine."

"I got to talk to Pyrrha for a moment. But thank's again Joyce. And happy Thanksgiving."Max said then gave her one more hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving Max." When they pulled away Joyce said. "Come in when your ready Pyrrha." Joyce went back into the house to give us some privacy.

Max turned to me. "That...Is Chloe's mom."

I almost gasped. "Max. Why didn't you tell me before?"

Max crossed her arms. "Because you would have said no from the beginning."

That was true. "Max. She's in grief I can't just."

Max cut me off. "Please? I know Joyce. She's like a second mother to me. Maybe having you around for a few days is maybe what she needs. She's a really nice person Pyrrha. Please?"

After a few moments of staring into Max's pleading eyes I sighed. "Alright. You win."

Max smiled. "Thank's Pyrrha. Well I got to get going. I'll see you monday."

I pulled her into a hug and I think I felt her go stiff. "See you monday."

When we pulled away Max's face was flushed a bit. "Yeah...Bye."

I looked at her in confusion as she walked away but shrugged and stepped inside the house. It was small. But it felt very family friendly. I walked down the small hallway and saw Joyce in the kitchen. "Hello Joyce. Thank you again for letting me stay."

She smiled as she went to work on a mixing bowl. "No thank's needed darlin. My husband David should be home in a couple of hours. Why don't you relax and make yourself at home."

Max was right. She really was nice. "Thank you." I left the kitchen and went into the living room. The fireplace caught my eye though. I walked over and saw a line of photo's. I knew exactly who it was. " _These are all photo's of Chloe."_ I picked one up with the utmost care. It was a picture of Joyce and what I assumed was her husband David smiling for the camera. Chloe was to the side looking like she did not want to be a part of it at all. _"What kind of life did you have here Chloe?"_

"That's my daughter Chloe."

I almost jumped when Joyce stood next to me. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Joyce waved me off. "It's fine...I lost her a little over a month ago."

I gently put the picture frame right next to the familiar bullet necklace that hung from a little display. "Max told me. I am very sorry for your loss."

Joyce wiped a tear that escaped her eye. "Thank you Pyrrha. It's just not the same around here anymore. First my late husband William. Then my daughter."

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "None of it was your fault...I'm sure where ever they are they know you still love them both dearly."

Joyce patted my hand that was on her shoulder. "Thank you sweetie. I'm actually kind of glad your here. The dinner table would have been...Empty this year."

No other words were said when she went back to the kitchen. " _Your daughter is safe Joyce. She's safe and happy."_ I wanted to tell her that. But I couldn't.

* * *

It was now dinner time and I was having some homemade ravioli. Joyce and her husband David have been very nice to me so far. "Where do you work at David?" I asked trying to start conversation.

I took a bite from his plate before replying. "I'm head of security at Blackwell."

I smiled. "That sounds exciting."

He went silent after that. My smile dropped and I went back to eating. Joyce finally broke the silence. "So your from Rome Pyrrha?"

I looked up at Joyce and nodded. 'Yes. My parents sent me over here."

"For?"

I bit my lip and then cleared my throat. "They...Just sent me here."

Joyce looked a bit shocked. "Pyrrha. That's awful. Is that why you had nothing but foreign currency?"

I just nodded trying to play the part of the sad abandoned girl. "Max found me and took me in. I've been living in her dorm since."

Joyce's smile returned. "Max. She's a godsend. A nice girl she is."

David spoke up. "You know that's against the rules right? She isn't suppose to have anyone staying in her dorm."

Before I could reply Joyce sent him a glare. "David please. I think it's rather sweet." She turned back to me. "What do you do all day Pyrrha? You go to school? Work?"

I shook my head. "No. I've been...Trying to restart my life."

Joyce put a hand over mine. "If your looking for work I can get you a job at the diner."

I blinked a few times then beamed. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you Joyce. This mean's a lot to me." I took another bite. "And your cooking is delicious."

Joyce chuckled. "Thank you."

After dinner I helped Joyce with the dishes and noticed David quickly made his way to the garage. I heard Joyce sigh sadly as I dried off a plate. "Something wrong?" I asked a bit worried.

"Nothing." She answered. "Just...David has been distant lately...He blames himself for what happened to Chloe."

I dried off a fork. "But it wasn't. He couldn't predict the future."

Joyce nodded in agreement. "That's what I tell him. But I think it's more than that. He and Chloe...Never gotten along. They were always yelling or fighting. Chloe did everything she could to rile him up. And he took it all to heart...I think he's more upset that he didn't get the chance to get to know Chloe and properly bond with her."

I can already tell that they didn't get along with how much different they are. David is very serious. Chloe is well...Chloe. "I can't even imagine what you both are going through."

She handed me another dish. "No parent should ever have to see they're child be buried. But despite how much grief I've been going through. It doesn't compare to Max's."

I looked at her a bit confused. "Did she take it that hard?"

Joyce nodded sadly. "She even stopped them from putting her coffin in the ground. Begging for her to wake up...It was heartbreaking."

" _Max. I had no idea you were in so much pain."_

"They were the greatest friends since they were children. I think there was an unspoken love between the two but..."

I tried not to cry myself. "She does love Chloe. She told me herself." I dried off a spoon. "She regrets not being able to tell her."

Joyce wiped away a tear and put the last plate in the sink. "That poor girl has been through a lot. I'm glad she has friends like you to help her out."

After washing the last of the dishes Joyce escorted me upstairs. "I don't have any guest room's. But you can sleep here."

I instinctively knew what room it was. "Joyce. I couldn't."

She gave me a small smile. "I hate having guests sleep on the couch. Trust me. I'm ok."

I just nodded and gave her a hug. "I will treat her room with nothing but respect."

She patted my back. "Thank you." We pulled away and she opened the door. "The bathroom is right across from the room. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"I will Joyce. Thank you." I went inside the room and Joyce carefully closed the door behind me. I took a moment to look around. " _So this was Chloe's room."_ It was a mess. Joyce probably hasn't been in here since Chloe's passing.

I walked over to a desk that had a computer on it and it was littered with garbage. "Chloe definitely isn't a clean person." I went to the bed and plopped down. "Comfy bed though." I flopped down onto my back and exhaled. "Look where you are. In a dead girls room who you are friends with in your world." I looked over and saw a picture hanging on the side of a dresser.

 _"That must be her biological father. And the two girls look like Max and Chloe from when they were younger...They look so happy."_ I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. " _But why? Why was Chloe in our world? Why am I here? Do we both have a purpose?"_ I shook my head deciding not to think about it now.

I then felt my phone vibrate. Max was able to get me a cheap one. I pulled it out of my pants pocket and flipped it open seeing I got a text from MAx.

 **Max: Hey. Everything alright over there?**

 **Me: Yeah everything is going pretty good all thing's considered. Joyce even offered me a job at the diner.**

 **Max: That's great! You can finally start your new life.**

 **Me: Yeah...Hey Max?**

 **Max** **: Yeah?**

 **Me: I'm here for you. You know that right?**

No response.

 **Me: And your parents and friends as well. You don't have to go through this alone.**

 **Max: I know...Thank you Pyrrha. You really are a good friend. And because of you I know Chloe is still alive somewhere and happy.**

 **Me: I'm sure she misses you just as much.**

 **Max: Can you tell me more about your world? And how Chloe was when you were friends?**

I smiled. **Me: Of course Max. First let me start off when me her and a group of our friends went through the academy initiation test and team placement.**

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 7. Please don't be afraid to let me know how the story is shaping up. And on a side not. My previous story is complete so now this story will be getting my full attention. So look forward to regular updates instead of weekends. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	9. Part 1- Back In The Groove Of Thing's

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 8! Thank you again for all the support and reviews and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- Thanksgiving break was over in a blink of an eye. When I visited my parents they did everything they could to keep my mind off things. Trying to act like everything was normal. But it wasn't. Nothing was normal. I just smiled and played along and I could tell they knew I was faking it. When I returned to Arcadia Bay I found Pyrrha working at the diner already. And apparently Joyce was letting her stay till she had enough saved up for her own place.

Joyce is really something. A woman who just lost her daughter took someone in when they had nowhere else to go. There's definitely a special place in heaven for her. And i'll admit only to myself. Pyrrha looked really cute in the waitress uniform.

Right now I was outside the girls dorm sitting on a bench trying to find something to take a picture of. I really wanted to keep taking pictures. But I just don't have the drive anymore. I looked around my surroundings. It was just a normal after school afternoon. Brooke was of at the corner putting together a drone. Alyssa was doing homework under a tree. And...Ok this was not normal. But Courtney and Taylor sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the courtyard making out.

" _Still want to know how the hell that happened."_ I was broken from my thought's when someone sat down next to me. I smiled at the red head. "Hey Pyrrha."

She smiled back. "Hello."

"Your shift end?" I asked.

She nodded and answered. "Yes but it ended three hours ago. I was off training somewhere."

"Why are you training when there's no point?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Always be prepared Max. That is one of the first rules of being a huntress."

"Fair enough." I look back down at my camera that laid in my lap and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked a bit worried.

"I just...Can't seem to get back in the groove of photography." I answered while trying to hold back my tears.

Pyrrha smiled and stood up. "That's easy."

Before I could say anything she walked away and headed towards Courtney and Taylor. " _Pyrrha you better not be doing what I think your doing! You don't even know who they are!"_ I was preparing myself to see Pyrrha being laughed at, ignored or made fun of. But after a minute of talking to my surprise the two girls were laughing and smiling. Pyrrha continued to talk and then they both smiled and nodded. They stood up still holding hands and they headed my way.

" _What the hell did she say to them?"_ I thought in disbelief.

When they were close enough Pyrrha said. "Max. These two would love it if you took a picture of them together. What better way to take a picture than a picture capturing love?"

I was dumbfounded.

The couple chuckled and Courtney said. "Please Max? Between you and pictures are better than Victoria's"

I was still silent. Why were they being so friendly to me?

Taylor must have read my mind. "Max I know it may be late but we're sorry. We may have been bitches to you but we're not cold hearted monsters. You just lost someone important. And i'm sorry that's what it took to open our eyes."

I looked really closely into they're eyes. They were actually being honest. If they were willing to move on then I can too. "I forgive you. I'll take your picture on one condition."

"Anything." They both replied at the same time.

"After the picture I want you both to go up to Kate's room and apologize to her as well."

They replied again. "Deal."

They are so in sync. It's kind of cute. I stood up holding my camera. "Ok get into position."

They both stood back and Courtney wrapped both arms around Taylor from the left side kissing her cheek. Taylor smiled trying not to laugh. Perfect. I took the photo and the film slid out. I pulled it out from the camera and shook it a bit before inspecting it. _"They look really happy...I'm kind of jealous."_ That could have been me and Chloe.

"How does it look?" Taylor asked.

I smiled and handed them the photo. They both beamed. "This is definitely a keeper. Thank's Max. You still got" Courtney complimented.

I blushed a bit. "Uh...Thanks."

They held hands and Taylor said. "We'll go up and apologize to Kate right now. Thank's again Max. And if you ever want to hang out just let us know." They left heading towards the dorm's entrance.

Pyrrha smiled at me. "See? Easy. Take another one."

I smiled a bit back and saw a bird nesting in a tree. I wasted no time taking the shot. After that I couldn't stop. By the time I was done I used half of my film. " _The first time since Chloe's death that I took so many photo's in one day."_

"Those were great Max." Pyrrha said with a bright smile. Which made my face heat up a bit. "You have a gift for photography Max. Don't ever waste it away."

I smiled shyly. "I know. Thank you Pyrrha."

I heard someone approaching us from behind. "Hey Max."

Me and Pyrrha turned around. It was Warren. My body tensed up. The last time I spoke with Warren I blew up on him. "Oh...Hey Warren."

He looked just as nervous as I was. I saw him glance over at Pyrrha. "Hi. I don't think we met. The name's Warren Graham." He held out his hand.

Pyrrha smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Warren. I'm Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

When they let each other's hand go he averted eye contact with me. "Max I...Just wanted to say that i'm sorry about...What happened before. I know I was a little pushy."

I shook my head and quickly said. "No. really Warren it's ok. I'm sorry for snapping at you...You were just trying to help. I appreciate it."

He scratched the back of his head with a small smile. "Yeah...Hey umm. I got new tickets for a movie that recently came out if you want to go see it. As friends of course."

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Pyrrha said. "Why don't you go Max? It sounds like fun."

I was conflicted. It would be kind of nice to hang out with Warren again. Especially now that it seems he got it through his head that I don't like him in that way. But at the same time I had a small part of me saying that I should just go to my room and call it a day. "I..." I sighed. "I'd like that Warren."

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- Warren smiled. "That's great! I have my car ready to go."

Max turned to me and asked. "You'll be ok by yourself?"

I nodded. "I will. Maybe i'll visit Kate and try some of that tea you talk about."

Max smiled and replied. "You'll love it. Alright I guess I'll see you later Pyrrha."

I stepped towards her and pulled her into a friendly hug. "See you later. Have fun ok?"

"Uh...Ye..Yeah."

 _"Why did she stutter?"_ When we pulled away she gave me a small smile and followed Warren out of the courtyard. " _I hope she has a good time."_ When they were gone I headed towards the dormitory and walked inside. I climbed up the stairs and half way up Courtney and Taylor walked down past me.

"Later Pyrrha!" Taylor yelled out as we passed each other.

I smiled and waved. "Bye." When I made it to the right floor I walked out of the stairwell and headed down the hall to Kate's room. But I stopped when I saw the girl known as Victoria trapping Kate between a wall and herself.

"Don't think just because your all buddy buddy with my friends now. Mean's that we are. I still despise your hypocritical god loving ass."

Kate was trying not to make eye contact with her. "Please...Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Because you make it to easy that's why."

I was not going to stand for this. Why would Victoria waste her time bullying such a sweet person like Kate? I marched over and called out. "Hey!"

They both looked over at me. Victoria scowled. "And what do you want? Where's your slut armor?"

I ignored her childish words and stopped in front of her crossing my arms. "I want you to leave Kate alone."

She stood directly in front of me putting her hands on her hips. "And tell me why I should?"

I wasn't intimidated at the least. "Because. Later on in life. You might regret it."

Her glare intensified. "You threatening me now bitch?"

I shook my head calmly. "No. All i'm saying is that life is full of unsuspected turns. And if it takes a wrong turn...You might regret your current actions later on."

"Pfff. Look at miss poetic." She jabbed a finger to my chest. "Look here. I don't know who you are and honestly I could give two shits. Just stay out of my way." She marched away and headed to the shower room.

I turned back towards Kate. "You ok?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to her. She has alot of anger built up and is just lashing it out on you."

She gave me a smile. "I know. I know there's good in her. She just doesn't like to show it much."

I decided to change topic. "You mind if we go to your room and have some tea? Max always says it's good. I'd like to try it."

Her smile brightened. "I'd love the company. Where is Max?"

"She went out for a friendly outing with Warren." I answered. "She took a bunch of pictures earlier."

Kate nodded. "Courtney and Taylor showed me the one she too of them. I'm so happy seeing Max get back into things."

"Definitely. So tea?"

She grabbed my hand and lead me to her door. "Of course! I'd like to get to know you better too."

"Same here." Before we entered her room however I used my semblance on Victoria's doorknob. I bent and jammed the turning mechanism. It might have seemed cruel but I'll admit. Hearing Kate chuckle as Victoria cussed a storm outside from her room was worth it.

* * *

(A.N.) And there it is for Chapter 8. Sorry if the story seems a bit low right now. But I promise after the first part of the story it'll be more exciting. This is pretty much the build up section. I'll be taking the weekend off and will be back hopefully monday. Hope to see you all in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)


	10. Part 1-Guilt

Hello Everyone! Welcome back to chapter 9. Thank you all for the support your giving this story. There's a little note at the end. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Dana's Pov- " **This better be a sick joke Dana Ward!"**

I couldn't stop the sob escaping from my mouth. "Mom...I'm sorry..."

" **Sorry!? Sorry isn't going to fix a damn thing Dana! What the hell were you thinking!? I thought I raised you better than this!"**

Now I was sobbing. "I'm sorry...I was scared and didn't...Know what else to do." I answered between sobs.

 **"Dana you could have come to us! Yes we would have been angry but we would have helped you! Anything is better than...What you did!"** I could tell my mom was now trying not to cry.

"Mom please..."

" **I don't even know if I want you to come down for Christmas. What you did...I can't even begin to fathom it. It's worst because you did it behind our backs!...I thought we had a more trusting relationship...But I guess I was wrong."**

*CLICK*

I couldn't believe it. My mom hung up on me. I sat on the bed in my dorm room in silence still holding my cellphone to my ear. My mother called and demanded why she got a copy of the bill from my abortion I did a couple months ago. She is against it big time. Then it escalated from there.

After I collected my bearings I screamed and threw my cellphone onto the foot of the bed and cried with my hands over my face. _"It's bad enough that I feel guilty for what I had to do. Now my parents hate me. And they don't even want me down for Christmas break?"_ I've been a wreck ever since I got the procedure done. I'm a murderer.

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Dana? It's me...Are you ok?"

I wiped my eyes. "No..."

I heard my door open then slowly closed. I looked up with watery eyes to see my best friend Juliet giving me a look of concern. "What happened?" She asked as she sat down next to me. She put an arm over my shoulders and I laid my head on her shoulder.

I closed my eyes and answered. "My mom...She found out."

I felt her hold on me tighten. "I'm so sorry."

I let out a sob before saying. "She...She doesn't want me down for Christmas."

I felt her body turn and another arm wrapped around me. She pulled me into an embrace and I happily melted into it. "Shhhh. It's ok. You can stay over at my place. My folks wouldn't mind."

I shook my head. "No. You enjoy your time with your family. You don't need my bitching ass to get in the way."

She pulled away and glared at me. "Don't say that. Your my best friend Dana. I'm here for you. I'll always have your back. No matter what."

I stood up and breaking away from her warm caring arms and stood in front of the window wrapping my arms around myself. "You have your own life...Please. Stop wasting your time trying to fix mine."

I heard her stand up and marched over till she was behind me. "Stop it. Stop talking like that." She demanded.

My shoulder shook as I started crying again. "Why? It's true...I'm a murderous whore."

I was taken back when Juliet grabbed my shoulders and threw me back on the bed flat on my back. She quickly got on top, trapping me. She was seething. But crying as well. "I said stop it!" She yelled. "Your none of those things! You hear me! Your Dana Ward! My best friend! One of the nicest people I know!" I felt her tears land on my cheek. "I...I..."

Before I could ask what she was trying to say. She quickly leaned down and my eyes widened in shock. She was kissing me. My body froze. I had no idea how to react. I did not expect this at all. But I did know one thing. I wanted it to stop. Even if it felt good. I used every muscle I had to shove her off. Pushing her onto the floor. I turned away from her hurt expression. "Just...Go. Please." I silently begged.

It took a moment but heard her stand up and without saying a word left my room.

Now I was even more hurt and confused. _Why did she kiss me? Was she trying to comfort me? Or was she being serious? If she was...I hurt her."_ I may have just lost the only person who could help me.

* * *

A couple day's went by and I was in my dorm alone. Everyone else was away for break. Juliet and I have been avoiding each other...Ok I've been avoiding her. I didn't want to see her. I was still confused about what happened in my room the other day. I didn't even know Juliet was into girls. When did she start feeling this way towards me? Why did she feel this way? So many confusing questions. But in the end just like everything else. I screwed it up.

It was Christmas eve and I just laid in bed staring out the window. Watching the occasional bird fly by. I was bored out of my mind. " _I wish I was one of those birds. Fly anywhere I want without a care in the world."_ I winced when my stomach started growling. "Guess I could go out and get something to eat. And there's only one place I know that's open right now.

I sighed and got up from my bed and headed out the dorm's towards my car. " _Hopefully this will help keep my mind off things."_

It took me a few few minutes but I finally parked outside the diner. There was only one other car parked in the lot and an R.V. I turned my car off and and got out. When I entered the diner I went towards the counter and sat on one of the stools. I took a quick glance around. There was a man sitting at the very end of the counter reading a paper. And another sitting at a booth at the end of the diner eating soup.

"Dana?"

I looked up and smiled a bit. I almost forgot Pyrrha worked here now. "Hey."

She gave me a friendly smile in return. "Drink?"

"Decaf. With lot's of cream."

She went over and grabbed a small mug and a coffee pot and filled it up. She went to a dispenser and put vanilla cream in it. When she came back she set it down in front of me. "Here you are."

"Thank's" I picked up the mug and blew on it a bit before taking a sip.

"Why are you here and not with your family?" She asked after I set the mug down.

I sighed. "It's...Complicated...And personal."

She nodded. "I understand. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask ok?"

I smiled a bit and nodded. "I will. Thank's."

"Hey girly! I need a refill!"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "I'll be right there Frank!" She yelled She grabbed a coffee pot. "He's a regular. Very demanding."

I chuckled. "One of those huh?"

She chuckled. "Yes. But he does keep me on my toes. I'll be back." She walked around the counter and headed towards the booth where that guy Frank was at.

I couldn't help but stare at her backside as she walked. She was incredibly beautiful. But I thought and said that in general. Because she was. No denying it. But after that incident with Juliet and my confusion the past couple day's. My eyes started to wonder a bit downward. " _Nice ass."_ I paled

Oh. My. God. Did I seriously just think that!?

I quickly turned my attention back to my drink. Trying to calm myself down. " _What is wrong with me!? I don't like girls!...Do I?"_

"Ok he should be good for a while."

I looked up to see Pyrrha leaning over the counter with that radiant smile on her face. I blushed a bit and decided to change the subject. "So uh...How are you?"

She answered. Her smile not wavering. "I'm good. Joyce and her husband David have been really kind. Joyce has been teaching me how to cook. And I've been helping David with his car. We're getting along well."

I took another drink. Then asked. "Where is she by the way?"

"I took her hours today." She answered. "She wanted to fight about it. But I wanted her too enjoy Christmas eve."

I smiled. "That's really sweet of you Pyrrha."

She shrugged. "It's the least I can do. She gave me a job and a place to stay when I had nowhere else to go. And I hated mooching off of Max."

I chuckled. "Max doesn't mind. I know her. She like's helping people...And I want to thank you for being there for her. She's had it pretty rough since Chloe's death. But I've seen her getting better. Because of you."

Pyrrha blushed and scratched her cheek. "It's nothing really. I would have done that for any of my friends."

" _Just like Juliet. She was the Pyrrha and I'm the Max. She was trying to help...Only I pushed her away and ruined our friendship."_

"You ok?"

Shit I was crying. I wiped my eyes. "Yeah I'm." When I looked into her eyes she looked uncertain. I sighed and gave in. "No...I'm not."

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

I didn't want to tell her about my abortion. But maybe she could help me sort out my feelings on what Juliet did. "Sure...Ok um. Where to begin?...Have you...Ever found the same sex attractive?"

Without hesitation she nodded. "Of course. Everyone is attractive in they're own way."

I wanted to bang my head on the table. "I meant...Sexually?"

Her face became as red as her hair. "Oh...Well...That's a tough one...I mean. I've never been with another girl...I only ever been with one person. But if a girl said she wanted to try dating me I wouldn't say no."

"So your bi?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No I don't think so. Where I come from...Everyone is pretty open minded with peoples sexuality. We rarely used labels like. Lesbians or gay's or homosexual's. If you like someone then go for it. Half of my old friends were as you would call. Lesbians. For me though I...Fell in love with a boy. But if he was a girl instead. Then I don't think my feeling's for him would have changed. I look for good personalities. Not what they physically look like."

"I see." I mumbled.

"Why do you ask?"

I sighed and told her about what happened in my room a couple days ago. I told her that Juliet was trying to comfort me about something and then I pushed her away. "We haven't talked since."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "That is confusing. And i think it was wrong of her to pull something like that when you were so vulnerable. Even if it was with good intentions. So you think you might like her?"

I literally did bang my head on the counter. "I don't know! I've never thought of girls like that. But...The kiss did feel nice. It's just weirder because she's my best friend. And I always thought she was straight too."

"You want my honest opinion?"

I looked up at her and groaned. "Yes."

She patted my arm and smiled. "Go for it."

I blinked a few times. Wondering if I heard right. "Go for it?"

She nodded. "Go for it. Life is to short. I think you should call her and just talk. If it doesn't go anywhere than you can at least still be friends. What do you got to lose?"

I was deep in thought. " _She does have a point. What do I got to lose? Maybe this is exactly what I need. Something to keep my mind occupied. And maybe...Find happiness again."_ I smiled. "I'll do it. Thank's Pyrrha."

Her smile returned. "No problem. You want a menu?" She teased after my stomach growled again.

I chuckled. "Yes. I'd love one."

* * *

I was back in my room. It was sundown and I was holding my cellphone while pacing back and forth. My thumb was over the call button The caller I.D was Juliet's. "Come on Dana. Stay calm. Your jut going to talk it out." I took a deep breath and finally hit the call button. I put the phone to my ear and waited.

After five rings she finally answered. " **Dana?"**

I cleared my throat before responding. "Hey Juliet...Is this a bad time?"

" **No we just got done with dinner...What's up?"**

I sat down on my bed to get comfy. "I...Wanted to say that..I'm sorry about the other day."

She was quiet for a moment before saying. " **It's cool."**

"No...It' not. I hurt you...My best friend." Damn it please don't cry now. "You were just tying to help and I..."

 **"Dana. It's not your fault ok?..I was to pushy. I didn't take your feelings into consideration. And i'm sorry. I tried helping you but only ended up hurting you instead."**

I wiped my eyes. "I just...I've been feeling guilty about everything and...I..I.."

 **"Shhh. Dana. It's ok. None of it was your fault."**

"...I wish you were here to hold me again." I admitted.

 **"...Yeah?"**

I smiled. "Yeah...Your a good kisser by the way."

 **"Thank's...I guess."** She said with a slight laugh.

I like hearing her laugh. "Listen umm...When you get back...We should talk...Like really talk."

 **"Yeah...I think we should."**

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "So. How's your break going?"

We spent most of the night talking. I'm not sure what will happen when she gets back. But I know for a fact that we'll always be together.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 9.

Side note. A family member recently passed away and i'll be gone the next few day's for services. I'll try and be back by Friday but no promises. Anyway just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Until next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	11. Part 1- Sad Life

Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter 10! I like to thank you all for your patience. It has been a tough week for me. If you read the end notes in the last chapter you'll understand. I might be able to update again this weekend to make up for the lost time but we'll see. Anyway as always thank you all for the support your giving this story and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Victoria's Pov- " _Seriously. What is up with everyone turning lesbo all of a sudden!?"_ Today was the last week of the first shitty month to this shitty year. Not much has happened since then. Except for the newly announced couple. The whore. Dana Ward. And the nosy bitch. Juliet Watson. It was bad enough that my two best friend's got together but now those two as well? It wouldn't surprise me in the least if that hipster trash Max Caulfield got together with that redheaded foreign chick that she seems to be spending a lot of time with.

It's annoying when people keep asking me. 'How did Taylor and Courtney get together? They are so lovey dovey!" Bleh. Makes me want to puke. I tell everyone to mind they're own business. Because how they got together is kind of personal. Shortly after the whole mess with Nathan, Jefferson, and Price. The three of us decided to drown our problems away with alcohol.

We all got hammered. But the next morning I woke up on the floor while Taylor and Courtney were in bed naked together. Awkward would have been a big fucking understatement. About a week of that went by till one day I found them making out in Taylor's room. Honestly I didn't care. But they have been spending less time with me. Which I was ok with as well. I don't need to see them suck each others lips off everyday minute of the day.

I would never admit this to ANYONE. But a very small part of me was kind of jealous.

But forget all that. Right now I was in a fucking panic. My oh so amazing father. 'Insert sarcasm.' Is coming over to see how I am. I did not see him for the holidays because he was away on business. Douche bag. Can't even see his own daughter on Christmas. Not like I care anyway.

I was standing in front of my mirror looking over my best looking school uniform. No tears, wrinkles, stain marks. All good. "Pleasing that man is like trying to cure cancer." I went to my drawer and checked my phone. "Five minutes." I took a deep breath and made my way out of my room.

When I closed the door I nearly ran into someone. "Watch where your fucking going." I didn't care who it was. Everyone should know by now not to get in my way.

It was that redheaded foreigner. "Oh. I'm sorry." She apologized and gave me a light bow.

I sneered at her. "You should be. You could have ruined my outfit."

Her eyes gave me a once over then she smiled. "Your right. You look very lovely in that."

I was very close to bushing. But didn't. "Well thank you for pointing out the obvious. Now if you excuse me I have a deadline that i'm sure you made me late for. Enjoy your time with Miss. Hipster." I held my head high and walked past her before she could say anything else. I was already running late.

When I exited from the dorm Courtney and Taylor were sitting on the steps. When they heard the door open they turned around and stood up one they saw me. "He's already here." Courtney said.

I clenched my fist. "Fuck."

Taylor put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. "We'll be right here."

I just nodded silently. I almost never voice it. But I am glad they are here for me. I walked past them and saw my father with his back turned towards me. Staring off into the wooded area. He was standing in the middle of the courtyard. Four men with black suits and shades stood next to him. His own bodyguards.

I rolled my eyes. Wondering why he needs four specially trained guards at a high school. Definition of paranoid. I marched my way towards them with nothing but confidence. When I was close enough I stopped. "Hello father."

He ignored me for a moment which really ticked me off. But finally after a few moments he turned around to face me. He was in his mid forties. Tall, handsome, short blonde hair. Green eyes. The first thing he say's to me is. "Your late."

Keep. Calm. "I'm sorry father."

He kept his hands behind his back. "I don't want apologies or excuses. Late. Is late."

"Yes father." There was no use arguing with this man.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. He took his right hand and reached out towards my shoulder. I kept calm as he pinched something in between his fingers and showed it to me. "What is this?"

I the bottom of my lip before replying. "A strand of my my hair."

*SMACK*

"Do not use that smart ass tone with me." He said calmly as I forced myself not to rub the cheek he smacked. "A Chase is suppose to ALWAYS look presentable. So not only are you late you squandered your uniform as well."

 _"Remain calm. Remain calm."_ I chanted that in my head. "Yes father."

He ignored me. "As for why i'm here." He snapped his fingers and one of his goons handed him a slip of paper. I knew immediately what it was. My report card. "You have been doing well in school. But." He showed my the front side and pointed to one of my grades. "You have a B- in photography. The one class you need."

I could feel my body shaking. "I know father I..."

*SMACK*

"If you knew. Then you should have done something about it."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was going to regret it but fuck this. And fuck him. "In case you didn't know! My last photography teacher who I admired. Was bat shit fucking crazy! And I was his next target! So excuse me if I wasn't giving it my all while I was trying to fucking cope!"

*SMACK*

My cheek was really starting to sting.

"Do. NOT! Raise your voice at me or use such language!" He crumbled up my report card and tossed it at my face and it hit the ground. "I don't care what your reason is. You are a Chase. MY daughter. I expect nothing but solid A's." He snapped his fingers again and walked away heading towards the courtyard entrance with his goons following him.

It took everything I had not to shed a tear. "Tori! You alright?"

Taylor and Courtney stood next to me. Courtney put a hand on my arm. "Forget that asshole. Lets."

I pulled my arm away from her. "Don't fucking touch me. I'm fine." I hated snapping at them. But I was not in the mood for any pity.

"Pyrrha don't!"

I looked up and my jaw dropped.

* * *

Non Pov- Pyrrha clenched her hands as she watched the man and his goon head towards the exit from Max's window. "I'm sorry but I can't let him get away with what he did." Pyrrha opened the window and hopped onto the ledge.

Max panicked. "Pyrrha don't!"

It was too late. Pyrrha jumped from the window and spun in the air. She gracefully landed in front of the entrance making Mr. Chase and his guards stop immediately. The guards took a defensive stance.

He shook away his shock from having a girl jump infront of him. "I don't know who you are miss but."

Pyrrha cut him off. Her eyes narrowed. "I want you to turn around and apologize to Victoria. Now."

Mr. Chase gave her a stern look and replied. "What goes on between my daughter and I is none of your business."

Pyrrha's anger grew. "Your daughter? Why would a father smack they're own daughter like that?"

Mr. Chase's patience was thinning. "Look here. Move aside. Or I'll make you."

"Don't. Touch me." Pyrrha threatened. "That is your only warning. Either go apologize to Victoria. Or i'm not moving."

Mr. Chase sneered. "Carlos move this cunt."

One of the men approached Pyrrha. "Move it little girl. You don't want to make my boss mad." He grabbed her wrist hard and tried yanking her to the side. Pyrrha didn't even flinch. "The fuck?" He mumbled to himself.

Pyrrha took a deep breath. "I gave you a warning." In a flash. Pyrrha did a leg sweep knocking him off his feet. Then punched him into the ground. He groaned in pain and rolled to his side. Pyrrha's eyes shot back up towards Victoria's father. "Don't make me do that again." She warned.

Victoria's father glared daggers at her. "Teach this bitch a lesson not to mess with me."

The other three guards ran towards her. The first one threw a punch but Pyrrha side stepped and grabbed his outstretched arm throwing him over her shoulder and making him land on his back.

The second attacker tried grabbing her from behind after she threw the first one. Without turning around she jumped over him and landed infront of the third man with her back towards him and was behind the second. The third attacker tried punching her from behind but Pyrrha quickly fell to her knees making the third man punch the second in the face as he turned around.

While both were confused and staggered. Pyrrha shot her self upwards headbutting the second attackers chin making him fall backwards. Before the third could react Pyrrha back kicked into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Pyrrha finished him off by spinning on her heel and using her right leg to kick him across his face knocking him out. He landed on the ground with a thud.

Pyrrha's body started to relax as all four men were on the ground moaning in pain. She turned her attention back to Victoria's Father. "Are you going to apologize now?"

Mr. Chase sneered. "You are going to regret this. I'll sue your ass so hard you'll literally drown in debt."

"I don't think so!"

The two of them turned to Dana who had a smile plastered on her face. Behind her stood Max who looked really nervous and anxious, and Juliet who smiled smugly at Mr. Chase. Dana had her phone up. "I recorded the whole thing. You provoked her first."

He growled. "Stay out of this!"

Juliet replied. "You involved our friend. Leave now and apologize for what you did or this amazing girl is going to upload that ass kicking video to every major social media website. I'm sure everyone seeing the great Jacob Chase hitting his daughter for no reason AND having his top security getting they're asses handed too them by a eighteen year old girl will really make you and your name look bad. Don't you think?"

He turned his sights back towards Victoria who was still in a bit of shock from what she had just seen. He pointed to her and yelled. "The day you get an apology from me! Is the day you stop being such a fuck up!" He stepped over his security who were now slowly standing back up. "Let's get the fuck out of here! Now!"

Pyrrha kept her eyes on them till they were gone.

"Holy shit! That was so badass!" Dana yelled.

Pyrrha turned back around a blushed. "It was...Nothing."

Max quickly made her way to Pyrrha and whispered in her ear. "Are you insane!?"

Pyrrha now had a look of guilt. "I'm sorry. I just...Someone had to do something." Pyrrha whispered back.

* * *

Victoria's Pov- "You uh...You ok Tori?" Taylor finally asked after witnessing the whole event.

I honestly didn't know. That..Foreigner literally jumped from the window and flew halfway across the courtyard and landed safely in front of my father and his guards. Then beat the shit out of them. For me.

I growled and clenched my fist. "No. I'm pissed." I marched towards them ignoring my two friends. "What in the fuck is your problem!?" I yelled when I was close enough.

All four of them turned to me and the red head gave me a look of complete confusion. "I'm...Sorry?"

I pointed at her. "You should be sorry! I didn't ask for you to be my knight in shiny fucking armor!"

The whore Dana got in between us. "Are you serious right now!? Pyrrha risked her well being for you! And that's how your going to thank her!?"

I stood directly infront of her. Face to face. "I didn't ask for her fucking help. Why don't you mind your own business you baby killing whore." I smirked when her face paled. "Think I didn't know?"

Juliet pushed us apart. "Enough! What is your fucking problem Victoria!?"

"The world!" I yelled. "The world is my fucking problem! And I have to share it with all of you fucking dykes!" I turned my attention to the foreigner. "Stay out of my business! I don't care if your a fucking super hero. You'll regret it. Got it!?"

She sighed and replied. "Ok."

"Good. Welcome to America." I turned around and as soon as I started walking away a voice yelled out.

"Are you serious!?"

I quickly turned around and glared at the source of the voice. "You want to say something to me Caulfield!?"

The redhead tried stopping her but the selfie bitch ignored her and stood in front of me. "Yes Chase. I do."

I rolled my eyes. "Finally growing some balls huh? Alright. Humor me. Say what you want to say."

She sneered and said. "I can't believe such an arrogant bitch like you even exists! Ever since I first met you I thought lowly of you. But deep in my mind I thought maybe theirs a way for you to change. I now see that i'm wrong. I honestly feel bad for you Victoria. Someone who's so pathetic that she would rather torment others and make them feel like shit because you are to afraid to face your own problems yourself."

I balled my fists. Who does this cunt think she is? "You don't know a fucking thing about me Caulfield. You are not so innocent yourself. Want to talk about me being afraid? Well if you weren't such a coward maybe that meth head Price would still be alive."

Dana whore yelled. "Victoria! That's taking it to fucking!"

"Take it back..."

Caulfield was giving me a glare that almost made me shiver. But i wasn't going to back down. "Why should I? It's true. You were hiding like a fucking coward while the tall blue brute got popped. Honestly. This town is a cleaner place without that punk trash around any."

I was cut off and in shock as Caulfield screamed in rage and tackled me to the ground. She was crying but her face was full of nothing but rage. I tried pushing this crazy bitch off me but she was a tad bit to strong. She grabbed my shoulders and banged my head into the grass hard. I tried clawing at her face but she grabbed my hair and pulled. Hard. I kicked her in the stomach. We rolled around trying to fight each other off. I was not going to lose to this cunt. She managed to punch me in the eys but I clawed her cheek.

That was when we were pulled away. Taylor and Courtney pulled me away. Taylor than got infornt of me. "Stop! Just stop Tori!"

I tried getting past her. I wanted to clock that bitch so much. "Get out of my way! I'll fucking kill her!"

I saw that the redhead was holding Bitchfield down. "Max! Enough! It's ok!"

After the redheads words her rage disappeared and turned into sorrow. She turned and embraced the redhead burring her face into her chest. Crying. "She's right...She's right...I killed her..."

I spit some blood from my mouth onto the ground and stormed away towards the dorms. " _Fuck her. Fuck her, her friends, My father, fuck everyone!"_

* * *

It was now close to curfew. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. I was applying some cream to my slightly swollen eye. Was probably going to turn black by morning. Fuck!

*Knock Knock*

I hope it was Caulfield so I can return the favor. When I answered I was actually surprised to see Kate. "What do you want? Here to preach about how my soul can be redeemed? Or how god will forgi"

*SMACK*

My jaw literally dropped as I held my cheek. In a million fucking years. I would never have guess Kate Marsh would hit me.

She gave me a glare. It was a feeble attempt and honestly kind of cute but a glare all the same. "What said to Max is almost unforgivable. What if someone said that to you if it was Courtney or Taylor in that bathroom instead? You obviously have issues that you don't like sharing. But I still think you can change. If you ever want to confess about anything. You know where I am. Other than that. Stay away from me, Max, Pyrrha, Dana, Juliet and the rest of my friends. Got it?"

*SLAM*

That bitch just slammed my own door in my face.

I wanted to scream in frustration. This day just wanted to kick my ass one more time. I groaned and leaned my forehead against the door. " _Is it fucking sad that what Caulfield said was true?"_

* * *

(A.N.) And that's a wrap for chapter 10. Hope you all enjoy and leave your thoughts in the reviews. Like is mentioned. I'll try to update this weekend if not Monday for sure. Everything should be back to normal by then. Until then Have a nice day :)


	12. Part 1- Moving On

Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 11! Thank you again for the patience. Hopefully now i'll be able to update regularly. Thank you again for the support your giving the story and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- What Victoria said really hurt. Because it was true. If I wasn't such a coward in the beginning then maybe Chloe would still be here. I was in Pyrrha's arms as I bawled by eyes out. I was still a bit sore from my little scuffle with Victoria. I couldn't believe I did that. But What Victoria said finally pushed me over the edge.

Pyrrha rubbed my back. Trying to comfort me. "Max. Don't listen to her. It wasn't your fault."

I could hear Dana and Juliet talking with Taylor and Courtney. "We'll try talking with Tori. I'll admit. That was uncalled for." Taylor said apologetically.

"That bitch can rot in hell for all I care. Don't bother Taylor. She'll never be sorry. But thank you." Dana sounded hurt and aggravated.

"Again sorry for all that. Tell Pyrrha that she kicked some major ass. It felt really good seeing Tori's dad brought down a few pegs." Courtney said smugly.

"Amen to that." Juliet replied. "We'll take care of Max. See ya."

"Bye"

I heard them walk away as Pyrrha tried standing up. Pulling me up with her. "She was right..."

"No! She wasn't Max." Dana said sternly. "You weren't the one to pull the trigger. You weren't the one that gave Nathan a gun. You had nothing to do with it."

Pyrrha held me tighter. It was kind of nice being held like this. I missed it. It was like being in Chloe's arms again. "She's right Max. It was a very scary situation. Any normal person would have froze. You didn't ask for any of it to happen. Your not at fault."

"I..Just...I miss her so much." I sobbed.

Pyrrha stroked my hair. It felt real nice. "I know Max...I miss her too."

"Pyrrha? Why don't you take Max up to her room. I'm sure she's exhausted." I heard Dana say.

"I will." I almost yelped when Pyrrha easily picked me up in her arms bridal style. "We'll go relax in your room and see if you have any injuries. Alright?"

I could feel my tear streaked face heating up. And that smile Pyrrha was giving me didn't help. "O...Ok."

"I'll see you two later." Pyrrha said to Dana and Juliet.

"Take care of her for us. And Max if you need anything. Don't hesitate alright?" I heard Juliet say.

I just nodded without looking at any of them. Pyrrha started walking towards the dorm. I almost fell asleep with how comfy I was in her arms.

* * *

Juliet's Pov- " _What a crazy afternoon. I can't believe Victoria would say something like that to Max and Dana. I'll punch her jaw in one of these day's if she keeps it up...At least Max has Pyrrha. They do kind of look cute together."_ I broken from my thoughts when I saw Dana messing with her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Uploading the video to my Facebook page." She replied without taking her eyes off the phone.

"But I thought I said you wouldn't do it if he left?" That was not like Dana to go back on her word.

"You said if he APOLOGIZED and left. He didn't." She answered.

Guess that was true. I smiled and hugged my new girlfriend from behind. "You are so bad." I said then kissed her cheek.

She chuckled and smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet."

I was so happy that our relationship evolved to this stage. I really couldn't wait to see how it turns out in the future.

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- I pushed the door open that lead into Max's dorm room. After walking inside and kicking the door closed behind me I gently set Max down on her sofa. I was really worried about her. I haven't known her for that long but picking fights doesn't seem like something Max would do. "You ok?" I asked softly as I sat down next to her.

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah...Sort of."

I put my finger under her chin making her look at me. Her face flushed a bit. It was kind of cute.

"Wh...What are you doing?" She stuttered.

"Looking at the scratch she gave you...Wow. It's almost completely healed already." That baffled me a bit. It was bleeding not to long ago.

Max lifted her hand up and rubbed her cheek. "Your right...Huh."

My first instinct told me that it was aura that was healing her. But that was impossible. She wasn't born with any. In fact this world doesn't seem to have people that use it. So maybe the scratch wasn't as deep as I originally thought. "Max?...You want to talk about it?"

Her eyes diverted from mine."No...I don't want to talk about it."

I put my arm around her shoulders hoping to comfort her. "Talking will help."

I felt her body shake. A sign that she was trying to hold in her emotion's. "What's there to talk about? I hid like a damn coward while." The tears came back. "While my best friend...Was shot."

I helped guide her head to my shoulder as she wept. "There was nothing you could have done Max. If you did come out of hiding maybe it would have still happened. Or you would have...Gotten hurt instead. You think Chloe would have want that? Have you get hurt in her place? I know Chloe. She's the type of person that put other before herself. She was a protector." I chuckled at a memory. "Like on our first day of classes at Beacon. It was during lunch period and her partner and teammate Velvet was being picked on for being a faunas. Chloe was the first one to stand up to her bullies. I admired her for that. She had a very...Complicated personality. But her heart was always in the right place. She wouldn't want you to be sad forever Max. Chloe was full of life. No matter the situation she always tried to be positive and tried to make other happy."

Max's weeping stopped. She took a few deep breath's before replying. "Your right...I just...I can't seem to get over it. Ever since she left...After everything we've been through it feels like a part of my soul is missing...Nothing seems to be able to fix it."

I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "It's part of grieving Max. It'll get better with time. And me, Kate, Dana and all your friends are here for you. You don't have to go through this alone."

She sighed some of her stress out. "Thank's Pyrrha...I needed that talk."

I smiled. "Anytime."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I carefully let Max go and stood up heading for the door. When I opened it I saw Kate. "Hello Kate."

She smiled. "Hey. I heard what happened...Is she ok?" Kate asked with concern.

I nodded. "Yeah. She's ok now."

She sighed in relief. "Good. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I could use some tea Kate. If that's ok?" Max asked with a slight raspy voice.

Her smile brightened. "Of course! I'll be back when it's ready."

I was so glad Max had such a nice friend like Kate. She really was an angel.

* * *

Non Pov- At an unknown location- Bishop was in his wheelchair reading a book in front of his desk that had the chessboard on the right side. The desk was was located in front of a large window where the moonlight was shining through. A knock on the door interrupted his concentration. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and a woman with short black hair green eyes and a long causal black dress walked in rolling in a tray. She closed the door to the massive bedroom. "You have a call and I brought dinner." She said while rolling the tray to him.

He set his book down as the woman set a laptop on the desk in front of him. "Thank you Caroline."

She gave a light bow. "Call if you need anything." She left as Bishop opened the laptop and clicked the incoming video cat call.

The screen showed Jeremiah. " **Evening sir.** " He said politely.

"Evening. You have something?" Bishop asked as he reached for a drink that was next to his dinner.

Jeremiah nodded. " **Yes. This was uploaded earlier today.** " His video call was replaced my a recorded video of Pyrrha fighting off 's body guards.

Bishop watched the whole thing with interest. " _Just by looking at her. She is seriously holding back."_ When the video ended and the call continued Bishop asked. "Where was this uploaded from?"

" **We tracked down the source where it originally came from. A Facebook account belonging to a student named Dana Ward which was uploaded from her phone. She live's in a small town called Arcadia Bay Oregon at the Blackwell Academy dorms."**

Bishop hummed in thought before speaking. "I'll contact Nikolai and Reaper and have them send a surveillance unit to the area. If she is living there we need to take our time in capturing her. If she run's again we may never be able to find her. We need to wait for a perfect moment when she has her guard completely down. And if she has. Find out how many people she's affected. We need to keep this as quiet and contained as possible."

Jeremiah nodded. " **Yes sir. I'll give you updates as they come in. Have a nice night."** The video call ended.

Bishop closed the laptop and reached over to the chessboard. He moved the black queen down behind the pawn that went two space's forward. Then he moved the black knight piece next to the queen. He looked at the white chess pieces. And moved the king piece forward so it was behind a white pawn piece that was moved earlier. "Pray we aren't to late."

* * *

(A.N.) And there it is for chapter 11. Things are getting a bit interesting. Hope your still enjoying the story so far. And hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)


	13. Part 1- Love Is In The Air

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 12! As always thank you for the support and hope you enjoy todays chapter :)

* * *

Max's Pov- I was extremely nervous. Today was valentines day. And I was holding an envelope that had a heartwarming letter inside. I was planning on giving it to Pyrrha. It WAS'NT a love letter. It was a letter telling her how much I appreciate her being there for me. For watching over me during my time of grief. She was a complete stranger to the world and yet she set aside her problems to look after me. I owe her at least a thank you letter. I won't lie. I do kind of have a small crush on her. But I didn't want to get my hopes up or rush anything. I'm still kind of getting over Chloe. I'm not as bad since that talk with Pyrrha a month ago. But I still had my low days. Plus she hasn't even been in this world for six months yet. I'm sure she has her own inner struggles coming to terms of where she'll be spending the rest of her life at.

I was holding the letter as I walked down the dorm hall. I was going to meet up with Pyrrha at the diner as her shift ends. I was so caught up in my thoughts I walked into someone. "Oh dog! I'm sorry!"

It was Dana. She chuckled and waved it off. "It's fine Max." She gave me a smirk. I was wondering what she was smirking about till I realized she was staring at the pink envelope in my hand. I immediately put it behind my back. I fought hard to keep the blush from appearing on my face. But failed. "What's that?" She teased with her arms crossed.

I tried looking anywhere but her gaze. "Nothing."

"Mhmmm." Oh dog. I did not want this right now. Especially with how much Dana gossip's around school. "Is it a love letter?"

I gulped. "Uh..Well..Uh."

"Oh my god Max, it is!" She was enjoying this way to much. "Is it a love letter for a certain redheaded roman goddess?"

My face was probably like a tomato right now. "Yes. But it's NOT a love letter! It's just...A friendly thank you letter. That's all."

"Uh huh. What ever you say Max." She continued to tease.

I decided to change subjects. "What about you Dana? Got any plans today with Juliet?" I was happy for them. Pyrrha told me how she and Dana had a good heart to heart on Christmas eve right before they got together. I was a bit surprised they got together but I wasn't going to question it. Two of my friends were happy. That's all that mattered.

She had a small red hue appear on her cheeks but smiled. "We have a date planned. Dinner at a nice restaurant. Go for a stroll through the park. Watch a movie in our room...And see where it goes from there." She finished that last part with a wink.

My blush intensified. "Dog Dana! I don't need to know that."

She just laughed. "I'm just teasing. Well I gotta get going. Good luck with your love letter." She teased while walking past me.

"It's not a love letter!" I yelled in embarrassment. When she just laughed while going into her room I sighed and continued my way out of the dorm. " _I love Dana but she can be so aggravating at times."_

"Ooof!"

I walked into someone again in the stairwell. I really need to start paying attention. "Sorry!"

It was Courtney this time. "Your fine, my bad. I didn't see you."

I guess it would be hard to see what's in front of you when your carrying a big bouquet of different kind of rose's that is as big as your upper body. "Is all that for Taylor?" I asked in a bit of amazement. That must have cost a small fortune.

I couldn't see her face but I heard her chuckle. "Haha...Yeah."

I was kind of a bit jealous. I couldn't believe it at the beginning but Taylor and Courtney really do love each other. "That's really sweet of you Courtney. I'm sure Taylor will love them."

"I hope so! These weren't cheap." She teased. "I better get going before I drop these. See ya later."

I chuckled as we waled sideways trying to squeeze by each other. "Later Courtney." I watched her carefully open the door and pushed it open with her butt and disappeared down the hall. I sighed as I took a look at my little card. " _Wonder if I should get a flower or two?...No! Why would I? It's a friendly letter. Not a love letter. Ugh."_ I finally made my way outside and looked around. It was pretty empty in the courtyard. I walked towards the exit and saw Brooke pacing back and forth.

"Come on. Stop pacing and woman up." I heard her mutter to herself.

I wondered what she was up too. I walked up to her. "Hey Brook. What's up?"

She stopped and almost jumped. "Oh! Jeez Max. You startled me. Ahem. Nothing is wrong just...Uh..."

I looked at her hand and saw she was holding an envelope just like me. "Is that for someone?" I asked.

She blushed a bit but sighed. "Yeah..."

I had a pretty good guess. "Warren?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it's Warren. I'm not oblivious to everyone knowing I have a big crush on him."

I nodded in understanding. "Sorry. Are you nervous giving it to him?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Ever since you blew up on him that day when you said you weren't interested in him...Or men in general. I thought I had my opportunity. I waited till now to give him some time. But now I can't seem to get myself under control."

I wish she didn't bring that up. I still felt a bit guilty about that. Everything I told him was true but I could have told him in a nicer way. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Warren in the nicest and sweetest guy I know. Even if...He turns you down which would be the dumbest thing he could do. He'll still be friends with you. But I think he will definitely at least give you a chance."

She took a moment to let my words sink in. Finally she smiled. "Yeah. Thank's Max." She took a deep breath then exhaled. "Alright. I'm going to do it. And um...Sorry if I haven't been there much while you went through the...Well you know."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine Brooke. Really. Good luck with Warren. You definitely deserve each other."

She actually blushed. "Thank's. Well. Here I go. Bye."

We waved at each other as she walked away. "Bye Brooke." I looked down to the letter I was gripping in my hands and sighed. " _A part of me wishes this was a romantic letter."_

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- "Here you are Frank, the usual." Alot of people may say some...Negative things about Frank. And yes he could have an attitude...Ok he always has an attitude. But I didn't mind him. He was actually entertaining sometimes.

"Bout time girly. I'm fucking starving." She complained.

I just gave him a smile. "You always are."

He mumbled something I couldn't understand then started eating his soup.

I walked away and went back around the counter. "Pyrrha your shift is over!" I heard Joyce yell.

I looked at the clocked and it indeed was. "Alright Joyce! I'll see you later!" I was about to head in back to change when I heard the bell ring from the door. I turned around to see Max enter. "Oh hey Max." I said with a smile.

She waved nervously. "He..Hey Pyrrha."

She seemed nervous about something. "You alright Max?"

She nodded. "Ye..Yeah. Can we umm...Sit down for a moment?"

Now I was getting a bit worried. Something was definitely up. "Of course." We went to the nearest booth and sat down across from each other. "What did you want to talk about?"

She fidgeted in her seat before slowly pulling her hand up from under the table and placed a pink envelope on the table. "Th..This is for you." She said shyly.

It was a bit unexpected but not in anyway bad. "Thank you Max." I replied with a bright smile and picked up the envelope. "Is this a lo."

"No!" She blushed then cleared her throat. "I mean no. Just a friendly letter. That's all."

I chuckled. She was so cute at time's."Well thank you Max." I opened the envelope and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it and began to read.

 _ **Dear Pyrrha:**_

 _ **Where do I begin with something like this? I guess I can start by saying thank you for everything you've done for me. I was in a really dark place and you managed to pull me out just enough for me to see the light. Then you helped guide me out.**_

 ** _Ever since I lost Chloe I felt like there was a huge piece in my soul that was ripped out. But you were able to fill back up that emptiness. I wonder if it was fate. That you would show up in my world and stumble across me while I was grieving._**

 ** _If it was than for the first time I thank fate. Fate hasn't always been kind to me. But it finally gave instead of take and I hope you continue to stay in my life._**

 ** _Again thank you for everything. If theres anything I can do to repay your kindness name it._**

 _Love_

 ** _From Max_**

I almost laughed when I noticed the word loved was clearly erased and she tried to write over it. "Max...That was beautiful. Thank you."

She was blushing really hard and rubbing her arm. "No..Problem."

"I think there is a way you can repay me. Stand up." She didn't look at me but stood up the same time I did. I stepped forward and wrapped her in my arms. "Your a really great friend Max. Thank you."

I felt her hug me back while she buried her face into my shoulder. "Your amazing yourself Pyrrha." Just then I felt a chill run down my spine and swiveled my head towards the window. There was nothing. "What's wrong?" Max asked with concern.

I must be seeing things. "Nothing. Everything is fine."

* * *

Non Pov- A man wearing causal clothes and a trucker hat was filling his car up at the gas station across the diner. His back was towards the diner. He lifted his wrist towards his mouth. "Target has once again made contact with the Caulfield girl. Something is definitely going on between them."

* * *

Reaper was sitting on a cliff side overlooking the ocean with her legs dangling over the edge. "Copy that. Don't stay there to long. Or she'll get suspicions." She replied in an monotone voice. She then heard footstep's behind her. Then the sound of a lighter flicking on.

"I'm starting to grow restless." Nikolai said after taking a puff from his cigar.

Reaper didn't reply. Instead she dug into her pocket and pulled out a small note pad. On it was a list of names under a category that said. " **Possibly affected."**

"How many targets so far?" Nikolai asked.

"10." Reaper answered.

"Good. the number hasn't gone up. Hope it stay's that way until we find the perfect moment." Nikolai threw his used up cigar over the cliff side. "Keep track of them." He then started to walk away.

Reaper sat there in silence as she read over the names in her notepad. "But they are so young." A lone tear slid down from under her visor.

* * *

(A.N.) And that's it for chapter 12. Don't be afraid to leave a review and your thoughts. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then. Have a nice day :)


	14. Part 1- Wondering

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 13! Thank you again for the support your giving this story and hope you continue to enjoy reading. :)

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- According to Max the school year has almost ended. There were only a few weeks left. I was amazed how much time flew by. It feel's just like yesterday where I died at the top of Beacon Tower and ended up here. Thing's have been relatively calm these past few months. Nothing new has changed. Except when Brooke and Warren recently announced they were a couple. I was happy for them.

Victoria has been more quiet and less snobby than usual. I don't know what happened but she hasn't tried to provoke anyone. And she doesn't go out of her way to harass or bully people. I remember one day she came out of Kate's room. When I asked Kate about it she just said that Victoria and her were just talking. That she just had some things to get off her chest. Which I could understand, her father is. Excuse my language. A bastard.

I've also been getting this weird feeling like i'm being watched. I never see anything bizarre but the feeling just wouldn't go away. Call it a huntress intuition. Because of that I've been kind of edgy. I didn't tell Max this. She was finally starting to move on from her grief over Chloe. I didn't want her worrying over something that I might just be imagining.

Speaking of Max. We have gotten a lot closer these past few months. I also know for a fact that she has a little crush on me. It's so cute when she tries to hide it. I always get into a giggle fit when she blushes from when she's trying to do something romantic but always tells me it's 'friendly.'

Today was my day off and it was a Sunday so me and Max decided to have the day to ourselves. I was sitting under a tree out in the girls dorm courtyard. I had my eyes closed enjoying the gentle spring breeze and the sound of birds. That was one thing I loved about this small town. It was so peaceful.

"I said leave me alone!"

Well it was. I opened my eyes and turned to the source of the noise. By the bench on the other side of the small courtyard I saw Juliet standing in front of Dana protectively. In front of her I saw Logan. Which I learned was Dana's ex.

"Come on baby. We had fun together remember?" He flirted which made my blood boil.

Juliet glared at him. "Leave her alone. Haven't you done enough to her asshole?"

He smirked back and said. "Oh I've done plenty to her. The way she screamed my name in my dorm room. Has she done that for you dyke?"

Dana sneered and said. "Plenty! And unlike with you I didn't have to fake it!"

That seemed to hurt his ego. "What did you say to me you whore!?"

He stepped forward and I was immediately up on my feet. Juliet pushed him. "I said stay away from her!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her onto the ground. "Touch me again you fucking cunt I dare you!"

I was about to run over and break his nose again but what happened next baffled me.

"Juliet!" Dana screamed as tears ran down her face. She knelt down next to her lover and tried helping her up. Logan approached them and when Dana looked back up at him I could have sworn for a split second her eyes turned to a purplish color and glowed a bit. "Stay away from her!" And the next thing I knew Logan was pushed onto the ground. But he skidded across the ground for about five feet before he stopped. He skidded across some of the sidewalk and scraped his arm which caused it to bleed.

I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me. But for a second I thought I saw a faint outline of a long purple like energy coming off from Dana's back and then disappeared.

Logan quickly got back up in a panic holding his bleeding arm. "Your fucking crazy!" Then ran out past me and out towards the parking lot like it was the end of the world.

I quickly ran over to my two friends. "You two ok?"

Dana wiped some tears from her eyes before nodding. "Yeah i am. Juliet?"

Juliet slowly sat up with a groan. "I think I just twisted my ankle. But other than that. I'm fine."

I sighed in relief. "That's good. I was just about to come over here and help. But Dana seemed to have it all under control."

Dana blushed a bit. "Yeah. Sorry."

Juliet put a hand behind her head and pulled her down for a quick kiss. "Don't be. You were so badass. You shoved him pretty far and hard. Didn't know you had that kind of strength babe."

Dana chuckled. "Probably just adrenaline."

I silently agreed. What I faintly saw must have been my mind playing tricks on me. Maybe it's because I haven't had any real combat since the day I arrived in this world. I was growing up and training to be a huntress. My body and mind are still trying to get used to the peaceful life i'm accommodating too. "Well. I'm just happy that your both ok."

"Thank's Pyrrha I...What the fuck is that?!" Juliet yelled and pointed towards the entrance.

Me and Dana followed where she was pointing at. I blinked a few times. Making sure I was seeing things right. Victoria causally walked out of the dorms with a few books in her arms. Nothing unusual there. But it's what she was wearing that was unusual. She was wearing a sleeveless white crop top and very tight very short light blue short shorts and sandals.

"And she calls us sluts!? She looks like she's ready to start working the street corner." Juliet complained.

"I did over hear a conversation from Courtney and Taylor that she has been feeling very warmish lately. Like no matter what she did she can't seem to cool off." Dana explained while helping Juliet up.

That was weird. "I hope she's feeling alright." I may not like her. But I don't hate her to the point that I hope something bad happens to her. She reminded me alot of Weiss. And just like my old friend Victoria is slowly but surly turning a new leaf. And instead of Ruby it's Kate doing it.

"Same...Ouch. Fuck." Juliet cursed as she tried to stand on her foot.

"Need help?" I asked with concern.

Dana put Juliet's arm around her shoulders to help her balance. "It's ok. We'll make it. Thank's though."

"It's no problem. We're friends right?" I said with a smile.

"Very true." Juliet replied. "Dana said you have a date with Max today so we'll get out of your hair." She teased as Both girls shared a small laugh.

I blushed a bit but kept my smile up. "It's a date. But nothing romantic."

Dana smirked and rolled her eyes. "Mhmm. Whatever you say. See you later Pyrrha."

"Bye." I watched them hobble back towards the dorms. When they were gone I sighed and rubbed my temple. " _Something weird is going on with my new friends. Not sure what but I don't like it."_

"Hey Pyrrha. You alright?"

I opened my eyes to see Max walking towards me. "Yeah. Just a slight headache is all."

She stopped in front of me and frowned. "You want to cancel today's plan's then?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No no. I'm fine really."

She smiled back. "Alright. I just wanted to be sure." She then shyly grabbed my hand and lead us out towards the schoolyard.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. "You never did say where we we were going Max."

She didn't respond till we stopped at a bus stop. "It's a bit way's out but I think you'll like it."

I gave her hand a light reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure I will"

* * *

After taking a bus to the outskirts of town Max lead us towards a set of train tracks and followed it down. "Max we've been walking a while. Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon. We're almost there." She replied as I kept up with her pace.

I sighed but didn't voice my thoughts. What was out here that Max wanted to show me so badly? After about another fifteen minutes Max stopped making me stop. She turned around and grabbed both of my hands. "Pyrrha...Nobody else knows about what i'm about to show you. I haven't been here myself since...Chloe." I let one of our hands go and raised in to her cheek and wiped a tear away from her cheek. Max closed her yes and leaned into my touch. "I want to share this place with you. I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind. You were friends after all."

My heart swelled. Max was going to trust me with something so important. "Thank you Max. I'd be honored."

After gathering her bearings she smiled and tugged on my hand leading me around the corner. After walking around the treeline we stopped and I looked around in awe. "Is this a..Junkyard?" It looked like one and didn't seem to spectacle. But there was certain...Air about the place. Like a lot of happy memories are surrounding this place.

"Yeah. I have a lot of good memories here...Some...Very very bad. But most of it was good." Her hand tightly squeezed mine and trembled a bit.

I smiled trying to erase her painful memories away. "Well i'm very curious to see what's here."

It worked somewhat. Max chuckled a bit and pulled me along. "Let me show you around then.

We spent a couple hours slowly making our way around the Junkyard. Max shared a few stories. A few crazy stories of what she and Chloe did her stealing a gun and shooting bottles seemed like something she would do. At least it was a hand gun and not the rocket launcher she has on her blade back in my world. And since we were alone I showed Max a bit more of my semblance. She was amazed that I was able to lift cars with ease. Compared to the Beacon's tower giant clock gears it was child's play.

After that Max lead me to a small shack. "This was Chloe's...Well it was like a second home." We walked in and I have to admit. It seemed nice given where we were. "Chloe spent a lot of time here, her and a friend of her's Rachel Amber."

My body froze hearing that name. Rachel Amber? The same one that was teamed up with Cinder? _"Chloe did say she was an old friend. She came from this world to? Wow...What are the odds? But...Rachel was helping Cinder when they attacked Beacon...I still wish I knew what_ _happened."_ I decided not to tell Max about this. We were having a good time right now. I didn't want to make her feel down again.

"You ok?" Max asked. Breaking me from my trance.

I slightly shook my head and smiled. "Yes. Sorry. I was thinking about something."

Max looked unsure but dropped it. "Well. It's not much but I think it's homey."

I nodded in agreement. "I think iy is as well." I looked over to a wall and saw some writing.

 **Chloe was here**

 **Rachel was here**

 _"They were really close..."_

"Hey Pyrrha?"

I was once again broken from my thoughts and turned to Max. "Yes Max?"

She fidgeted where she stood. Avoiding eye contact. "I...Wanted to. Ask you something...And I thought doing it here would give me a bit of strength to ask...Like Chloe is here supporting me...You know?"

I gave her a reassuring smile and placed both of my hands on her shoulders. "I know what you mean. And that's perfectly fine. What is it you want to ask?"

She took a deep breath and said. "Well...The senior dance is...Next weekend and..I was wondering if...You wanted to..Go with me?...AS FRIENDS OF COURSE!" She yelled that last part with a deep blush on her face.

I held back a laugh at how cute she was being. This reminded me of when Jaune asked me out to the Beacon dance. " _That was such a fun night...And a very touching memorial one as well."_

"Pyrrha?"

I blinked my thoughts away and saw that Max had a look of fear and worry. Probably thinking that I was going to reject her. "I'd love to Max."

Her smile came back. "That's great! Umm...I mean. Great. Yeah uh...Oh dog."

This time I did laugh.

* * *

Non Pov- Reaper was sitting in a tree. Her visor was blinking and acting as her binoculars. "The main Target and Caulfield are alone at a secluded location. Should I go in?" She whispered into her helmets earpiece.

* * *

Nikolai was sitting in a tinted windowed car. The car was parked right outside the front of the school. On the steps were Kate and Stella talking. "Negative. As much as it pain's me to say. We have to wait a little bit longer. We need an opportunity to get them all at once. When they are most vulnerable."

 **"When is that?"** Reaper asked over his ear piece.

He looked down at a small flier in his hand. "Soon. Very soon."

The flier read. _**Black Well Senior dance this weekend!**_

* * *

(A.N.) That's that for chapter 13! Thing's are about to seriously heat up soon. Stay tuned for that. And hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then Have a nice day :)


	15. Part 1- Dance Night

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 14! Thank you all again for the continuing support and hope you enjoy's today's chapter :)

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- It was the night of the dance. I was feeling very excited. I was wearing a nice casual red dress that went to my knees. Red heels and my golden headpiece. Joyce was kind enough to buy me the dress. I was against the idea that Joyce would get me something so pricey. Especially with everything she's already done for me. But she insisted. I didn't really push it. Maybe it was a way to experience something that she'll never get to do. Getting a prom dress for her daughter.

I was waiting outside Max's dorm room. Kate, Dana and everyone else have already went to the dance that was being hosted in the gymnasium. While I waited I started reminiscing the night of Beacon's dance. My first...And Last dance with Jaune, Nora, Ren..All my friends. I still think about them. Wondering how they are. If they're ok.

I was broken from my thoughts when the door finally opened. I smiled at the beautiful girl before me. She was wearing a short blue dress and white flats. She was blushing while shyly looking away. "How uh...How do I look?" She asked nervously.

I gently cupped my hand under her chin and made her look up at me. "I think you are very beautiful Max."

Her blushed intensified and smiled shyly. "Thank's. Your gorgeous yourself Pyrrha."

I removed my hand and held my hand out. She hesitated for a moment but eventually grabbed it. "Ready for a great night?" I asked.

She nodded. "You bet." Our hands never separated as we made our way towards the school building.

* * *

Max's Pov- Oh dog, oh dog, oh dog! This is finally happening. I was going to the senior dance with Pyrrha. I was the definition of nervous. The most beautiful woman I have ever known is going to the dance with me. What did I ever do to deserve such a kind and beautiful goddess to pop into my life and make it better? We were just about to enter the gymnasium when Brooke almost ran into us.

"Oop's sorry." She apologized. She looked nice with her long black dress. And her hair was down.

"No it's ok Brooke. Where's Warren?" I asked looking over her shoulder trying to find my friend.

She sighed and said. "I lost him in the crowd. It's a circus in there. I texted him to meet me out here. But it's been a blast so far."

I was very happy for Brooke and Warren. Warren definitely deserved someone. He was such a kind and caring guy. "Well i'm sure he'll be here soon. You look good by the way."

She blushed a bit but smiled proudly. "Thank's, you and Pyrrha look pretty good yourselves."

It was my turn to blush but Pyrrha just smiled. "Thank's. Hope the rest of your night turns out well."

Brooke smirked. "Thank's. And your's is definitely going to turn out better. Caulfield is planning to give you a big fat smooch at the end of the night."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth me and her paled and Pyrrha raised a brow confusingly. " _How the hell did she know that!? It's like she read my damn mind!"_

Brooke shook her head then rubbed her temple. "Uh...Lucky guess? I mean you two are always at the hip and you both have been getting closer and...I'll just go now." She hurried away while still rubbing her head like she had a headache.

My face was red as a lobster. I can't believe Brooke blurted out what I had planned. I was so embarrassed. The night might have just been ruined. I was very hesitant but I took a glance up at Pyrrha's expression. She didn't look shocked or disgusted. She just smiled and pulled me along. "Let's see what this dance has to offer."

I sighed in relief. Thanking god that Pyrrha chose to ignore the awkward situation. When we walked in the room was a bit crowded with the senior class dancing to the semi loud music. "So what do you think?" I asked my 'date.'

She looked around then said. "Very lively. Not as big as Beacon's dance. But the energy is definitely the same."

"Hey girls!" We both looked over to see Dana and Juliet walking towards us. Dana pulled us both into a hug. "Max you look so cute in that. And Pyrrha.' She did a wolf whistle. "Damn. Lookin gooooood." Dana teased.

Pyrrha actually blushed. "Oh. Why thank you Dana."

Juliet smacked her girlfriends shoulder. Dana turned to her and gave her a very fiery kiss. "No need to be jealous. Your drop dead gorgeous."

Juliet blushed but rolled her eyes. "Nice save."

I blushed from slight embarrassment and jealousy from seeing Dana and Juliet openly express their feeling's for each other. "So uh. Is there a place where we can dance?" I asked trying to change topic.

Dana grabbed my and Pyrrha's hand. "Hell yeah! We reserved a nice spot in the corner. Courtney and Taylor are already shaking their sexy booty's!"

Dana was really getting into this whole dance. But I can't blame her. This is our last night to be free. Then we'll all be away for college. I actually dreaded it. It would mean leaving Pyrrha behind for a while. But I didn't want to think about that. I wanted to have as nice of a night as possible. "Where's Kate?"

"Oh she went out for a bit. She was getting a bit uncomfortable with the growing crowd. "Juliet answered as we approached the dancing couple. Taylor practically grinding against Courtney.

" _It's going to be a long night."_

* * *

Victoria's Pov- I was standing out by the statue in the school yard smoking a cigarette. I was wearing a light violet strapless long dress. In my opinion was hideous. I didn't even want to come to this stupid dance. Taylor and Courtney dragged me into it. Then shortly after forgot I existed as they basically started fucking each other on the dance floor.

Oh well. Who needs them.

"Victoria?"

I turned around and saw it was miss perfect. Kate Marsh. "What do you want?" I said trying to sound annoyed while flicking my cigarette into the night.

She was wearing a knee length white dress and her hair was in a ponytail instead of her bun. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked with concern.

I scowled and crossed my arms. "None of your business." I don't need her pity.

She stood next to me and leaned against the monument with me. "It's a beautiful night." She said while looking up at the starry sky.

I huffed. "Yup."

"You look nice."

I rolled my eyes and kept my blush down. "Of course I do." I took a quick glance at her. "You do too."

I quickly looked away from her bright innocent smile. "Thank's."

I tapped my finger on my arm as we stood there in silence. It was starting to irritate me. "So why are you out here?"

She looked down with a small blush. "Well...You didn't come with anyone."

"Neither did you." I fired back.

She nodded. "Yeah...So I was wondering since we're both here. Alone. We can have our own dance?"

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Are you high? After everything I've done to you. After everything I've said. You want to have a fucking dance? Why the fuck would you want to dance with me of all people?"

She ignored my hateful rant and just smiled. "Because everyone deserves a dance on their senior prom night."

I was angry. But I will admit. I was touched. It's almost sickening that someone like Kate Marsh exists. "Ughhh. Fine." She beamed as I pulled out my phone and went to my music playlist. "I'm only doing this because I pity you that you don't have anyone to dance with."

She knew I was lying. But she just giggled. "I know."

I put on some slow music. I took one of Kate's hand's and put my other on her hip. She put her free hand on my back and rested her head on my shoulder. " _The night didn't turn out so bad after all."_ I'll never admit that to anyone though

* * *

Max's Pov- It was starting to get into the final hours of the dance. I've been having such a blast. Pyrrha was such a great dancer. I was happy seeing her having so much fun. I saw Dana coming back from talking with the D.J.

"You can thank me later for the song that's coming up." She said with a wink.

I looked at her suspiciously. What song could she have planned. Then the lyrics started.

 _ **I was cold in the dark**_  
 _ **it was empty in my life**_  
 _ **from the outside it looked so bright**_  
 _ **but nothing felt right ...to me**_

I was going to kill Dana. But Pyrrha stood in front of me and took my hand. I looked up at her small smile. A smile that said that she was not going anywhere. That just like these last few months, she wasn't going anywhere. My beautiful strong guardian warrior.

She pulled me close and I couldn't help but bury my face in her shoulder. I felt her head lean against mine. I have never been this physical with anyone since Chloe. This felt so nice.

 _ **Like a sky with no sun**_  
 _ **like a night that has no day**_  
 _ **my heart was eclipsed by the dark**_  
 _ **then something changed**_

Pyrrha is what changed me. She was the light that shined into my darkened life. My heart was heavy and full of pain. She came and took away all my pain. I never want to feel like that again.

I tightened my hold onto her trying to keep myself from crying. I think she could feel my unease. I felt her kiss the side of my head and rubbed my back as we swayed to the music.

 _ **I saw a little ray of light come through**_  
 _ **the tiniest of sparks came into view**_  
 _ **and then**_ _ **you made me hope again**_

I pulled away and looked up. Seeing her beautiful green eyes full with as much emotion as me. "Pyrrha. I. I." I couldn't finish my sentence. Because Pyrrha silenced my lips with her own.

I felt like I was on cloud nine. I honestly didn't know how I would react. This was my first kiss since Chloe. But I felt joy and happiness. We pulled away when the music started picking up. She pulled me along and made me stand next to her.

 _ **I've been watching you helping you**_  
 _ **wishing that you'd see**_  
 _ **that the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me**_

She smiled at me and motioned for me to follow her lead. She started doing this dance I haven't seen before. But after a moment I got the gist of it and followed her movements.

"Now it's a party! Wooo!" I heard Dana yell.

I blushed but didn't care I was having the time of my life.

 _ **Now i've never been in love**_  
 _ **but i think this is it**_  
 _ **it might be just a school girl crush**_  
 _ **but i have to admit**_

I beamed when Dana and Juliet got behind us and joined in on our little dance. " _I have the greatest friends anyone could ask for."_

 _ **Wanna take a chance and make you see**_  
 _ **i think that you're the one who'll rescue me**_  
 _ **this time**_ _ **you're finally gonna see you should be mine**_

Now Courtney and Taylor were in front of us, We were all in almost perfect sync. We were all just fallowing Pyrrha's lead. It didn't matter though. We were all having the time of our life.

 _ **But baby it's time to make up your mind**_  
 _ **i think that tonight is when our stars align**_  
 _ **honey it's time to leave the doubt behind**_  
 _ **take my hand cuz you and I are gonna shine**_

This night ended up being perfect.

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- Me Max and all of our friends were on our way up to the dorm floor. Including Warren. Everyone was spending the night with their lovers. "That. Was. Fucking. Awesome!" Courtney yelled excitedly.

"I have to agree. What dance was that Pyrrha?" Brooke asked.

I chuckled as we entered our floor. "It was something me and...My old friends did back in the day."

"Well as much as I don't want this night to end. We are hitting the sack." Juliet said after yawning.

"Yeah we're beat. Night guy's. Don't have to much fun." Dana teased with a wink then followed Juliet into her room.

"Oh we're having fun alright lets get going Taylor!" Courtney said dragging Taylor to her room.

Taylor blushed and laughed. "Night guy's! Sorry if we're going to be loud!"

I saw Victoria roll her eyes. "Great. I'm going to need earplugs. Again. Night Angel, Caulfield, Foreigner, Nerd, drone bitch."

We all watched her dumbfounded Victoria went into her room. "Did...She just call Kate an angel?" Warren asked bewildered.

Kate was blushing. "I think she said that by accident. But they have the right idea. Night everyone."

"Night Kate." She went into her room.

Brooke turned to me and Max. "Well. Goodnight. See you tomorrow. And by the way. You two are adorable."

Me and Max both blushed a bit. "Thank's." We both muttered at the same time.

The couple laughed and waved while heading for Brooke's room. "Night you two." Warren called out.

After saying goodbye to everyone I followed Max into her room and we removed our shoes. "That was a very amazing night Max. I had a lot of fun."

"Ye..Yeah me too." She stuttered.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "You ok Max?" I whispered in her ear.

I felt her body shake. I realized that she was crying. "I'm...I'm ok. I'm just happy."

I just smiled and helped her into bed. I held her in my arms as she sobbed. "I'm here Max. And i'm not going anywhere. I promise." She didn't respond. Instead she gave me a light kiss on my cheek and snuggled closer. We both were fast asleep in seconds.

" _I feel like i'm finally moving on with my life. And it's because of this wonder young woman in my arms that i'm falling for."_

* * *

Non Pov- Outside hiding behind a tree outside the girls dorm courtyard was a man in a black military uniform. He was on his radio. "All light's are almost out commander." He whispered into the device.

 **"We'll be there in a couple of hours. Stay on the channel in case something changes."** Nikolai ordered over the radio.

"Copy that."

As soon as he pocket his radio. A hand covered his mouth and a blade quickly slit his throat. He went limp and died in the attackers arms. The mystery attacker dragged his body further into the treeline hiding the corpse.

They then ran across the courtyard in complete silence and went to the dorm's front door. The person easily picked the lock and went inside. They made their way up the stairs and onto the second floor. The attacker looked at the small map and found the room they were looking for.

They quietly moved down the hall and stopped in front of Max's door. They easily picked her lock just as easily as the front door and slowly opened it. The door creaked a bit as the person silently walked inside. They made they're way towards the sleeping girls and stopped. They stared at them for a moment.

But as soon as they were about to reach they're hand out Pyrrha woke up with a gasp and in a blink of an eye used her semblance and pulled her sword that was leaning against the wall into her hand and pressed the blade to the intruders throat. They didn't even flinch.

Pyrrha was calm but glaring. The person infront of her had torn up tennis shoes. Dark blue jeans with holes. They were also wearing a dark red hoodie with the hood up masking their face.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked with a whisper. Max was still asleep and she didn't want this to turn into a panicked war room.

The intruder stayed quiet and Pyrrha kept her eye on them as they slowly pulled they're hood off. And as soon as they did Pyrrha gasped in disbelief as she looked into the familiar ruby red eyes. "Emerald?"

Emerald kept a calm face as she answered. "I need your help."

* * *

(A.N.) Dun Dun Dun! Hope you all enjoyed both the chapter and surprise twist. Will be off for the weekend but will be back monday. The song used was from the famous Beacon dance of Volume 2. 'Shine' Until the next chapter. Have a good weekend :)


	16. Part 1- Escaping Hell

Hello everyone! welcome back to chapter 15! WARNING. This chapter is where the M rating will start to come in play. Just to give you a heads up. Thank you all again for your support and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- I was completely baffled as to why one of the people responsible for the attack on Beacon was here. " _Why is she here? How did she find me?"_ My blade never wavered from her throat. "What are you doing here?"

She gave me a small glare and replied. "I said. I need you help."

I pressed the blade closer to her throat. "Help with what?"

I cursed myself because I spoke a bit to loud. I felt Max stir around and groaned. "Pyrrha...What are you doing up?"

She doesn't notice the dangerous stranger in the room? " _That's right. Her semblance is making a person see what she wants them to see. Like when I almost did something unforgivable to Penny during the final rounds of the tournament. Thank goodness Ruby stopped me."_ I took a moment to calm myself before answering her. "Just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

She must of been really tired because she just mumbled something and immediately started snoring.

I turned back to Emerald. "How did you get here? How did you find me?"

She nodded towards the door. "Follow me and I'll explain everything."

Like I would trust that. " And why should I trust you?"

I was stunned when I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Because I wouldn't ask for your help unless it was dire...Please. I'm begging you."

I took a moment to consider. I could definitely see the desperation in her eyes. "Fine. But if I feel even the slightest bit threatened. I won't hesitate." I warned her while slowly lowering my weapon.

Emerald signed in relief. "Fine. get dressed and follow me. You still have your combat armor?"

I looked at her questionably. "Yes. Why?"

"You'll need it."

* * *

Good thing I kept my things in Max's room. After getting dressed into my old armor I quietly followed Emerald out of the dorms after giving Max a quick kiss to her cheek promising that i would be back. She was still sleeping but hopefully she heard me. The crickets were chirping and it was completely quiet as I followed Emerald out to the front of the school. Parked there was a very familiar R.V.

Emerald approached it and knocked twice. A moment later the door opened and the night got even more confusing when I saw Frank. "Frank?"

He looked at me with just as much confusion as me. "Wait a minute. The redheaded waitress? This is who you were picking up?"

Emerald shoved him aside and growled. "Let's go. Now."

"Fuck. Alright get in. Hurry!" Frank said in a panic.

I got into the R.V and shut the door behind me. Frank quickly went to the driver seat and started it up. "Remember the deal red eyes!" He yelled as he pulled off onto the road. Emerald walked over and smacked him upside the head. "Goddamn it! What's your fucking problem!?"

"Just drive. As far away from the town as possible." She replied calmly.

Out of town? What!? "What are you talking about!? I can't leave!"

Emerald walked toward me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I almost retaliated. "Just be quiet for a bit. I'll explain everything when."

I cut her off. I was tired of this. "Explain what!? Why are you here Emerald!? Why is Frank involved!? What do you need me for!?"

Her anger was rising. She was gritting her teeth. "Shut up! You have no idea what's coming after you! I'll explain everything just."

I forcefully removed her hands off my shoulders. "If you don't start talking i'll leave right now and."

"I need to save me son!" She screamed with streams of tears rolling down her face.

I just stared at her in complete disbelief. Did I just hear that right? "Your...Son?"

She seethed and yelled at Frank. "Park the damn R.V. Somewhere. Secluded."

"Make up your damn mind red eyes." I heard him mutter.

Emerald pointed at the small table indicating I should sit. "Sit down. I'll explain everything."

* * *

Flashback-The night of Beacon's attack. Emerald's Pov- I'm a moron. A complete vengeful moron. What made me think that I could kill the great Winter Schnee? I was on the ground. On my knees. I was bleeding from a wound that was caused by her blade. The wound was where my baby was growing.

I killed my baby.

I was crying while holding my stomach. I lost everything. I lost my life. My love...My child. "I'm...Sorry...Guess...I...Was a...Horrible...Mother after all." I sobbed.

Winter spoke in sorrow. "Revenge...Is a curse."

She was so right.

*BANG*

The last thing I felt was a very quick painful headache as a bullet penetrated my head from her weapon and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of voices. I couldn't understand what they were saying. I felt like I just woke up from a coma. Was this what death was like? I slowly opened my eyes and I was immediately blinded by a bright light. I groaned and moved my head to the side. Why was there a light? Shouldn't I be in hell? The voices got louder.

"She's awake Dr!"

I heard someone shuffling around and I felt a hand on my cheek. The person's hand made me turn my head. I squinted my eyes trying to make out the person. "Well hello there. My aren't you a very interesting and pretty little thing."

My body shivered. Something felt...Cold and twisted about this person. The voice suggested it was a female. "Wh...Where am I?"

The person chuckled and said. "Your in a safe place. Don't worry."

I tried moving my arms. But I couldn't for some reason. I tried again. Then I started to panic when I became more aware. My arms and legs were strapped down. I opened my eyes and struggled against my restraints. I also noticed that I was almost naked. All I had on was a white gown that hospital patients would wear. "What the hell is this!? Let me go!"

The woman just smirked and was handed a clipboard. "You recovered pretty fast. Look's like everyone is different." She started taking notes.

I glared at the woman. "Who the hell are you!? What do you want!? How did I get here!?"

The woman chuckled. "My. What a demanding young woman you are. Well to start off. You can call me Dr. Trinity. And how you got here darling well...That's a bit complicated to explain."

I took a look at my surrounding's. I was in some kind of lab. There were a few people wearing lab coats and protective gear. "Is this revenge for Beacon?"

She shook her head amusingly. "Nope. I'm just a very curious person."

I was getting pissed. I was confused and angry. "Let me out of here now or so help me!"

I saw a doctor press a button on a nearby console and I felt excruciating pain like I was being shot by lightning. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"That's good." Trinity said nonchalant.

The pain stopped and I was left panting. "You...You are...Going to regret that."

Trinity just smiled and snapped her finger.

I screamed again as the pain came back.

* * *

It felt like day's have gone by. I'v spent it strapped down on this stupid table. I tried using my semblance to get myself out of this situation but I couldn't do it. The stupid restraints were designed to keep aura and semblances at bay. It was based on designs from my world. Yes my world. Apparently I died and ended up in a completely new world opposite of my own.

At first I thought they were more crazy than I originally thought. But I did remember dying. And some of the thing's that slutty Dr told me I never heard of but made to much sense. But right now I didn't care. If I was in some kind of new alternate world what was the point of trying to escape? I was alone. My family was dead.

A part of me thinks I deserve what they have planned for me.

I heard the door open and saw Dr. Trinity walk in. She was smiling gleefully holding a document. "Sorry I haven't been spending enough time with you darling. Been busy with other things. But you should be proud of yourself. It's not everyday that even I get shocked." She sat down in a chair with her right leg over her left and opened the document. "This is a very big deal. Test's show that you have a bun in the oven. Congrats!"

That quickly got my attention. "Wh...What?"

"Say's here your a few month's along. How very exciting!" She was smiling brightly and fidgeting in her seat from excitement. "I never thought it was possible. But here's the proof! A baby conceived in one world and will be born in another. This will go down in science history!"

I didn't pay attention to anything she said. My mind was to busy trying to come to terms with the news. " _My baby's alive!? How!?..It doesn't matter my baby is alive."_ I found myself crying out of happiness. I was given a second chance.

"I can't wait till they're born. Oh I have so many ideas that I want to try out."

Then reality hit me. These people were going to experiment on me and my baby. Over my dead body. "Touch my baby and you'll regret it you skank." I threatened.

Trinity looked at me and smiled. "Motherly instincts kicking in already i see. I'll just say this for your own good darling. Don't get to attached."

I wanted to lunge at her so bad. Fuck these restraints. If I could I would use my semblance and make her see every nightmare imaginable before killing her. "Screw you! I swear. I will get out of here and then kill you and every last one of you bastards." I threatened looking around the room at the other three scientists.

Trinity got up from her chair and walked to me while swaying her hips. She stopped and her eyes roamed my body. It gave me a chill. "Usually you would be punished for saying things like that. But now that I know your pregnant I can't use normal means." She slowly stroked my cheek. I growled and spat in her face. She just wiped it off and smirked. "Look's like someone needs a bit of an attitude adjustment."

My eyes widened in fear as I felt her hand slowly rubbed up my bare leg. "Look's like I'll have to get creative." She whispered in my ear.

I tried fighting back. Damn these restraints. "Stop! Please. Stop." Her hand was under my gown.

"Bad girls need to learn they're lesson's." She licked the tears that were going down my cheek.

I shook my head trying to get away. "Please stop." I begged.

Her sick hand reached it's destination.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

It's been months. Months since I woke up here. I was really close to giving birth. It looked like I swallowed a basketball. These past few months they've been taking care of me. Feeding me, walking me. Treating me like an animal. It was all to make sure I stayed healthy throughout the pregnancy. But a miracle did happen.

It was obvious these cuffs were made while guessing. Trinity was smart. A fucking evil cunt. But smart I'll give her that. But she doesn't know how to duplicate my worlds technology to the fullest. Not sure how she got that knowledge. But it didn't matter. The cuffs restraining me shorted out. A component to power them must have fried or something. I would have escaped but I was six months pregnant. I was not in a state to fight my way out of here. My plan was to wait till after I gave birth then make my move.

" **Did you hear about the situation with Commander Nikolai?"**

I pretended to sleep while eavesdropping on the guards conversation who were outside the room.

 **"Yeah. He found that girl that wiped out Recover Unit three."**

" _Who are they talking about?"_ I focused my hearing.

 **"Heard she's quite the fighter. Wore gold armor and had red hair."**

I almost gasped. " _That Nikos girl!"_

 **"Nikolai is really pissed. I hate to be that girl when he finds her."**

I sighed in relief. " _Look's like i'm not the only one that came here. Maybe I can use her to help keep me and my baby safe once we get out of here."_

I now had a solid plan.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I was screaming, sweating, frustrated, in pain. So this is what child birth was like.

"That's it darling. Just a few more pushes." Trinity said sweetly.

I wanted to cuss her out so bad. I hated this. I was going to give birth to my child in this hell hole surrounded by these people. And that witch was going to touch and hold them first.

I took a few quick breaths before pushing again. I screamed louder this time and then finally. I heard crying.

I relaxed and panted as the scientists clipped the umbilical cord and cleaned the crying bundle up. "Well well well. Aren't you a handsome little thing." Trinity gushed.

So it was boy. " _Mercury. We have a son." D_ espite the situation I was extremely happy. When I had the energy I looked up to see Trinity holding my son while he cried. "Please...Let me...Hold him...Please." I begged between breaths.

Trinity just turned her back towards me and spoke like I wasn't even there. "You are going to grow up to be quite the looker. Yes you are. Yes you are."

I was to weak to yell. "Please...Let me at least...see him."

I started to panic when she started walking out of the room with my bawling son. Probably wondering why mommy wasn't holding him. "Let's get you settled in. You are so cute!"

I would have fought back if I wasn't so tired and weak. "No..Please. Please. Give me my son!"

Trinity snapped her fingers as the door slid closed behind her and I saw one of the scientist in the room walk over the the control console for my restraint bed and pushed the shock button.

I screamed as I felt the electricity course through my body. I passed out soon after.

I didn't even get to see what he looked like.

* * *

The next time I woke up I felt better. All my strength was back. I clenched my fists in complete rage. How dare she take my son.

I thought that she would keep him in the same room as me but I was wrong. I had to redo my plan a bit. I hated doing this. The thought made me want to cry. But my son could be anywhere in this facility and who know's how big it is. My only chance now was to escape. Find Nikos and have her help me get him back. I can't do this alone.

I heard the door open and two scientist came in. "She's finally awake." The first one said.

"Where's my baby?" I asked threateningly.

The second one went over to the console and put his hand over the shock button. "Watch your tone. Dr. Trinity want's you moved. Now that your bastard is born we can go with more...Severe tests."

I concentrated for a second then smirked at him. "You know I always see you following her around. You her bitch?"

The first scientist chuckled but the second glared at me. "Alright you slut. Remember you asked for this." He pushed the button on the console. But thank's to my semblance he pushed the wrong one.

*CLICK*

All at once my restraints came undone and I wasted no time getting into action. I jumped from the table and kicked the guy closest to the door in the head knocking him to the floor. I grabbed a surgical knife from the tray and spun around throwing it. Before the second guy could react the knife pierced his head. Right in between the eyes. He fell to the floor dead with a thud.

The guy I had pinned down with my barefoot was groaning. Probably from the headache I gave him. I sneered and grabbed him. I threw him on the table and reactivated the restraints pinning him there. "Wait please! Let me go!"

I smacked him across the face. "Shut up! Where is the girl you and your friend's are looking for? The one with golden armor and red hair?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you."

I hit the shock button. I watched him scream in agony as I held the button down. It felt so good to have the table's turned. After a few second I lifted my hand to make it stop leaving him panting. "I won't ask again." I threatened

He was crying. What a coward. "Ok ok! I don't know much. All I know is that they located her in a place called Arcadia Bay. It's in the state of Oregon. Just a couple day's drive from here. That's all I know I swear!"

He was telling the truth. "Thank's." I went over to a cupboard and found some tape. I walked back over to the man and taped his mouth. He said something but I didn't care. "This. Is for taking my son away." I taped over the shock button so that it would stay on.

The room was filled with his muffled screams as I went to work on the next part of my plan. I removed the lab coat off the dead corpse in the room and dressed myself up. I put on a surgical mask and cap hiding my face and green hair. By the time I was done getting dressed the other man was already dead on the table still be shocked with foam coming out from behind the tape.

I used the ID card on the scanner by the door to open it. It slid open and I peeked around the corners. It was quiet. Now the hard part. Finding a way out of here. I quickly left that hellish room and the door slid closed behind me. The hallway was huge with dozens of other white doors. I didn't have time to check them all.

I walked quickly down the hall and found an elevator. Even the elevator had an ID scanner. I scanned the ID card I had and the door opened. I walked in and saw multiple buttons to different area's. One button held my interest.

 **" _Aura experimentation area."_**

I bet that was where my son was. I tried pushing the button but a computer generated voice asked for an ID scan. I used the card.

" **Access Denied"**

" _Fuck! I bet only a certain few can get to that area...I'm sorry sweetie. But I swear mommy will get you back."_ I wiped my eyes and hit the button that read top floor. After the Id scan the elevator started moving up.

A few moments later i came to a stop and the door slowly slid open with a ding. I stepped out to see a good number of people walking around in a very big wide open room Like a lobby. Most of them wearing lab coats or Black military style uniforms. I could feel myself sweat as I walked down the main room. Trying to keep my head down. So far so good.

A siren stared up.

" **Subject Green has escaped! Put the facility on lock down! No one get's in or out till we find her!"** Trinity's voice yelled through the speaker system.

Everyone started running around so I used this chance to run. I turned from corner to corner trying to find an exit. When I made the next corner I ran into one of the black uniformed men. "Where are you going?" He asked.

I looked behind him and saw a big parking area filled with armored vehicles. But what caught my eye was a ramp leading outside. But a big steel blast door was slowly going down. "Hey! I asked you A."

I kneed him in the groin and grabbed his sidearm that was in his holster and shot him in the head and ran as fast as possible. I slid over a hood of a armor jeep as I heard more alarms. " **Subject Green is in the vehicle bay! All armed personal get to the vehicle bay!"**

I was almost to freedom. But the steel blast door has almost fully closed. The two more soldiers ran in front of the exit with assault rifles raised. "Freeze!"

It was going to hurt my head but I could do it. I used my semblance on both of them at once. Making them see multiple copy's of me running towards the in perfect sync. "What the fuck!?" One of them yelled in disbelief.

They started firing at the illusions I made while I dodged every shot. I shot the outdated pistol I had and killed them both with a head shot. The blast door was so close to closing. I slid under it. The door missing me by a few inches and it shut behind me.

It wasn't time to celebrate yet. I took off my hat and mask and ran as fast as I could. I was in some kind of forest. Look's like the place was hidden underground. I just ran and ran the night helping to conceal my body. Crying the whole time. I was finally free. I was out of that hell. For now. I had to go back and save my son. But first I have to find Nikos. She's my only chance.

* * *

A couple of weeks went by since my escape. After running for about an hour I found a small town. I found a hunting store and skillfully broke my way in. I ditched my disguise and put on a new look. I grabbed a big backpack and stuffed it with hand guns and ammo. I missed my weapons. And these are so primitive. But it was better than nothing. I took a couple of big hunting knives as well. After getting supplied I found a train that was going by the town. I boarded one of the cars and for the first time since waking up in this world. I felt safe.

When the train passed by a different town I hopped off and began my search. I found a map at a rest area and located the town Nikos was supposedly at. I just prayed I would get to her in time before they did. But this was Pyrrha Nikos. I'll admit. She can definitely take care of herself.

I spent a few days hitchhiking. Going from town to town. Trying to stay under the radar. Till I finally made it to Arcadia Bay. The truck driver that gave me a lift dropped me off on the side of the road that lead into town. Now I needed a place to stay till I find her. Because if those monsters are hunting her than I need to be careful as well.

I stayed on the outskirts of town. Seeing if there was any abandoned facility or something. But instead I found myself at a beach. It was secluded and a ways out. The only sign of life was a man sitting in front of a rusted out R.V. He was drinking a bottle of alcohol.

Perfect. I could work with this. I approached the man and before I got close enough I heard barking. "Pompidou! Be quiet!" The man yelled. As the barking continued the man knew something was up.

So much for stealth. "Excuse me."

He turned to me. "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

I sighed. "Can I stay here for a while?" I was tired and stressed out. So I decided to just come out with it. I could just kill him and hide out here. But if he had people he knew around here they would wonder why he was missing and I don't need the off chance of those bastards getting wind of me.

He snorted from trying to hold a laugh. "Ok first of all. I don't fucking know you. Second. Why the fuck should I?" He stood up trying to intimidate me. "Now get the hell out of here."

Without saying a word I dropped by back pack and dug into one of the pockets. I pulled out a big wad of money and presented it to him. "This is for letting me stay. You'll get three times the amount if you help me."

His jaw almost dropped as he swiped the money from my hand and counted. "Jesus Christ. There's at least twenty grand here! How the fuck did you get this kind of money red eyes!?"

"Does it matter?" I asked crossing my arms. Stealing money in this world is a walk in the park compared to mine.

He smiled amusingly and shook his head. "Guess not...Alright. What do you need?"

"I'm looking for someone."

* * *

Present day Pyrrha's Pov- I couldn't believe the tale I was just told. I almost cried. "Emerald. I..I'm so."

Emerald snapped. "Don't you dare give me your fucking pity! I don't want it! Instead I want you to help me get my son back."

I could tell that Emerald was desperate. I wanted to help I really did. But one thing crossed my mind. "I cant. I have friends here and if they have been watching me this whole time like you said. Then that means they are in danger."

Emerald leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. "They're already gone. I killed one of them outside the building you were sleeping in. I overheard his conversation on the radio. Your friends have either been taken or killed by now."

I grabbed the collar of her hoodie and pulled her halfway across the small table. "Why didn't you tell me!?" I yelled in rage.

She growled back and said. "Because they would have slowed us down!"

I pushed her back into her seat and marched to the driver seat where Frank was petting his dog while listening to the radio. "Frank take me back to the school. Now!"

He groaned in annoyance. "Look will you girls make up your damn mind! This R.V isn't made of gasoline you know!"

"Just take me there!" I yelled. I was terrified. My friends lives could be in danger. If they did all those things to Emerald. I don't even want to think what they could do to them.

"Fuck! Alright!" Frank turned the R.V back on and we headed back to the school.

Emerald spun me around. "We don't have time for this!"

I clenched my fists. Resisting every urge to punch her. "I'm not abandoning them."

She shook her head in anger and slammed a fist on the table. "Fuck! Fine! But if we get killed it's on you!"

"Wait what!?" Frank yelled questionably.

"Just drive!" We both yelled at the same time.

He muttered. "Women."

* * *

When the school was coming into view my heart felt like it was caught in my throat. "No..."

Emerald sighed. "I told you."

"The fuck is going on?" Frank asked.

I didn't want to believe what I was seeing but it was right there in plain view. There were fire fighters surrounding the girls dormitory. Because the second floor was up in flames.

* * *

(A.N. And that's it for chapter 15. The next chapter is going to be the finale for the first part of the story so I'm going to be taking a bit of time to get that up. This story is going to get a bit darker as it goes just to warn you all. Anyway as always thank you for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)


	17. Part 1 Finale- A Darker Storm

Hello everyone! Welcome to the last chapter of part 1. And boy. This turned out longer than I thought. Warning! This chapter is pretty dark so prepare yourselves. Thank you for the support you've been giving so far and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Non Pov- Pyrrha was trying to fight back the tears. All the new friends she made could all be dead. Dana, Juliet, Kate...Max. And a part of her blames herself for putting them in harms way.

"Can we go now?" Emerald asked impatiently.

Pyrrha shook her head. "No. I refuse to believe they are dead. They were looking for me right? They...They had to of taken them somewhere to get information about me."

Emerald was getting pissed. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of here as fast as possible. But it look's like her only means of help won't change her mind. "Damn it!...Fine. Look I hid the body of that guy I killed. I'm sure we can get something from his radio or whatever."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement and appreciation. "Thank you."

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Emerald walked to the front towards Frank. "Stay here until we come back. If your gone. I swear i'll hunt you down."

Frank sighed as his dog growled at Emerald. "Fine. Whatever."

They exited the R.V and Emerald lead the way around back towards the wooded area. Pyrrha tried not to look as the fire department tried to control the flames with students out on the courtyard watching in horror.

The sun was beginning to rise. The start of a new day. "I hid the bastard over here." Emerald said while digging through some bushes.

Pyrrha kept quiet and tried to stay calm. She tried remembering her training back in her academy days. " _Never panic. Always remain calm. Gather as much information as you can. Then make a decision."_ Pyrrha took deep breath's.

"Found him."

Pyrrha walked over to Emerald and inspected the body. " _Same armor and outfit as the people who attacked me when I first woke up in this world."_ Emerald examined the radio as Pyrrha dug through his pockets trying to find clues.

"They are certainly well equipped." Pyrrha commented while removing some knives and a ammo belt.

"Yeah. Well look who they're trying to hunt down." Emerald was tuning the radio trying to get a signal.

After a moment the radio caught a call. " **Reaper where are you? You were suppose to meet us at the lighthouse."**

Pyrrha gasped. " _The lighthouse? That's where they have to be."_

Another voice called over the radio this one was definitely female. " **I found my target. Will rendezvous at the location soon."**

Pyrhha and Emerald glanced at each other. "Target? Does she mean me?" Pyrrha asked.

Emerald's eyes widened in fear. "Get back!"

Emerald jumped and tackled Pyrrha just as someone jumped from the treeline and landed right where Pyrrha was standing. Both Pyrrha and Emerald got up and readied they're weapons. Emerald silently cursed herself for only having a couple hunting knives and a pistol.

The person slowly stood up from they're crouch position and turned towards the two younger girls. "Project Red, Project Green. I'm taking you both in. Please do not resit or I will use deadly force."

The two girls tried to remain calm but they both had a bead of sweat rolling down they're face. They could tell just by the way the helmeted woman stanced herself that she was very strong.

Emerald whispered to Pyrrha. "Listen we don't have time to fight this weirdo. We'll be swarmed by those bastards if we don't get out of here first."

Pyrrha whispered back without taking her eyes off her opponent . "I agree. But my friends. I need to get to the lighthouse."

"Look. I already have my semblance on her. I'm making her see a fake you while making you not appear in her vision. When I charge in you get to Frank as quickly as possible and get to your precious friends. Hopefully my semblance will be enough to help me distract her for a bit and get away."

Pyrrha looked at Emerald and smiled a bit. "Thank you."

Emerald tsked. "Keep your thanks. Just Promise me...If I die trying to save your friends. Save my son for me."

Pyrhha nodded. "I will. I swear on my life."

Reaper spoke again. "If you are not willing." She then reached both hands behind her shoulders grabbing two short hilts from the sheaths on her back and pulled out two medium length mechanical blades. Her left sword was white and her right sword was black.

Both of the younger girls gasped. " _Those are huntsman weapons! Who is she?"_ Pyrrha thought to herself.

Emerald gripped her knives and growled. "Go. Now." Emerald charged towards her opponent.

Pyrrha didn't waste anytime and ran as fast as she could back to the R.V. When she got there she barged through the door startling Frank. "Get us to the lighthouse as fast as you can!"

"Wait what? Wheres red."

"Hurry! Or people will die!" Pyrrha yelled cutting him off.

Frank growled as he pulled the R.V back onto the road. "You know this isn't a tour bus."

"Faster!"

"It's a fucking R.V! Not a sports car!"

Pyrrha slammed her fist on the wall trying to control her emotions. " _Max, everyone. I hope your all still safe. Please hang on just a bit longer."_

* * *

Max slowly came to consciousness. She groaned as she tried opening her eyes. " _Ughh...Why do I have such a headache?"_ She tried stretching her muscles but for some reason she couldn't move her arms. " _Why can't I move?"_ She paused when she heard a voice cry out.

"Please! Just let us go! Why are we even here!?" It was Courtney's voice.

"We said to shut your mouth!" A strangers voice yelled then the sound of a hand smacking someone's face rang into Max's ear.

Max slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she realized was that she wasn't laying in her bed. But instead on dirt. "What...What's going on?"

"Max! Thank god your ok." Dana said with relief in her voice.

She blinked a few times and before she could respond her shoulders were grabbed and she was forced to sit on her knees. Max immediately shook away her dreariness and looked around not believing what she was seeing.

She and all her friends were on their knees with all of they're hand tied behind they're backs. They were all lined up. from left to right it went. Dana, Brooke, Courtney, Warren, Max, Taylor, Juliet, Victoria, Kate, and Stella. With Stella closest to the cliff side and Dana closest to the path leading down the hill. Surrounding the group were about a dozen mercenaries all of them wearing the skull ski masks. All of they're guns had silencers attached to them.

"What's going on!?" Max yelled in panic.

"We don't know we all woke up here just like you did." Warren explained.

One of the black uniformed men went over to the bench that was overlooking the horizon. "They're all awake commander."

Nikolai threw a cigar over the cliff and stood up. "Finally. The waiting was killing me." He marched around the bench and slowly walked down the row of his latest victims eyeing each of them. Max and her friends remained silent as he walked by them. The only one that glared at him was Victoria.

After stopping infront of Dana he walked back to the front of the group. "Listen up. I'm only going to ask this once. Where is The redheaded girl?"

"Pyrrha?" Juliet asked scared and confused.

"So that is her name." He dug into his holster and pulled out his custom magnum and cocked the chamber. "Tell me where she is. Now."

Victoria growled in anger as everyone else paled. "Look here baldy! I don't know what the fuck you think this is! But i'm not falling for it! Did my father hire you to scare me? Well let me just tell you. It's going to take a lot more to scare me than some fake ass gun and."

*BANG*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my god!"

Jesus Christ!"

"What the fuck!?"

Taylor was laying on the ground screaming and crying in pain. Her right leg was bleeding where Nikolai shot her.

"Taylor!" Courtney tried standing up to reach her wounded lover but Nikolai aimed the gun at her before she could stand up. "Don't you fucking move. None of you. If any of you fucking brats move or insult me again. I won't aim for the leg next time."

Victoria just stared at Taylor. Her face now pale and a few tears rolling down her face.

Taylor quieted down a bit but kept crying. Courtney forced herself to sit back down but never took her eyes off the girl she loved.

Nikolai marched up to Max who was staring at the ground infront of her. Nothing but fear was written all over her face. "Maxine Caulfield. I'm going to ask you this nicely once. Where. Is. She?"

Max slowly looked up at him and quietly asked. "Why?"

Nikolai stood up and backed up a bit to stare at the group. "Why? I'll tell you why. We are trying to prevent this planet from drowning into even more chaos. We work for a very powerful group. And trust me. We'll do anything it takes to get what we want."

"How did you find out where Pyrrha was at?" Max asked with a shaky voice.

Nikolai pulled a phone from his pocket and showed the group his screen. On it was a video of Pyrrha fighting off Victoria dad's guards was playing. "Thank your baby murdering friend."

Dana's lip started to tremble. "I'm..I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"No it's not! Don't say that." Juliet said from the other side of the lineup trying to console her girlfriend.

Nikolai growled and said. "One last time Maxine. Where is she?"

Max shook her head trying to fight back the tears. "I don't know! She was with me in bed when I fell asleep."

He aimed his gun at Max's head. "Do not fucking lie to me bitch." He sneered.

"Max just tell him!" Stella yelled.

"I don't know!" Max yelled again. "I swear! I don't know." This time she really did start to cry.

Nikolai calmed down a bit. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way." He gave an order through sign language to his men. Two of them nodded and each of them grabbed both Stella and Juliet.

"What are doing!? Let me go!" Juliet cried.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Stella yelled.

The two soldiers dropped them back on their knees in front of the group and stepped back. Nikolai stood behind them and walked over to Max kneeling down to eye level. Max tried to put on a brave face. Tried. "You have a choice here Caulfield. Tell me where she went. Or watch them die like your blue haired slut friend of yours." Max gasped as Nikolai dug into a pocket on his protective vest and pulled out Chloe's bullet necklace. "You going to repeat the past?"

"Ho...How do you know!? Where did you get that!?" Max yelled in rage. There was one thing she wouldn't stand for. Letting this man bad mouth her best friend.

*Smack*

Max tried to hold back the tears from the anger and pain from getting slapped across her left cheek. "You bastard!" Dana yelled in rage.

One of the soldiers behind her bashed the back of her head with the butt of his rifle making her fall face first into the ground. "Dana!" Juliet cried out. "Stop it! Please just stop!"

Nikolai stood up and yelled. "This will only stop once this girl tells me what I want to know!" He then let go of Chloe's necklace and it fell onto the ground in front of Max. "So are you going to be a coward again Max? Or are you going to save your friends?"

Max wanted to reach for Chloe's necklace and cradle it. But remembered her hands were ties up. "Why won't you believe me!? I don't know!"

Nikolai dug into another pocket and threw a stack of photos next to her. They were various pictures of Pyrrha and Max from the past few months. There were pictures of them hugging, holding hands, cuddling. "That's why. You two seem to have gotten pretty close." Max trembled in fear trying to think of a response. "You are trying to protect her. Admirable. But who's more important. These nine people? Or her?" Nikolai walked back to Juliet and Stella and stood behind them cocking his gun. "One last time. Where is she?"

Both Juliet and Stella had nothing but fear on both of they're faces. Juliet's entire body was shaking while she was trying to control her heavy breathing. Stella silently wept begging for Nikolai to let her go.

Max had no idea what to do. She tried using her time powers but with her hands tied up she couldn't. Warren finally spoke. "Max. It's pointless. They are going to kill us either way. There's no way they will let us go." Warren said trying to be strong in the situation.

Nikolai sighed. "You know. If I had too pick two types of people in this world that I hate most. It would be. Noisy journalists." He pressed the gun to the back of Juliet's head making her entire body freeze in fear. Dana watched and felt her heat beat loudly against her chest. "But there is one thing I hate more than them...Meth heads."

*BANG*

Everyone watched in stunned silence as Nikolai fired a round into the back of Stella's head and watched her body fall forward and landed with a thud.

Everyone didn't say a word or move. They were trying to let what happen sink in. And when it finally did. "No! No! No!" Max cried.

Juliet watched in horror as some of the blood from the head wound leak on the ground and onto her leg.

Dana, Brook, Courtney and Taylor all started crying. Victoria just continued to sit there in stunned silence. Brook was coughing trying to keep her stomach in check. Warren looked away. And Kate actually did throw up a bit while crying.

Max closed her eyes trying to shake away the memory of what she just witnessed. "No..Please no. It's just a bad dream. It's just a bad dream!"

* * *

Meanwhile In Bishop's room. He moved A black Knight piece on his chessboard and had it take a white pawn piece.

* * *

Max started hyperventilating. " _This isn't real! This isn't real!"_

Just then the sound of footsteps were heard and a new voice spoke up. "My my Nikolai. Is that anyway to treat a lady?" The new voice teased.

Some of the group looked towards the dirt path to see Trinity walking towards the group with two armed men. Nikolai scowled. "What are you doing here whore?"

Trinity walked to the bench and leaned against the back of it. "I heard that my little...Problem from a few weeks ago is in the area. Quite the coincidence don't you think?"

Nikolai actually smirked. "Your division is filled with morons."

Trinity just shrugged like she was in agreement. "I see that your having a hard time with your interrogation." She snapped her fingers and one of her two men handed her a small hand held device. "But before you...Take care of anyone else lets see how many are really affected shall we?"

Nikolai was silent for a moment before motioning her to go ahead. She beamed and went over to Kate. Kate was crying while doing a silent prayer for Stella. "My my. What cute little thing you are." She pointed the front of the device at Kate.

*Beep*

"Hmmm. A bit. But nothing for me to get excited for." She went to Victoria next. "You transgender?" Trinity asked curiously.

Victoria sneered at the woman. "Fuck you cunt."

Trinity actually swooned. "Ohhhh. I love it. So feisty." She held the devise towards Victoria.

*Beep. Beep. Beep.*

"Uh oh! Looks like someone has been a little to close to our redheaded friend." Trinity snapped her fingers and her other guard quickly untied Victoria's hands and tied them up front with Trinity's custom made aura cuffs. "These one's are more efficient then the old ones I had. I made sure of that."

Trinity went to Taylor next who was still laying on the ground in pain. "Tsk tsk tsk. Nikolai this is why you don't have dates." Nikolai just rolled his eyes as Trinity scanned Taylor.

*Beep*

Trinity sighed. "Disappointing." Taylor ignored her as she tried controling her tears.

Next was Max. Max kept her eyes on the ground still trying to get over her shock of what happened. "Let's see here. Miss woman of the hour. I'm sure your reading's are going to be high. What with all that intimate time you've spent with that red haired beauty."

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.*

"And I was right! Go me!" Trinity snapped her fingers and just like Victoria Max was handcuffed the same way. Max didn't react as he handcuffed her.

Trinity went to Warren next. "My aren't you a cute stud." Trinity flirted. She heard Brooke growled in anger and she laughed. "Already taken huh? Well that's what threesomes are for am I right?" She teased making Brooke even angrier and Warren looked away from The busty woman. Trinity just shrugged and held her device towards the boy.

*Beep.*

Trinity pouted. "Awww. Look's someone isn't fully packing. A shame." Warren blushed a bit from anger and embarrassment.

Trinity went to Courtney and raised her brow. She followed Courtney's line of sight and saw her and Taylor not taking they're eyes off each other. "Awww. Isn't that sweet and romantic. That right there is true love. I almost feel sorry for you two young ladies" Courtney didn't respond or look away from Taylor as Trinity held her device towards the girl.

*Beep. Beep.*

Trinity huffed. "Damn. So close." She went to Brooke next. "Hello there. You look like a smart young lady." Brooke didn't say anything but she did spit on Trinity's left heel boot. Trinity chuckled. "Lucky for you. I love it rough." Brooke just glared at her as Trinity held her device.

*Beep. Beep. Beep.*

Trinity cheered. "Yay! Another one in the bag." Brooke was then handcuffed just like Max and Victoria.

Trinity walked to Dana. "My. Aren't you quite the looker." Dana turned her head away not saying anything. Trinity smiled. "You remind me of myself when I was your age." Dana gritted her teeth. "Anyway lets see what you got." Trinity held her device towards Dana.

*Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep!*

Trinity and even Nikolai gasped. "What in the...The readings are through the roof." Trinity said in slight fear.

Nikolai cocked his gun.

Trinity stopped him by holding her arm out. "Wait! I must take her back with me. This is huge!"

Nikolai growled at her. "She. Is dangerous."

Trinity nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

They both had a stare down. Eventually Nikolai cursed. "Fuck!" He marched back to his original spot keeping his back turned towards her.

Trinity smiled. "Thank you." She then turned to her guard. "Give her two. Just in case."

He nodded and Handcuffed Dana's wrists with two cuffs.

Trinity walked past Juliet. "Not even going to bother with you. I have what I need." She went back to the bench and leaned back against it. "You may continue where you left off. Or do you want me to give it try?"

Nikolai glared at her. "I don't need the help from a whore." He then pointed his gun to the back of Juliet's head making her cry out loud. "Now talk Caulfield!"

"Please don't! I'm begging please!" Dana cried.

Max shook her head. "I. Don't. Know!...Please...Stop..."

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Your going about this the wrong way."

Nikolai glared at her. Starting to get pissed from not getting any answers. "Fine bitch! You try!"

He yelled holstering his gun.

Trinity clapped her hands in excitement. "Yay!" She then set her eyes on Kate and smirked. She walked over to her and pulled Kate up by grabbing her arm making her stop her prayer and crying out.

"Stop! Let her go!" Max yelled.

Trinity smirked evilly as she held Kate from behind "Ohhh. You and her are close aren't you?" She asked while rubbing Kate's arm. Kate's entire body shook in fear as she stood there.

"Let her go right now you fucking cow!" Victoria yelled in rage.

Trinity's eye twitched a bit. "You better watch what you say." She then used one hand and dug into her open lab coat and pulled out a syringe and held it to Kate's neck making her gasp. "This right here will make this cute little girl go into a seizure for a good ten minutes. Who know's what will happen to her brain during that time."

Everyone stared with fear in they're eyes. Max took deep breaths before saying. "Don't. Please. I'm begging you."

Trinity gave Kate a kiss on the cheek. Making the christen girl shiver. "Then tell us. Where your main squeeze is at."

"Max. I swear to fucking god! If you do know and don't talk I'll fucking kill you myself!" Victoria yelled.

Max closed her eyes. " _Pyrrha. Where did you go? Please. Help us."_ She took a deep breath and said. "She...She might be...She might be at the diner working...Or at the...Junkyard outside of town. But I don't really know. I swear."

Trinity smirked over at Nikolai. "That. Is how you do it."

Nikolai just sneered and pulled out a cigar.

Trinity put the syringe back into her lab coat and loosened her hold on Kate. "Thank you for your cooperation dear."

Max looked up at Kate. "Kate. I'm so sorry about all this."

Kate gave her a small smile. "It's ok. None of this is your fault." Max gave her a small smile in return.

"Tell me Katie. You a believer in god?" Trinity asked.

Kate's body went stiff again and nodded. "Ye...Yes."

Trinity hummed as her hand rubbed across Kate's shoulders. "I'm not. I don't believe in such impossible things. Science is never wrong."

Kate tried to control her body's shaking. "Th...That's fine. Ever...Everyone has they're own opinions."

Trinity chuckled. "You are very sweet young girl." She then leaned into Kate's ear and whispered. "But so naive."

Everyone in Max's group gasped and watched in horror as Trinity grabbed Kate's shoulders and tossed her backwards while stepping to the side tossing Kate over the cliff side.

Time seemed to slow down for Max as Kate reached her hand out towards her. Max cried out Kate's name. Instead of looking scared or terrified. Kate just gave Max a reassuring smile and mouthed the words. 'Goodbye.' Kate then vanished over the side of the cliff. Everyone knowing it would be the last time they would see her.

Max just stared at the spot where it happened. Memory flashes of her and Kate going through her head. When they first met. They're first tea session. When they comforted each other after Jefferson's arrest. Max's tears were waterfall's at this point. Finally she snapped. "Kate!"

* * *

Back with Bishop he had a black Rook piece take out a white pawn piece.

* * *

Max stood up raising her cuffed hands. The soldiers raised they're weapons at her but Max didn't care. "Rewind! Rewind! Rewind! Goddamn it! Rewind!" It wasn't working. Max started hyperventilating and fell back down onto her knees and started screaming in sorrow.

Everyone else were also crying in sorrow. Victoria with eyes full of tears glared up at Trinity who was dusting off her hands. "You..You...Fucking...You won't get away with this. You fucking hear me!"

Trinity smirked and put her hands on her hips. "We already have. You see. No one is coming for you. Nikolai here set fire to your dorm floor. Everyone is going to believe that you all died in a tragic fire accident. And trust me we have friends in high places to make the story believable."

Everyone cried. Some harder than others. But Max just sat there on her knees staring at the ground.

Nikolai turned to one of his men. "Get the ones who were cuffed by the whore...Kill the rest."

Everyone gasped as they heard the sounds of rifles being raised. Nikolai held up his hand. "Ready." Everyone closed they're eyes. "Aim." Everyone held they're breath. Fi!"

Before he could finish all the rifles were ripped from the soldiers hands and they all collected themselves over Max and her friends. The rifles floated there all of them aiming at Nikolai and his men. "What the fuck!?" Nikolai yelled then all the rifles started firing. Because of the silencers the shots were silent but did the job.

A few soldiers fell dead to the rain of gun fire. Trinity dove behind the bench and Nikolai quickly grabbed the closest man and used him as a human shield.

Pyrrha ran from up from the dirt path with one arm raised the other holding her sword. She quickly ran down the row of her friends and cut the ties off the ones who weren't handcuffed. "Get out of here now!" Pyrrha ordered.

Nikolai was laying on the ground with the dead soldier on top of him while still talking gun fire. He pushed a button on his earpiece. "Reaper! Get to the fucking lighthouse now!...I don't give a shit about her! Get here on the double!"

Juliet quickly ran towards the group while the soldiers were distracted. Brooke and Courtney quickly helped Taylor onto her feet and put each of her arms around them. Warren Went to Max. "Max we have to go! Now!"

Max didn't move or respond she just sat there in shock.

Warren didn't ask again. He picked Max up bridal style and followed after his friends who were already making there way down the hill.

Victoria was the last one there. She was livid. She glared where Trinity was taking cover behind the bench. "You...I'm fucking killing you!" She ran towards the bench.

Pyrrha called off her semblance and caught two rifles that she didn't have fire. "Victoria! What are you doing!?"

When the firing stopped Trinity sat up but then gasped as Victoria came into her view. Before she could react. Victoria shoulder charged into Trinity as hard as she could. Trinity gasped as she felt herself fly off the edge of the cliff then started falling. "Rot in hell." Victoria growled then ran back towards Pyrrha and down the hill.

Pyrrha stayed for a few seconds before following after them.

Nikolai pushed the dead body off of him and cursed. "Fuck! Get after them!" He ordered the rest of his remaining five men.

They quickly got back on their feet and they all pulled out a side arm from they're holsters and ran down the hill after the group of teenagers.

* * *

Trinity was falling fast but she remained calm. She quickly dug into her lab coat and pulled out a small gun. She aimed at the side of the cliff and fired. A grappling hook fired from the chamber and latched onto the rocky wall. She winced as her arm was pulled a bit from the momentum of being stopped.

She dangled over the ocean and smirked while putting her free hand on her hip. "As I always say. 'A girl must always be prepared.'

* * *

Pyrrha finally caught up to her friends but something was wrong. They were all stopped. "Why aren't you running! There's an R.V that's ready too!"

"I can't make it." Taylor said while gritting her teeth.

Courtney slapped her while tears ran down her eyes. "Yes you can! Now come on!"

Pyrrha quickly got next to her. "I'll carry you. Just get on my."

Taylor shook her head. "They'll catch up soon. And i'll be slowing you down. You already have Max to look after...Go...I'll hold them off." Taylor cried while leaning back against a tree for support.

Courtney cupped her face in her hands. "No! If..If your staying so will I!"

Taylor gave her a small smile. "It's ok...It's my turn to protect you."

Courtney cried harder. "Please don't..Don't do this."

Taylor leaned forward and gave her lover one last kiss. "I love you. Forever."

Courtney nodded. "For...Forever."

Victoria walked up to her two best friends and grabbed Courtney's arm. "Good luck." Victoria whispered as tears rolled own her face.

Taylor smiled. "Thank's. Take care of her for me."

Victoria pulled Courtney away. "We have to go!"

Courtney tried fighting back but Brooke got her other arm. "We have to! Taylor doesn't want you to die! This is her final wish! Now come on!"

Reluctantly Courtney turned away from Taylor and ran down the hill with Victoria and Brooke. Crying and not looking back.

Dana Juliet and Warren gave Taylor a friendly smile. Taylor smiled back as they ran down the hill next. Pyrrha walked up to Taylor and handed her one of the rifles. "Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah...I don't know why this happened but...Take care of them for me. Ok?"

Pyrrha nodded. "I will...And i'm sorry." Pyrrha then bolted down the hill following her friends.

Taylor watched them leave and hugged the assult rifle to her chest. " _Goodbye everyone. And Courtney...Please don't give up."_ A moment later she heard footsteps approaching.

"Get them before they get into town!" One of the black armored men yelled.

Taylor waited behind the tree she was leaning against until she saw the men run by her. When they all ran by Taylor raised the rifle. "This is for Stella and Kate you mother fuckers!" She yelled.

Before they could turn around Taylor open fired. The kick of the gun would have sent her stumbling but the tree kept her balanced. She held the trigger down and screamed as she waved the rifle over the group of men. They all screamed and fell to the ground in a bloody display of bullet holes. When the last one hit the ground Taylor let the trigger go and started panting.

She sighed in relief. "I...Did it."

Just then a big gust of wind flew by her making her hair fly into her face. When she waved her hair away she gasped seeing a black coated figure standing there with their back turned. Taylor's body shook in fear as they slowly turned around.

Reaper looked at the blonde girl through her visor and slowly raised her white blade. Taylor saw her own terrified reflection coming off from the blade. Taylor shook away her fear and gritted her teeth as she pulled the trigger again. Taylor watched in disbelief as Reaper used her blade to quickly deflect every bullet sent her way without breaking a sweat. Taylor eventually ran out of ammo.

Taylor threw the now useless weapon aside and tried to put on a brave face as Reaper slowly approached her. "Your coming with me." Reaper said in a calm tone.

She stopped when she heard Bishop over her earpiece. " **No. Kill her."**

Reapers hands started shaking as she answered. "But...Master she's...Only a child."

 **"A child thats been affected and knows to much about us. She's a liability. End it. Now."**

Reaper bit her lip as her mind had a inner struggle. "Master...She's...I..."

Taylor remained frozen in place watching wand waiting for her judgment. "Please...Don't." Taylor quietly begged.

Reaper gritted her teeth and started panting as her head started to hurt. "I...Can't."

 **"Kill her!"**

Reaper screamed and quickly thrusted her sword forward.

Taylor gasped as blood slowly leaked down from in her mouth. She slowly looked down to see the sword had pierced her chest. Taylor's sight statred to fade. The last thing she saw was Reaper's cheeks covered in tears that were flowing down from under her red visor. " _Goodbye Courtney...Mom."_ She closed her eyes for the last time.

Reaper pulled her sword out of Taylor and caught her body before it could hit the ground. Reaper fell to her knees while cradling Taylor's body. Taylor died with a smile on her face.

Reaper silently cried as she held the blonde girls body. "I'm...Sorry...Sorry."

* * *

Bishop moved the black queen piece and had it remove a white pawn piece. "Look's like she still has a bit of her old self in there."

Caroline who was standing to the side closed her eyes trying to fight back her tears.

"It had to be done. You know that." Bishop said sadly.

Caroline nodded. "I know...

* * *

Pyrrha finally made it to the R.V at the bottom of the hill and quickly got in. Everyone seemed to be here. "Let's get out of here! Now Frank!"

Frank ignored his barking dog as he drove off the dirt road and turned off towards the town.

A few moments later Nikolai came running out of the woods and looked down the road. All he saw were cars of people driving by going about they're daily lives. Nikolai growled and threw his radio on the ground smashing it into pieces. "Shit!"

* * *

Earlier- Emerald charged at Reaper with Pyrrha's illusion duplicate charging in first. When Reaper and the illusion clashed blades the illusion disappeared making Reaper gasp a bit. "Got you!" Emerald yelled as she charged from the side.

Reaper quickly raised her other blade to block Emeralds knives and easily pushed her back. Emerald growled as one of her knives broke. " _Fucking cheap things!"_

Reaper charged at Emerald and swiped her white sword downward. Emerald back flipped to evade it then threw her knife at Reapers leg. Emerald watched in disbelief as the knife bounced of her leg and a red aura flickered. _"What the hell!? She's an actually huntress!"_

Emerald used her semblance again and made Reaper see seven version's of herself. "Let's see you handle this!" They all yelled at the same time and charged in.

Reaper remained calm as she charged the illusions. Thrusted her sword forward defeating the first one. She then quickly spun around and sliced the legs off another one that tried to jump her from behind. Reaper then back flipped dodging two attacks. When she landed she quickly sliced the torso's of the two attacker's. The last three came for the sides and front.

Reaper raised both her blades and blocked the attacks from the side. The two attacker's disappeared as the last Emerald charged from the front with a pistol raised. "Eat this!" She fired four rounds.

Reaper quickly blocked them all with her blades and charged at Emerald. Emerald dodge rolled to the left but gasped as Reaper quickly turned and lunged at her with great speed and slashed her sword against Emeralds arm. The last Emerald disappeared. Reaper stood up and calmly looked around. "There is no use hiding. There is nowhere in this world where you can hide."

Emerald was panting while hiding behind a tree. " _Who is she? Her speed is faster than Winter's."_ Emerald then gasped as a sword penetrated through the tree she was hiding behind missing her head just by a few inches. She quickly jumped away and held her backup knife out as Reaper suddenly appeared before her. "Why do you resist? It's pointless. I learned that a long time ago."

Emerald gripped her knife and said. "You might be right. But i'm not going to be taken back to that hell hole without a fight."

"Honorable." Reaper then pointed her black blade towards Emerald. "Will you fight me now without your little trick?"

Emerald smirked. "Why? Don't you like it?"

In an instant Reaper disappeared in a blur and was now right behind Emerald. "No. I don't."

Emrald gapsed as she turned her head then quickly bent backwards just in time as her black blade narrowly flew over her face. Reaper then brought her blade down and Emerald blocked it with her knife but was pushed to the ground. Emerald quickly activated her semblance as Reaper pierced both her blades into her arms.

Emerald screamed in agony as her aura flickered. The swords didn't pierce all the way through but it was enough to hurt. Emerald quickly used her semblance to make Reaper see an illusion of Cinder appear behind her.

"What do you think your doing to my pupil?" The illusion asked calmly.

Reaper turned around while pulling out her swords out of Emeralds arms. "I won't fall for this. This is just another illusion."

Cinder smirked. "Oh is it now?"

A dark cloud started to form behind cinder. It got bigger and bigger.

Reaper watched it grow until the black cloud took form. Reaper actually started to shake as the form started becoming clearer. Behind Cinder now stood a very tall woman in a dark robe with red eyes and very pale skin. "Sa...Salem?" Reaper muttered in fear.

The Salem illusion roared and charged at Reaper while Cinder engulfed her inflames. Reaper held her blades up in defense and closed her eyes. When she opened them again the illusions were gone. Reaper quickly turned around and saw that Emerald was gone as well but there was a small blood trail. Before Reaper could go after Emerald. The mic in her earpiece turned on. " **Reaper Get to the fucking lighthouse now!**

"I'm currently in pursuit of Project Green She's wounded." Reaper answered.

" **I don't give a shit about her! Get here on the double!"** Nikolai order as the sound of gunfire rang through the mic.

Reaper didn't hesitate and disappeared in a swirl of wind heading for the lighthouse.

* * *

Emerald panted as she ran as fast as she could through the woods. "Who the fuck was that?" She wondered out loud. When she made it to a street she ran down the sidewalk ignoring passing bystanders and headed up to the road leading out of town. " _You just had to be the fucking hero. Didn't you Nikos."_

After a few minutes of running she heard the honk of a horn. She turned around and sighed in relief when she saw the R.V. "Miracles do happen twice in a lifetime." She ran to the R.V. And quickly got inside ignoring the extra passengers and sat down in the passenger seat next to Frank. "We need to get out of town. Now!"

Frank started driving again and grimaced at Emeralds arms. "The fuck happen to you?"

Meanwhile in the back on Frank's bed. Max sat on the side of the bed unmoving and continued to stare blankly at the floor. Pyrrha was sitting next to her with an arm around the photographer. "Max...Max i'm so sorry...If only I got there sooner."

Max didn't respond and continued to sit there like a statue.

Pyrrha dug into the side of her golden boot and pulled out Chloe's bullet necklace. "I grabbed it before I left." Pyrrha gently place it in Max's lap. "Max."

"Pyrrha! She's in shock. Leave her be for now." Emerald said from the her seat.

Pyrrha didn't want to leave Max alone like this. But in the state of mind she was in. Nothing she could say would reach her. Pyrrha leaned forward and gave Max a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I'm here for you. Always." Pyrrha stood up and walked out of the room leaving the door open a crack before walking towards the front.

She walked past Victoria who had her knees pulled up to her face leaning against the door that lead into the bathroom weeping. From the bathroom she could clearly hear Courtney bawling her eyes out.

Pyrrha then walked past the little booth. On the right side sat Dana and Juliet cuddling in each others arms silently crying. On the other side was Warren trying to comfort Brooke who cried on his shoulder.

Warren and Pyrrha glanced at each other and gave the other an apologetic look. Pyrrha leaned against the door of the R.V with her right side and watched from the small window the trees going by as they drove.

"You know a place where we can lay low?" Emerald asked while trying to wrap her wounded right arm.

"Yeah I know a place." Frank answered. "What kind of shit did you drag me into?"

"Shit you can't back out from." Emerald answered seriously.

Frank petted his dog who laid next to his seat and didn't say another word.

* * *

Ending Scene- Song Angel By Koethe starts playing-

 _ **Guitar starts playing**_

Pyrrha slammed her fist against the door from pain and sorrow as tears ran down her face.

 _ **Runner Running ever**_

 _ **backwards Runin**_

 _ **from the shadows**_

 _ **Runin from the sun**_

Max continued to sit on the bed. She gripped Chloe's necklace and watched as tears fell onto her lap.

 _ **Changes**_

 _ **Will change where we've been to**_

 _ **Will change where we are now**_

 _ **Will change what's to come**_

Dana held Juliet in her arms and kissed the top of her head trying to comfort her and herself.

Across from them Brook finally cried herself asleep as Warren held her. Warren looked out the window trying to come to terms with what happened.

 _ **No more time**_

 _ **No good bye**_

Victoria continued to weep against the bathroom door.

Directly on the other side Courtney was bawling into her hands with her back against the door.

 _ **Voices**_

 _ **Trying to say**_

 _ **Something**_

 _ **Failing to say**_

 _ **Anything**_

 _ **Anything at all**_

Frank continued to drive in silence as Pompidou licked his hand. Trying to reassure his owner.

Next to him Emerald was putting pressure on her left arm wound while watching the sun rise over the mountains.

* * *

 _ **Memories**_

 _ **Pages in a**_

 _ **Notebook**_

 _ **Places that you**_

 _ **Don't look**_

 _ **Back before you fall**_

Meanwhile back at the lighthouse a couple of the black outfitted soldiers pulled Dr. Trinity up from over the cliff side. She gave them both a wet steamy kiss.

A few yards away Nikolai grimaced as he lit another cigar.

 _ **No more time**_

 _ **No goodbye**_

 _ **No more lies**_

 _ **No you and I** _

Meanwhile in an office room Jeremiah was typing up a report. The top read. 'Cause of death: Burned in a fire accident'

 _ **Angel**_

 _ **Angel**_

 _ **Angel**_

 _ **Angel**_

 _ **Angel**_

Meanwhile in Bishop's room. Caroline poured tea into a tea cup and handed it to Bishop.

Bishop carefully took and looked at the chessboard and sighed sadly.

 _ **No more time**_

 _ **No you and I**_

Meanwhile Reaper continued to sit on the ground holding Taylor's body. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

-Song ends-

Reaper gently set the body down and stood up.

 **"Who are you?"** Bishop asked seriously over her mic.

Reaper remained silent as she stared at Taylor's body.

 **I'll ask again...Who are you and who do you work for?"**

Reaper clenched her fists and then relaxed and spoke in her usual dead tone. "I work for you Master. I work for you and the Anti Aura Organization."

 **"Good. And who are you?"**

"My name is Reaper...Formally know as.

.

.

.

.

Project Summer"

* * *

End Of Part 1

* * *

(A.N.) Phew. And that's the end. Yeah. Alot happened in the part one finale. Thing's will get harder for Max and co from here on out. And I hope you all liked that little gasping moment at the very end. Hopefully you all continue to read the story and hope to see you next week for the start of part two. Until then have a nice day.


	18. Part 2 Opening Sequence

Welcome all to the start of PArt two! This opening sequence is inspired by the RWBY volume 2 opening. I don't own the series or the song. This will give you all a little taste of whats to come. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Begin** -Scene starts with the point of view zooming in on Arcadia Bay

 _ **There's a point where it tips**_  
 _ **There's a point where it breaks**_

A Black clouded storm looms over it as the scene continues to zoom in

 _ **There's a point where it bends**_  
 _ **and a point we just can't take**_  
 _ **anymore**_

The scene changes to Pyrrha standing in an open field holding her weapons. Her eyes closed and hair flowing in the wind.

 _ **There's a line that we'll cross**_  
 _ **and there's no return**_

Point of view zoom's out a bit revealing Max, Emerald and Victoria standing side by side in that order.

 _ **Theres a time and a place**_  
 _ **no bridges left to burn**_  
 _ **anymore**_

They all look up at the dark sky as the RWBY Is Strange Part 2 Title appears

 _ **we can't just wait with lives at stake**_

The scene changes with Pyrrha falling from the sky her hand outstretched trying to reach for Kate who tried to take her hand.

 _ **Until they think we're ready**_

Scene changes to Max clutching Chloe's necklace to her chest with the dark clouds above them. A hand is placed on her shoulder. She turns and smiles a bit when she see's Warren, Dana, Juliet and Brooke.

The scene quickly changes to Victoria and Courtney holding hands looking up at the dark sky

The next scene quickly changes to Emerald And Frank standing back to back.

 _ **Our enemies**_ _ **are gathering**_

The scene changes to Bishop being pushed in his wheelchair by Caroline. The point of view zooms out to show Nikolai and Jeremiah walking next to him on the left With Reaper and Trinity on his right.

The scene changes to a small army of Black uniformed mercenaries charging through the field.

 _ **The storm is growing deadly**_

The scene changes to show three shadowed out figures. A short one on the left a tall one on the right and in the middle they had red eyes.

 _ **Now it's time to say goodbye**_

Pyrrha lands in front of some Mercenaries and starts fighting them off with her weapons.

 _ **To the things we loved and the innocence of youth**_

The scene changes to Trinity holding Emeralds son smirking up at the dark clouded sky as a few helicopters flew by overhead.

 _ **How the time seemed to fly**_

The scene changes to Reaper charging at Max and her friends. But was stopped by Pyrrha and they're blades clashed.

 _ **From our care free lives and the solitude of peace we always knew**_

The scene changes to Max holding up her hand her face full of determination while Kate's spirit held.

 **End-**

* * *

There we have it. Hope to see you all in Part 2! Until then. Have a nice day :) Oh and in response to the last review. 'You'll just have to wait and see' hehe


	19. Part 2- Picking Up The Pieces

Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter to part two! Sorry for the late delay. I've been fighting the flu :( But i'm getting better. Anyway thank you all for your support and patience and hope you enjoy today's chapter :)

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- We've been driving in silence for a good five hours now. Everyone was still sitting where they first sat down even when Frank had to stop for gas. I still couldn't believe what happened this morning. I failed to protect my friends. I put them all in danger and I couldn't even protect them all. Stella, Taylor, Kate. They were gone and it was all my fault. I should never have taken up on Max's generosity. If I stayed on my own then none of them would have gotten involved.

It felt like an eternity when the R.V came to a stop. "We're here." Frank said while unbuckling his seat belt.

I sat up from sitting on the floor. My back against the door and looked out the windshield. We were in a wooded area. Parked right outside an old looking cabin. "Where are we?" I asked.

"An old friend of mine, Damon Merrick. Used to own this cottage. He isn't exactly around anymore so we're going to use it. No one else knows about this place. Was his own little sanctuary."

Emerald slowly stood up from her seat. Her wounds almost completely healed thanks to her aura. "Don't care. Let's just get the gear unloaded and come up with our next plan of attack."

I clenched my fist trying to hold down my anger. Was she serious? We all just went through hell not even eight hours ago and she wants to plan our next move? I stood in front of her. "It can wait." I pointed down the R.V. "In case you haven't noticed. We all just lost three friends."

Emerald glared at me. "I didn't. I don't even care. All I care about is getting my son back. If you want to save all these damsels in distress, be my guest. But I'm not going to risk my life again for these people." Emerald shoved me aside and marched outside.

Frank approached me. "Can you finally explain to me what the fuck is going on?"

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Once everyone is in the right set of mind me and Emerald will explain everything. For now just...Get everything situated inside."

I could tell Frank hated to be ordered around. But after hearing that we lost three people he didn't push it. He whistled for his dog to follow him and they followed Emerald inside the cabin.

I walked over to the small booth where Dana, Juliet, Brooke and Warren were sitting. "You...I...Is there anything I can do?" I was about to ask if they were alright. But that would have been a very dumb question.

Warren was the first one to speak since getting on the R.V. "I don't think so. But thank you though." He replied with a small smile. I stood up and lifted Brooke up to her feet who kept her eyes to the ground. "We'll uh...Meet you inside."

I nodded and watched them leave I turned around to see Dana and Juliet already getting up from they're seats. "We... Want to know. Everything. Got it?" Juliet said with a hoarse voice from crying and slight anger.

She bumped my shoulder on purpose as she walked out. Dana just gave me a sad look and followed after her.

I sighed and went to my next challenge. I stopped in front of Victoria and looked down at her as she sat with her back to the bathroom door. "...Victoria I."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." She seethed without looking at me. Her rage started making her body tremble. "This...This is your fucking fault. They kept asking about you. Wanted to know where you were. You knew. You fucking knew and..." She suddenly stood up and slammed me against the counter behind me. Her hands gripping my shoulders tightly. "You got them killed you fucking cunt!" Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She was furious. "My best friend!...Kate..." She closed her eyes and tried controlling her breathing. "I'll never forgive you...You hear me. Ever." She pushed me again and stormed out.

I was not upset in the least. She has every right to hate me. I quickly looked up when I heard the click of the lock on the bathroom door. The door slowly opened to reveal Courtney. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her face kind of pale and her legs were shaking. I couldn't even begin to fathom what she's going through right now.

...

She kept her eyes on the floor while holding the door with one hand to help balance herself. I didn't know what to say and I don't think she did either. But just as I was about to open my mouth she finally spoke but I barely heard her. "She...She saved us."

Slowly and cautiously I put a hand on her shoulder. "She did. They would have caught up to us and maybe none of us would be here right now." When she didn't respond I continued. "What she did...Was incredibly brave. She wanted you to survive and she accomplished that. Her sacrifice was not in vain."

"I...I don't know...If I can live without her." She mumbled.

I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Your not alone Courtney. You have Victoria, me, Dana, And everyone else. We'll get through this. I promise."

She just gave me a simple nod and slowly walked out of the r.v.

I sighed and walked to my last destination. I slowly opened the bedroom door to see Max still sitting the exact same way as I left her. "Max?" I called out.

Silence.

I carefully made my way towards the bed and sat down next to her. "Max? Can you hear me?"

Again she said nothing.

I looked down at her hands to see her still clutching Chloe's necklace. Her writs red from those weird looking aura cuffs that I removed after we all got into the r.v. "Max...Please look at me."

I slowly put my hand on her arm trying to get a reaction from her. Still nothing. "Max. None of this is your fault. If I."

"I couldn't save them..."

I watched as fresh tears ran down her face. "Even after everything I did...The...The sacrifice I had to make. I still couldn't save them."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Max. I don't understand. What sacrifice?"

She suddenly stood up pulling herself away from me. "I'm fucking useless! What the fuck did I do to deserve this!?" She started yelling and I didn't know what to do. She started pacing back and forth. "After everything I went through! After all the pain and grief I went through, this happens!? What! Was! The! Fucking point!" She kicked a fold up chair in rage.

I stood up and tried to calm her down. "Max. calm down. Your going to hurt yourself." I said trying to hug her.

She shoved me away and glared at me. "Don't fucking touch me!" She started to pant from all her stress and anger. "Get out! Just get out! I don't want to fucking see you right now!" She turned around with her back facing me.

I used what strength I had to hold back my tears. I knew she was in pain. But her words still stung. "I'm...I'm always here for you Max." When she didn't respond I silently left the room and closed the door. I took a moment to wipe my eyes and gathered my thoughts. " _She's hurting pretty bad. I guess I'll go and try to explain the situation as best I can to the others while I give Max time to relax."_ I made my way out of the r.v. and walked down the little stone path to the cottages front door. I heard yelling before I even opened the door.

When I walked in I looked to the left where the living room was located. Emerald and Victoria were staring each other down. Dana and Warren were holding Victoria back. While Juliet, Brooke, Courtney, and Frank stood to the side trying not to get involved.

"Say that again! I fucking dare you!" Victoria yelled trying to break free from Dana's and Warren's grip.

Emerald glare turned into a smirk. "Fine since you didn't hear me the first time. I said and I quote. 'You. Are. Completely. Useless.' There I said it slower so you could understand."

Victoria tried lunging at her. "You fucking green haired freak! I'll rip your fucking eyes out!"

I marched over and stood between them. "STOP!" I yelled. I hit my limit. "Victoria calm down! Right now!"

Victoria sneered and replied. "Fuck you! You can't fucking tell me what do! I have had it with you!"

*SMACK"

Me and everyone else including Victoria blinked in shock when Courtney marched over and slapped Victoria. "Shut up Tori! Shut up! For fucking once this isn't about you!" I could tell Courtney was trying really hard to talk without choking up. "Taylor's dead! Kate's dead! Stella is dead! And you want to go around and yell and pick fights with everyone!? We are all in just as much pain as you! Your not fucking special! So stop acting like you are!"

Before anyone could say anything or stop her. Courtney ran out of the room and up the small wooden staircase crying. A moment later the sound of a door slamming closed was heard.

Dana and Warren let Victoria go when she stopped fighting back. "You happy with yourself Victoria?" Dana said angrily.

Victoria crossed her arms and turned away.

I sighed tiredly then glared at Emerald. "Why are you antagonizing them?"

"Because it's true." She said plainly.

"Enough!" Brooke yelled. "Look. I just want to know who those people were and...And why some of my friends are dead. Who are you Pyrrha? Seriously. Who are you?"

Emerald looked at me a bit confused. "You never told them?"

I relaxed and shook my head. "I only told Max."

"Tell us what?" Warren asked while holding Brooke. Trying to calm her down.

Me and and Emerald shared a look then I looked back at them. "Sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

Non Pov- Meanwhile a Black SUV was driving down an open road. There were four passengers. Nikolai was in the passenger seat smoking a Cigar. In the driver's seat was an A.A.O Merc. (Anti Aura Organization) Behind him was Dr. Trinity on a laptop with Reaper next to her and behind Nikolai.

"Well. That could have gone better." Trinity teased.

Nikolai huffed in annoyance. "If you'd been more careful with that green haired bitch. None of this would have happened.

Trinity nodded while typing on the laptop. "I'll admit to that. I got a little cocky with my inventions...Hehe. 'Cocky'.

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "And what the fuck is up with you Reaper?"

Reaper answered. "Apologies. It was the first time I had eliminate someone...So young. I hesitated. I promise it won't happen again."

Trinity patted Reapers leg. "Good girl. But once we get back to my lab let's do another round of your 'treatment' just in case."

Reaper nodded in agreement.

"Beside it wasn't all a complete failure." Trinity continued. "I have a very good idea what that sexy red head's semblance is. It's not telekinesis. If it was, she would have no problem throwing us all off the cliff. Think back. With everything we've seem what were all the things she manipulated have in common?"

It was silent in the van as everyone was deep in thought. Until Nikolai and Reaper spoke up at the same time. "Metal."

Trinity grinned. "Precisely. In my expert and professional opinion. I believe she's able to control and manipulate metal. Magnetism or Polarity for a more scientific name."

Nikolai groaned in aggravation. "That could be a problem for us. Almost everything we rely on is metal based. That explains how the helicopter crashed."

Trinity smiled. "I'm sure I can figure out something to combat her little ability." She then closed her laptop. "Reaper. How did my little escaped rat fight?"

"Without her specialty weapons she was fairly easy. But her semblance is troubling. She's able to make a person see illusions. Even making herself invisible in your mind if she wished it." Reaper answered.

Trinity fidgeted in excitement. "Ohhhhh! What a fine bunch we have on our hands! This year has been so amazing! I'm getting horny with how excited I am!"

"You disgust me to no end. How in the hell don't you have aid's or something by now?" Nikolai grumbled while popping in another cigar.

Trinity chuckled. "I do a little side experiments here and there to prevent that. Besides we test everyone that joins the organization." Her hand went from Reapers lap to in between her legs. "Right Reaper?"

Reaper didn't respond.

Trinity grinned as she straddled Reaper's lap and removed her helmet and moaned as she started kissing her.

Nikolai growled and yelled. "What the fuck are you doing!? You know she can't have that off!"

Trinity looked over her shoulder and smiled at Nikolai's reflection from the rear view mirror. "Oh it'll be fine. Just a quickie. Besides it's been so long since I saw her gorgeous face."

Nikolai cursed as Trinity's shirt was thrown over his seat and into his lap. "You. Are a crazy. Fucking. Whore."

"And proud of it!" She yelled cheerfully. "Now sweetheart. Come to mama!"

The driver was thankful when his commander turned on the radio and blasted the music. " _I'm only doing this for the pay._ " He thought to himself.

* * *

Back with Pyrrha's group- Pyrrha's Pov- After me and Emerald explained the situation. And where we came from everyone in the room looked at us like we were insane.

"You expect us to believe all that bullshit?" Frank commented.

"That...Is a bit hard to believe." Warren said carefully.

Emerald looked at me and said. "Well. Want to show them?"

I sighed and nodded. Seeing is believing as they say. I raised my right hand and focused on the gun bag Emerald brought in. One by one the pistol's and rifle all started to float above me in the living room. Everyone besides Emerald were watching with jaw's dropped. After spinning them around a pit I put them all on the end table in front of us. "Believe us now?" Emerald asked sarcastically.

It was silent as they all took they're time to process all the information me and Emerald bombarded them with. Dana was the one on finally spoke. "So...Those...People came after us because of you two?"

I nodded. "Yes...But when I first encountered them I had no idea who they were or what was going on. I thought they were just a band of outlaws or something. I...I would never have put you all in danger if I knew otherwise. I swear."

"I believe you." Juliet said quietly from her seat on the sofa where she and Dana were cuddling. "I know you Pyrrha. Thank you. For telling us the truth."

"Telling us to late." Victoria quietly mumbled.

Brooke sighed and asked. "So...What now?"

"We're getting my son back. That's what." Emerald answered. "You kiddies can stay here."

"Emerald!" I yelled. "We can't rush this. There are still a lot of questions that we need answers for. Like who that Reaper woman was? How did this Trinity duplicate our worlds technology? Why were Dana, Max, Brooke, and Victoria handcuffed with aura restraints? Why did they target them in the first place? We need answers Emerald. We can't just charge into they're facility blindly."

Emerald seethed. But I could tell she knew I was right. "Fuck...Fine! We'll come up with a game plan tomorrow. For now everyone rest...It's been a long fucking day." Emerald left to go upstairs to probably rest.

"Hey Pyrrha?" I looked over at Dana. "Is...Max ok?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No...She isn't."

"Kate was like a sister to her...Take care of her alright?"

I gave her a weak smile. "I will...I swear."

Victoria stood up and marched outside out back.

Frank sighed. "Well...I'll look and see what kind of supplies we have. Can't believe i'm in this shit." He mumbled while walking into the kitchen with his dog following behind.

I looked out the window up towards the darkening sky. " _Rain is appropriate for this day."_

* * *

(A.N.) And that's a wrap for the first chapter of part two. Hopefully i'l be well enough tomorrow to put up another chapter. Anyway thank you all for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	20. Part 2- Revelation's

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry about the long break. I think I'm starting to get back into the groove of things. Hopefully. Thank you all for your patience and understanding. I hope everyone continues to support and enjoy the story. Don't forget to leave a review it helps! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- I was running through Beacon's courtyard. Grimm infested the school. I saw numerous people being torn apart right before my eyes. But I kept running I needed to get to my friends before it was to late.

I slid to a halt when I came to a cliff side. It was so dark over the edge I couldn't even see the bottom. I turned around and gasped, putting my hand over my mouth. In front of me was Reaper. Her black sword piercing through Max's chest. " _No..No!"_

I tried to move but couldn't. My legs refused to. Max was gasping for air as blood dripped down the sword from her wound.

Reaper yanked her sword out of Max swiftly making a stream of blood fly behind her as Max plummeted to the ground. My body was shaking. But I still couldn't do anything. Why wouldn't my body move!?

Reaper turned to face me. "It's pointless to resist...Trust me. I know. Just accept it."

I closed my eyes using my hands to cover my ears, shaking my head. "No! No no no! I won't! I'll save them! I swear!"

When I slowly opened my eyes again Kate was standing infront of me. Covered in wounds and blood. "Like how you saved me?"

* * *

I woke up gasping for breath. I was immediately sitting up sweating up a storm, panting. I quickly looked around to find myself in one of the guest bedroom's I was sharing with Emerald.

I closed my eyes trying to calm my breathing. " _Relax Nikos. Just a nightmare. Your huntress. Shake it off."_ I looked at the clock on the nearby nightstand. It was almost 5:30 in the morning. "Might as well get up." I mumbled to myself. I tossed the bed sheets aside and stood on slightly shaking legs, and stretched. After hearing a crack I sighed and quietly left my room. I slowly made my way to Max's room.

It took hours but Max was finally able to leave the R.V. But she has been cooped up in the room since. When I got to her room I slowly opened it a crack and saw her sleeping form with her back facing the door. In the room on another bed laid Dana and Juliet. I was glad they were able to keep an eye on Max. Because she still refuses to look or talk to me.

After seeing she was alright as she can be I closed the door and quietly made my way downstairs. When I got to the main floor I saw Emerald hovering over Brooks shoulder while she was on a laptop. "What are you two doing?"

"Seeing if we can find any info on those people that kidnapped me." Emerald said while Brooke typed away.

"We've been searching for hours. I was able to find that Russian bastard that...Killed Stella." Brooke said in slight anger.

I went over and looked over her other shoulder as she brought up the saved tab. It was some sort of news article in Russian. The picture showed that it was definitely him. Brook turned on the translate function and I began to read. "Commander Nikolai Petrov. Grew up in a military family. Became part of the a Russian Spetsnaz at the age of nineteen. Achieved the rank of Commander at twenty. At twenty three he left the Russian military to run his own Mercenary army. They declared him dead when they bombed his base of operations in 1999."

Brooke scowled. "Dead my ass."

" _This man sounds very dangerous. And after what he did...I should have taken him out when I had the chance."_ I watched as Brooke swapped tabs and started typing on the free one.

"I can't even find anything on that woman with the lab coat. Like she didn't even exist." Brooke commented with frustration.

Emerald gripped the back of Brooke's chair. "Try...I don't know. Professor Trinity?"

Brooke typed in the new search and we spent a good fifteen minutes of browsing when something caught our eye. Brooke clicked on the link and an old most wanted profile came up. The picture showed that tall busty woman I briefly glanced at while I was trying to get everyone to safety. I heard Emerald growl. "That's her. That's the big titted cunt that tortured me and took my son."

Brooke was just as angry. "And the one who killed Kate."

I read the file to myself.

 _S_ he used to be a professor for a local college in London. She was a genius. Graduated from high school when she was only twelve years old. And got multiple degrees by the time she turned twenty. Those include Biology, engineering, and psychology. Was arrested in London for seducing and kidnapping her own college students and using them for illegal human experimentation. As she was being transferred to prison she was able to escape and hasn't been seen or heard of since.

 _"She kidnapped and experimented on innocent students? Who are these people?"_

"She was fucking sick. Glad Victoria pushed her off that cliff." Brooke commented. Not how I would have word it but she was right. Brooke shut the laptop closing it and I couldn't blame her.

"I still don't get it." Me and Brooke turned towards Emerald.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why go through the trouble and kidnap ten students and fake they're deaths? There was no reason. If they wanted to find you or draw you out. One or two I can see but ten seems a bit to extreme even for them."

I had to agree. Kidnapping and faking the deaths of ten high school students seems like a lot of extra effort. Why did they go the extra mile?

Brooke broke us from our thoughts. "Before you showed up. That woman. Trinity used this weird device and...Scanned each of us one by one. A person that made it activate were handcuffed with those weird cuffs."

I crossed my arms. Thinking about what Brooke told me. " _They were all scanned? For what purpose? Brooke said the ones with the highest readings were handcuffed with those aura cuffs...Wait a minute. This...Group of people. They kidnapped Emerald. Emerald said Trinity wanted to do experiments. They spent months trying to hunt me down. So that would mean they have a fascination for people from my world. People with aura?...If that's true then why use those cuffs on some of my friends?...Wait. Maybe they were all taken for another reason. Maybe...Oh dust above."_

I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I turned to Emerald. Her expression serious. "You thinking what i'm thinking?"

I sighed and answered. "We'll talk about it when everyone's up. But I sure hope not." Thing's just might have gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

Everyone but Max were seated in the living room. Me and Emerald stood in front of the group. "Everyone. I know...Yesterday has been tragic. But we need to figure out our next move. Unless we do something those people will not stop coming after us."

I didn't want to do this so soon. But we didn't have any other choice. "Tragic!? It was more than just tragic you fu!"

"Victoria! Enough!" Juliet yelled cutting Victoria off. "Shut your damn mouth for one fucking minute will you?"

Victoria glared at Juliet but kept quiet.

Emerald sighed. "First off. Me and Pyrrha want to test something out. Brooke, Victoria. Stand up."

Victoria grunted but did so as did Brooke. I went and stood in front of Victoria while Emerald stood in front of Brooke."Both of you just stand still and close your eyes. Take a deep breath and relax." Victoria hesitated but rolled her eyes and did as I instructed. Brooke followed suit. Me and Emerald both placed a hand on each girls shoulder. We closed our eyes and chanted.

" _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."**_

Both girls gasped as me and Emerald stared completely bewildered. We watched as a light formed around the two. Victoria's was red. Brooke was a light blue. Then both of they're glows quickly disappeared. When the two girls opened their eyes they looked themselves over completely confused. " _No mistaking it anymore. They have aura."_

"Holy...Wow...I feel...Different." Brooke said slowly while looking at her arm.

"What...The fuck did you do to us?" Victoria asked. There was no anger behind her words. Just confusion.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I was starting to get a headache. "It would seem you both have Aura. Just like me and Emerald. Not sure how but...You do."

"So...Do we all have it then?" Courtney asked as she hugged herself. The poor girl. Besides Max. She took yesterday extremely hard.

Emerald shook her head. "I don't think so. From what we've heard about what happened yesterday. Dana and that Max girl are the only other ones that might have it." Emerald paused thinking to herself. Then after a moment nodded. "We could use this."

I immediately gave Emerald the coldest glare I could give. "No. Absolutely not."

Emerald glared back. "The more capable people the better."

"No! They have no training what so ever. No weapons, no knowledge, We don't even know what type semblances they have, if they have any at all." This was the last straw with Emerald. I understand she wants to get her son back. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to have your newborn child ripped from your hands. But she doesn't care at all about the safety of my friends. She saw them as an annoyance, now she see's them as tools.

"As much as I hate to say it but you and me can't do this alone!" Emerald yelled. "Besides they should learn to at least be able to defend themselves!"

I rubbed my my hands over my face. Trying to calm myself down. " _She has a point. If we could teach them then they would have a better chance at survival if those people attacked us again. But if we do that then they will become an even bigger target. They're lives will also be changed forever."_ I sighed and removed my hands. "I don't know."

"...Train me."

We all looked at Courtney. Her face was full of determination. "It would be better than leaving us defenseless. And." She clenched her teeth and fists. Her body shaking in anger. "I want to kill every last one of those fuckers."

The situation got worse when Victoria nodded in agreement. "Damn right. You said it yourself they won't stop coming after us until we take care of them."

I shook my head. "Absolutely not."

"What else do you want us to do Pyrrha?" Dana asked. "They...Killed our friends, took away our lives, and are hunting us down."

When I didn't respond Emerald answered. "Fine. If you won't then i'll train them. But we don't have a lot of time to play around. We'll get straight into it."

"Wait!" I can't let this happened. To many of my friends have died already. I will not have Emerald put anymore in danger. "This is wrong! This is not they're fight."

Courtney stood up. "It became our fight when they killed our friends!" She started sobbing. "Taylor..."

I looked around the group. Frank kept his gaze to his dog as he petted his four legged companion. Dana and Juliet were giving me pleading looks. Brooke who sat back down next to Warren was leaning into his arms. Emerald looked at me a bit annoyed while tapping her finger on her arm. Courtney was still sobbing, Victoria was holding her while giving me the most hatred filled glare she could give.

" _I'm outnumbered here."_ I sighed in defeat. "Alright..Fine me and Emerald will train you. But not until tomorrow."

I thanked any god that existed that they seemed to agree to those terms. "Me and Frank will go into town and get some supplies and clothes." Emerald said while grabbing her hoodie.

Clothes would be nice for everyone. They are all still wearing the night clothes they wore before this whole mess. "Alright. Just be careful. They are still out there looking for us."

Emerald rolled her eyes as she pulled the hood over her head. "I lived on the streets and stole my whole life without being caught once. I think I can manage."

That I didn't know. What kind of life did Emerald live? "Alright. Just be back before night fall."

Emerald scoffed. "What ever you say mom. Let's go Frank. You know the area best."

Frank sighed and whistled for his dog to follow. Before he left I heard him mumble "This past fucking year I swear." I felt sorry for him. Me and Emerald literally dragged him into this mess.

When they were gone the room became silent. The only noise was the ticking of an old clock on the wall. I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to check on Max...Let her know what's going on."

No one stopped me or said anything as I made my way upstairs. My mind was racing with everything that's happened over the past couple days. Three days ago I was starting to have a normal life again. Now i'm hiding and on the run from a group of people that want to probably experiment and torture me. When I finally made it to the room Max was staying in I lightly knocked. "Max? It's me."

After about a minute I heard a weak 'come in'.

I slowly opened the door and saw Max sitting on the windowsill looking out the window. I carefully closed the door and my my way towards her. "Max...There's some things we need to talk about."

She kept quiet.

"Max...I know it's hard to talk about what happened but...Dana said you...After Kate...You stood up and you were screaming something about rewinding. Want to tell me what that was about?" I had a gut feeling what it was. I also remember after her fight with Victoria her scratches on her face were completely healed within a few minutes.

Still nothing but silence.

I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Max...Please talk to me. Let me help you...I care about you...A lot." She's the first person I've ever felt romantically for, beside Jaune. I wanted to help her as much as I can.

Finally after what felt like an eternity she spoke. "It didn't matter..."

I took a seat beside her and pulled her into my arms. I was happy that she didn't resist. "What didn't matter Max?"

I felt her body shaking. She was trying very hard to keep it together. "I...I killed her. I killed Chloe to save everyone else. It's...It's what she wanted but it didn't matter." She was now crying into my chest. "I killed her and nothing fucking changed! I'm fucking useless!"

I didn't understand what she was talking about. But I held her. I held her as tight as I could gently rocking her. "Shhh. Max it's ok. It's not your fault. None of it is."

She shook her head. "No. It is...If I was never born none of this would be happening."

That scared me a bit. I pushed her away a bit so she had to look me in the eyes. "Max. Don't you ever say that. Ever. Your an amazing, nice person. This world would be a lesser place without you. Everyone is born for a reason Max. Don't ever doubt yourself. Without you I would be still wondering aimlessly in this world. Maybe even taken by those people. And if i was and they found out about you then I wouldn't have been there to save you, Dana, Victoria and everyone else."

I wiped some tears off her cheek with my thumb. "Max. What's done is done. You had no control over the situation. I swear as a huntress. I will make sure these people are brought to justice. But I can't do it alone. So please. Help me Max. Like you have been ever since day one."

She wiped her eyes then slowly nodded. "Ok."

I i gave her brow a quick kiss and pulled her back into my arms. "Max. If theirs anything you haven't told me. I need to to know in order to help you."

She snuggled into my hold and mumbled. "It all started...When I first rewound time."

* * *

Non pov- Later that day in the lower levels of the research facility. Trinity was in a very dark room with only one small lamp illuminating the place. Behind her was a large screen and in front of her sitting in a chair was Reaper. Trinity was humming happily as she strapped Reapers hands to the chair. "Ohhh. I do love me some bondage." Trinity teased as she went to strap Reapers head to the back of the chair.

Reaper wasn't wearing her helmet. Instead she was wearing black shades over her eyes. Her hair was dark and only reached to her shoulders, But the room was too dark to make out any distinguished features. " _This has to be done. I hesitated with that blonde girl. I disappointed my master. That is worse than a failed mission."_ Even though Reaper thought that her body slightly trembled because of what she know's is about to happen.

"There all done and ready to go." Trinity said while dusting off her hands. She then leaned down and kissed Reapers cheek. "Good luck my little killer." Trinity gave her a wink then walked out of the room and closed the door. A few moments later the screen turned on. In quick rapid successions the screen flashed numerous horrific pictures. From house fires, to murdered children, to people wielding guns.

* * *

Trinity was outside the room leaning against the door filing her nails nonchalantly. She checked her watch and saw it's been a half an hour already. "She's still strong."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Trinity then smirked as she heard the bloodcurdling screams coming from the room. The subliminal message therapy was starting to work. "But not strong enough"

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it. Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Thank you again for your patience while I took a bit of a break. Be prepared for more things to come in this story. Until next chapter. Have a good day :)


	21. Part 2- Training Begins

Hello everyone! Welcome back to another Chapter! Sorry this was delayed. I tried uploading on saturday but the website took a big dump and was down all day. Then I had plans on sunday. But it's here now! Hope you all enjoy and please leave a review :)

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- It was the next day early morning. The sun was just rising and it was time for the first training lessons. I still don't like this idea but it was beyond my control. Best I can do is make sure everyone is prepared as much as possible.

Yesterday was a shocker. After hearing Max's story about what she went through in October My heart went out for her. She made sacrifices and choices that no person should ever have to make. She was deathly terrified about her time abilities. But after her story I unlocked her aura and at the point there was no denying it. Her time powers wasn't a gift or curse from fate or god.

It was her semblance.

I explained to her that semblances almost never unlock if you don't have your aura unlocked first. But sometimes in extreme and dire situations they do activate when the person is in serious danger or under extreme distress. In her case. Watching Chloe get shot. Of course using your semblance while not having aura is dangerous. Which would explain why when she told me about her headache's, nosebleeds, and losing conciseness. It all fit in perfectly.

But the tornado part still baffled me a bit. I couldn't explain that one. Maybe her semblance wasn't meant to be used to bring the dead back. Or her powers really can alter space. Either way her semblance is a very interesting and a very powerful one.

Right now though I was with Max and the rest of our friends out back of the cottage. Except for Dana. I shivered thinking about last night.

* * *

Flashback to last night- _It was almost time for bed when Max finished her story. After comforting her for a bit and unlocking her aura I went in search for Dana to unlock hers and get that over with before tomorrow morning._

 _I found her in the kitchen with everyone else attempting to eat a bowl of soup Frank and Emerald brought back. "Dana. Let's unlock your aura so you have a good feel for it by morning."_

 _She nodded and slid out fro her chair. "Alright...It won't hurt will it?" She asked a bit nervously._

 _I chuckled and shook my head. "Not at all. Just might feel a bit strange at first." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and relax."_

 _Juliet stood up from her spot and held Dana from behind. "I'm here. It's ok."_

 _Dana nodded and took a deep breath._

 _I closed my eyes and chanted. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

 _I was about to relax when I felt her aura being released. But something was extremely off._

 _It kept going. And going. And going!_

 _My aura was plummeting fast from trying to unlock hers. I started panting from exhaustion. And it was STILL going! "_ What's going on!? I've never felt so much before!" _I thought to myself while panicking._

" _Pyrrha! Stop!"_

 _I heard Emerald yelling my name. I couldn't let go though. If I don't fully unlock her aura then her aura might become unstable and kill her. Then just as my leg mussel's were about to give out I felt the end of her aura._

 _What I felt absolutely terrified me. The level of her aura was enough to get me shaking in my boots. But there was something off about it. Something. Dark. Something uncontrollable._

 _I yelped as I felt myself being pushed to the ground by an unknown force. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Dana looking over herself in disbelief. Her aura color was even frightening. A dark violet color._

 _"Pyrrha! Are you alright!?" Emerald asked while kneeling down next to me._

 _All I was able to do was nod. Then I passed out from exhaustion._

* * *

I woke up a few hours later. Still feeling like I just fought Cinder again. When everyone asked me what happened. I just told them that unlocking the aura of three people in one day wore me out. I couldn't tell them the truth. I didn't want everyone freaking out. Especially Dana.

I only told Emerald when we were alone. She understood my fear and decided to train Dana one on one with her. She tried putting a brave face. But I could tell she was just as unnerved about Dana's aura as I was.

Everyone was standing in front of me holding a a decent sized hunting knife. They all looked really tired. Probably not used to getting up so early "Alright everyone. We'll start off with some simple attack and defensive maneuvers."

"Um. Why is Dana not with us?" Juliet asked.

"Emerald wanted to see if she can get Dana to use and control her semblance. It's really best is we do that kind of thing one at a time." I was so relieved when they accepted that answer.

"Come on! Let's get going already!" Victoria yelled.

Victoria really was impatient. "Victoria. Relax. You can't rush this kind of thing. Part of this training is to be patient and to keep a calm and clear mind. If you lose focus or let anger control you. It could get you killed."

She diverted her eyes away from me. Pouting.

"Victoria. Just listen to her. Please?" Warren begged.

"Can we just start?" Max asked quietly.

I sighed before replying. "Of course." I unsheathed my blade and raised my shield. "We'll start of with stances. Put your right foot in front of you. Always keep your front foot forward. Keep your grip tight on your weapon." I watched and was mildly amused seeing them trying to imitate my moves.

I walked over and around Max pushing her shoulders down a bit. "Keep your shoulder's straight and relaxed. Bring your arm back just a tad." I helped move her arm into position. I smiled. "There perfect. Good job Max."

"Thank's" I could hear the smile from her voice.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then circled around the group helping them fix they're stances. It was my turn to help Courtney with her stance. "Spread your feet further apart. Keep the front forward...There just like that." I noticed the hand that was holding her knife was trembling. I wrapped my hand around hers. "Courtney. Relax. Take a deep breath."

"I miss her." She mumbled.

I kept her hand in mine. "I completely understand. I was in love with someone from my world. I died protecting him and I'll never see him again." I was successful in holding back the tears. "But even if we never see each other again our love will never disappear. Look around Courtney. We all got hit hard with her loss. She died protecting us." I made her arm thrust forward. "Now it's your job to make sure her sacrifice is not in vain. Use that to draw strength. Be the protector that she was."

I felt her relax and nodded. "I will...Thank's."

I smiled and pulled her arm back and let her go. I noticed from the corner of my eye I saw Victoria mouthed off the words. 'Thank you.'

I gave a quick nod and stood back in front of the group. I retook my stance. "Alright everyone. The first combo I want you to do is this." I jabbed my blade forward. "Extend your weapon forward with as much force as you can." I quickly sliced upwards. "Then as quick as you can move upward and to the right a bit." Then I quickly brought the blade back down. Making a small gust of wind. "Then finish it off with a downward slice. Alright try to repeat what I just did. We'll keep going till you at least know what to do."

Juliet and Brooke seem to be somewhat getting the hang of it. Victoria, Courtney and Max were stumbling breaking they're form. And poor Warren actual fell face flat onto the ground when he jabbed forward. It took everything I had not to face palm. " _This is going to be a lot of work."_

 _..._

After about an hour of that it was time to see what I can do with Max, Victoria, and Brooke. Everyone else were inside taking a break and Dana was still with Emerald. "Alright for the next lesson. I'll have you three get a feel for your aura. Maybe even get a glimpse at what semblance you might have."

"How exactly do you feel aura?" Brooke asked.

"Well you don't actually feel it. It's a part of you. A part of your soul." I answered. "I suppose what I meant was try and control it. Aura is a very useful tool. It can block minor attacks, Heal wounds faster, And even increase your physical strength. For example. A friend of mine. Ruby Rose. Is fifteen years old. Almost half my height and she's able to carry and swing around a mechanical scythe twice her size like it was made of plastic."

"Bullshit." Victoria commented crossing her arms.

I shrugged and used my semblance to glide my shield over so it was in front of Victoria. "Hold this."

She scowled at me but did as told. I deactivated my semblance and she made a small cry as it fell to the ground almost taking her down with it. "Holy fuck! How heavy is that thing!?"

I brought my shield back using my semblance and put it back on my wrist. "Like a feather." I answered then sheathed my weapons. "Today for aura training. I want you all to relax and focus on your aura. Feel it. Make it a part of you, your body and soul."

I watched them as they closed they're eyes. A few moments later they're faces scrunch in concentration. "Pyrrha. I'm not feeling anything." Max commented.

"Your all focusing to hard." I replied. "Take a deep breath, and clear your mind. Don't think. Feel."

After another couple of moments I could see Brooke and Max's aura flash over they're body quickly then vanished. "Brooke, Max. Open your eyes and hold these." When they opened they're eyes I used my semblance to move Milo and Akouo in front of them. Max grabbed hold of my blade and Brooke my shield. When I deactivated my semblance they remained in they're hands. They were both holding them without any struggle. "Whoa." They both mumbled.

I smiled proudly and clapped. "Very nice, well done you two."

"What the fuck!? How can they do it so easily?" Victoria asked in frustration.

I sighed and explained. "Victoria. Your to tense. You need to relax."

She looked like she was about to pull her hair out. "How the fuck can I relax after what happened not even three days ago!?"

"Victoria..."

Victoria turned to Max and pointed at her. "Kate died and your here acting like it doesn't matter!"

Max gripped my weapon tightly and replied. "Of course it matters! She was my friend! Why should you care about Kate anyway!? You bullied her and made her feel like shit!"

Poor Brooke was in the middle of it. "Guy's! Stop!"

"Max! Victoria! Enough!" I marched over about to break it up when Victoria yelled.

"I know I did!" Tears were now streaming down her face. "My life was fucking miserable so I wanted everyone else to feel the same way! Kate was the only one to confront me about it! She's the only one who treated me like a normal human being even after everything I did! Instead of going to the dance with you bitches! She came outside where I was alone and asked me to dance with her!" All three of us stared at her in sorrow when she fell to her knees and started sobbing. "She's the only one...Who saw past the queen bitch of Blackwell and saw the real Victoria Chase...I loved her. I fell in love with her... Now she's gone. Along with one of my best friends."

I had no idea what to say. I have never seen Victoria like this. So broken. Lost.

I was broken from my thoughts when I saw Max walk over to her. She knelt down in front of the crying girl and gently pulled her into a hug. Her face buried into Max's shoulder. "She was like a sister to me. I miss her so much. The day it happened and the day after. It felt so unreal. I wanted it all to be a nightmare so bad. Then I could wake up and she would still be there." Max gently rubbed Victoria's back as her sobbing calmed down some. "But she's gone. And the people who did this. Who took her away are still out there. Once we take care of them...Then we can properly grieve."

I noticed Brooke wiping away her own tears. I went over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know this hard for everyone. But Max is right. We can all properly grieve once the people who are after us are brought to justice."

A few moments later Max helped Victoria up. After wiping her eyes and taking a few deep breaths Victoria said. "Alright...Let's keep going."

I gave her quick nod. "Alright. Try again. Close your eyes and relax. Don't look for your aura. Feel it.

...

After an hour all three girls were able to get the gist of it. Now for the interesting part. "Brooke, Victoria. It's time to see if you both have a semblance."

"What about Max?" Brooke asked.

Max looked away a bit in shame. She was sitting on the back porch.

"Max already know's her semblance and know's how to use it...Max?" When he looked up at me I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright. You don't need to be ashamed or afraid. Your semblance is a gift. Not a curse."

She smiled back. "Thank's."

I turned back to my two students. "Alright. First off. Have either of you two been different lately?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Victoria asked crossing her arms.

"Like...Umm...How do I explain this?" This was harder to explain than I thought. But then I remembered something. "You still feeling warmish Victoria?"

Victoria gave me a questioning look before replying. "Yeah. So?"

"Maybe your semblance has something to do with heat." I answered.

Brooke gasped. "I've been mouthing off what people might do or say! Like last week. I answered a question correctly before the teacher even asked."

I hummed in thought. Interesting. "Let's try it. Brooke. What am I thinking about." It should be easier for her now that her aura is unlocked.

Brooke was silent for a moment then gasped again. "Your thinking about...A boy. He has Blonde hair. Wearing chest armor and jeans. He has a sword and a shield...His name is Jaune."

My mouth actually dropped a bit. " _She can read thoughts."_

"I can read thoughts!?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

I chuckled. That answered that question. "It appears so."

Brooke actually smiled. The first time since the whole ordeal. "This. Is. Fucking. Awesome!"

Victoria pouted. "What about me!?"

Victoria was trickier. "I'm not sure where to begin to understand yours Victoria."

"Maybe..." We all turned to Brooke. "Maybe you've been wearing less clothes not because you were trying to cool off. But maybe you were trying to absorb heat. Like a solar panel."

Victoria groaned. "Great. I'm a walking solar panel."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Victoria do you still have your lighter and smokes from yesterday?" Remembering Emerald was actually nice enough to bring back some cigarettes for some of the girls. I really don't like smoking but after what happened they needed it.

She dug into her shorts pocket and dug out her pack of smokes and a lighter. "Now what?"

"Don't freak out about what I'm going to suggest but...Light your lighter and have the flame touch your skin."

Victoria looked at me like I was crazy. "You want me to burn myself!? Are you fucking nuts!?"

I sighed. "Your aura will heal the wound almost immediately. Just try it. Please?"

Victoria shook her head and grumbled. "Can't believe I'm fucking doing this." She lit her lighter and hesitantly brought it close to her index finger. She closed her eyes and stuck it right into the flame.

But to everyone's surprise. The flame didn't burn her. No it was being absorbed into her finger. When it was gone Victoria slowly opened her and blinked a few times when she inspected her finger. Not a mark. "Whoa..." She then smirked and dug a cigarette out of the box and put the end of it on her finger. The cigarette was lit and Victoria took a drag. "Fuck. Yes."

This was amazing. " _She's able to absorb heat and then use it as a weapon. This is similar to Nora's semblance with lightning."_ Things are definitely getting more interesting.

* * *

It was now bed time. After the long day of training we had another somewhat quiet dinner. Emerald pulled me aside to talk about her day with Dana. She was very nervous and a little scared about Dana. Not only did she have a lot of it. But her aura was strong as well. She also said that Dana didn't seem to have a semblance either. I told her we would take it one day at a time and try not to worry about it for now.

After taking a nice long shower I got dressed into a loose night shirt and headed to bed. Before I got comfortable though there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Max. "Hey Pyyrha." She mumbled.

"Hi Max." I replied with a smile. "Is there something you need?"

She kept her eyes to the floor and nodded. "Yeah...Is it...Ok if I...Sleep here with you tonight?" She asked with a blush appearing on her face.

I walked over to her and held her hand. "Of course you can. Come on it's been a long day and it's going to be long tomorrow."

I lead her to my bed and I got in first. I laid on my side and scooted over to give her some room. Max slowly slid into bed and I held her close after getting the covers over us. "You...Look beautiful with your hair down." Max whispered.

I smiled and snuggled with her. "Thank you. I always keep it in a pony tail so that my hair doesn't get in the way when I'm fighting."

Max closed her eyes and sighed. "Pyrrha...I'm scared...About everything."

I closed my eyes and held her a bit more tightly. "It's alright to be scared Max. I'm also scared. But i'm right here ok? I'll protect you. No matter what."

"Funny...I was just about to say the same thing." She teased.

I smiled a bit and kissed her brow. "Night Max."

* * *

Emerald's Pov- I closed the door very gently and quietly so the couple didn't know I was listening in. "They are no the only one's that are scared." I quietly made my way downstairs. Guess tonight I was sleeping on the sofa.

" _Don't make promises you can't keep Nikos...You can't protect everyone."_

* * *

(A.N) And there we have it. Thank you again for the patience and support. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then. Have a nice day :)


	22. Part 2- Grieving

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. Been busy. Life stuff. Anyway. This chapter is kind of short but Felt like it would add a bit of back story as to what else is going on behind the scenes. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

One week later- While Pyrrha, Max and the group were training and preparing themselves. They're home town of Arcadia Bay were still in mourning over the loss of almost a dozen bright, young lives. One of them was David Madsen.

The Blackwell Security guard was among the many of people who came to pay they're respects to the students who lost their lives in a horrible fire accident. A memorial was placed in front of the school. He held his wife Joyce Price by the shoulders as she sobbed into her hands.

Two of the victims were Max Caulfield. Who was like a second daughter to his wife. And the other was Pyrrha Nikos. Who Joyce and himself really bonded with over the course of the school year.

" _How much more does she have to suffer through?"_ David thought to himself. His wife lost her husband, Daughter and now Max and Pyrrha. How much more will the universe take from her before she breaks? She was just finally getting over Chloe's death. Then this happens.

"David...Why?" Joyce sobbed.

David had to keep her up from falling to her knees. He turned her around and hugged her. He didn't know how to answer that question. So he kept quiet and tried comforting his wife as best he can. Trying not to break down himself.

Apparently one of the students. Stella Hill, caused a fire while trying to make her own meth lab. By the time the fire was put out the bodies were so burnt they were unrecognizable.

Joyce spent a good while crying before she ran out of tears. Without muttering a word. David gently helped guid her away from the memorial and towards the parking lot. They had a big day tomorrow.

The funeral.

* * *

The next day David accompanied by Joyce were walking up towards the church. By the door stood Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield. When the eyes pf both women met they rushed towards each other and fell into each others arms crying. "Vanessa...I'm so sorry." Joyce sobbed.

The grieving held onto Joyce tighter. "My baby...My baby." She mumbled into Joyce's shoulder.

Joyce rubbed the grieving woman's back. "I know...I know exactly how you feel."

David stood back a bit. Giving the two friends some alone time. "Hello. You Must be David."

David was so lost in thought he didn't notice Ryan approaching him. "Yes. Your Ryan right? I'm sorry for your lost." David shook his hand. He could clearly tell Ryan was using every ounce of will power to keep himself from breaking down.

Ryan took a shaky breath. "Thank you...Wish we could have met on better circumstances."

"Same here." He watched as people started filling into the church. Some of them even students.

Vanessa and Joyce broke away from they're hug. "Are you doing alright?" Vanessa asked her friend while rubbing away some tears.

Joyce shook her head.

"Sorry. I know that's a dumb question." Vanessa apologized. "Max talked about Pyrrha quiet a bit the last few months."

It was Joyce's turn to wipe her eyes. "She was such a sweet and hard working girl. I was just starting to feel normal again after Chloe...But now."

Vanessa rubbed her arm trying to comfort her. "They're all together now...In a better place."

A man in robes walked up to them. "Vanessa, Everyone is here. We're ready to begin when you are."

Vanessa wiped her eyes one more time as her husband and David rejoined them. "Thank you father. We'll be there in a moment."

The father of the church gave her a silent nod and walked back inside.

David placed his hand's on Joyce's shoulders from behind. "You ready hon?"

She took a shaky breath and nodded. "As i'll ever be."

The two couples made they're way inside the church to say their final goodbyes.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when David and Joyce returned home. After Max's funeral they went to the beach with Pyrrha's ashes. They didn't have the money or the space for a grave and funeral. But they wanted to give her a proper farewell. They both knew Pyrrha like the beach so they decided to release her ashes into the ocean.

Now they were home to grieve and move on. David was in the garage keeping his mind occupied by working on his car. While his Wife was in the bedroom. He knew she needed some space. It was the same after Chloe.

He sighed sadly. remembering all the times Pyrrha would help him out with his car. She was always eager to learn anything new. She was always trying to help around the house even if she didn't need too.

David wiped away a lone tear before putting in the spark plug.

*Knock Knock*

"Who could that be?" He muttered to himself when he heard someone knocking on the door. He wiped his hand and left the garage. When he answered the door a tall man wearing a suit stood there. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I work with the government. And I was sent here to investigate an illegal immigrant Named. Pyrrha Nikos."

David didn't like him already. "here. But she along with other students died in a dormitory fire last week."

The man gave a slight bow. "I'm sorry for your lost. I had no knowledge of that. My condolences. I'll be sure to let my superiors know. Thank you for your time." David just nodded and calmly closed the door.

" _Didn't need that. Especially today."_ David was heading back to the garge but stopped. " _Wait...How did he know she was living here?"_

* * *

Jeremiah was back in his car when he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. "This is Jeremiah. Project red, green and the students havn't made contact with the town since they're escape."

" _Good. They are just as smart as I hoped. We don't want anyone else dragged into this ordeal."_ Bishop replied from his end.

Jeremiah nodded. "In deed. By the way where did you and Nikolai find those decoy bodies anyway?"

" _They were just a few homeless street kids that no one will know are gone. Get back to your duties. I have a feeling things are going to escalate soon."_

 _"_ Yes sir." Jeremiah hung up and started his car. " _Street kids huh? Well. They died for the greater good of not only for the U.S. But for humanity's survival."_

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it. The next chapter will also be a back story chapter. But in a very different way. Hope to see you all in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)


	23. RWBY World Side Story- Part 1

Hello everyone! Welcome to a special chapter! This is the first part of the RWBY world side story. These chapters will be up a few times throughout the story. Just to show what's going on while Pyrrha and Max settle with they're problems. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

*Chirp Chirp Chirp*

A woman with blue hair in her late twenty's groaned a bit before her eyes started fluttering open. She smiled as she watched the morning birds fly by her bedroom window. " _I love these kind of mornings."_ She thought to herself.

"Mmmmm Chloe? What time is it?"

Chloe Price looked over to the sleeping person cuddled next to her. Penny Price. "Almost eight." She answered. "Come on sleepy head. We got a busy day today." Chloe teased as she slid out of bed. Chloe was wearing a white night shirt and blue boxer shorts.

Chloe has gotten taller over the years. She grew a few inches taller. Her muscles grew more noticeable. Her hair now reached her shoulders and her bangs were almost to her eyes. She also had a small scar on her right abdomen. A painful reminder of that awful night at Beacon.

Chloe stretched and moaned before going to the dresser for clothes.

Penny sat up and yawned. Still looking sleepy.

Penny has also changed over the years. She grew a bit taller as well. Her hair was now long which reached down to her back. And got a bit more bustier.

Chloe was really thankful for Penny' father. Every few years he would design and give Penny a new more older and updated body so she could age with her and the rest of their friends. He even found a way so Penny could feel physical touches.

Chloe smirked thinking about how greatly their bedroom life became after a couple of years.

"What are you smirking about?" Penny asked innocently as she slid out of bed. Wearing nothing but an over sized t shirt.

Chloe cleared her throat before replying. "Ahem. Oh uh. Nothing. Just thinking to myself."

Before Penny could reply the door opened and the sound of little feet ran across the floor. "Morning mommy! Morning daddy!"

Chloe smiled as Penny knelt down to pick up a small five year old girl. She had black hair. Hazel eyes and a birthmark on her left arm. Her hair was in a small ponytail. And she was wearing a small grey dress and a little bow to keep her ponytail in place.

Penny hugged the little girl and asked. "How are you this morning Max?"

The little girl. Max. Hugged back. "Good! I can't wait to see everyone! Is aunt Coco and aunt Velvet going to be there too?" Max asked as she looked at Chloe.

Chloe chuckled. "They sure are munchkin." Chloe couldn't help but marvel at her little family. The blue haired huntress still remember's the day about two years ago when she and her old teammate Fox went out to clear a small village that sent a Grimm distress signal. Unfortunately by the time they got there almost everyone was dead. Chloe found the little girl crying in a cellar where she lived. Her parents dead in the living room above.

Chloe was a bit shocked to learn that the girls name was Max (Short for Maxwell) Chloe decided to take her in until they could find a place for her. But instead the little girl wormed her way into Chloe and Penny's hearts. So the couple decided to take her in altogether. Chloe also found it amusing that she is referred to as Dad or daddy. She didn't have a problem with it. Some of her other friends who were girls were getting called that as well by their own kids.

"Let's get dressed and fill our tummies with some breakfast. How does that sound?" Chloe asked as Penny handed the girl over.

Max beamed. "I want pancakes!"

Chloe chuckled and gave her quick kiss on the cheek. "That sounds hella yummy."

Penny gave her a stern look. "Chloe. What have we talked about? Language."

Max giggled at her dad's dismay while Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. I'm in the dog house again."

Penny walked over and kissed Chloe's cheek. "You always are."

Chloe pulled her into a hug with her free arm. " _What would I do without you two?"_

* * *

Chloe and Penny held each of their daughter's hands as they made they're way up a hill that was located near Patch. Which is where she and most of her friends are living at.

Chloe still wore her white beanie. But her outfit got updated a bit. She now wore a blue tank top with a white open vest over it. She also wore blue shorts with holster straps connected from the shorts running down her legs. Holding small pouches. And on the back of her hips were a short white cape attached to her shorts that reached down to the back of her knees. She still wore her heeled boots.

Penny still had her bow in her hair but kept it down. She was wearing a green blouse and a light green skirt. Her legs were covered with black leggings. And green ankle strapped flats.

When they got to the top they saw four familiar faces. "Aunt Velvet! Aunt Coco!"

Me and Penny couldn't help but chuckle as Max rushed over to her favorite aunts. The kind hearted and gentle Velvet Adel. And the calm, cool, and very fashionable Coco Adel.

Now a days Velvet wore a brown skirt with leggings. And a black halter top. Physical appearance wise. She barely grew taller at all. Her hair was now in a long ponytail. Coco on the other hand grew taller almost as tall as Chloe. But her outfit is the same just as it was back when she attended Beacon. Claims that it's still the height of fashion.

Coco removed her shades and put then into the collar of her shirt and lifted Max up as the little girl ran into her arms. "Well well look what I've caught!"

Max giggled as Coco lifted her up over the older woman's head. "Put me down aunt Coco!" She squealed happily.

Coco smiled as she brought the girl down to chest level. "How you doing kid? Causing trouble for your dad like I told you too?" Coco teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "So that's why she's been such a brat. Coco you are a nasty influence."

Coco chuckled. "Well I got a reputation of 'cool aunt' to keep up."

Velvet took Max from coco and hugged the little one. "Where's my hug?"

Max smiled a toothy grin and hugged Velvet. "Right here aunt Velvet!"

Chloe shook her head amused and turn her attention to the other couple that were there. "Yang! How's it going!? Haven't seen you two in a while." Chloe asked as they both shared a tight hug.

Yang grew quite a bit. She was almost taller than Chloe now and her mussel's have grown over the years making them stand out a bit more. Her hair grew a bit longer. Still refusing to cut it. Much to everyone's teasing. (A.N. All of team RWBY and JNPR are going to be wearing they're season five outfits. I thought they looked really good so.)

When they pulled apart Yang and Chloe shared a fist bump before Yang answered. "Pretty good! Trying to keep up with the little rugrats. Doing Huntress missions. Giving Blake some lovin. You know the usual."

Blake just rolled her eyes. Now used to her wife's shamelessness. "We're doing good. The kids are down the hill playing some tag." Blake responded while rubbing her bulging tummy.

Chloe couldn't help but envy Yang and Blake's bravery. They were the first ones in they're group of friends to have a child together...And the most! There oldest son is seven years old. Adopted when he was three. A year after that they had their own. Thank's to Remnants technology. A daughter who was six. Two years after that they had another daughter that was also adopted. She is five at the moment. And now Blake almost looked ready to pop now.

During our time at Beacon Yang warned Blake she wanted a big family. And boy did she keep up on her promise.

Velvet and Coco came back after setting Max down. Max looked at Blake's tummy and made a small gasp. "Mommy. Why did aunt Blake get fat?"

Blake's ear's twitched. A sign of not enjoying that comment.

Yang put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

Velvet gave Coco a stern look. Seeing that she was about to laugh as well.

Chloe was also trying not to laugh when Penny bent down in front of Max and patted her head. "Blake is not fat. She has a baby growing inside her. And it's not nice to call people that."

Max's eyes lit up in amazement. "Really? She ate her baby?"

All the adults present laughed. Chloe shook her head and explained. "No munchkin. The baby was put in there with love. It need's to be in her tummy so it can grow properly."

Max didn't seem to understand but nodded all the same. "Oh. Ok."

Penny chuckled and said. "Your cousins are down the hill playing tag. Why don't you join them? And make sure you don't pull on Mia's tail this time ok?"

Max smiled. "Ok!" And just like that the little girl took off to go play with the other children.

Chloe took a deep breath to calm herself. "Phew. Sorry about that Blake."

Blake sighed. "It's fine."

Yang waved. "Yeah no biggie. She's young."

"On a side note. I thought you were five months along? Why are you so hella big?" Chloe asked in honesty.

Yang beamed proudly and wrapped her prosthetic arm around Blake's shoulders. "We're having twins!"

Blake smiled and leaned into Yang's side as everyone else stared dumbfound. "Wow...Congrats but...Damn you two are brave. Five kids and your not even thirty yet." Coco commented.

Yang just shrugged. "We can manage. And I think five is a good number to stop at."

Blake nodded almost a bit to quickly. "Agreed."

"Well since we're on the topic. Should we tell them Coco?" Velvet asked.

Coco smiled and held her wife's hand. "We are looking to have our first child ourselve's."

"Congratulations!" Penny yelled hugging them both.

Chloe nudged Coco's shoulder. "Congrats. Didn't know you had it in ya." She teased.

Velvet blushed but smiled and Coco rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah."

"So you going to do it the science way or adoption? Yang asked.

"Adoption. We talked and we were going to adopt a faunus child." Velvet answered.

"That great Vel. Congrats." Blake said with a small smile.

Chloe nodded in agreement. Even though the hate towards faunus has gone down a lot since that awful night. There is still people out there who still mistreat them bad. "You both are finally going to join the parent club."

Yang laughed. "Yeah. That now make's all our friends in the parent club except Fox and." Her smile disappeared. "Fuck. I ruined moment. Stupid brain." Yang cursed herself.

Everyone else's smile disappeared as well. They knew who Yang was about to say. Nora and Ren. After three miscarriages. Nora was tested and proved she wasn't able to carry children. It hit the couple, especially Nora very hard.

Blake held her blonde wife's hand and kiss her cheek. "It's ok. We know you didn't mean it."

Luckily the down mood was broken when someone called out. "Hey everyone!"

The three couple's looked over to see a small crowd heading they're way. Ruby Rose grew a lot since her time at Beacon. She looked way more mature. She grew taller even slightly taller than Weiss now. Her hair now reached her shoulders. And her bust size grew a quiet a bit as well.

Weiss on the other hand barely changed. Other than growing a bit taller. Her hair changed the most. The side pony tail she had during her Beacon day's was completely cut off. Her hair was now short in a tom boy style.

Chloe smirked thinking back when it first happened. Her father was absolutely furious when he heard his daughter was dating another girl. Another younger, messy, loud, and poor girl. So he pulled her from Beacon and made her stay in Atlas to keep them apart. Ruby spent months crying. But one day out of the blue Weiss returned with her new hair style. She cut her hair in a way to show her father that she couldn't be controlled anymore and then ran away back to her friends and lover. Weiss was cut from the company. But she wasn't dumb by any means. After countless lawyers and her own stubborn determination and showing to the public what her fathers company was doing to it's faunus workers. He was removed from the company by his own board members and Weiss took it over anyway. The company has been in good hands since. She kept her hair the same since then to keep it as a reminder when she first got her independence.

Between the couple though was a toddler holding both of the women's hands. It was a little girl with black hair and white bangs. She had Weiss's eyes and Ruby's face. She was wearing a little white dress with roses on it. Her name. Was Summer Rose.

The next couple walking next to them was Jaune and May. May was wearing a heavy red hoodie and loose black jeans. She still wore her beanie covering her left eye. In her arms was a small baby wrapped in a blanket. They're six month old daughter. Pyrrha Arc. She had Jaune's eyes and May's darker skin color.

Jaune grew into quite the handsome young man. He has more muscles now. And his hair was a bit shorter than it was back in the Beacon day's.

The couple behind them was Nora and Ren. Nora grew a bit more bulkier. She looked like she could lift five Ursa's with one arm. Her hair grew longer now reaching to the back of her shoulders.

Ren grew taller as well. His hair has stayed the same but there was now a big scar going down his left arm.

Yang beamed and waved over at the group. "Hey sis!"

"Hey guys." Chloe said welcoming the group.

When the new group caught up everyone exchanged hello's and hugs. "Hey Jaune, May. How's the new parent life treating you?" Penny asked the couple.

May beamed and held the little bundle in her arms closer. "Amazing. Labor was was absolutely worth it."

Jaune chuckled nervously. "Not for me it wasn't." He mumbled.

May gave turned and glared at him. "What was that?"

Jaune held his hands up in defense. "I said it a very heart warming experience I swear!"

The group laughed at poor Jaune's predicament.

"Mommy can I go pway?" Summer asked.

Ruby giggled and nodded. "Of course you can go play! Just be careful ok? Don't go running off into the woods. Stay with your cousins."

The little girl smiled and slowly made her way down the hill to join the other kids.

"She is a very sweet girl." Coco commented.

The whiterose couple smiled proudly. "Thank you. She take's a lot after Ruby. Which i'm not sure is a good or a bad thing." Weiss teased.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

"So is everyone here?" Nora asked.

Velvet shook her head. "Nope. Fox won't be able to make it. His mission is taking a bit longer than he thought."

Blake turn towards a big tree that was about twelve feet away. "And someone is still thinking she doesn't belong here."

A sigh was heard by the tree and then a girl around there age suddenly appeared as her skin changed color and stepped out from the shade. "Sorry..."

Ilia Amitola was an old friend of Blake's back in her White Fang day's. After Adam lost his life most of the White Fang abandoned the organization and returned home. But there were still small operations going on. Ilia found Blake by chance one day and after a struggle Blake was able to show Ilia that all humans aren't evil. She then turned herself in and was pardoned when she gave the locations of the last remaining White Fang outposts. She's been part of the circle of friends since.

Yang walked over and grabbed her arm. Ilia blushed and let out a small yelp as she was dragged over to the group. "Come on. Your my wife's best friend! Stop thinking about the past and just enjoy the now."

When they made it back over to everyone else Blake hugged Ilia. Making her blush even more but smiled and hugged back. "Sorry. I know i'm being dumb right now."

"Right now?" Blake teased as the pulled away.

Ilia rolled her eyes. "Smart ass."

Yang chuckled. "Well she is smart. And she's got a great ass so that's a compliment."

The group groaned except Chloe who gave her a high five. "Nice!"

"You two I swear." Coco said while pinching her nose.

Ren shook his head in amusement. "The more things change. The more they stay the same."

"Ain't that the truth." Weiss said.

"Come on! Let's get this thing started already!" Nora yelled while running over to a nearby picnic table which was filled with bags, basket and a big blanket.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Penny's shoulder and pulled her in close. " _Such amazing friends."_

* * *

A few hours later- "So then I said, now that's a katana."

Everyone laughed after Yang told a joke. Everyone was seated on the blanket in a big circle. They just finished lunch and are now chatting. A few feet away on another blanket was a litter of small sleeping bodies who wore themselves out from playing.

"That joke never get's old." May said while slowly rocking her baby in her arms.

"So anyone been on any good missions lately?" Velvet asked.

"Well. Me and the blonde brute are going on one next week. It'll take about a month." Weiss answered.

Yang flexed her arms. "Yeah! We are going to kick some serious grimm ass! It's been a long time since it's just been you and me Weiss. Sister in-law bonding time!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and muttered. "Joy."

Ruby giggled and kissed her white haired wife's cheek. Making the heiress blush a bit and smile.

"What about you Ilia?" Penny asked. "Anything new happening? You've barely spoke a word."

Ilia blushed and looked down at her lap. "Oh uh..No nothing new. Same old."

"Oh come on. There has to be something. New job? New hobby?... Girlfriend?" Chloe asked with a teasing wink.

Ilia blushed even harder. The spot's on her body turning pink. "No. Nothing like that."

"We seriously need to get you laid."

Blake chocked and spat out the drink she was about to swallow. "Yang! Seriously? There are children here."

Ilia just sighed sadly and didn't respond.

"I'm teasing Ilia. I'm sure one day you'll find someone just as good as Blake." Yang said with a small smile.

Ilia looked at her a bit shocked but then smiled back after a moment. "Thank's..."

Jaune cleared his throat and raised his glass. "I think it's time to toast."

Ren nodded. "I agree."

Coco raised her glass. "To us."

"To those that aren't here with us." Jaune said with his glass raised.

Ruby raised her's. "To Remnant."

Velvet's turn. "To peace."

Chloe raised hers. "To eight years since the victory at the Battle of Beacon."

Everyone else raised theirs. "Cheers!"

Chloe looked around at her group of friends and family. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips. " _Damn. Been eight years already. That night still haunts me. So much death and destruction. Losing Pyrrha was hard on everyone. But it could have been so much worse."_ Chloe looked over when she felt weight being pressed against her. She smiled when she saw Penny laying her head on the blue haired woman's shoulder. " _Mom, David, Max. I hope your life has been going just as amazing as mine."_

But little did she know. Good times and peace don't last forever.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it. Hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this side story. Hope to see you all in the next chapter. Until then. Have a nice day :)


	24. Part 2- Planning In The Shadow's

Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter for this story. I want so say thank you all again for the patience and continuing support your giving this story. It means so much to me. Without further ado hope you enjoy today's chapter :)

* * *

Victoria's Pov- It's been two whole damn week's since that fucking day at the lighthouse. Pyrrha and Emerald have been training us. Hard. Some day's i'm so exhausted that I pass out immediately after dinner. It's so damn frustrating. We've learn basic hand to hand, strike forms, controlling our aura, semblance practice, gun training, melee weapon training.

But I will admit the semblance training is badass. I guess in simple terms. I can absorb any kind of heat and store it in my body and release it as a weapon at any time. Down side is that I can only store so much and I have to release all the heat at once in order to use it. But hey. I'm literally immune to fire. So burning alive is impossible. That's something.

We all just finished another day of training and had dinner. Everyone was taking turns using the only two shower's. I just had mine. I walked by Pyrrha's room while drying my hair with a towel when I overheard something.

"No! Absolutely not! They are not ready!" I heard Pyrrha yell.

I stopped in my track's and leaned my ear against the door.

"Let's be real Nikos. Give them three years and they still won't be fully ready. We have to do something. Now." That was the green haired bitch's voice. The hell were they arguing about this time?

"They are just finally grasping the simple stuff! I will not send them out like cannon fodder." Pyrrha growled.

"We can't keep hiding forever! What? You want us to stay in this cozy little cabin for the rest of our lives?"

I hate to admit it. But the green bitch was right. I seriously do not want to keep living in this mud hole of a cottage any longer. Besides I want to burn every last one of those fuckers for what they did to Kate and Taylor.

I pushed the door open, walked into the room and slammed it shut getting they're attention. "She right Pyrrha! They are going to find us eventually. We need to go them first and catch them off guard."

Pyrrha shook her head. " Victoria. You have no idea what your asking to get into."

I crossed my arms and glared. "I think I have a pretty good fucking idea. Honestly. I don't give a shit if I wind up dead. As long as that dragon face bastard is burnt to a damn crisp."

"This is exactly what i'm talking about!" Pyrrha yelled. "You and most of everyone else don't have the right mind set to go and fight an organization that we barely know anything about. What does getting yourself killed accomplish? Hmm? You think Courtney would want that? Taylor, Kate?"

I clenched my fists tights. Trying so hard not to do something. "You are such a fucking hypocrite. Tell me again how you ended up in our world?" Recalling the story she told everyone of how she got here.

I smirked a bit to myself when I saw her flinch a bit from my words. "That...Was different."

"Bullshit! You knew full well that woman would fuck you up. And she did and then you got your ass torched and killed. And for what? So your little boy toy and your so called friends MIGHT live?"

I thought I won when she didn't retort. But her fist squeezed so tightly she drew a bit of blood. Finally she mumbled. "Fine...Go do what you want." She gently pushed me out of the way and hurried out of the room.

I heard Emerald sigh. "She does have a small good point. Most of you I don't think can handle real combat."

I turned to her and replied. "On that I agree. But i'm all for killing each and everyone of those fuckers."

Emerald hummed to her self for a moment then smiled a bit. "If we can get everyone to go along with attacking first. I think I have a solid plan that would make things a lot easier."

 _"I didn't fully trust this girl. Not one bit. But we both have similar goals. We both want revenge. And we were going to make it happen one way or another. I just got to be careful and keep my eye on her."_ I re closed the door and leaned back against it. "Well. As long as we get what we want and don't die while doing it. Then count me in."

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- "Hah!"I swung my blade through another tree making it slowly fall to the ground. I panted as I kept training myself. After trying to get some sleep and failing miserably I got up at around three in the morning and started my daily training early to relieve some stress. Iv'e been out here for a while now the sun was almost completely up.

" _Why can't they grasp the danger's they want to throw themselves in!?"_ I sliced another tree making it fall. _"But I hate that they were right. We can't keep hiding forever and they WILL find us eventually."_ I stopped my line of thoughts when I heard footsteps approaching. On instinct I quickly turned around and got into my combat stance. But I sighed and relaxed when I saw who it was. "What is it Max?"

She stopped and looked around the new clearing I made. "What are you doing?"

I set my weapons down and sat down on a stump. "Training...Clearing my head."

Max walked over and sat down next to me on the same stump. "About?"

I held my head in my hands and sighed. "Everything. The people after us, Your's and everyone else safety, how my friends in my world are doing." I felt her head rest on my shoulder. "Emerald and Victoria really want to go after them. I understand they're anger but...I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Max sighed a bit before replying. "Yeah...I don't either. You and them all mean everything to me. Even Victoria. I mean. I sacrificed Chloe for them...Losing Kate, Taylor and Stella felt like I not only let them down but Chloe as well. Like her death was pointless."

I put my arm around her shoulder's and pulled her close for comfort. "You didn't let anyone down Max. You did the best you could. I know none of them blame you for what happened."

She wiped a few tears away before responding. "I know...And you should know that we can't avoid fighting back."

I bit my lip trying to think of something to say.

"I don't want to lose anyone else Pyrrha. But if we don't do something to stop them. Then eventually we might lose everyone." Max choked down a sob. "I don't want that to happen."

I turned so that i could pull her into a hug as she quietly sobbed into my chest. "I know Max...I know." I rubbed her back and continued to hold her as she let out all her fears and worries. " _Guess we have no choice."_

* * *

It was dinner time. Everyone was at the big dining table silently eating. I have barely touched my food. I was so nervous. I really didn't want to talk about this but we need to. "Everyone? I need to talk to you all about something."

When they all stopped eating and turned they're attention towards me I continued. "I...Believe we should act soon. Get into thy're lab. Find Emerald's son. Find evidence of what they want and what they do. And bring them to justice."

Victoria slammed her hand on the table. "About fucking time!"

I knew that would be her reaction but I was a bit shocked by the others. "I agree. I'm getting tired of sitting on my ass doing nothing." Courtney complained.

"With everything you taught us Pyrrha I believe we're ready. We want justice for not only Kate but for Taylor and Stella as well." Dana said confidently. Juliet held her hand and nodded in agreement.

"I'm all for it. I'm sure between me and Warren we can get into at least some of they're systems and find something." Brooke said confidently then turned to Warren who was sitting next to her. "Right?"

Warren did not look to sure at all. "Yeah...Right."

Emerald actually smiled a bit. "Well. It's settled then."

I could not take this anymore. I stood up so quick my chair fell backwards, slamming my hands on the table. "This isn't a game! I'm asking to risk your lives! You do know that there's a high chance more than half of you won't be coming back!?"

That seemed to shut them down for a moment. I felt a really big headache coming on. I know we have to do this. But they need to take this seriously. I felt Max lay her hand on top of mine and broke the silence. "Pyrrha's right. We need to prepare for anything. We need a plan."

Emerald's smile turned into a smirk. "I already came up with one. I broke out of that place remember? I know how to get in and know some of the layout. We'll go over it first thing tomorrow morning alright?"

I took a deep breath before releasing it. "Fine. But we go over it first. If I don't like it we figure out something else. Alright?"

Emerald just shrugged and went back to eating.

I just sat back down without another word. No point in fighting over it now.

I saw from the corner of my eye Frank tossing his dishes in the sink loudly. "Having all you kiddies staying here is one thing. But I'm not going on a fucking suicide mission over your damn problems." He then stormed out of the dining room and out the door with his dog following behind him.

After he left we all went back to eating. " _I wish my old team were here."_

* * *

Dana's Pov- The sky was covered in stars. The owl's were hooting. The crickets were chirping. There was a nice cool breeze. Despite everything that's happened it was peaceful and beautiful night tonight. I was sitting on the windowsill. One leg draped over the edge of the open window and the other laying straight forward.

My mind was racing with so many things. That day at the lighthouse, Knowing the truth behind Pyrrha's and Emerald's past, learning I have some sort of 'gift' or aura or whatever they called it. Now we are planning on taking the fight to the people who ruined our lives. I may have talked a big game but.

It all terrified me.

"Hey babe. What are doing?"

I smiled as my best friend and lover wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Just thinking." I replied not taking my eyes away from the stars.

She lifted her leg over the windowsill and straddled me then rested her head onto my shoulder snuggling against me. "About what's going to happen soon?" Juliet quietly asked. I just responded with a simple quiet nod. Then I closed my eyes as I felt her kiss my neck. "Everything will be fine. I promise." She whispered.

"...I want you to stay here." I knew there was going to be a fight coming.

She stopped kissing me and pulled away to look at me. Yup she was angry. "Why?"

"I'm the one with aura. I have a better chance at making it back. I don't want to lose you." I answered.

She just glared at me. "Just because you have aura doesn't make you invincible. I don't want to lose YOU. I can't force you to stay and neither can you force me. If your going i'm going!"

I almost sobbed when the words came out. "It could have been you."

Her anger disappeared and was replaced with worry. "What? What could have been me?"

"Back at the lighthouse. It was either you or Stella. I was this close to losing you forever...It still haunts me seeing that gun pointed at you."

She cupped my cheeks in her hands and pressed our foreheads together. "I know. I have never been so fucking scared in my life. But it didn't happen...Sounds wrong because Stella took the bullet instead but i'm still here. With you."

I couldn't control the tears running down my face. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

She wiped my tears away with her thumbs. "You'd still have Max, Brooke, Warren, Courtney, Pyrrha, hell even Victoria." She lifted my shin up so we were gazing into each other's eyes. "I love you. No matter what happens. I want you to know that."

"I love you too." I leaned in and we shared a slow soft loving kiss.

* * *

Emerald's Pov- "I'm not to sure about this 'amazing' plan of yours."

Everyone was asleep besides me and Victoria. We were going over our 'plan' one more time out back on the patio. "You have a better one that won't get us all killed, kidnapped or worst?" I asked sarcastically. If I had to be honest I felt a bit bad that I wanted to go through with this plan. But if we were all going to to get out of this alive with my son unharmed. Than it needs to be done. As they say 'no sacrifice no victory.'

Victoria looked away and out towards the wilderness. Deep in thought with a cigarette in her mouth. Honestly I've been having a craving for one of those lately. "I know i'm a heartless bitch. But even I think this is too heartless. I mean I don't like them and we're not really friends but."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem." I interrupted. "You want to die before making those bastards pay? For what they did to your friends? To Kate?"

I leaned back against the outside wall of the cottage waiting for a response. If she wasn't on board then this plan will not work. I needed someone who those girls can trust completely. Finally she sighed and finished her smoke flicking the but onto the wooden floor board and stomping it out. "Fine. I'll go along with it. But it's your ass if they find out."

 _"Yes!"_ I smirked and shrugged. "Trust me. I know how to hide secrets."

* * *

Meanwhile at he lab Emerald escaped from- Non Pov- In a small dim room laid a long table with four seats. Three of them were currently occupied. On the left side sat Trinity who was making goofy faces for a little bundle in her arms. And next to her was Reaper who sat there with her arms crossed keeping her gaze on the table. Across from them sat Nikolai.

"Who's a cute little peanut? You are. Yes you are. Yes you are." Trinity said playfully to the small baby in her arms wrapped in a blanket as she tickled him with her finger.

Nikolai groaned. "Can you put the bastard down for one minute and actually focus for once?"

Trinity ignored him and continued playing with the baby that was fussing in her arms. "He's just jealous isn't he? Yes he is. He's jealous because you are going to be a ladies man and he can't even get a whore off the street even if he paid her. No he can't."

Nikolai slammed his fist on the table in anger making the baby cry. "And you actually think a whore like yourself can be a good mother!?"

For the first time in a very long time. Trinity dropped the playful and happy demeanor and when she looked up at Nikolai. The only thing he saw were the eyes of a cold calculating killer. "I. Am. A good mother." The iris in her eyes turned a darker shade from the intense anger she was feeling. "Make him cry again. And I promise you. You'll be begging for me to end your pathetic life."

Nikolai for once was a bit taken back. But his shock was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Just shut him up so we can get this meeting over with."

Trinity's anger didn't waver as she snapped her fingers. A moment later a mercenary who was standing guard at the door set down a duffel bag next to her. He saluted and went back to his post. She used her free hand and dug into the bag and pulled out a little plastic key ring baby toy. As soon as she put it in the baby's hands he stopped crying. He smiled and squealed a bit.

Trinity's anger completely disappeared as if it never happened and smiled. "Your such the sweetest thing. Mommy loves you very much. Yes she does." She gave a quick kiss to the baby's head before turning her attention back to Nikolai. "Alright. We can begin."

Nikolai sighed in relief. "Finally. Alright first off Jeremiah has already been to Arcadia Bay. Seems they have not contacted any of they're other friends or families."

Trinity nodded with a smirk. "They are a smart bunch i'll give them that. So has your goon squad found them yet?" She asked while jangling the keys over the baby who was playfully hitting them.

"No." Nikolai replied with aggravation. "I'm widening the search starting tomorrow."

"Good. Just be sure to bring me those four girls along with Project Red and Green. I have so many fun idea's I want to try out." Trinity said with excitement.

"Master want's Dana Ward dead."

Trinity and Nikolai looked over at Reaper. She kept her gaze on the table as she continued to speak. "He studied the reading's you got from her. He want's her dead. As soon as possible."

Nikolai nodded. "On that we agree. She's to dangerous."

Trinity pouted. "Poo. I was looking forward to playing with her the most. But if that's what the boss wants then that's that."

Nikolai stood up and pushed his chair in. "I'll be leaving with three squads at 0500 tomorrow. Will be gone for a few day's. Will contact you if we find them."

Reaper also stood up. "Master want's me to stay her at the lab to make sure i'm one hundred percent ready for combat this time."

Nikolai pulled a cigar from his vest pocket and lit it. "Very well. See you two bitches later." With that he marched out of the room with the two guards saluting him as he walked out.

Trinity stood up with a bright smile on her face. "Let's get your tummy filled with some yummy food then mommy has to get back to work with her other toy's." She cooed the little infant in her arms but before she left the room she looked over her shoulder towards Reaper and smirked. "Come by my room tonight. I could...Use some company." Her hips swayed as she walked out of the room with the guards following after. Leaving Reaper in the dim lit room alone.

Reaper lifted her hand up towards her cheek and wiped away a tear that flowed down from under her visor. "I have to get stronger. I have to please master." More tears ran down her cheeks. " _I won't hesitate this time. Not again."_

Reaper looked up and then blinked a few time's before shaking her head. " _Why are those images still haunting me? I need to go train and clear my mind."_ Reaper left the room trying to forget the two little hallucination she still see's.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it. Thing's are going to be heating up fairly soon. So be prepared for that. Hope you all enjoyed today's chapter and hope to see you in the next one. Until then have a nice day :)


	25. Part 2- No Regrets

Hello everyone! Welcome back! Sorry for the almost week late update. Far Cry 5 came out and...Yeah. Lol. Anyway. Thank you all again for being patient with me and taking your time to read the story. I'm happy that it's gotten so many views and positive feedback. And finally I hope you enjoy today's chapter :)

* * *

Max's Pov- It was mid afternoon. Everyone was doing they're own little thing. Relaxing until tomorrow. Because tomorrow we are finally going to take the fight to them. Besides the dark room. I don't think I've been so scared in my life.

I was sitting on the back porch steps twiddling Chloe's necklace. " _I really wish you were here Chloe. You and Kate both. I don't know if I can do this."_

"Hey Max."

I was broken from my thoughts when I saw Warren sitting next to me. "Oh. Hey Warren."

He looked at the necklace in my hands. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I sighed and turn my attention back to the silver jewelry in my hands. "I just...Some of us are going to die...Right?"

Warren's body trembled a bit and nodded. "Yeah...Not going to lie Max. But there's a high probability."

I clutched the necklace in my palms. "Warren...I don't know if I can do this...I don't know if I can handle losing anyone else." I could feel the waterworks are about to burst open.

He put his arm around me and I leaned into him putting my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose anyone else either Max. Just thinking about what could happen tomorrow. If I lost Brooke or you. It give's me the chills." I was crying now. Damn waterworks broke. "But if we don't do this. Then we'll be in danger for the rest of our lives. And that's if they don't find us. And If...If I die tomorrow then at least I went down fighting back."

I wiped my eyes trying to dry them. "You better not die. I'll kick your ass if you do."

He chuckled. "If Brooke doesn't beat you to it."

I was actually able to smile. "Warren...I'm sorry again for blowing up on you all those months ago."

He shook his head. "Max I already told you it's fine. Why bring that up?"

"I wanted to say my piece before tomorrow. Make sure I don't regret anything." I answered. "Your a great guy Warren. Maybe in another universe we could have had something. But Brooke deserves you."

He used his free hand to rub the back of his neck from embarrassment. "Your just making me blush now. But I know what you mean Max. And that mean's a lot to me. I love Brooke. I haven't told her that yet but...I will tonight, you know before tomorrow."

I sighed. "Good. She deserve's to know and Warren?"

"Yeah Max?"

"Thank's for everything...For being such a great friend."

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for." We sat there in comfortable silence. Trying to enjoy the last few moment's of peace.

" _We'll get justice for you Kate. I swear it."_

" **No! I'm fucking out!"**

Our peaceful moment was interrupted when we heard Frank's voice. He sounded pissed. And scared.

" **Please Frank. We need you for this."** I heard Pyrrha say.

" **Look I gave you a place to stay my conciouns is cleared. But i'm not going to get myself killed for your damn vendetta! I'm out. Good luck girly."** A moment later we heard the front door slam and a few after that the R.V starting up and driving away.

" _Guess I can't blame Frank. He was dragged into this just like everyone else here."_ I heard the door open behind us. It was Pyrrha. She came over and stood next to us and groaned as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"Frank's gone." She mumbled from behind her hands.

"What are we going to do for transport for tomorrow?" Warren asked.

She sighed and hook her head. "As much as I hate it. Emerald is going into the nearest town and 'borrowing' an R.V from a dealership."

I was actually impressed Emerald was able to 'borrow' so many things over the last few weeks. Thank's to her we have a few rifles, shotguns, pistols, hunting knives, machetes, Binoculars, and a bunch of other things to help us out tomorrow. Her semblance is like a life cheat. "Well what can you do?" I answered.

She looked down at us and smiled. "Enjoying each other's company?" She teased.

Me and Warren both blushed and scooted away from each other. "We were just admiring the scenery." I said while my face was all red.

Warren nodded. "Ye...Yeah. I wasn't going to..You know..Uh...I mean you two are...I'm going to shut up now."

Pyrrha started laughing. "Hahaha! I was teasing."

Warren sighed in relief. He must of been terrified knowing Pyrrha could easily kick his ass. " _Now that I think about it. What are we? Me and Pyrrha haven't really talked about 'us' at all. We snuggle and steal a quick kiss from time to time. Guess I'll ask her tonight. Get it cleared up before tomorrow. I don't want to have any regrets."_

* * *

It was late. Everyone was already in they're bedroom's getting some rest. I visited and talked with everyone before bed. I told Warren that I was grateful for having him as a friend. That he was the nicest guy I know and that no matter what happens. We'll always be friends.

Even though we weren't close. I told Brooke that she was a good friend and that I regretted not being able to spend more time with her. We both cried as we hugged each other.

With Dana and Juliet. I told them how grateful I was to them for supporting and being such great friends since Chloe's death. I told them honestly that if it weren't for them and Kate that I might have done something incredibly stupid. I told them that I was happy they have each other and teased that I wanted to be there for the wedding. All three of us shared a hug.

With Courtney I told her how proud I was of her and Taylor for changing for the better. That I was sorry for not being able to save Taylor. And promised her that Taylor, Stella and Kate will get Justice. I held her till she couldn't cry anymore.

Victoria. Boy. Victoria. I just told her the truth. That I knew that underneath that cold hearted shell. The Queen Bee is actually a very decent person. I told her how I admired her strength. That I wished we could have been better friend's before all this. That Kate had forgiven her for everything and that deep down Kate probably loved Victoria just as much as the blonde loved her. She tried to wave me off. But I could see her fighting back the tears. I gave her a quick hug and told her we would make these people pay.

I even payed Emerald a quick visit. Telling her that I was eternally grateful for her risking herself to help us get out Arcadia Bay. And told her we would definitely get her son back. She just rolled her eyes and said 'what ever.' Pyrrha did warn me she had a...strong personality.

But now that I said my peace to everyone it was time to clear things with Pyrrha. And tell her how I truly feel. Even if she doesn't feel the same way back.

I was sitting on the bed trying calm my rapid heartbeat. Iv'e never been so nervous in my life. Well with this kind of thing anyway. I almost jumped when I heard the door open. I couldn't help but once again marvel at Pyrrha's beauty. Her hair was down and damp from her shower. She was wearing a red sports bra and black shorts. I blushed when she flashed me a smile. "Hi."

I smiled back. "Hey."

She closed the door behind her and sat down next to me. "You alright? You seem like you have something on your mind?" She asked a bit worryingly.

I took a deep mental breath before replying. "Yeah...Actually. I wanted to tell you something."

She placed her hand on top of mine. My heart felt like it was about to explode. "What is it?"

I squeezed her hand and started pouring my heart out. "I...Jut wanted to say how grateful I am for everything that you've done. For helping me get over Chloe's passing. For making the rest of my school year interesting and happy. I don't know where i'd be right now if you haven't come along." I tried but I couldn't stop the few tears rolling down my cheeks. "If...If something happens tomorrow I just wanted you to know that...I love you."

I couldn't even look her in the eyes. I was so embarrassed. My face felt warm. My heartbeat was going a mile a minute. It got worse as the seconds ticked down waiting for a response. Then finally I felt her place a finger under my chin and she made me look up at her. She had the most radiant peaceful smile on her face. A lone tear going down her cheek. "I should be thanking you Max. I came into this world. Lost, confused and alone. When no one else would help me you took me in and gave me a place to call home. You gave me a new start, new friends, a place to live. I can never repay you enough for all your kindness." She slowly reaches up with her free hand wiped my tears away with her thumb. "I am very happy to have your love Max. Please do not take this the wrong way. But I'm not quite there yet. You do make me happy. And I love spending time with you. I do love you Max just not in the same way. Yet. But when all this is over. I really want to try and get to that point. If you want."

New tears were now rolling down my face. She doesn't feel exactly the same way but she's willing to try. That's more than what I was hoping for. I leaned up and our lips connected. She cupped me cheeks when she kissed back. My body was on fire. I haven't felt this way since I kissed Chloe during that dare she made me do.

The kiss was getting more intense. Before I knew it I was on top of her my tongue in her mouth. My body shivered when she released a moan. " _Oh my dog. Is this really happening!? Are we going to do this!?"_ Guess my body thought so because my hand was slowly going under her shirt gently rubbing her amazing toned stomach and her small abs. I pulled and started kissing the side of her neck.

She moaned louder and started to squirm. "Max..Mmm. Max wait."

She grabbed my hand making me stop. I pulled away from her neck and looked at her confused. "What? Di...Did I do something wrong?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No you didn't. But if your body is shaking so much. Even I can feel it."

Now that she mentioned it. My body was shaking uncontrollably and my heart was beating like I just ran a mile. "I.."

She put a finger to my lips silencing me. "Max. I think we should wait. I know you haven't done this before."

MY face became bright red. "How do you know that!?"

"Dana. She wanted me to know so I didn't try and pressure you into anything."

I groaned. " _Dana I'm going to kill you."_

Se stroked my cheek trying calm me down. It was working. "I can tell not just by your shaking but your eyes hold a lot of uncertainty. I want our first time to be amazing and memorable. I want you to be comfortable and one hundred percent certain."

She was right. Even now my body is still shaking from how nervous I was. I really wanted to wait but with what's about to happen tomorrow I wanted to show her how much I love her. "I'm sorry."

She flipped us so we were both laying on our sides. "Don't be. I promise. We have all the time in the world."

She leaned forward and gave me a soft loving kiss. " _What did I do to deserve such an amazing and sweet person like Pyrrha?"_

We fell asleep in each others arms. Trying to enjoy each other's company as much as possible before morning.

* * *

Victoria's Pov- "Where are you going?" Courtney asked a bit groggily.

I just finished putting on my bra. "Going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Promise?"

I sighed internally and went over to Courtney who was still naked in bed and kissed her on the cheek. "Promise." She accepted my promise and tried going back to sleep when I left the room.

I groaned as I ran my hands over my face. The last few weeks me and Courtney have become even closer. To close. And just a few hours ago we took that closeness to the next level. She was still in grief and in pain over Taylor. The same as I am. We found comfort in each other and it all just went from there. I didn't want to sleep with her. It was to soon. Even I have morals. What would Taylor think if she knew I started banging her girlfriend only a few weeks after her death?

But I couldn't help it either. With everything that's happened and going to happen. I wanted some comfort as well. Even if it was just for a moment.

It was close to one in the morning when I silently made my way down the wooden stairs and saw Emerald in the lounge checking the equipment. I walked up to her and crossed my arms. "Got it ready?"

Emerald smirked. "Yup. Everything is all set."

I still had doubts about this plan. "You sure we can't go about his a different way?"

She glared at me which made me glare back in return. "You want to die?"

I growled. "No! Bu."

"Then we are going through with it." She said interrupting me. "Besides if I'm right then nothing too bad should happen." She went back to loading the ammo in the magazines.

"For your sake...I hope your right." I stormed out of the room and went out to have a smoke. " _Shit is going to hit the fucking fan."_

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it! Finally. Thing's are about to heat up in this story. Hope to see you all in the next chapter and until then. Have a nice day :)


	26. Part 2- Infiltration

Hello everyone! This is it! It's finally here! This is where the story really starts picking up. Thank you all again for your support and patience and hope you enjoy today's chapter :)

* * *

Non Pov- Two armed mercenaries were standing outside a small thick titanium door leading into the lab. The door was well hidden, mostly covered in brush from the forest. The man on the left sighed in boredom. "You think we get paid enough for this?" He asked his partner.

His friend shrugged and replied. "Probably not. We work for an organization that technically. 'doesn't exist'."

The first guy shook his head. "Where DO we get our funding from? I mean. It's not like we have a charity going on or something."

"We don't get paid to ask questions. Besides it beat's being in Nikolai's division." The second man remarked.

The first guy chuckled. "Amen to that. I'd rather guard a stupid door than risk my life hunting fucking super humans."

The second guy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Project Red has been giving us a hell of an ass kicking. We haven't had a subject cause so much damage to us since Reap-"

"Pew. Thump."

The man was silenced mid sentence when a silenced shot came from the woods and a bullet hit him right between his eyes.

"Oh shit!" Before the first merc could reach his radio another shot was fired hitting him right through his throat. He fell to his knees choking and gurgling on his own blood before falling forward and landed dead with a thud.

A moment later Pyrrha and Emerald emerged from the dense woods. They walked slowly and quietly while looking around. Their weapons ready. When they saw that the coast was clear Pyrrha turned to where they emerged from and made a quiet whistle.

Slowly making they're way out of the woods was. Max, Warren, Brooke, Victoria, and Courtney. "Courtney you ok?" Max asked.

Courtney was holding one of the rifles Pyrrha took from the lighthouse with a silencer attached to it. Her hands were were shaking. "Yeah...I'm fine." She replied while taking deep breaths. She jut made her first two kills.

"I have to admit. That was good marksmanship." Emerald praised while looting the two bodies. "All that practice paid off."

Courtney nodded silently taking the compliment. "I...I did it for Taylor."

Pyrrha walked up to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did good. Very good."

"Does...Does it get easier?" She asked.

"No." Both Pyrrha and Emerald replied at the same time.

Courtney looked at the weapon in her hands which were still trembling. Victoria came behind her and hugged her from behind. She immediately relaxed. "I'm right here." She whispered in her ear.

Emerald stood up and held out two rifles. "Who wants them?"

Warren holstered the pistol he was holding and carefully grabbed the M4 from Emerald. "Whoa.' He mumbled to himself.

"You ok Warren? You can still go back to the R.V with Dana and Juliet." Brooke said while placing a hand on his back.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "No. I'm not going to let you go in there without me. I can do this."

Max walked up and slowly grabbed the other rifle. "Ok...Ok...You can do this Max." She muttered to herself.

Pyrrha stood in front of her and placed both hands on the shorter girls shoulder. "Max. You absolutely sure?"

Max took a deep breath and released it before answering. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Pyrrha agave her a small smile and leaned down giving her a quick kiss. "Ok." She let go of Max and walked over to Emerald. "We're ready."

Emerald gave a quick nod. "Alright. Let's finally do this." She turned to the group. "Everyone, remember to stick to the plan alright?" When they all nodded Emerald went to the door and found a security coded lock and a facial recognition scanner. "Oh...Well fuck."

Brooke walked over to the man that was shot in the throat. "Hopefully this still works." Before anyone could question what she was doing she closed her eyes. A moment later she stood up and hefted the corpse up with ease using her aura. She placed the face against the scanner. When it scanned and beeped she tossed the body aside and punched in a code. There was a second beep then the sound of locks being unlocked and the door slowly creaked open.

"Whoa! How did you know the code?" Emerald asked in slight shock.

"Well from what I studied. The human brain. If it wasn't damaged. Is still active for about ten minutes after death. I honestly didn't think it would work either. I got the code and a few codes to other sections and some layout about the lab...This place is huge." answered with a slight tremble at the end.

Emerald smirked. "Well. This made things a lot easier. We don't need them alive for you to read them. Just avoid head shots." She turned to everyone else. "Last chance to walk away."

When no one moved she took that as they're cue to push forward. Emerald readied her pistol and carefully walked through the door. Pyrrha mouthed the words. 'stay behind us' and followed Emerald with Milo and Akouo ready. Inside was just a long stairwell leading downwards. The entire stairwell covered in bright white. " _Creepy."_ Pyrrha thought as she followed Emerald down. When the two huntresses reached the bottom after about seven minutes. Emerald bent down and open the door just a crack and peeked through.

She recognized it as the main lobby. Black uniformed mercenaries and people in lab coats were bustling about. _"Damn. That's a lot of people."_ Emerald closed the door quietly and turned to the group. "There is no way of getting through without being detected."

"Can't you use you semblance?" Courtney asked.

"No. Everyone's semblance does have a limit. I can alter the mind of two people at once. And even that gives me a big headache." Emerald answered.

"What do we do then?" Warren asked.

Pyrrah and Emerald shared a look and nodded. Pyrrha turned to her friends. "Look's we have no other choice but to fight them. Max. I want you and everyone else to stay here and cover the exits while me and Emerald clear out the room."

"By yourselves?" Max asked with slight fear in her voice.

Both Emerald and Pyrrha couldn't help but smirk. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." Pyrrha then turned to Emerald. "Ready?"

She cocked her pistol. "Fuck yeah."

Before they could storm out quickly grabbed both of their arms. "Wait!" When they stopped she continued. "There are two alarms. One by the elevator and one by the main desk. There are also a few camera's in each corner of the room."

"How the hell do you know that Max?" Victoria asked.

Max cleared her throat before replying. "I used my pow...I mean my semblance to rewind time. I watched as some of the people ran for the alarm's. And Emerald had Brooke use her semblance on one of the scientist. She told me where all the camera's were and I rewound...By the way can you two not make it so...Messy?"

Emerald was once again impressed. "Huh...Smart girl you have there Nikos."

Max blushed heavily but Pyrrha smiled. "Thank you. You want to get the alarms while I go for the camera's?"

Emerald readied her gun again. "Sounds like a plan." Both Emerald and Pyrrha pressed they're back's on on the wall on each side of the door. Pyrrha counted down from five using her fingers. five. Four. Three. Two. One.

They both barreled through the door and into the large lobby. Before anyone could react Emerald grabbed a knife from one of her holsters, infused it with some aura and threw it as hard as she could at the alarm on the wall behind the main desk. While Pyrrha quickly used her semblance to pull the four camera's from the corners off the walls.

The room went into panic. The people in the lab coats screamed and ran around trying to find the nearest exit. The few mercenaries opened fired. Emerald charged at the nearest one and jumped over him dodging his bullets and landed behind him. As soon as he turned around she aimed the gun at his head and fired. She quickly grabbed his rifle and shot a group of scientists who were running towards the elevator and the alarm.

Pyrrha was in front of a small firing squad. Four men raised they're weapons at her and prepared to fire. She threw her shield and it spun through the air like a frisbee and used her semblance to control it making it hit each one of them in the head knocking them out as it circled back into her hand.

Emerald ran to the elevator and stopped in front of it as more scientist tried to make a run for it. She raised her weapon and sneered. "Where is he? Where is my son!" She yelled at the small terrified group.

A woman in her late twenty's raised her hands along with everyone else. "We..We..We don't know! Only a select few are allowed down in the lower levels! Please! It's not our fault!" She was crying at this point.

Emerald did not like that answer. "Then your all useless!" The group screamed as she pulled the trigger and watched as they dropped like flies.

Pyyrha was on the other side of the room fighting off the last of the armed merc's. "Someone radio Trinity and Reaper damn it!" One of them yelled as they fired at Pyrrha. Pyrrha raised her shield and blocked the incoming bullets. When the firing paused she jumped up and spun landing on the ceiling and quickly launched herself so that she was behind the squad. She quickly spun around and sliced the hand off of one who was about to use his radio. He screamed and kneeled in pain as Pyrrha stabbed him in the head.

When the rest of the squad turned around she charged at them and bashed her into one knocking him to the ground then quickly spun around slicing the neck of the one behind her. She used her semblance to rip the rifle out of the last one's hands as he was about to fire and threw it at the guy who was about to stand back up knocking him down again. The last one pulled out his pistol and was about to fire but Pyrrha changed her blade into its spear form and threw it right into his head.

When he landed with a thud she sighed as she walked up and pulled her blade out. " _I always hated killing people."_

"Nice job Nikos. Your just as good as I remembered." Pyrrha turned around to see Emerald walking up to her. As the man who was still laying on the ground groaned and tried to sit up. Emerald casually shot him in the head with her rifle. "Although these bastards don't put up much of a challenge."

I flicked the blood off my blade. "Did you really have to kill all those scientists? They were unarmed."

She frowned. "Yes I had too. They would have been trouble later on. It's better to take care of them now."

Max and her friends walked into the lobby as the two huntresses argued. They all looked around a bit mortified at what they were seeing. " _I...Had no idea Pyrrha was even capable of this."_ Max thought to herself as they approached they're group leader's.

"I understand your upset Emerald but-"

Emerald cut her off by grabbing the top of her breast plate and pulling her close. They're faces inches apart. "You. Have. No. Idea what these 'people' are capable of. I spent seven moths in this hell hole. They couldn't torture me normally...So Trinity got creative."

Pyrhha blinked a few times then relization hit her. "Emerald...Did they."

Emerald snarled and pushed her away. "Keep your fucking pity. All I want you to do is help me get my son back, and kill any of these bastards you see. Armed or not." She then stormed over to the group of corpses and started searching for ammo and other essentials.

Pyrrha gripped her weapons tightly. Hands slightly shaking. " _I know Emerald has done wrong. But not even she deserved to...Go through something like that."_ Pyrrha took a deep breath to calm herself. Trying to remember everything she was taught. 'Always remain calm.' She felt Max's hand ontop of her making the red head stop shaking.

"Pyrrha. It's ok." Max whispered trying to calm her down.

Pyrhha turned to Max with a small smile. "Thank's."

"I got something!" Brooke yelled.

Everyone walked over to Brooke. None of them knowing Emerald took a radio from one of the bodies and hid it inside her hoodie. When they reached her she stood up from kneeling next to one of the dead scientist. She was seething. "She's not dead..."

"Who?" Warren asked rubbing her arm to calm her.

"Trinity...She's still alive and she's here."

Victoria was the first one to react. "What!? How the fuck is that possible! I threw that fucking cunt off the cliff! I saw it!" Victoria screamed. Tears threatening to spill from anger and sorrow.

"Tori calm down." Courtney said soothingly trying to calm her friend.

Emerald loaded a new clip into her gun and. "I'll make sure she stays dead this time. Learn anything else?"

Brooke nodded and replied. "Yes. if we take the elevator the security room is on the seventeenth floor. That floor also has a a room called. 'The aura armory.'

"I don't like the sound of that." Warren said nervously

Emerald grabbed an I.D badge from one of the corpses and headed for the elevator. "Come on there's no time to screw around. We need to take control of that security room before they find out what happened here."

* * *

Meanwhile in said security room sat a more chubby man in a security uniform sitting in front of a huge collection of screens. Each screen flashing to different locations throughout the facility. "Mmmm. Cream filled." He leaned back in his chair and moaned as he took another bite from his donut.

*Beep Beep*

"Hmm?" He spun around in his chair and typed away at the keyboard infront of him. Four black screens popped up infront of him. "All the lobby camera's offline at once?" He set his snack down and rolled to the other end of the table and picked up the phone dialing it.

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Oh yes! Fuck!"

*Ring Ring!"

"Grrr. This better be fucking important!" Trinity yelled after shoving someone off of her. She reached over to her nightstand and answered while trying to catch her breath. "What!?"

 _"Sorry to interrupt ma'am but for some odd reason all the camera's in the main lobby are offline."_

Trinity got out of bed. Ignoring decency and walked over to a computer that was on a desk in her room. She set the phone down and brought up the live camera feeds. "Hmmm..." She picked the phone back up. "Call the front desk."

" _I called before calling you. No one picked up."_

Trinity's eyes narrowed. "Send someone up. I'll be there soon." She hung up and turned to her partner. "Sorry darling looks like we'll have to reschedule. We're going up to the main lobby. See what's going on."

Reaper had just put her helmet back on. "As you wish mistress." Reaper replied in her usual even dead tone.

Trinity squealed. "Oh I love it when you call me that! Look's like I was finally able to drill that into your head." Trinity started picking up her clothes. "Let's see what these morons screwed up this time."

* * *

Back into the security room- The chubby security officer spun in his chair and looked at the door when he started hearing gunfire, yelling and screaming.

"Oh shit!" He went into a panic and picked up the phone again. But before he dialed the number the steel door sliid up and the man froze seeing Pyrrha and Emerald staring at him.

Emerald smirked and raised her rifle at him. "Knock knock."

*Bang!*

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it! Hope you are enjoying this part of the story so far. Thank you again for taking the time to read and hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then. Have a nice day :)


	27. Part 2- The Armory

Hello everyone! Welcome back! Hope you all had a good weekend i know I did! Thank you all again for your continuing support for this story. And hope you enjoy today's chapter :)

* * *

"Alright coast is clear. Let's hurry this up." Emerald ordered as they all piled into the security room.

Warren carefully moved the dead body out of the chair and Brooke sat down and started typing away on the keyboard. "Wow. There is a lot of stuff here."

Emerald leaned over her shoulder. "Just find out where my son is." She ordered.

Pyrrha placed a hand on Emerald's shoulder. "Emerald. We'll find him. Just take a deep breath and relax. Getting worked up won't help us find him faster."

Emerald hated that she was right. She walked away from Brooke so the girl could concentrate. "Alright. While we wait we should check out that 'Aura Armory' that's on this floor. Might be something in there that we can use."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "I think it's worth checking out." She turned to Max. "Max Stay here and guard this room me and Emerald will-

"No. I'm going with you." Max demanded.

Pyrrha sighed. knowing there was no point in arguing. "Alright, but stay behind me alright?"

Max nodded and gripped her rifle.

"If she's going i'm going." Victoria said while making her way towards the door till Courtney stopped her by grabbing her by the arm. "Courtney let-

"Come back...Please?" Courtney pleaded cutting Victoria off mid sentence.

Victoria was a bit shocked from her friends words. But gave her a confident nod. "I will."

Emerald walked in between them making Courtney let go of Victoria. "Cut the mushy crap. We have a mission." She turned to Warren. "You and the two cheerleaders better hold this room. If we lose it we're finished. Got it?"

Warren gulped but nodded in understanding. "G...Got it."

Pyrrha held out her hand towards Courtney. "Give me your bag. We might need it." After receiving the back pack from Courtney the four girls left the security room and sprinted down the hall ignoring the corpses they took care of earlier.

"I think it's down this way!" Emerald yelled as they came to an intersection. They turned left and continued down the hall.

"How long do you think it'll take for queen bitch to find the bloodbath up in the lobby?" Victoria asked.

"Not long which is why four eyes should hurry it up!" Emerald yelled as they took a left by passing a bunch of rooms.

"This place feels like a maze." Max commented while slightly panting.

Pyrrha had to agree. There was something off about this facility layout. There were a lot of twists and turns. Like they want people to get lost. They all took one last turn and stopped.

They were in front of a very long and narrow hallway. At the very end was a steel vault door. "I don't trust this hallway." Victoria commented.

Emerald sneered and took a step forward. "It's just a damn hal-

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to Max who looked she seen a ghost. Pyrrha was immediately by her side. "Max what's wrong!?"

Max took a few deep breath's trying to calm herself down. "Just trust me on this. Please?" She asked her three companions.

Pyrrha gave her a small smile and nodded. "I always trust you Max."

Emerald and Victoria were reluctant but they waited to hear Max out.

Max turned to her blonde frenemy. "Walk down the hall."

Victoria crossed her arms and glared. "Excuse me?"

"Just do it! We don't have time to argue!" Emerald yelled. Her patience running very thin.

Victoria growled a bit and made her way down the hallway. "I don't know what your playing at Caulfield but-"

*CHING*

"GET BACK!" Max yelled as two tiny turrets popped out of the floor from the end of the hallway by the steel door. Emerald, Max, and Pyrrha quickly took cover around the corner.

Victoria's eyes widened in absolute fear. "What the fuck!?"

*WOOSH*

In an instant the entire hallway was engulfed in flames. Pyrrha held Max as the flames hit the end of the wall in front of them. About thirty seconds later the flames stopped as fast as it appeared. Max slowly opened her eyes as Pyrrha peeked around the corner. The once white hallway was now covered in black scorched marks.

Still standing in the hallway was Victoria. Butt naked from her clothes being burned off. She slowly turned round and if looks could kill Pyrrha would have been dead a hundred times over by now. "What. The. Actual. FUCK!?"

The three other girls fully rounded the corner. Max blushed heavily and turned her head away. "I'm uh..I'm sorry! I used my powers right when the flames appeared. And since your immune to heat I thought."

"You could have warned me first, Bitch! I almost pissed myself!" The blonde doesn't think she has been more angry in her life than at this moment.

Emerald very cautiously walked down the hallway till she was next to Victoria. She took off her hoodie and handed it to the fuming blonde. "Four eyes didn't tell us anything about traps in the building."

Pyrrha slowly made her way down with Max right behind her. "Perhaps she can only read thought's and get information on what she's looking for. She didn't know that there would be traps."

Emerald groaned. "Great. This whole place is rigged."

"Can we just move the fuck along and pretend this didn't happen." Victoria grumbled.

The group agreed and made there way to the steel door. Emerald looked the door over and turned to Pyrrha. "Hey think you can-"

Pyrrha nodded and raised her hand concentrating her semblance on the door. She struggled with the heavy door but she finally managed to lift it up. When she did the lights inside the room lit up automatically. Both Pyrrha and Emerald were both stunned at what was inside. "What the hell?"

* * *

Trinity knew something was wrong as she rode the elevator up. She was accompanied by Reaper and a few soldiers. When the elevator stopped and opened up. Trinity gasped and ran out of the elevator followed by her armed escort. They all stopped as they glanced around the lobby which was filled with nothing but corpses of both soldiers and scientists. " _Oh shit!"_ Trinity quickly dug into her lab coat and pulled out a radio.

"Dylan! Answer me you fat bastard! Put the entire place on lock down, Now!" She screamed into the radio.

A moment later someone answered. " **Dylan isn't here anymore. Cunt."**

Trinity's worry completely vanished. "Well well. You sound familiar. The girl with the glasses right? Tell me. Is everyone else here as well?" Trinity at least know's what she's dealing with now. Not knowing the situation is the worst thing possible.

There was the sound of a struggle than a new voice spoke over the radio. " **Which one you fucking asshole's killed Taylor!? I want to know! NOW!"**

Trinity chuckled. "You mean the blonde tramp? She was easily disposed of by our top assassin. I'll be sure to send her your way so you two can work it out." Oh how she loved playing mind games.

" **You fucking bitch! I swear I'll kill every last one of you!"** Trinity could tell the girl was close to crying.

Trinity smirked and replied. "Then you better get started." She changed the radio channel and spoke. "All personal. This is Dr. Trinity Myers. We have intruders. Put the whole facility on lock down. I want double the security in the lab. Be prepared. Porject's Green and Red are most likely here. I want them alive." She turned off her radio and truned to her men. "I want you all to take another squad and patrol around the surface. There could be more outside."

The men saluted. "Yes ma'am!" They took off while one of them radioed in backup.

Trinity turned to Reaper with a smile. "Your with me. Let's find the rat's that are infesting my facility."

Reaper nodded. "As you wish mistress."

Trinity smacked her on the ass. Reaper didn't even flinch. "That's a good pet. Now let's go get me some new subjects!"

 **"We need back up half a mile south east of the bunker. Dana Ward has been spotted in an R.V."**

Both women stopped. "Who was that?" Trinity wondered out loud. " _The voice was muffled. I couldn't make out who it was."_ Trinity turned to Reaper who was walking away in the opposite direction. "Reaper! Where are you going!?"

Without stopping or turning around she calmly replied. "Master has made the termination of Dana Ward my top priority."

Trinity groaned. "Fine! I'll handle these brats myself!" She dug into her lab coat and pulled out a handgun. Except in the firing chamber was a small glass cylinder of a purple energy like glow. "No one messes with my lab."

* * *

Victoria quickly put the radio back into the inside of her hoodie. Emerald looked over her shoulder giving her a quick nod while Max and Pyrrha were distracted by the room they just entered. "What...Is all this?" Max mumbled.

The walls of the room were lined up with numerous strange looking outfits. And in front of them a table with torn apart weapons. "These...Are all huntsman uniforms and weapons." Pyrrha answered while running her hand over a dismantled lance.

Emerald walked past the two girls and continued to look around. "How fucking long have they been doing this? There's dozens in here." Her eyes roamed the back of the wall and she gasped so loud the other three girls looked at her. "No way..." Emerald ran down to the end of the room and skidded to a stop. She stood frozen at the display she was looking at. "My uniform." She looked down at the table. "My babies!" On the table was her revolver sickles. One half torn apart the other in complete pieces.

Victoria walked over and looked at the mess. "Well...They're fucked."

Emerald snarled and shoved Victoria out of the way and began putting them back together. "All the parts better be here."

While Emerald was busying herself Max looked around at the rest of the room. "Could we use these Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha shook her head sadly. "No. Each one of these weapons was hand made by a huntsman. It would take a long time to even understand how they work. It maybe hard for you to understand Max. But a huntsman weapon is a part of who they are. A part of they're life. When we die we are buried with our weapon. It's an honor for all huntsman and huntress's." Pyrrha's clenched her fist's tightly. "What these people have done is unacceptable. They have no clue of the dangers these weapons posses"

"No kidding. They had no damn clue what they were doing when they were dissecting my twins." Emerald commented while untangling a chain.

Pyrrha walked past Emerald and stopped after a few rows of displays. "Umm...Emerald. You might want to see this."

Emerald set her half repaired blades down and made her way over to the redhead. "What is it now Nikos?" She stopped next to Pyrrha and looked at the display that she was standing in front of. Her ruby red eyes went wide and started to water. "No...It can't be." She looked at the display next to them and choked down a sob. "Dust..." She immediately ran over to Max and ripped a radio from Max's hip.

"Emerald what are you-

"Four eyes can you hear me!" Emerald yelled ignoring Max.

" **Excuse me!? I have a name you know!"**

Emerald sneered and yelled. "I don't care! Can you get into the camera feed's!? Is there anyone they're holding captive other than my son?"

Emerald waited what felt like an eternity. Before she could yell at Brooke again for how slowly she's going she get's an answer. "There's only two. One's locked in a room. The other is...Not doing so well. I can't see them clearly. But It does look like the one in the room is a girl."

Emerald smirk turned sinister. "Can you get them out?"

 **"Only the one that's locked in the room...Should I Pyrrha?"**

Pyrrha who was next to Emerald sighed. "...Do it Brooke. We need all the help we can get. The're in the same situation as we are."

" **Alright. I'm disengaging the locks to her door...Now."**

Emerald's smirk stayed on her face as she tossed Max the radio back. Max barely caught it as Emerald yanked the backpack off her back and went back towards the end of the room. Stuffing two uniforms and a pair of long metal object's into the bag. She grabbed one of the weapons and handed the bag and it to Max. "Hold onto these."

Max raised a brow in confusion. "But that's a-"

"Just take it!" Emerald orders forcing the items into Max's hand and stripping out of her clothes. Both Max and Pyrrha turned away. "It's time to send this fucking place into chaos."

* * *

The entire facility was in Chaos. Mercenaries running around armed to the teeth looking for the intruders. Scientists fumbling around trying to collect they're work and finding a safe place. "Sir! The controls to the security room are offline!" One of the soldiers yelled as he and his superior ran down the chaotic hallway.

"Damn it! Has anyone tried contacting Commander Nikolai yet?" The senior officer asked.

"Yes! He and his search party are on they're way back as we speak!" The soldier replied while knocking over a scientist.

They both stopped at an elevator and called it down. "Good. With both Project Green and Red here we'll need all the help we can get."

They heard the elevator come to a stop.

*DING*

The door's slowly opened up and they were staring into calm teasing red eyes. "Hello there."

"Oh fuck!" Before the officer could react a bullet went through his skull. He landed onto the ground with a thud.

The other soldier screamed and ran away. But after a few feet a green chain flew past him. He watched in horror as a green curved blade was reeled back and sliced into his neck. His head falling off and rolling onto the ground as his body fell backwards.

-A line from **I'm The One** starts playing-

" _ **I'm the one**_

 _ **Who rose out of filth and was loved by no one."**_

Emerald slowly stepped out of the elevator. A smirk on her lips as she twirled around her bladed sickle in one hand and holding her revolver in the other. She was wearing her original huntress uniform.

 _ **"Delusion**_

 _ **I'll steal til your blind and defeat you from inside your mind"**_

She quickly folded up her weapons and holstered them behind her hips.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

(A.N.) There we have it! Emerald is truly back in the game now! Thank you again for reading and next chapter you'll all see who the mystery person is. Until next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	28. Part 2- Riot In The Lab

**Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you all again for the continuing support and hope you like today's surprise chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Non Pov- While Pyrrha and her group were causing trouble in the upper levels. The main lab located at the lowest level of the facility was under tight security. One room in particular was nothing more than a glass box. Inside sitting on a small bed sat a young woman wearing nothing but a white gown. She was in the fetal position, Her body shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _"Let this stop. Please let this stop!"_ She had no idea how long she had been down here. It has to be months but it felt like years. The young woman still remember's the first day she woke up here. She was completely nude, strapped to a table with aura bindings, surrounded by people wearing lab coats. One in particular actually terrified her. Trinity.

They hurt her. Scarred her mentally, emotionally and physically. Tortured her. Asked questions even though she really couldn't give them answer's. They just tortured her more because of that. She needed to get out. If not escaping then...

*Creek. Pshhhh*

The young woman looked up fearing the worst. Waiting for them to come in and begin more 'tests' on her. But all that happened was the door cracking open. And now that she could hear what was going outside the soundproof room she heard a bunch of frantic noises.

" **Project's Red and Green are in the facility!"**

 **"Put the whole lab on lock down!"**

 **"Find a way to get the security room back under control!"**

After a moment the woman smirked and wiped her eyes dry. " _Miracles do happen."_

 _..._

A mercenary was making his way down the hall dodging the sea of white lab coats running around. "What a fucking mess. How can a group of teenage girls cause so much damage?" He muttered to himself as he rounded a corner. When he did he stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar face walking towards him. "Dr Trinity ma'am! I was just on my way to check on Project..."

He stopped mid sentence when wordlessly Trinity started to slowly pull her shirt down revealing a large amount of cleavage while walking up to him. She had a flirtatious smirk on her lips.

It took a moment to get his head back in the game. "Ma'am i uh..I don't think now is the best time." He then noticed something odd. "Wait...You look shorter...Ma'am?"

It was then his radio came to life. " **This is Trinity! I want triple the security on Project Neo's room! Now!"**

The man paled as the Trinity in front of him was an inch away from him. "Oh shit!" He quickly pulled out his pistol and fired into her stomach. The moment the bullet made contact with 'Trinity' she shattered into pieces like a mirror. "Fuck! Oh fuck!" He quickly reached for his radio. "Code red! Project Neo is on the loose!" Before he could get a reply a pair of legs wrapped around his torso from behind.

Neo flung him over herself while doing a back flip. He landed on the floor with a thud. Before he could get up Neo placed her bare foot on the back of his neck. "Please! I'm sorry! I...I...I had nothing to do with!-"

*SNAP*

The silent girl twisted her foot snapping his neck in the process. She removed her foot and spat on the corpse. She looked at the ground and saw two weapons. A black steel baton and a hand gun. She kicked the gun away and used her foot to kick the baton up in the in and caught it with ease. _"_ _It'll have to do."_

" **We need back up at the west wing of the main lab!"**

Neo gripped her weapon and headed towards the voices and running footsteps that were getting louder and louder. It was time to show them what happens when you mess with a huntress.

...

-Not Gonna Die by Skillet starts playing-

 _ **"Death surrounds**_  
 _ **My heartbeat's slowing down"**_

A squad of mercenaries rounded a corner only to have a corpse thrown at them. The squad stopped not believing the scene in front of them. They were in the main lounge. A large room full of table's and chairs. But what scared them was Neo standing in the middle of the room. Corpses littering the floor of both soldiers and scientists. Strange thing was there wasn't any blood.

" _ **I won't take this world's abuse**_  
 _ **I won't give up or refuse"**_

Neo turned around toward the group. Nothing but hatred in her eyes. She swore to herself that all the pain she suffered she would give it back tenfold.

The soldiers cautiously entered the room and surrounded her with their rifles raised. "I don't give a shit what Trinity wants! Kill her!" The squad leader ordered.

" _ **This is how it feels when you take your life back**_  
 _ **This is how it feels when you finally fight back"**_

Neo closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard the sound of guns being aims at her.

"Fire!"

Neo's eyes opened as they all fired at once. She propelled her body upward while doing a twirl. Jumping over all the bullets that flew below her. She flipped her body till her feet were on the ceiling and launched herself and used one of the soldiers as a landing pad. She was standing on his torso when the soldier next to her turned and raised his rifle. She quickly spun on her heel using her other leg to kick the gun out of his hand. The soldier beneath her gasped in pain as his ribs snapped from the force of her turning.

 _ **"When life pushes me I push harder**_  
 _ **What doesn't kill me makes me stronger"**_

Neo jabbed her baton into his chest making him stumble back. She grabbed his shoulder and used his shoulder to leap over him and kicked another soldier that was rushing over to aid his friend knocking him onto the ground. She saw from the corner of her eye another soldier raising his rifle at her. She swiftly put her baton on the front of the neck of the guy she flipped over from behind and forced him into the line of fire.

It was to late to stop. He pulled the trigger and his friend became a human shield for his ammo. When he stopped firing the man Neo kicked down started standing back up. She threw the dead body onto him knocking him back down onto the floor.

The squad leader was seething. "Forget the guns! Beat her to a fucking pulp!" He ordered while grabbing his own baton. The rest of the squad did as ordered and they all charged at her at once.

Neo smirked. Melee combat was exactly what she was hoping for.

" _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_  
 _ **We've gotta stand and fight forever"**_

She back flipped dodging the first strike. She then quickly threw her aura infused baton into his face staggering him. She ran up to him kicking him in the groin and at the same time grabbing the falling baton she threw. He doubled over in pain and she leapt forward rolling off his back kicking the guy behind him onto the floor before she touched the ground.

When her feet did land on the tiled floor. She blocked an attack with her own baton. She pushed him away and ducked as another soldier tried striking her from behind. He instead hit his teammate across the face. The sound of his skull cracking could be heard. Neo leg sweep the man behind her knocking him onto the floor at the same time as his friend hit the ground.

" _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_  
 _ **We've gotta fight for us together**_  
 _ **No, we're not gonna die tonight"**_

She stood up and turned just in time to have a pistol just about to be aimed at her head from point blank range. She moved her head to the side and pulled the shooter's hand forward over her shoulder and pointed it down just as he pulled the trigger making him shoot his teammate in the chest. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder making him land on his back.

" _This is too easy."_ She thought to herself as she stomped on his neck.

She looked over to the man who she kicked in the groin. He was starting collect his bearing's again. But before he could, Neo walked behind him and kicked him in the groin once again again making him yell in pain. She put her baton to the front of his neck and snapped it.

" _ **Don't you give up on me**_  
 _ **You're everything I need"**_

"You fucking freak!"

She turned and back flipped just narrowly dodging the leader's baton. When he landed she noticed his was different. It had some kind of weird electricity running through it. "It ends here huntress."

He charged at her and swung. Neo swung her weapon and deflected his attack. She then jabbed quick strikes into his torso making him stagger then one into his arm making him drop his weapon. She then gritted her teeth and spun on her heel's and smashed the baton across his face when she spun back around.

The leader landed with a hard thud when his body spun while falling then landed on his side. Neo slowly walked over to him casually twirling the baton in between her fingers. When she was standing next to his head she gently kicked him over on his back. His face was bleeding badly. He looked up and chuckled before coughing up blood. "You...Think you've..Won? Haha...You have...No idea...Who your fucking with. Your all going to d-

*Snap*

Neo kicked him across the face as hard as she could before he could finsih his sentence snapping his neck in the process.

" _ **Not gonna die tonight"**_

Neo sighed and made her way out of the room.

 _ **-**_ Song Ends-

Neo rushed down the hallway trying to find any sort of exit. There were scientist that screamed and ran from her. But she didn't care. She had her fill of revenge for now. She just needed to get the hell out. She looked at every marked room as she ran by till one caught her eye. She skidded to a stop in front of the door marked.

'Nursery'

Neo was a bit curious about this room and a bit scared. What horrors will she find? A tortured kid? If so she needed to get them out. She used her baton and smashed the coded lock. And thanked dust that the door opened. When she walked in the room was not what she was expecting. The room was painted blue. With brown soft carpet. A chest filled to the rim with toys. A rocking chair. Table with baby supplies and a crib.

The silent huntress was broken from her thoughts when the sound of crying came from the crib. She made her way over and made a small gasp. In the crib was a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. With light dark skin. Red eyes and a small patch of silver hair. Neo could tell just by his features who's baby this was. And if he was here than that meant maybe her old 'associates' were here as well.

Neo couldn't bare leaving an innocent child in this hell hole. She carefully scooped the baby in her arms and cradled him close to her chest. He stopped crying immediately and closed his eyes. Neo couldn't help the little smile appear on her lips. " _Cutey"_ Her conscious was cleared but escaping just became more difficult.

She carefully adjusted the baby in her arms and bolted out of the room. She rushed past multiple people knocking them down onto the ground. A few minutes later of running and running through the maze like lab she finally found an elevator. The young woman beamed and ran as fast as she could.

But before she could reach the elevator two soldiers came around the corner and stood between her and her freedom aiming their rifles at her. "Project Neo stand down!"

Neo glared at them and skidded to a stop. She could take them no problem but she's holding a very delicate life in her arms right now. Before she could make a move the elevator behind them opened. Neo smiled finally seeing a familiar face.

The two soldiers turned around only to get their throat's slit. They both fell to the ground choking and gasping for air trying to cling to life.

Emerald walked out of the elevator with Victoria behind her carrying the back pack. "Finally got access to this place. After demolishing three other floors to get an I.D card." Victoria complained.

Emerald holstered her weapons. "Stop complaining we don't have much time till..." Red eyes met brown and pink. After a moment Emerald shock turned into a grin. "Long time no see Neo. Your welcome for getting you out."

* * *

 **(A.N.) Yes! One of the mystery people is Neo! Hope you all like that little surprise and hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)**


	29. Part 2- Chaos

**Hello everyone and welcome back! This chapter gets a bit intense so fair warning. Thank you all again for the continuing support and hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

* * *

Emerald started walking over towards Neo. Glad to see another familiar face giving these lowlife's a beat down. As soon as her red eyes saw what was in the silent girls arms she gasped and ran over, tears welling up in her eyes.

Neo gave Emerald a small smile and carefully handed the baby boy over to the dark skinned girl when she stopped in front of her.

Emerald fell to her knees as she stared at the life she brought into the world. Her tears running down her face like a faucet. The green haired huntress couldn't believe it. After all this time. All the pain and suffering. She was finally holding her son for the first time. She gently ran a finger down his cheek making her baby giggle. "My son...Silver Black. Yeah you look like a Silver." Emerald slowly stood back up on shaking knees. "Neo...Thank you, so damn much, and for the record. Me and Mercury were in the same uncontrollable situation just like you back in our world, we didn't want-."

Neo stopped Emerald mid sentence and just waved a hand in front of her. Pretty much saying that 'it's alright. I understand' Then Neo looked at her confused.

Emerald sighed. "Yes. We're in a completely different world. Look these's not enough time to explain everything. I'm here with Pyrrha Nikos and some of her friends. She is currently in the generator room trying to find a way to blow this place sky high." Emerald carefully handed her son Silver back to Neo. "Take the elevator to the security control room until we're finished here." Emerald then placed her hand on the silent girl's shoulder. "Please take care of him."

Neo gave her a strong nod.

Emerald smiled. "Thank you." She then leaned down and kissed her son on the forehead. "Mommy will be back soon. I promise." She then turned to Victoria. "Give her the Umbrella we found in the Armory and the white uniform and boots."

Victoria took the back pack off and set it down tossing a pile of clothes into Neo's free arm. The clothes hanging by her forearm and then the Umbrella. Neo caught her weapon after tossing the baton aside and smiled. " _I missed you honey."_ Victoria set a pair of grey boots down. Neo quickly slipped into them and tied them.

"Alright see you when this is over Neo. Victoria let's get going!" Emerald ordered and dashed down the hall.

Victoria growled after getting the backpack back on. "I'm not some fucking pet you can just order around you know!" The blonde girl yelled and sprinted after her.

Emerald ignored her partners words and read every room she passed by. "Got to be here! Got to be!"

Victoria was growing aggravated. "What are we looking for anyway!? We already freed your friend!"

They rounded a corner and stopped. In front of them was a squad of nine soldiers all with their weapons raised. "Project Green! Drop your weapons and surrender!" The leader ordered.

Emerald snarled. "How many of these fucks are there!?"

"I got this one" Victoria said with a smile while walking in front of Emerald. "I've been waiting for some payback."

Emerald just crossed her arms and smirked. "By all means."

The leader barked again. "I said stand down now!"

Victoria ignored them and concentrated. Using her semblance and the heat she stored from the trap that tried to incinerate her. She shot both of her hands forward and out of the palms of her hands came a huge wave of extreme heat. It engulfed the entire hallway in front of her and the soldiers. They all started screaming in agony and pain as they're uniforms started caching on fire and their skin melting off.

Emerald patted a smirking Victoria on the shoulder as she walked by. "Nice one."

Victoria followed after her. "Thank's." She glared at the screaming men rolling on the floor. "That was for Kate and Taylor. Assholes."

Emerald kicked away a soldier who pleaded for her to end his misery. "We got to get this done quicker. I really want to finish before that Reaper woman comes back."

Victoria was silent for a moment before asking. "You think they're dead?"

Emerald shrugged. "Maybe." They continued their way down the hall. "Where is it!?" After seven more room's she came to a stop. The door in front of her read.

'Cell room C- Project Black'

Emerald beamed and as quick as she could pulled out the I.D card she used to get down into the lab and used it on the scanner. As soon as the codded lock beep and unlocked the door she rushed inside. She gasped in horror at what she found.

The room was completely dark. The only light was a dim floor lamp and a T.V that was showing brutal images. A small table with a variety of cutting tools and syringes. In the center of the room hanging by metal aura restraints from the ceiling was a legless person staring into the T.V.

Emerald quickly ran over and kicked the T.V screen shattering it. "Mercury!" She stood in front of him and cupped his face into her palms. "Mercury?"

She watched as he raised his head with a low groan and blinked slowly a few times. "Em..Emerald?" He asked with a raspy voice.

Emerald beamed and hugged him as tight as she could. "Thank dust! Your here!" The green haired girl hasn't had this much joy in her life...Or in this case lives. She got more than just her son back. She got her family back.

"How...Did you get here?" He asked tiredly.

Emerald pulled away and tried removing his restraints. "We'll talk about that later. Right now we need to get the fuck out." When she couldn't pull them off she snarled and backed up shooting the restraints with her revolvers and quickly caught Mercury before he hit the ground. "You ok? What did they do to you?"

Mercury sighed happily as he felt his aura returning. Getting rid of some of his body's weakness. "Those bastards. Whoever they are tried do some physiological bullshit on me to make me some kind of damn mind slave." He took a moment to look into Emerald's ruby red eyes and smiled. "Never thought I'd see you again."

Emerald rolled her eyes playfully and leaned down giving him a long passionate kiss.

"Ahem!"

They both pulled away and looked over to see a impatient Victoria tapping her foot. "You two can fuck later. We have more important thing's to do remember?"

Mercury chuckled. "You always did know how to make friends Em."

Emerald stood up quickly knocking Mercury onto his back. "Oh shut up." She turned to Victoria. "Bring that bag over" When Victoria glared at Emerald and crossed her arms. The green haired girl sighed. "Please?"

Victoria just tossed it at her.

"Thank's." Emerald knelt down next to Mercury and pulled out the two long objects that were sticking out of the bag. "Can you get changed and get these back on in a very short amount of time?"

Mercury smirked. "I think there's a screw driver in here somewhere."

...

"This is Victor from squad nine! The entire lab has been compromised! Project Neo has escaped! And Project Green is down here! We need the whole on lab shut down now!" A soldier yelled into his radio as he bypassed the melted corpses of his colleague's.

" **This is Johnson from Squad eleven! The generator room is being attacked by Project Red! We can't hold her off much longer! We need assistance!"**

 **"This is Harrison from squad four! The patrol unit has engaged priority target Ward! Reaper where are you!? We need back up now!..No no! Stop please AHHHHHHHHHH"**

 **"This is Trinity! Nikolai and the capture force are on there way back! Keep Project Red away from the generator's at all cost! Who's ever left in the lower lab's, DO NOT LET THEM NEAR PROJECT BLACK'S CELL!"**

Victor cursed as he headed for Mercury's cell. "What a fucking disaster. I don't get paid enough for this shit." When he finally made it to the cell door he scanned his I.D. and the door opened up. Victor came face to face with grey eyes. He stayed silent as he reached for his radio. The person in front of him smirking wanting the soldier to warn his friends about the additional hell that has been released. "This is Victor from squad nine...Project Black has escaped..."

*Boom*

In a blur Victor flew across the hall and crashed through a wall and into another room.

Mercury placed his extended leg back down onto the floor and casually walked out of the cell room while dusting the sleeve of his huntsman outfit. "Now that felt good."

Emerald and Victoria walked out of the room behind him. Emerald used her radio. "Hey Nikos you Copy? I got Neo and Mercury out."

* * *

Meanwhile in the generator room- Pyrrha just kicked a soldier into a power generator making him convulse a electricity surged through his body. Pyrrha grimaced as foam started coming out of his mouth. "Sorry." She reached behind her sash and pulled out her radio. "That's great. Me and Max will be done shortly. They really do not want us near the generators."

 **"Good work. Four eyes what's the situation up there?"**

Brooke came on the line. Replying in an aggravated tone. " **For the last time it's Brooke! And thing's are chaotic. Your friend Neo was able to get here. But heard some chatter about that russian bastard Nikolai. He's on his way back as we speak and with, from what i'm guessing a lot of people. And...I haven't been able to reach Dana or Juliet."**

Pyrrha tried to remain calm. But internally she was panicking. " _There's no way they could have been found."_

"They're ok. I know they are." Max said confidently as she walked up next to the redhead.

Pyrrha gave her a small reassuring smile before responding into the radio. "We won't be able to get out of here if Nikolai and his men start swarming the place."

" **Don't worry. Me and Mercury got you covered."** Emerald answered smugly.

"Alright. We'll get started down here. Good luck everyone." Pyrrha but her radio back on her sash and turned to Max. "You ready?"

Max nodded. "Yeah...I'm ready."

Pyrrha sighed. "Alright. let's end this nightmare."

* * *

Earlier- Dana was sitting in the driver seat tapping the steering wheel. Her palms sweating just a tad.

"Dana. They're going to be fine." Juliet said reassuringly. She was sitting in the passenger seat. Her hand resting on her girlfriends knee trying to calm the nervous teen. "Pyrrha and Emerald are with them."

Dana sighed and lightly banged her head on the steering wheel. "I'm a coward."

Juliet glared at her. "No. Your not."

"I was the first one to volunteer to stay behind and watch over our get away vehicle." Dana replied with a bit of venom. "Your only staying because I stayed."

Juliet gripped her girlfriends knee. "And if you went. I would have went with you as well. Dana I love you. I'll always have your back."

Dana turned her head to look at Juliet in the eye and smiled a bit. "Thank's. I love you too." They sat there for awhile in calm silence waiting for their friends to get back. Dana lazily looked out her driver side window and glanced at the rear view mirror. She gasped. "Juliet get down!"

"Wha-"

Just as Dana launched herself out of her seat and tackled Juliet to the floor the R.V was bombarded by gunfire. Dana laid on top of Juliet as bullet's flew into the R.V. When the firing stopped they heard someone outside. "I found the R.V. A half mile away from the lab. Near the old abandoned camp ground."

Dana quickly got up and pulled Juliet up with her. "Run!"

Juliet didn't need to be told twice. Each of them quickly grabbed a pistol off the counter and ran out the door and headed for the woods. The soldier came around the front of the vehicle and fired his assault rifle. The two girls barely evaded the bullets thanks to the tree's. The soldier clicked his earpiece. "They're fleeing towards the old camp site. I'm in pursuit."

 **"Patrol squad divide and intercept them there. Surround them. I'll be there as soon as I can."** Reaper responded. **"** **Remember. Shoot on sight."**

"Roger that." The soldier ran after his two targets.

...

Juliet and Dana were running through the woods as fast as they could. Panting from running and from narrowly escaping. "Dana! What are we going to do now!? We don't have a vehicle when they all get back! We can't out run them all by foot!"

Dana quickly jumped over a log before replying. "We'll figure that later! I'm more concerned about the situation we are in now!"

"I found them!" Dana and Juliet screamed and quickly ducked behind a tree as bullet's started shredding where they just stood at a second ago. "Come on out! I want to make this quick and painless!" Dana peaked around the corner only to get back behind cover as she was shot at again. She looked over at her girlfriend and pointed in the opposite direction. Juliet nodded and waited for the firing too stop. When it did Juliet bolted out from behind the tree. The lone mercenary aimed his gun at the running teen. But failed to notice Dana stepping out from the other side of their hiding spot and started firing her pistol. The man grunted a few times as bullets penetrated his chest and fell to the ground.

Dana started to hyperventilate as her hands shook almost uncontrollably. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She chanted under her breath.

Juliet came rushing back and put her hands on both sides of Dana's face making the traumatized girl look at her. "Dana. Dana look at me. Baby calm down. It's over, you saved us. It's ok."

Dana started to calm down a bit. "I...Killed him"

Juliet gave her a quick kiss to snap her out of it. And it worked for the most part. "In self defense. Ok?" When Dana slowly nodded Juliet grabbed her trembling hand and started running again. "We need to get out of here. Those fucks probably heard that gunfire."

A few minutes later they came to a stop. Right in front of them was a wide open area. Nothing was there except dirt and sand. Juliet groaned. "Alright. Look's like we'll have to circle around and-

"This way! Take the left i'll go right!"

Juliet cursed. "Fuck. Alright Dana run as fast as you can ok? On my mark...Ready...Now!" Both girls bolted out of the woods and ran down the open area as fast as possible. "Dana we're already half way there we can make it." Juliet then noticed something shining in the woods to the right of them.

Time seemed to slow down when a shot was fired.

Dana came to an abrupt stop as she watched in horror as Juliet's chest exploded in a small spray of blood.

Juliet stood there for a moment. Silent from the intense pain she was feeling then slowly fell to her knees and landed face first into the dirt.

"Juliet!"

Dana quickly knelt down next to her lover and flipped her over cradling the bleeding girls head in her lap. "Juliet! Stay with me! Please stay with me!"

Dana was to frantic and upset to see a squad of twelve mercenaries coming out from all sides of the woods. "You fucking moron! The main target is the one with the ponytail!" The leader yelled at his sniper. After a quick apology from his subordinate the leader ordered. "Surround her and prepare to fire!"

Dana ignored the men surrounding her and tried desperately to keep Juliet awake. "Everything's going to be ok. I promise." The tears were rolling down her face as if it were raining. "Remember...What we...talked about before...The dance?" She asked in between sobs. "Talking about our..Future. Getting married...Hav...Having a family. Reading your corny stories...In the newspaper."

Juliet smiled a bit shedding a few tears of her own. "Ye..Yeah. I'm...Sorry." Juliet whispered between deep breaths.

Dana shook her head. "Don't be. No reason... to be, because your fine... Your going to be fine."

"I...Love you." Before Dana could even say it back Juliet's eyes slowly closed and after one final breath her breathing stop. Her body became completly still.

"Ju...Juliet?" Dana tried shaking her awake. But to no avail. "No...No..."

The squad leader stood back as his men circled the target. "On my mark!"

They all raised they're rifle's.

Dana's tears stopped and just stared at her dead lover in complete shock.

"Ready!"

They soldiers took their stance.

Dana slowly lifted her hands up and stared into her palms that were covered in her lovers blood.

"Aim!"

They aimed down their sights.

Dana's world went completely black and red as she felt something clawing it's way out from inside her soul.

"Fire!"

The squad screamed as they were all shoved to the ground by a strong gust of wind.

Dana's body was enveloped by her own dark purple aura. Then reality finally hit her.

"JULIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

The aura around her exploded into a dark purple light and shot up towards the sky darkening the area around them.

Hell was about to be unleashed.

* * *

 **(A.N.) Well. That's it for today's chapter. Sorry for the dark turn there at the end. But this story isn't always going to have them on the winning side of things. I'll be back sometime after the weekend. Until the next chapter. Have a nice day**


	30. Part 2- Reaper Vs The Demon

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back! Sorry about the late one day delay. Sister was in the hospital. (She's ok though) Anyway fair warning. This chapter is very violent just to give you all a heads up. Thank you all again for taking the time to read this and giving it your support. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The patrol squad slowly stood back u[ once everything around them calmed down. The squad's leader shook his head while rubbing his eyes. "What the fuck was that?" He muttered to himself then looked up. All his men were shaking in fear, ready to pull the trigger of their rifles.

-The song 'My Demons' By starset starts playing-

 _ **"Mayday! Mayday!**_  
 _ **The ship is slowly sinking**_  
 _ **They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling"**_

Dana stood in the center of the circle of soldiers surrounding her. Her ponytail came loose and her hair now ran down her neck and upper back. Her Violet aura was surrounding her body completely visible. Very slowly four long aura like tentacles coming out from her aura on her back. Two appeared above her shoulders the other two alongside both sides her waist. The ends of the tentacles started to take shape. In the form of a demonic dragon head. The violet aura head's growled and opened they're jaws. Showing off their long violet fangs.

Dana's eyes were glowing a pure violet color her face showing nothing but pure rage.

 _ **"They're all around me,**_  
 _ **Circling like vultures**_  
 _ **They wanna break me and wash away my colors**_  
 _ **Wash away my colors"**_

The squad leader started to sweat. He had never seen anything like this. But shook away his fear and ordered his men. "What the hell are you idiots waiting for!? Kill her!"

They never had the chance to fire before Dana's new Aura limbs extended out and launched at the men with high speed.

 **"Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)"**

The soldiers screamed and started to panic as they were attacked.

One of the tentcles plunged straight through a soldiers torso and out his back then quickly circled around and did the same exact thing too two more soldiers before they could react. It then pulled out of all of them, the now corpses falling dead.

Another soldier was grabbed from his head and shoulders by the jaws of another and started slamming him into the ground repeatedly. His body becoming a bloody pulp.

Another was grabbed by his feet and flung so hard into the air he flew into the horizon his screams becoming quieter and quieter until his body disappeared into the sky.

" **We are one in the same**  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)"**

A soldier aimed his rifle at Dana and pulled the trigger. She remained motionless as one of her aura limbs swiftly retracted back into the line of fire and its head flattened and transformed into a small flat wall. The bullet's bounced off until his clip was empty. He then watched and screamed in horror as its head came back and launched at him with it's jaw's wide open.

Dana continued to just stand there. Fist's tightened, jaw clenched in rage as the massacre continued around of her.

The squad leader took off running back into the woods but was immediately followed.

" _ **Save me if I become**_  
 _ **My demons"**_

Reaper was sprinting through the woods towards the rendezvous point. But stopped when the squad leader came out of the woods. He tripped and Reaper plus Bishop who was watching from the camera attached to her helmet watched as the jaw's of the aura limb grabbed his leg and dragged him away while he begged. "Reaper! Please save me!"

Reaper quickly followed after him and entered the camp ground. She skidded to a stop as she witnessed a horrible scene.

The leader was being held above Dana. Each of her aura limbs had it's Jaw's full of his legs and arms. He screamed and screamed until all four of his limbs were ripped off from his body. Before his torso could fall one of her aura tentacles grabbed him into it's jaws and gave one hard chomp. His body exploding in a fountain of blood.

 _" **I cannot stop this sickness taking over**_  
 _ **It takes control and drags me into nowhere"**_

Reaper remained calm but had a single drop of sweat run down her cheek as Dana slowly turned towards her while blood showered all over her body. She sneered at the woman and her limbs were back by her side growling or roaring at the older woman.

" _ **I need your help, I can't fight this forever**_  
 _ **I know you're watching,**_  
 _ **I can feel you out there"**_

 _"_ **I was afraid something like this would happen. Reaper. Don't hold back. Kill her."** Bishop ordered into Reaper's earpiece.

Reaper nodded and reached behind her back pulling out her swords. She brought both ends of the hilt's together and gave them a twist locking them in place. She held her weapon to the side with her right hand as the two blades started to extend and curve. Her black blade curved downward while the white blade curved upward. She was now holding a double bladed scythe.

"Yes master. It will be done." She answered in her usual dead tone and bent her knees readying herself.

 _" **Take me high and I'll sing**_  
 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)"**_

As fast as lightning one of the limbs rushed at Reaper jaws wide open. Bust just as it was about to strike her she jumped over it in a blink of an eye as it's head smashed into the ground. As reaper descended she spun her whole body slicing the head of it's limb.

The violet colored limb slowly disappeared.

Dana snarled like a wild animal. Two of her three reamining limbs roared and charged.

 _" **We are one in the same**_  
 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**_  
 _ **Save me if I become**_  
 _ **My demons"**_

Reaper became a blur as she sprinted around Dana in a circle. Leaving a trail of black rose petals and dust behind her. While the two limbs almost matched her speed trying to strike her again and again narrowly missing her, making small craters where ever they struck. " _She's quick."_ Reaper thought to herself as she skidded to a stop and quickly turned around and spun her scythe like a fast rotating fan in front of her just as a limb was about to strike her. The head was completely shredded apart as it charged right into the rotating weapon.

She then took the chance to attack Dana head on. Using her speed the older woman charged towards Dana then quickly jumped as the limb that was guarding the younger girl launched at her. Reaper spun her entire body as she descended back down her blade spinning with her.

The rage filled girl looked up and a limb suddenly appeared from her back and launched at reaper roaring. The spinning woman and the demonic aura limb collided. Reaper gritted her teeth trying to keep her bodies momentum going. Then finally Reaper won the struggle and sliced through the limbs jaws and continued her decent slicing the limb in two on her way down.

Dana's eyes widened as Reaper made her quick decent.

Dana felt a huge wave of pain in her right arm.

*BOOM*

A loud crash was heard when the older woman landed. Creating a huge cloud of dust around Dana and Reaper.

 **" _Take me over the walls below_**  
 _ **Fly forever**_  
 _ **Don't let me go**_  
 _ **I need a savior to heal my pain**_  
 _ **When I become my worst enemy**_  
 _ **The enemy"**_

Reaper leaped out of the dust clod and landed with a skid. She lightly panted as she waited for the dust to clear.

When the dust finally cleared. Dana was holding the stub where her right arm used to be. The wound was flowing with her violet aura. The bleeding stopping almost immediately. Her two remaining aura limbs were back by her side hissing and growling in Reaper's direction.

Reaper noticed the aura surrounding Dana's body has lessened. " _She's using her aura as a weapon. In turn leaves her body vulnerable. But why on earth does she have so much?"_ Reaper didn't have time to ponder as she quickly side stepped dodging another strike.

Dana glared hatefully at Reaper as she held her stub with her left arm. Her purple eyes now glowing brighter. She then glanced down to see her former lover's body. Her rage intensified.

Reaper took this moment charged straight at her. Another limb came out of Dana's back and the three limbs charged at the woman at once. Reaper dodged the first limb by jumping over. It's head crashing and burying itself into the ground. The second limb tried striking while she was still in midair. In a blur Reaper pointed the top of her black blade at the serpent like head revealing a firing chamber. Reaper pulled the trigger from the grip of her weapon and a barrage of bullet's struck the aura limb. The twin scythe/Assault rifle hybrid weapon shredded the demonic looking head into pieces. The limb disappeared as Reaper landed back on the ground and continued her charge. The last limb opened it's jaws and in an instant attacked Reaper.

Reaper quickly held her weapon in front of her with one end pointing towards the ground the other towards the sky. The jaw's of the aura limb got stuck when it tried to bite. Reaper's weapon lodged in its mouth. She quickly twirled her weapon slicing the head in two. When it disappeared Reaper charged towards Dana. Going in for the kill.

Dana was wide open. No protection. But despite the situation Dana had a bloodthirsty grin on her face.

 _ **"Take me high and I'll sing**_  
 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**_  
 _ **We are one in the same**_  
 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)"**_

Reaper quickly appeared in front of her and swung her weapon. The woman gasped when the ground beneath her shattered apart. A limb popped out of the ground and roared as it's jaws sunk into Reaper torso before she could react.

Reaper screamed in pain as the limb went flying through the air in a blur and into the woods while still holding the screaming woman. The limb smashed her through multiple tress making them fall onto the forest floor and slammed her on the ground repeatedly. Reaper's red aura flashed with every hit. She lost her hold of her weapon at some point and flew out of her hand. It then quickly brought her back out into the clearing right at the edge of the woods.

It held her there it's jaw's still on her in a vice grip hold. Reaper grunted as she tried to pull free. She then looked up and gasped.

Dana stood there seething with tears rolling down her face mixing with the blood that covered her. Her three other limbs joined together and morphed in front of Dana creating a demonic dragon head twice the size of Dana's body. It's jaw's opened up and a large violet orb of energy started to form in the center.

Reaper froze from the sight.

Dana started sobbing again. "Juliet..Juliet." The screamed once again in rage. "JULIET!" The orb of energy paused for a moment before firing off a huge wave of Dana's violet aura.

Reaper had a lone tear rolling down her cheek as the two hallucination's from before appeared in front of her again. They were two small children. One was a toddler with short black hair and red bang's. The other was slightly older with blonde hair. They were both smiling at her. They then disappeared as the beam of aura consumed them. Reaper was able to mutter two names.

"Ruby...Yang."

The left side of her helmet crack and shattered apart revealing a tearful and sorrow filled silver eye as her entire body was consumed by the aura blast.

The beam of aura burned and cut right through the forest with ease. It kept going for about a quarter mile before it stopped creating a small explosion in the middle of the woods.

 _ **"Save me if I become**_  
 _ **My demons"**_

All of Dana's aura completely disappeared. She wobbled a bit before falling to her knees then face first into the ground passing out. Her left hand landing directly on top of her dead lover's hand.

-Song Ends-

The area became dead silent as a small breeze blew through the bloody field.

A few moment's later the sound of footsteps were heard. Someone stopped in front of Dana's unconscious form and sighed then mumbled. "Damn kids."

* * *

Meanwhile in Bishop's master bedroom- Caroline stood at the side of the room. Watching sadly as Bishop had a black pawn piece take away a white pawn. Then had a another white pawn piece take away the black queen piece.

Bishop sighed. "The chaos never stops."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the front side outside of the lab- Nikolai was sitting in his seat in one of the two helicopters that stopped above a small clearing and old road that led to the vehicle hanger of the bunker.

Nikolai turned on his earpiece. "I want all men on high alert. Get in there and fix this fucking catastrophe"

A few moments later five large convoy trucks drove down the road and parked a few yards away from the bay doors. One by one soldiers started jumping out from the back of the trucks. A small army of at least four dozen men in total. The lieutenant on the ground replied in to his radio. "Yes sir." He turned to his men. "Alpha and Delta squad your up first. Everyone else follow their lead."

They all saluted at once and got into formation. But after a few feet of cautious walking the blast doors to the vehicle bay slowly lowered. All the soldiers stopped and raised their weapons.

Nikolai scowled seeing two figures emerging from the bay.

Mercury smirked and said to his partner. "Look Emerald. The welcoming party."

Emerald shook her head in amusement. "Then let's get this party started."

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it for this chapter. Thank you all again for reading and hpoe to see you in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave your thoughts. Until the next chapter. Have a nice day :)**


	31. Part 2- Return Of The Assassin Duo

**Hello everyone and welcome back! Sorry for the late update been dealing with some family issues. But here it is! Thank's again for the continuing support and hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The song-I'm the One- Starts playing-

" _ **Welcome to the bloodbath jump into the tub**_  
 _ **fist-fight, death-match come and join the club"**_

Both Emerald and Mercury stopped after walking out of the vehicle. Standing confidently in front of the small army in front of them.

Up in his helicopter Nikolai was seething. " _Fucking kids._ " He thought to himself then spoke into his radio. "Kill those two punks."

 **"But sir we were given specific order's to capture all the projects alive.** " His lieutenant answered.

Nikolai growled into his radio and yelled. "Fuck the orders! Kill them now!"

 _ **"Kick-start your face with a metal-clad boot**_  
 _ **you should give up now your retaliation's moot"**_

The lieutenant swallowed down a nervous lump in his throat and ordered to his men. "We've been given authorization to use lethal force!"

The squad up front raised their rifles at the two teenagers.

Mercury kept smirking as he popped his neck. "Ahh. Hope I haven't gotten rusty."

Emerald replied while twirling her two sickles. "These dumb asses will be a good warm up if you are."

 _ **"I'll run circles round ya I can touch the sky**_  
 _ **I' m gonna make ya hurt and I'm gonna make you cry**_  
 _ **you want to mess around? well come on let's go**_  
 _ **I got no time to waste let's start the show"**_

"Fire!" The lieutenant yelled.

The front squad all fired at once at the two confident teen's.

Mercury quickly flipped onto his hand's and used his arms to spin himself in place quickly, deflecting most of the shots while shooting white projectiles around himself and Emerald. The Projectiles circled around the two blocking the rest of the gunfire.

When they stopped firing Mercury used his hands to launch himself back onto his feet. At the same time the volley of projectiles rained down on the small army.

Some of them screamed as they were blasted away. The area soon became a giant smoke screen.

"Fuck!" Nikolai cursed then raised his hand to the other chopper and hand signaled the pilot to go in and provide backup.

The rest of the soldiers were in disarray. Aiming their weapon's in different directions from not being able to see in the smoke.

One soldier felt the air rush around him and looked up just in time to get a boot to his face crushing his skull.

 _ **"I'm the one**_  
 _ **that was born in a nightmare a murderer's son"**_

Mercury landed on the ground and back flipped over a nearby soldier who started firing in his direction. When the young man landed behind him he kicked the soldier in the back while firing a projectile. The man's body flew through the air and into a tree.

Three more men charged at him. Mercury did a roundhouse kick to the first one knocking him to the ground. Mercury kicked the gun out of his next target's hands as the soldier was about to fire. Then kicked him in the stomach then upwards into his chin kicking him a bit off the ground.

Mercury used his boot's to jump over him and kicked him hard into the third enemy.

 _ **"Got no gun**_  
 _ **but I gleam like a blade and I'm harder than iron"**_

Mercury looked around as he was being charged at by all sides. He smirked and flipped onto his hands and twirled around with his legs stretched out knocking them all over. The sound of bones breaking rung through the air.

Mercury dashed through the smoke and saw his next target. The soldier turned in time to see Mercury launch himself towards him raising his leg up and kicking downward on his skull.

He turned around to see a another soldier raising his gun at him. Mercury smirked.

 _ **"I'm the one**_  
 _ **who rose out of filth and was loved by no-one"**_

A soldier was panicking and when he turned around he saw Emerald staring at him. He quickly raised his rifle and opened fired. Emerald was bombarded by bullet's, blood flying everywhere from her wounds. The soldier smiled but it quickly vanished and he gasped when Emerald slowly faded and saw that he shot up one of his comrades instead. His body hitting the ground.

Before reality could hit him he was grabbed from behind. A hand over his mouth and a green sickle slit his throat. Emerald turned his body as the surrounding soldier's started firing. Using his body as a meat shield, Emerald held him up with one arm and used the other to raise her revolver and started firing. Picking them off one by one with head shots.

 _ **"Delusion**_  
 _ **I'll steal til your blind and defeat you from inside your mind"**_

Emerald heard the helicopter hovering overhead. It's propellers blowing away some of the smoke. The green haired girl threw her dead shield aside and threw her chain sickle through the air. The chain wrapped itself around a soldiers arm. Before he could say anything Emerald gritted her teeth and used all her might to throw her arm. Flinging the soldier through the air and at the helicopter.

The soldier screamed until he was shredded into pieces by the propellers. His blood and body parts completely covering the cockpit window. "Jesus christ!" The pilot yelled.

The gunner in the back ordered. "Pull up!"

Emerald smirked as she concentrated using her semblance on the pilot.

The pilot thought he was pulling up on the control stick. But it was the opposite. "The fuck are you doing pull up!" The gunner screamed.

"I am!" The pilot yelled back.

"You fucking idiot! AHHHHHHH!"

The helicopter crashed making a small explosion.

Mercury smirked at the soldier in front of him who had his weapon raised and jumped into the air. The soldier aimed up but missed the propeller blade from the chopper flying at him and impaling his torso.

 _ **"lay right down and grab a little rest**_  
 _ **I guess you didn't know that you were dealing with the best"**_

Nikolai watched as the smoke started clearing up. He sneered and growled in rage when he saw the field littered with the bodies of his men and the wreckage of the crashed helicopter.

Emerald and Mercury walked side by side out from the small battlefield. Both with small grins on they're faces. They both stopped and Mercury looked up at the remaining helicopter and shook his head. "Seriously? That's all you got?" He then turned to his partner. "And we got kidnapped by these guys?" He asked amusingly.

Emerald chuckled a bit and replied. "I know right? So embarrassing. Well I guess the cowards did do it while we were still unconscious. If they tried other wise well." She pointed a thumb over her shoulder towards the carnage they just left. "That happens."

 _ **"It might be hard to hear me say**_  
 _ **kicking your ass is child's play**_  
 _ **i hope you're not crushed by this ridicule"**_

Nikolai shoved the gunner that was sitting next to him out of the helicopter. The gunner screamed as he fell towards his death. The Russian then mounted the large minigun and aimed it at Emerald and Mercury. "Keep it steady!" He ordered his pilot. "I'll show you fucking brats not to mess with me." He held the trigger down and the large gun spun to life.

Mercury just kept grinning and started running around the chopper just as the rain of bullets started to bombard them. Emerald vanished into thin air from Nikolai's vision. The commander growled and decided to focus on Mercury first.

 _ **"I'm the one**_  
 _ **that was ripped from the earth and exposed to the sun**_  
 _ **overrun**_  
 _ **by the hate and the beatings defiled by a father"**_

Mercury was running to quickly for Nikolai to get a a good aim. He was just leaving a trail of bullet holes into the ground behind Mercury. When Nikolai ran out of ammo Mercury stopped and kicked his leg upward towards the chopper firing a projectile at it.

Nikolai quickly grabbed a loaded RPG from the back wall behind the passenger seats. He aimed at the projectile and fired making a huge explosion on impact.

 _ **"I'm the one**_  
 _ **I'll race with your eyes and you'll never outrun**_  
 _ **illusions**_  
 _ **will conquer your mind and will make you fulfill my design"**_

When the smoke cleared up he searched around for Mercury. The mercenary found the teenage boy smirking up at him with his arms crossed. Nikolai was about to load the RPG again when he heard someone say.

"Hey there baldy."

Nikolai turned and saw Emerald leaning against the back of the pilot seat smirking at him. "Looking for me?" She teased.

Nikolai roared in rage and pulled out his custom magnum shooting her in the head. His anger turned in to shock when Emerald vanished in front of him and saw the bullet hit the head of his pilot.

Before Nikolai could get to the pilot seat the helicopter started spinning out of control and headed towards the woods.

Emerald walked next to Mercury. The boy putting an arm around her shoulder's as she laid her head against him and watched the explosion of the helicopter in the distance. "Yup. Definitely a good warm up."

-Song Ends-

Emerald took out her radio and called in. "Hey Nikos. Those reinforcements you were worried about? Yeah you don't have to worry anymore. You almost done in there?"

* * *

Pyrrha and Max were running down a large hall. She grabbed her radio and replied while still running. "Yes. You bought us enough time. I was able to convert most of the power into the main reactor. Brooke. I want you and everyone else to meet up with Emerald outside. Neo your in charge. Me ad Max will be up soon. Hurry we only got a few minutes."

" **Alright we're on our way out. Meet you back at the R.V."** Brooke answered.

Pyrrha tucked her radio back into her sash and kept running. "Max you doing alright?" She asked looking back at the shorter girl.

Max was sweating and panting heavily. "Yeah...I'm...fine." She answered between breaths.

"It's ok Max we're almost there. Just hold on a little bit longer." Pyrrha said trying to reassure her partner.

A moment later Max yelled. "Pyrrha look out!"

Before Pyrrha could react Max shoved Pyrrha to the ground just as a shot rang down the hallway. Max screamed and in an instant her aura flashed and disappeared.

Pyrrha heard foot steps and quickly jumped back up onto her feet and turned around with her weapon's ready. She froze when she saw Trinity rounding a corner that they passed by a weird glowing pistol in her hand. The gun aimed at Max's head who was became unconscious.

Trinity smirked. "It's nice to finally meet you face to face Project Red."

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it. Hope you liked today's chapter and will be back after the weekend. Until then. Have a nice day :)**


	32. Part 2 Finale- A New Dawn

**(A.N.) Hello everyone! This is it! Finally the end of part two! Half way there lol. Thank you all so much for reading and giving this story support. It really means a lot. Some surprise twists are in this chapter hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Pyrrha tightened the grip of her blade. The woman in front of her. The person responsible for so much pain and suffering. Was smirking at the red head. Her bizarre pistol aimed at Max's head. The only comfort the huntress got was when she saw that Max was still breathing. She was about to make her move when Trinity stopped her.

"I don't think so" The busty woman knelt down next to the unconscious girl pressing the pistol to her head. "I know how your semblance works. If I even see you lift a single finger. I will pull the trigger."

Pyrrha said nothing but did bite her lip. She knew she could beat this woman in combat. But she still had to be extra careful. Sometimes being smart can be just as dangerous. "Trinity. It's over. Just let her go."

Trinity smiled seductively as she ran her free hand down Max's back. Slowly. Pyrrha had to bite back her words. "Your a feisty one, Pyrrha was it? Pretty name. I bet your wondering what my little toy is right?" When Pyrrha just glared at her the older woman continued. "It took years to perfect this. Lot's of past projects were...Accidentally terminated to make this puppy. It's firing chamber is filled with pure aura energy. One shot from this bad boy and well" She leaned down and sniffed Max's hair. "You saw what happened."

Pyrrha was doing everything within her power to remain calm. "Your sick."

Trinity growled at the younger girl. "You think you know everything? Don't make me laugh. What i'm trying to do here. What this organization is trying to do? We are saving lives. You have no idea what's at stake."

Pyrrha's hands began to tremble. "So kidnapping and experimenting on my worlds people who are lost and confused and killing them is saving lives?" Pyrrha had no idea how someone could be so twisted.

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Your feeble mind would never understand."

*Beep Beep Beep*

Trinity blinked a few times when something inside one of her lab coat pockets went off. "Don't move. If I shoot her again with this her aura will become unstable and she will die. A very painful death." When Trinity saw a single bead of sweat roll down Pyrrha's face she smiled and used her free hand to dig out a small metal device. Her smile grew. "Well well well. Another anomaly. A strong one too. Haven't seen a reading like this since Reaper."

Pyrrha gasped. " _What does she mean!? Did another person from my world end up here!?"_ If that was the case then it looks like they have a small rescue operation to do if they got out of here. " _I will not let these people hurt anyone else from my world."_

Trinity put the device back into her pocket. "A capture squad is already on their way. Maybe we'll have another Reaper join the ranks." The sound of footsteps coming down the hall were heard. Pyrrha looked up to see two soldiers one with his weapon raised and the other standing next to Trinity. "Ma'am! We have a situation!"

Trinity growled. "What the fuck is it now!?"

Her question was answered when the facility alarms started going off.

 **"WARNING WARNING! REACTORS OVERLOADED PLEASE EVACUATE THE LAB IMMEDIATELY!"**

Pyrrha smirked when Trinity's face paled. "Get the fuck back there and reroute the power!" She ordered.

"Sorry ma'am but someone busted the entire control console." The soldier replied.

Trinity turned her hateful gaze to Pyrrha. "You. Fucking. Bitch."

"I told you it was over. Now hand over Max and I promise i'll help you get out of here."

Trinity stood up keeping the gun raised at the smaller girl. "Pick her up we're taking her with us."

It was Pyrrha's turn to go pale. "No! I won't let you!"

The entire place started to shake. Making everyone lose balance. Pyrrha took this chance to use her semblance to try and get the gun out of Trinity's hand. But she lost focus with all the shaking and ended up taking the device she pulled out earlier. The shaking intensified and a large pillar of flames came down from the ceiling. Cutting Pyrrha off from Trinity and Max.

Trinity snarled. Picking up Max and shoving her into the soldiers arms. She turned to the other soldier. "Get my son. NOW. We're leaving."

Pyrrha kept her shield up as the flames continued to shoot down from the busted gas pipes. "Max!" It was no use. She couldn't get through. " _If only Victoria were here."_ Pyrrha felt the facility shake and heard loud rumbling. She didn't have much time. " _Max. I swear I'll come back for you."_ With tears in her eyes Pyrrha ran back towards the elevator. When it wouldn't open she used her semblance to pry the door open and stepped inside. Using her semblance again she forced the it to go all the way up as fast as possible.

 _"At least this hellish nightmare is abut to be destroyed."_ That was one positive thing she could be thankful for.

* * *

"Come on we got to get moving! This place is going to blow at any moment!" Emerald yelled as she and the rest of the group waited outside.

"No! We are not leaving Pyrrha and Max behind!" Brooke yelled getting into Emerald's face.

The ground beneath they're feet shook again. When it stopped and they got they're balance back Emerald yelled back. "The place is literally blowing up beneath us! They are probably already dead!"

Before Brooke could retort Warren yelled getting their attention. "Wait! There's Pyrrha!"

The group turned to see Pyrrha leaving the Vehicle Bay which was engulfed inflames. When she got to the group she panted and ordered. "We have to move. Now!"

Max's friends looked around. "Where's Max?" Courtney asked.

Pyrrha shook her head. "I'll explain later! Now let's go!"

They didn't need to be told twice. With the four experienced hunters in the front of the group. They all ran into the forest. Courtney was carrying a crying Silver. A couple minutes later they found an old dirt road. "The R.V is just down this road." Pyrrha said.

But the group stopped when a lone soldier came out of the woods from the other side of the road. His rifle raised. "Freeze!" Before Mercury could attack the sound of a vehicle got thier attention. The soldier looked to his right only to be ran over by a large vehicle.

Everyone in the group jumped from the sudden appearance. The door on the side opened up and someone waved them to hop in. "Come on! I don't have all fucking day!"

Pyrrha beamed. "Frank!"

He moved back inside the R.V and yelled at them to get the fuck in already. Pyrrha waved down the group making sure everyone got into the R.V safely before getting in herself. "We need to meet up with Dana and Juliet. They're up the road-"

Frank cut her off as he hit the gas pedal. "Already found her. She's in the bedroom. Fair warning. It's not pretty."

Pyrrha did not like the sound of that one bit. She dashed down the R.V and burst through the bedroom door. The red head froze and stared in horror at what she saw. Dana laid in bed. Unconscious, covered in blood, her right arm gone the stub bandaged. "By the dust." Pyrrha was immediately by her side and checked her pulse. She sighed in relief. " _Good. Seem's like she's alright. Well as alright as can be but."_ She turned towards the open door as Warren, Brooke and Courtney came into the room to check on their wounded friend. "Frank. Where's Juliet?"

His silence was the only answer she needed.

Pyrhha clenched her fists and tried but failed to stop the tears from rolling down her face. "Damn it...Damn it." She threw her fist at the wall punching a hole into it. "Damn it!" She barely heard Frank mutter a 'sorry.'

Victoria and Emerald shared a look. Victoria shook her head at Emerald and made her way inside the bedroom. The short haired girl never felt so much guilt in her life. The rest of the group of friends sat down by Dana's side shedding their own tears. They knew Dana was going to need them when she woke up.

Meanwhile out in the living area. Mercury plopped down at the small booth closing his eyes and sighed. "Sure glad that's over with."

"Mercury."

He opened his eyes to see his green haired lover sitting next to him In her arms was a baby boy who was cooing. Mercury took a moment to register what he was seeing. But when he did his eyes went wide like saucers. "Emerald. Is that."

Emerald nodded with a small smile and brought the baby closer to Mercury. "Yes Mercury. Our son. Silver."

The young father just stared at his son in disbelief. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming at this point or not. Very slowly and carefully he took the baby from Emerald's arms and brought the little bundle to his chest. Treating the infant as if he were made of glass. "Damn. He looks so much like me."

Emerald scooted closer resting her head on his shoulder. "We're finally together." Emerald didn't care about the happy tears she was letting out. Mercury was in the same boat.

Up front Neo stood awkwardly by the passenger seat and decided to just look around. " _This thing is junk."_ The mute girl looked down to see Frank's dog sniffing her boot. Neo smiled and knelt down petting him. _"Cute puppy."_

Pyrrha walked up towards the front standing next to Frank. "Frank. I'm glad you decided to come get us but we need to change course." She wiped some tears out of her eyes before finishing. "Someone like me and Emerald came into this world not too long ago. We need to get to them before they do."

Emerald gave Mercury a kiss on the cheek before telling him to rest. She stood up and made her way towards Pyrrha. "And you know this how?"

Pyrrha handed Trinity's device to Emerald. "She said it's readings are just as high as Reaper's. If these people get to them first."

Emerald nodded in understanding. "This thing say's it's a two hour drive from here."

Pyrrha sighed as exhaustion finally hit her and sat down on the floor. "Let's hope we get there in time then."

"Pyrrha. Where's Max?"

Pyrrha looked up to see Warren. He looked so tired and drained. "Warren." She turned her head. She couldn't even look at him. She felt responsible. "They took her. I couldn't protect her." The tears came back. "I'm sorry. But I swear. We will get her back."

Warren patted Pyrrha's shoulder without saying anything and made his way back to the bedroom.

It was quiet in the R.V until there was the sound of a large explosion. The R.V shaking a bit. "Well. We won." Emerald said while looking at the rearveiw mirror seeing the large explosion in the distance.

Pyrrha buried her face into her hands and sobbed. "But at...What cost?"

* * *

The entire ride was uneventful. Besides the quiet crying and Silver making baby noises the two hour drive was relatively silent. Pyrrha was keeping an eye on the device. "Frank stop right here."

Frank pulled the R.V. To a stop. They were right outside a small town. Pyrrha stood up. Grabbing her weapons. "I want everyone to stay here. Emerald, Neo and I will go check things out."

Mercury groaned in annoyance. "Why am I being left behind?" He asked while rocking his son.

Emerald went over and slapped his shoulder. "Because you need rest. You were chained in that room for dust know's how long."

"And we need one of us to stay here and guard everyone. Your the strongest next to me." Pyrrha explained. She then looked down towards the small bedroom. Everyone was sitting on the floor trying to keep their eyes open. "They are all exhausted."

Mercury rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

After giving him a quick kiss the three girl's made their way out of the R.V. Pyrrha took out the device and ran. Following where the anomaly happened. Emerald and Neo right behind her. "I hope we made it in time." Pyrrha said more to herself than her two companions."

Emerald readied her two sickles. "Let's hope they're a good fighter. We could use all the power we can get."

Neo nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of running they found themselves at an old lumber mill. The beeping on the device started up again. They all skidded to a stop. "Look's like this is the place." The red head said while looking around.

Emerald cursed. "Shit. We were too late."

*BOOM!*

The three girls looked over to see a large dust cloud coming from behind the main building. "This way!" Pyrrha yelled. As the three huntresses got closer they could here the sound of men screaming and one very angry yell.

The three girls gasped. " _That sounded so familiar!"_ They all thought at the same time. They rounded the corner of the building when all of a sudden there was the sound of a something being fired then another scream and quickly after that a soldier flying through the air past the three girls and into a tree.

"Is there anymore of you bastards!? Come on! I can do this all day!"

Three girls ran out from cover and gasped.

The area in front of them was littered with at least three dozen dead soldiers. and the wreckage of a helicopter. In the middle stood a tall person wearing a gray trench coat. Long blonde messy hair. And a yellow arm.

Pyrrha knew exacttly who it was. "Is..That?"

When the mysterious person heard Pyrrha's voice they quickly turned around and gasped. Red eyes went from anger to disbelief. "No way...Pyrrha!?"

Pyrrha just stood there. Crying. Not believing who she was seeing in front of her. She was definitely older than what the red head remembered but it was definitely her.

"Yang."

* * *

Ending credit's song- Wings- from Volume one soundtrack starts Playing-

 _ **"One life,**_  
 _ **Is not a long time,**_  
 _ **When you're waiting,**_  
 _ **For a small sign."**_

Nikolai slowly crawled out from the wreckage of the crashed helicopter. His side bleeding badly. He stood up and used a nearby tree to keep himself up. He gritted his teeth and punched the tree in rage.

 _ **"Patience,**_  
 _ **Is hard to find.**_  
 _ **Shadows,**_  
 _ **Seem to fill your life."**_

Trinity was in her escape helicopter. Crying, screaming and hitting the floor over and over again as they flew away from the aftermath of her entire lab facility blowing up.

Max laid in the corner still unconscious. Hand cuffed with aura cuffs.

 _ **"Don't be disappointed,**_  
 _ **Don't let your heart break.**_  
 _ **Don't spend another minute,**_  
 _ **In this way.**_  
 _ **It's okay."**_

A small squad of soldiers examined the campsite looking for survivors. One went near a bush next to the large burnt trail made by Dana's last attack and saw a badly bleeding woman with silver eyes.

He called his men over demanding a medic.

The woman laid there tears streaming down her face.

 _ **"Dry your eyes now, baby;**_  
 _ **Broken wings won't hold you down.**_  
 _ **You'll take flight soon, baby.**_  
 _ **You'll be lifted up,**_  
 _ **And you'll be there."**_

Jeremiah was driving towards what was left of the lab. He shook his head sadly. Thinking about all the death reports he's going to have to fill out.

 _ **"Twelve hours,**_  
 _ **Is a long night.**_  
 _ **When you're searching,**_  
 _ **With no hope in sight."**_

Bishop was sitting in his studies. The chess board in front of him. He picked up some of the white pieces that were removed from the game. Then tossed them aside. He then moved a black pawn piece which reached the other side of the board and had it replaced with the black queen piece.

Caroline slowly closed the door after checking up on Bishop. She made her way down a massive decorated hallway. She wiped her eyes trying not to cry.

 _ **"Aimless,**_  
 _ **On the inside;**_  
 _ **And the damage,**_  
 _ **Makes you want to hide."**_

Meanwhile in the R.V bedroom. Brooke kept one hand on Dana's left. Warren behind her his hands resting on his girlfriends shoulder trying to how her some support.

Victoria was sitting in the corner not being able to even look at Dana. Courtney next to her. The girls head resting on Victoria's shoulder.

 _ **"I know that it seems pointless,**_  
 _ **I know that it feels fake.**_  
 _ **I know you can't stand the thought of,**_  
 _ **Being stray,**_  
 _ **One more day."**_

Mercury still sat at the small booth. Holding his son. He was smiling on the outside. But on the inside he couldn't help but worry for his child's safety.

Frank was smoking a cigarette in the driver's seat while petting his dog Pompidou.

 _ **"Dry your eyes now, baby;**_  
 _ **Broken wings won't hold you down.**_  
 _ **You'll take flight soon, baby.**_  
 _ **You'll be lifted up,**_  
 _ **And you'll be there."**_

-The scene cuts to black-

* * *

2 days later- Max's Pov-

I slowly opened my eyes. My whole body felt like it was hit by a truck. " _Where am I?"_ A few moments later I remembered everything. "Pyrrha!" I tried to move but couldn't. I looked down to see myself strapped to a chair. Those stupid aura cuffs binding my hands. _"No no no! They got me."_ I was about to start hyperventilating with how scared I was. But the sound of a door opening got my attention.

Trinity walked in. She glared at me. No smile, no teasing. Nothing. She silently marched over and stood in front of me. We just stared into each others eyes for what felt like eternity. "Why-"

*SMACK*

I wasn't able to ask what I was doing here. She slapped me mid sentence.

I gasped as she roughly grabbed the back of my hair and forced my to look up at her. My body was shaking in fear but I tried not to show it. She was seething. "You. You and your merry band of cunts destroyed my lab. YEARS of research gone. Most of my staff is dead. All my projects escaped and." She slapped me again. Hard, Making me cry out in pain. "My son was taken! You fucking whore!" She slapped me again.

My cheeks hurt so much. The tears were very close to spilling out.

She backed away from me and crossed her arms. "Tell me where they are all hiding out at. Now."

I kept quiet. I will not tell her about the cabin we were staying at. I refuse to let these people hurt anymore of my friends.

Trinity sneered. "Fine. But I will get you too tell me. I just need some extra help. Someone I'm sure you and your Blackwell friends are familiar with." Trinity walked back over to the door and opened it. "Get started. Get me what I want."

Trinity stepped away from the door to let the person she was talking with in. When I saw them. My blood ran cold. My heart rate was rapidly rising. I shook my head in complete disbelief. "No..No..No."

Trinity smirked. Seeing that she had me where she wanted me. She patted the man's shoulder. "I'll leave you too it Mark."

Mark Jefferson smiled politely at the woman. Holding a camera in his hand. "Thank you very much Trinity. Thank you for allowing me to continue my work."

I couldn't believe this. This had to be a nightmare right!?"

Mark turned to me and smiled. "It's been a long time Maxine. Ready to start your first photo shoot?"

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was back in hell.

* * *

 **(A.N.) There it is. The ending of Part 2. I'll Start posting part three sometime this week. Maybe. Next week for sure. Thank you all again for staying with this story. It means so much. But until next time. Have a nice day :)**


	33. Part 3 Opening Sequence

**(A.N.) Hello everyone Well here's the opening to part three of this story. It's kind of based off the volume 5 opening. I don't own anything related to RWBy. Thank you all again so much for sticking around this long and hope you continue to support to the very end. :)**

* * *

- _ **Guitar solo starts playing-**_

A blue butterfly flew by in the sky and headed for Arcadia Bay. The sun setting down over the town.

A quick transition then showed Pyrrha standing in an open field the light from the setting sun shining down on her. Her hair lightly blowing in the breeze.

 _ **-Back to the fairy tale**_  
 _ **Back to the show-**_

Pyrrha looked up at the darkening sky. The sunlight around her completely disappearing.

 _ **-Backed to the wall**_  
 _ **And there's nowhere to go-**_

The next transition shows Neo standing out in the rain her umbrella protecting her from the downpour. She closed her eyes and bowed her head

 _ **-Hopeless and desperate**_  
 _ **All paths adverse-**_

The next transition showed Emerald in a room sitting in a chair. Her son sleeping in her arms. She looked at him sadly and stroked his cheek. Mercury leaning against the window in the background.

 _ **-Things looking bleak**_  
 _ **And they're bound to get worse-**_

The transition showed Mercury sighing and looking out the window at the darkening sky.

- _ **Another Guitar solo starts playing-**_

A quick montage was showing Pyrrha's weapons on a table with her arms grabbing them.

Then it transitioned to Neo picking her's up.

Then Emerald.

Then lastly it showed Mercury tying his boots.

 _ **-Helpless and doomed**_  
 _ **And there's no way to win-**_

The scene changed showing from left to right. Warren, Courtney and Brooke sitting on the cabins sofa. Warren checking a pistol, Courtney looking away nervously, And Brooke typing away on her laptop.

 _ **-Goals unachievable**_  
 _ **Faith running thin-**_

Victoria slid into view from the right looking annoyed and pointed an accused finger in front of herself.

The scene quickly showed that she was pointing at Yang who had her arms crossed. She just sighed and rolled her eyes. Both of the blondes then looked over to see Dana standing a few feet away from them.

 _ **-Lost and forlorn**_  
 _ **impossible odds**_  
 _ **That's when you'll learn**_  
 _ **You've been messing with gods-**_

Dana looked away from them holding her stump where her right arm used to be. Juliets spirt appeared behind her. Hugging Dana from behind as a tear rolled down Dana's cheek while her aura started surrounding her.

The pov zooms in on her tear.

 ** _-Send in your Grimm_**  
 ** _Tear off my limb-_**

The pov zooms out of her tear. Now showing Reapers tear covered cheeks.

Reaper was on a life sized chessboard. Holding her helmet cover head screaming as an Image of Bishop watched from above her.

 _ **-Strike me with bolts of lightning-**_

The next transition showed Jeremiah and Trinity standing next to each other. Jeremiah holding a suitcase while adjusting his tie.

Trinity with a small grin on her face flipped her hair while holding a needle.

 _ **-I won't die-**_

The next transition showed Nikolai lighting a cigar in his mouth. The pov quickly zooms out. Showing the army of mercenaries behind him.

 _ **-The battle seems unwinnable-**_

The next transition showed Frank angrily staring down Mark Jefferson who had a grin on his face.

 _ **-But all we need's a miracle-**_

The blue butterfly flew in and when it was gone it now showed Yang and Reaper with their backs towards each other. They turned their heads looking over they're shoulders.

 _ **-We're goin' up-**_

The next transition showed Max cuffed in a chair. She looked up in complete fear when she saw Jefferson smiling at her with a camera in his hands.

 _ **-We'll never be denied-**_

It transionsed to Victoria showing her being surrounded by mercenaries. She scowled and placed her hand on the ground and the entire area exploded in fire.

 _ **-Can't wish away the dismal days**_  
 _ **Can't bring back what is gone-**_

The net transition now showed Courtney, Warren and Brooke shooting t a group of Mercenaries from behind cover. Dana just sat there. Eyes closed and shaking. Holding Emerald and Mercury's son with her left arm.

 _ **-Won't waste more tears on yesteryears-**_

The next transition showed Mark Jefferson grinning like a mad man shooting a pistol at Frank.

Frank dodged the shot by rolling away and charged at Jefferson. A knife in his hand and his dog running next to him. Nothing but rage written on his face.

 _ **-Instead we'll carry on-**_

It now showed Yang charging in her fist drawn back. Eyes red towards Reaper. Reaper jumped away from Yang's attack and tried striking the blonde. Tears rolling down both womens cheeks.

The blonde was able to side step away from the woman's swords.

 _ **-We'll win we're sure-**_

The next transition showed Pyrrha jumping in the air and twirled her sword changing it to her rifle form and fired a shot.

 _ **-we will endure-**_

The next transition showed Neo getting shot but she shattered into pieces like a mirror and appeared again. A grin on her face as she jabbed her umbrella forward. A blade shooting out.

 _ **-And though our goal is far-**_

The next transition showed Emerald tossing one of her chain sickles and reeled herself in with her weapon then her form vanished into thin air as Mercury landed and shot himself forward with his boots.

 _ **-We'll be the ones to touch the sun-**_

The next transition showed Pyrrha running down a wide open room all by herself. Her eyes closed as a group image of her old team and friends from her world flashed through her mind.

She then opened her eyes and looked to the right. She smiled and continued to run as one by one Neo, Emerald and Mercury came in running next to her.

 ** _-The triumph will be ours-_**

They all skidded to a stop when the four organization leaders and Bishop who was in his wheelchair in the middle now stood in front of them.

The four hunters all readied their weapons and charged in at once.

-Song ends and everything fades to black-

-RWBY Is Strange Tittle Appears-

* * *

 **(A.N.) I hope that gives everyone a little glimpse of what's to come. Thank you all again and hope to see you in the next chapter :)**


	34. Part 3- Insanity

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of part 3! Thank you all again for your support and hope you continue to enjoy this story :)**

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I even rubbed my eyes just to make sure. No. She was still there. My blonde friend from Team RWBY. Yang Xiao Long. She looked so different though. Older, taller, more mature looking, and most noticeable was that she had a yellow prosthetic arm.

The silence in the air was was almost suffocating. But she blinked a few times, her red eyes turning back to her original blue. Then finally she spoke. "Pyrrha...What...I" The blonde was at a lost for words.

But after hearing her speak again I then knew that I wasn't seeing things. Yang was here. I couldn't contain my emotions anymore. With tars running down my face I dropped my weapons and ran over to her and wrapping my arms around her in a big tight hug. I started crying. "Yang! Yang! I..I thought I never see you again!" I buried my face into her shoulder and just cried.

After a few moments she finally returned the hug. "Pyrrha...By dust. It really is you." After what felt like hours we finally managed to pull away. "Pyrrha I...We all thought you were dead. How di-" She looked behind me and saw my two companions. Her fists tightened and her eyes went back to red. "Wh..What the hell are they doing here!?"

Both Neo and Emerald got into fighting stance. Ready to defend themselves. I had to talk Yang down. Try and explain to her what's going on. "Yang wait!" I stood in front her arms stretched out. "Calm down Yang. I know your confused. I understand."

Yang glared at me. Her aura flaring up a bit. Her eyes still red. She was more than angry. She was indeed confused. "Pyrrha tell me what the hell is going on! I wake up to be attack by a freaking small army of those black uniformed bastard's then you show up out of thin air with two people that almost destroyed Beacon, looking like you haven't age a day!"

I put my arms down and slowly put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yang. There's a lot to tell you. But let's head back first. I want to explain everything about what's going on with you, Neo and Mercury."

* * *

Meanwhile at the ruins of the lab- Non POv-

Jeremiah walked over to one of the medical tents that was recently set up. He was holding a briefcase. When he walked in he saw Nikolai getting his side stitched up. "You've seen better day's." The tall man commented as he went over to a table setting his briefcase down.

Nikolai growled. "Shut the fuck up." When the medic was done stitching Nikolai up the russian man shoved him away and ordered him to leave. Once the two men were alone he continued. "Projects Green and Black. I swear to fucking god. I will mount their heads on a pike. And where the fuck was Reaper!?"

Jeremiah opened his briefcase to reveal a laptop. "They found her severely wounded out by the abandoned campsite. Bishop sent me a recording of what happened from her helmet cam. She fought that girl Dana Ward. And lost. The girl has become unstable."

Nikolai slowly stood up putting on his vest. "I told that whore that we should have killed her at the lighthouse. In fact. We should have killed them all. Now not only are Project's Red and Green loose but Neo and Black are as well. One of the smartest people on the planet my ass. The only thing she's good for is spreading her damn legs open."

Speaking of the devil. Trinity marched into the tent. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Teeth clenched, fists tightened. "I can't believe this. Eight years...Eight fucking years of MY work and studies gone! I'll make sure that red headed cunt pays for what she did to my lab. I'll find her, and make her watch what I do to her little friend before dissecting her while she's awake." She screamed in rage and threw a table over onto the ground.

Nikolai seethed. "If you killed those freaks like I said you should have. Then this never would have happened."

Trinity marched up to him and stood face to face with him. "Unlike you. I'm not some murderous psychopath that thinks killing is the only solution to every problem."

The two stared each other down. Neither of them backing off a bit.

Jeremiah sighed. "Will you two knock it off for once. There's been another development."

The russian growled and shoved Trinity to the side and went to sit down on a chair. "What now?" He asked while pulling out a cigar.

"There's been another anomaly. But I haven't heard anything from the capture force." The tall man answered while typing away on his laptop.

Trinity sat down on a nearby stretcher crossing her legs. "I know. I picked it up with my tracker." She dug into her lab coat. "It was nor...What? Where is it?" She frantically searched her pockets but couldn't find it. She stood up and threw her coat on the bed and looked through all the pockets. "Where is it!? It's not here! Where could it ha.." Her eyes narrowed and she screamed again throwing her coat onto the ground. "That BITCH! She took it!"

Nikolai shook his head. He honestly saw this one coming. "Can't you do anything right whore? Now they probably have another one joining them."

Jeremiah pulled up a video. "This was just sent from a live recording from one of the men's camera's." He stepped aside so that Nikolai and Trinity could see the video.

The Video showed Yang being surrounded but she was calm. **"What's** **going on? Where the hell am I?"** The blonde asked.

One of the soldiers approached her and she quickly got into a fighting stance. " **"Calm down. Relax. We aren't here to hurt you. Just come with us and we'll explain everything."**

Nikolai grunted in annoyance. "Why are they waking up so early after crossing over? It usually took days. But Project Red and now this woman both woke up in mere hours."

They continued to watch the interaction between Yang and the soldier. " **Listen pal. I'm not going anywhere. I'm honestly freaked out that there are so many of you. Get out of my way now or."** She smashed her fists together. " **I'll give you the beating of your** **life**."

The soldier stepped back and ordered. " **Open fire!"** The soldiers surrounding Yang started firing Yang used her arms to cover her face and torso as her aura got pelted by the barrage of bullets. **"Bring her aura down! Then we'll use the tranqs!"**

The tree higher ups watched as Yang's aura started to get bigger. " **Alright you asked for it! I'm not about to die to a bunch of White Fang wannabees! I have a family to get back home** **too!** "Yang screamed as her aura exploded. Her hair now shining a bright yellow. Her eyes red and her aura flaring up all over her body.

They watched as Yang tore through the entire force with ease. The last shot of the recording was Yang sending the soldier with the camera soaring through the sky after a fatal punch to his chest.

Nikolai through his burnt out cigar onto the ground. "That woman is going to be trouble."

Trinity sat back down. Eyes closed, arms crossed. "From the looks of it. She gets stronger the more damage she takes. A very dangerous semblance indeed."

Jeremiah closed his laptop. "I'll report back to Bishop and bring Reaper with me. They'll give her treatment at his place."

Nikolai slowly stood up. "If only we knew where they are hiding out at."

Trinity chuckled. "I caught a little mouse while they were scurrying in my lab. Project Red's main squeeze remember her? I'm sure she'll tell us what we need to know."

Nikolai cracked his knuckles. "I'll make her talk. One way or another."

Trinity shook her head. "That won't work. I can tell just by looking at her that she won't be easy to break. She may seem small and fragile but I doubt she'll rat out her little posse of friends so easily."

Nikolai grunted. "What scheme are you cooking up in that tiny brain of yours now? Last plan you had we lost an entire facility." Nikolai mocked.

Trinity stood up and made her way towards the exit. "I'm going to call in some help this time." She looked over her shoulder towards the two men. A sinister smile on her lips. "Wound's always heal. But nightmares of the past? That shit sticks."

When she walked out of the tent Jeremiah sighed. " _How much more suffering must we cause to keep our world safe?"_

* * *

Meanwhile back at the R.V with Pyrrha's group- Pyrrha's Pov-

I just got done catching everyone up on the latest events. Neo and Mercury were sitting in the little booth. Neo on the left side with the young couple on the right. Frank was out having a smoke and my friends were in the bedroom keeping Dana company. Who hasn't woken up yet. Brooke was kind enough to wash all the blood off her skin.

Mercury stared wide eyed at the table while Neo clenched her fists. "Holy shit. We...We ended up just like Rachel and Chloe. This is insane."

Neo had a tear rolling down her face. " _I sacrificed myself so I could do one last good thing before joining Roman in the afterlife. But instead I get kidnapped and tortured by lunatics...Maybe I deserved it for all the bad things I've done."_

Emerald rested her head on Mercury's shoulder who was still holding his son. "Unbelievable isn't it? But there's nothing we can do about it now."

I looked over by the sink to see Yang gripping the counter top. Her hair covering her eyes, tears rolling down her face and her body was shaking. "Yang?"

The now older woman chocked down a sob. "Yo..You certain we're stuck here? Are...are you one hundred percent sure we can't get back?"

My heart went out for Yang. From the info we gathered. She says all four of us have been dead for a little over nine years. But it's only been nine months for us. It seems one month here is a year in our world. It would explain why this worlds technology is so far behind compared to ours. I can't begin to imagine the kind of life she'll never get back too. "Yang..I'm sorry." I tried to put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

But before I could she shoved me out of the way. "I need some air!" She bolted out of the door and I quickly followed her. After a few feet she collapsed on her knees. She cried and screamed. Slamming her fist into the dirt. All I could do was rub my hand on her back. I have never seen Yang like this. Someone who was always smiling and trying to make everyone else smile. Now she's just a broken woman.

"I'll...I'll never see them again! Ruby! Weiss! Dad! Qrow! Chloe!...Blake...My kids..." She turned to me and buried herself into my chest sobbing.

I said nothing as I hugged her tightly. She needed to let it all out. " _I'm so sorry Yang."_ After a few minutes she finally started to calm down. There was a question that I really wanted answered. I just hope she doesn't take it the wrong way. "Yang...How did you end up here? If your here then that means you..."

Yang kept her eyes on the ground. She took a deep breath before saying. "I..." She let out a small sigh. "I was...On a mission with Weiss"

* * *

 **(A.N.) There we go. Next chapter will take place in the RWBY world. Thank you again for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then. Have a nice day :)**


	35. RWBY World Side Story- Part 2

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back! WARNING! This chapter will have a spoiler if you haven't watched the end of Volume five of RWBY. I want to thank you all again for the continuing support and hope you enjoy today's chapter :)**

* * *

Yang grinned as she punched an Ursa into a boulder. It roared in pain as the impact shattered the boulder then it went silent as it slowly started to disappear into a cloud of black smoke.

Yang stretched and let out a sigh. "Another day another lien."

The blonde smirked when she felt a presence behind her. An Alpha Beowolf stood behind her and slowly raised it's arm ready to attack her. Yang closed her eyes and crossed her arm's as the grimm attacked. But just before it's attack could hit her. A giant white blade cut the grimm completely in two. When both halves of the grimm fell to the ground. It revealed the attacker. A big white paladin with a great sword. White smoke was coming off it.

"Honestly Yang. You do that on purpose."

Yang opened her yes and looked over to the right to see her teammate/sister in-law Weiss Rose. Her hands on her hips giving Yang the famous Schnee glare.

The blonde chuckled and answered. "Just keeping you on your toes princess."

The white haired girl rolled her eyes as the paladin dropped to one knee and slowly disappeared into a cloud of white smoke. "One of these day's your going to get hurt trying to be funny."

Yang waved her off. "Yeah yeah." She then looked around the area. They were a few miles away from a small village. In a rocky clearing next to a mountain. The mountain was in front of them with the forest to the south, east, and west of them. "Is that all of them?"

Weiss stood next to her blonde sister in-law and pulled out a small folded up piece of paper from her teammates pants pocket. After unfolding it she re read the mission details. "Just about. We still need to kill that A class grimm that's been seen in the area."

Yang grinned while cracking her knuckles. "I hope it's another giant Nevermore like back during our initiation test. Man that would bring back so many memories."

Weiss smiled in return folding the paper back up. "That actually would. Honestly the mission hasn't been as bad as the town said it was. This mission went from weeks to day's."

Yang shrugged. "Hey i'm not complaining. That just means we get to go back home and spend more time with the Mrs and kids. Maybe me and Chloe can have a night out. Been a while since we had a gal pal outing."

Weiss poked the brawler in the side. "I swear. If I get another drunken prank call again about you and her joining a nudist cult and inviting me I will freeze you both to the roof of Beacon...Upside down."

Yang laughed. "Oh come on. It was funny."

Weiss just sighed. "How does Blake and Penny put up with the two of you?" The white haired girl asked while handing the mission report back to the blonde.

Yang stuffed it back into her pocket. "Beats me. But i'm happy she does. Maybe it has something to do with how great I am in be-"

"Finish that sentence and I will freeze your mouth shut." Weiss warned while glaring at her teammate.

Before Yang could continue teasing her sister in-law they both felt the ground beneath them shake a bit. "Whoa...Feel that?" Yang asked.

*Boom*

The ground shook again.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah. Maybe it's just a small tremor."

*Boom*

The sound grew a bit louder and the earth beneath them shook a bit more intense. Making a few pebbles bounce in place.

Yang gulped in nervousness. "I...Don't think so Weiss."

*Boom*

Both woman had a bead of sweat rolling down their faces. "Yang...Something is definitely coming."

*Boom*

Yang nodded and readied her gauntlet and weaponized arm. "Sounds big too."

*Boom*

Weiss unsheathed her sword and summoned a glyph in front of her getting ready to summon if necessary.

*Boom. Boom*

"It's getting closer." Yang mumbled as she tightened her fists. They both could feel the dread in the air now. Whatever was coming.

It was bad.

"Where is it coming from?" Weiss asked in slight panic as the two women now stood back to back.

They both froze as the heard the loudest and most scariest noise they have heard in years. A very loud roar echoes through the forest and mountain.

*Boom. Boom. Boom.*

"Weiss...I don't think it's a giant Nevermore. Haha..." Yang said trying to lighten up the situation.

It didn't work.

Weiss didn't answer. She was staying completely focused. Honestly she was slightly scared right now. She has never heard a grimm make a noise like that at all during her huntress career. And it sounded big. Like the dragon back during the Battle of Beacon.

*Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.*

The two girls were definitely panicking. "It's headed right for us. And fast." Weiss said trying to keep herself steady as the ground started shaking more violently.

Yang gasped and yelled. "Weiss! The forest on my side!"

Weiss quickly spun around and stood next to Yang and watched nervously as the sound of tree's falling and birds crying out and flying away echoed through the area. The terrible sound of that roar grew louder then all of a sudden the treeline in front of them exploded. They both flinched and gasped at what was now in front of them.

A giant reptile like grimm now stood in front of them. It was at least eighteen feet tall and and forty feet long. It's body completely black just like any other grimm. It's red eyes were focused on the two young women. It's jaws slightly open baring it's bladed like teeth. It's arms were not that long but each arm had three bladed like claws. A long six foot bladed horn was attached to the end of it's snout. All the way down it's back and on it's hips and legs were bone like armor. Running down it's back all the way to the end of it's tail was a row of bladed spikes.

The monster just stood there keeping an eye on it's next prey. Waiting for them to make the first move.

Yang's jaw was dropped a bit. "We...Weiss. What. The. Fuck. Is. That?" For the first time in her life. Yang was intimidated by her opponent.

Weiss would have told her friend to watch the language but it seemed appropriate in this situation. "Fr...From what I remember from Pr...Professor Ports class. That's a Giga. It's a S class grimm."

Yang gulped. "S...Class? But... The mission said A class!"

Weiss gripped her weapon tightly. Her palms were getting sweaty. "I...Guess the person who made the report di..Didn't do a good job." Weiss knew this was bad. Giga's were suppose to be the rarest and one of the most dangerous grimm around. In fact no one has seen one in almost two decades if she remembers right. S class grimm are always suppose to be fought with at least a team of four people at minimum. But just the two of them? This very well could be they're deaths.

"So uh...No shame in running...Right?" Yang asked nervously.

Weiss would have been all on board with that idea if it weren't for one thing. "Yang. What is directly behind us? Past the forest?"

After a moment of thinking Yang cursed. "Shit. The village. They'd be slaughtered."

Weiss held her blade in front of herself while Yang took her stance. "Hey Yang...Don't die ok?"

Despite the situation Yang chuckled. "Was about to say the same thing to you."

Weiss waved her sword and quickly a big wall of ice appeared in front of them. Blocking the monsters vision. The grimm roared in anger and charged at the iced wall. It used it's skull and bladed horn to smash the wall. When the wall crumbled apart The beast's feet started to get covered in ice until it was stuck. Weiss Skidded the side and summoned a few glyphs around its thrashing head. "Yang now!"

A shot was heard then a moment later Yang came rushing down from the sky. She yelled with her prosthetic arm thrown back. As she got closer to her target she used all her muscle and punched the giant grimm right in between the eyes while at the same time the glyph's surrounding it shot off dozens of iced spears. Embedding into it's neck.

Both Yang and Weiss gasped as the creature didn't collapse and kept standing. The beast growled then roared throwing it's head upward. Yang was thrown backwards and rolled around on the side of it's back until she got back on her feet. "Weiss! What's this damn thing's weakness!?" She yelled from the grimm's back.

Weiss summoned another glyph. "It doesn't have one!" She summoned a swarm lancer's. The Ice white bee's swarmed the Giga and shot their harpoon like stingers into its neck trying to subdue the beast.

Yang's aura flared as she ran up it's back and jumped on top of it's head and repeatedly punched into it's skull.

The giga roared in rage and in one swift motion broke it's feet out from the ice and spun in a complete one eighty with it's tail in the air hitting all of the summoned lancers making them disappear. The giant grimm then charged towards the base of the mountain with it's head down.

Yang looked up and paled. "Oh shit!" She back flipped onto a quickly summoned glyph then jumped again. But before she could land the giant grimm stopped in its tracks. Yang gasped and quickly turned mid air shielding herself with her arms as it's tail swung upwards at her. The blonde went flying into the mountain.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled in horror.

The monster turn towards Weiss and charged at her without a second thought. Weiss summoned a medium sized Nevermore and jumped onto it's back. It quickly flew into the air. The monster stopped in it's tracks when Weiss was out of range. It roared at her but then felt pain in it's muscled right leg.

Yang's aura flared up even more. Her eyes now red. Her fist connected to it's knee. She was able to punch it's leg off the ground making it tumble and fall on its side. Yang ran until she was at a good distance before firing her gauntlets at it. While Weiss filled her blade with red dust and fired a barrage of fire balls onto it's head.

The grimm roared in pain as the women kept up they're attacks. "Yang i'm going try and finish it off, cover me!" Yang kept firing as Weiss held her sword in front of her and concentrated as a giant glyph appeared above the Giga. She was close to summoning when she heard her partner yell out. "Weiss look out!"

Weiss quickly opened her eyes and by a hair was able to move her summoned Nevermore out of the way of a body length blade. She looked down and saw that it shot out from the Giga's back. It turned it's back at Yang and fired two more. Yang side rolled out of the way of the first one then used her gauntlets to shoot herself upwards into the air to dodge the second one. Before she could land the Giga's tail swung at her again and in a blink of an eye she went flying through the air and into the forest. Her body knocking over a few trees.

Weiss glared at the Giga as it got back up. It roared up at her and shot three more bladed spikes at her. She was able to easily dodge the first two but the third one pierced her summoned bird. It disappeared and she started to descend down towards the Giga.

Time seem to slow down as the Giga swung it's head upward. It's massive Bladed horn aimed right at her. Her life flashed before her eyes. But two people came to her mind. " _Ruby, Summer. I'm sorry."_

"Weiss!"

Weiss gasped and grunted in pain as she felt herself being punched. She started falling towards the right, away from the Giga. She looked up and watched in horror as the bladed horn completely impaled Yang through her torso and out her back. "Yang!" Weiss landed on the ground with a hard thud. Her aura flashing on impact.

Yang had blood flowing out of her mouth as she tried gasping out for air. The Giga snarled and threw it's head to the side flinging Yang off it's horn and into a small boulder shattering it.

Weiss put a hand over her mouth in horror. The blood dripping from the Giga's horn made her almost sick. The Giaga roared and charged straight for Weiss. The White haired girl was still in shock. She jut sat there looking at where her sister in-law landed. The Giga opened it's jaw's as it got closer.

But then out of nowhere a huge bolt of lightning fell from the sky and struck the Giga. It roared in pain as it's entire body was being covered in electricity. Weiss looked up and gasped as she saw a red blur descend with the lightning bolt and flew by the Giga's neck. The nape of it's neck splattered from a newly made wound. The blur landed revealing an older woman with long wild black hair. She turned towards Weiss and ordered. "Finish it! Now!"

Weiss shook her head snapping herself out of her trance and re summoned her giant glyph above the Giga. A moment later her giant Paladin emerged from the glyph and descended down towards the paralyzed Giga. It swung it's massive blade down and sliced through the wound. The paladin landed on one knee as the Giga's head rolled off it's body. The paladin slowly disappeared as the Giga's body toppled over. It's body and head slowly started to disappear into a cloud of black smoke.

Weiss dropped to her knees and started panting. She looked up when she heard footstep's The woman in front of her. She remembered seeing her in the group photo. "Raven?"

Raven ignored her and asked. "Where's Yang?"

Weiss gasped and stood up. "Yang!" She bolted over where she saw her sister in-law landed. Raven following close behind. When they got close enough Weiss started to cry seeing Yang gasping for air, clutching her wound. Weiss was at her side immediately. "Yang. Oh dust. No, no, no. I'll take you back to the village and-"

Raven stood behind the frantic girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. When the black haired woman got her attention she shook her head sadly. A tear running down her face. "The wound...There's nothing we can do."

Weiss snarled at Raven. "Don't say that! She has a chance if-"

"Wei...Weiss."

The white haired woman looked back down to see Yang's half opened eyes. "Yang. Don't talk. Save your strength."

Raven walked around and knelt down on the other side. She slowly reached out and held her daughter's hand that wasn't clutching the wound. "Weiss listen closely...Listen..To her final words." Raven was trying with all her might not to cry.

Weiss angrily shook her head. "No! She's not dying! She..She has her sister Ruby! Her best friend Chloe! She has a family to get back home too. She'd..She'd never leave them." She looked back down at Yang. "Right?"

Yang smiled softly. "Weiss...I'm so happy that...You became part of the family...I couldn't be happier that...It's you who makes Ruby happy. Your like...Another sister to me."

Weiss openly sobbed. Placing her hand on top of Yang's. "St..Stop talking like this. You..You shouldn't have saved me...This is my fault."

Yang coughed a few times before replying. "No...I...Love you Weiss. I..I would have done that for...Any of my friends or...Family. I'm happy...That your safe."

Weiss closed her eyes. The tears still running down her face. "I love you too Yang."

Yang slowly turned her head towards her birth mother. "He...Hey mom."

Raven swallowed down her sadness. "Hey Yang. I felt your connection to my semblance weakening. Came to your rescue again."

Yang chuckled weakly. "So much for...Your one time rule." Raven smiled back. "I'm...Glad your here mom."

Raven clenched her free fist. "Me too...Yang I'm sorry."

The blonde slowly shook her head. "Don't be...Your here now...I love you mom."

For the first time. Sine the death of her best friend Summer Rose. Raven Branwen openly cried. "I love you too Yang. I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud."

Yang turned her attention towards the bright blue sky. "It...Was short. But I...Had a good run. Got to be a...Huntress. Got married...To the most beautiful woman in the world...Made some amazing friends...Had some wonderful children...Not bad...Not bad at all. I just...Wish I could have seen them grow up." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Take...Care of them for me please? Tell...Tell them and Blake that...I..I love...Love them." Yang took her final breath.

Raven turned away as Weiss tried shaking her awake. "Yang?...Yang come on this isn't funny! This is your most dumbest joke yet! You better wake up or I swear I'll...I'll...I'll." Weiss collapsed onto her chest and bawled. "Yang! Yang!"

Raven stood up and walked a few feet away. Tears were hitting the ground. Her fists were shaking. " _Damn it. I couldn't protect her...Just like Summer...I can't protect anyone."_

The Y of team RWBY. A hero from the Battle Of Beacon. A sister, a daughter, a friend, a wife and mother. Yang Xiao Long was declared KIA on her thirty first mission. She passed away with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **(A.N.) I hate writing sad stuff like this. But sometimes it's not always sunshine and rainbows. Thank you all again for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then. Have a nice weekend.**


	36. Part 3- Catching up

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back! Sorry for the late update. It's been kind of crazy. Thank you all again for the continuing support and hope you enjoy today's chapter. And feel free to leave a review! :)**

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- It took a while for Yang to calm down after telling me how she came to be in this world. But we were finally able to get back on track and headed back to the cottage to think of our next step. It was quite crowded with everyone in the small R.V. My group of friends were still keeping Dana company in the bedroom. I was sitting next to Yang in the small booth. My hand on her shoulder as she kept her eyes on the table. Neo was sitting across from us staring at the table as well. While the young parents were upfront with Frank and their son.

It's been a good half hour of silence before I finally found the courage to ask."What...Happened to your arm Yang?"

Yang glanced at her prosthetic and answered. "I lost it. During the Battle Of Beacon. Trying to rescue Blake." Her fists tightened thinking back on that horrible night.

I nodded in understanding. It was obviously a sore subject. I had to ask my next question though. After months of worrying I may finally know the answers to my worries. "Yang. That night at Beacon...What happened? Is the school still there? Is...Is everyone alright?"

Yang cracked a small smile and placed her normal hand on top of mine that gripped her shoulder. "Forgot you weren't there for the ending... We lost a lot of people Pyrrha. Including you a little over seventy students and dozens of Atlas soldiers." She looked up at me her smile growing a bit more. "But we won. Besides losing you and my arm. Everyone, Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVE, Penny, Sun, Neptune. Our old teachers and Ozpin. They are all ok."

I tried and failed choking down a sob. It felt like the entire world was just lifted off my shoulders. I didn't resist when Yang pulled me into a hug. "Th...Thank you for telling me Yang...You have no idea how relived I am." I cried.

Yang gently stroked my back as she held me tighter. "Glad I could help." Yang suddenly gasped and pulled away and frantically dug into her pocket. "If my clothes and weapons that I died with are still on me then maybe...Yes! I still have it!" I watched as she dug out a wallet from her pocket. She opened it up and and held it open with one hand. A row of picture sleeves unfolded one by one. "At least I still have these...Here Pyrrha look."

I scooted over as she showed me the first picture. "This was taken a month after that night at Beacon. We all got together and a had a huge picnic and a group photo. You can have this one." She said while taking the photo out and handed it to me.

I stared at the picture in awe. She was right, everyone was in it. Even Ozpin's circle that I met when I was contemplating to be the spring maiden. They all look just as I remember. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Coco, Velvet, Fox, a guy with bandages over his eyes if I remembered correctly was Yatsuhashi, Sun, Neptune, Ironwood, Winter, Qrow, Raven, Glynda, Ozpin who was in a wheelchair. Penny, Chloe, Nora, Ren Jaune and.

"Yang? Who's this next to Jaune? She...Look's familiar." I asked while squinting my eyes.

Yang coughed nervously into her palm before answering. "That's May. You fought her in the four on four rounds remember? Team BRNZ. The sniper girl."

I nodded. Now remembering who she was.

Yang continued. "She uh...Lost her whole team that night" Yong chuckled before saying. "Jaune invited her out that day. Try and cheer her up. She's been part of the group ever since."

I smiled fondly. That indeed sounded very much like Jaune.

"They uh...They got married."

I think I got whiplash with how quickly I turned to Yang. "What?" I felt my heart clench.

Yang gave me a reassuring smile. Holding my hand for comfort. "It was slow. Jaune really loved you Pyrrha...He really had a hard time moving on but...He needed too. We all helped him out. May's a great woman. They fit really well together...They recently had their first baby. They named her after you."

I felt a tear escape my eye. I had to remind myself that time moved differently between these two worlds. It's been nine years for him. Of course it made sense for him too move on. As much as it hurt. I'm really happy for him. At least I know now that he's happy. Maybe now. Once we rescue Max and put a stop this...Organization. I can move on as well. "Thank you for telling me Yang. I'm happy for him." I carefully folded the photo and slipped it into my boot. "Anymore pictures?"

She beamed and nodded. I scooted closer to her as she flipped through photos. "This is everyone during graduation day. Boy did some of us get hammered." She flipped to the next one. "This was taken during my and Blake's wedding. We were the second couple in our circle to get married. Coco and Velvet were first. This is me and Chloe celebrating her and Penny's engagement. Next we have me and Blake with our first adopted son. Connor. Here's Blake in the hospital after giving birth to our second oldest daughter Mia. Then here's us with our youngest adopted daughter Jasmine. And here's a family photo of me the kids and Blake who is carrying our twins."

I was...Baffled. "Oh my Yang...It's been nine years and you have five children already? You sure didn't waste anytime." I teased. "But you all look happy. They are beautiful children."

Yang blushed a bit and smiled. "Yeah it might have been fast but we were dating our entire Beacon years so...It just felt right." Her smile slowly faded as her finger ran over the family photo. "I miss them...I never even got to see the twin's be born."

I put my hand on top of her metal one giving it a light squeeze. Not sure if she could feel it or not. "I'm sure they love you. Just as much as you love them."

Yang sighed. "Thank's Pyrrha." She then looked up at Neo. "Hey Neo?" When she got the mute girls attention the blonde continued. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was just really confused. I know your not bad. Ruby and Chloe told me what happened to you and Roman that night...What you did" Neo nodded sadly. "I just want to say thanks, on behalf of everyone that fought that night. If it wasn't for you that dragon would still be frozen at the top of Beacon and the entire school and maybe even Vale might have been destroyed by the grimm. So. Thanks. Your a real hero Neo."

Neo blushed but smiled a bit and nodded.

Yang leaned back in her seat and asked. "So Pyrrha. You like girls?" She teased.

I felt my face heat up and coughed a bit before answering. "Well...I like people who are nice. And Max is very nice."

Yang snickered and responded with. "Did you know Chloe had the hots for you when we all started Bacon? She didn't bring it up because you were giving the googly eyes towards Jaune."

I don't know how much more my face could turn red. "I was NOT giving him the 'googly eyes.' I just found him intriguing. And I would have given Chloe a chance if she asked. She was rough around the edges at the beginning of the year but her heart was in the right places. It's not like I fell for Jaune right when I laid eyes on him."

Yang chuckled. "To bad for you Chloe. But I think her and Penny fit well together anyway. So tell me more about this Max girl. I still find it really convenient that your dating Chloe's old best friend."

I smiled. "I know. Destiny is a strange thing as I tell myself. She's sweet, kind, put's others before herself. A bit socially awkward but honestly it make's her more cute. She is a very talented photographer." I laughed at the memory of us first meeting together. "We actually first met when she snuck a picture of me and I panicked thinking I was under attacked and threw my spear at her, just missing a few inched from her head."

Yang threw her head back with aloud laugh. "Damn! Hahaha! What a way to say hello Pyrrha."

I laughed with her and I noticed Neo had an amused smile as well. Before I could tell her about how we ended up together I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I Looked up and it was Brooke. "What's wrong?"

She pointed at the bedroom door and said. "It's Dana. She's waking up."

I was immediately on my feet and headed towards the bedroom. I was honestly shocked she was waking up so soon. With everything she's been through and her serious injury. When I walked in Dana was tossing and turning, sweating an mumbling. Warren and Courtney were at her side trying to get her to open her eyes. "Step a side for a minute." I asked. When they did I sat down to next to my friend and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Dana? Can you hear me? "

She tossed her head to the side mumbling one word. "Juliet."

I closed my eyes for a moment. Trying to keep the grief and heartache down. I still couldn't believe Juliet was gone. Dana is really going to need us. "Shhh. Dana it's ok. Can you open your eyes for me? Everyone is really worried about you."

After a few more moments of tossing and turning she finally started to slowly open her eyes. "Py...Pyrrha?"

I sighed in relief. "It's me Dana. Everything is going to be fine."

She groaned a few times then winced. "My arm fucking hurts."

That was another problem we'll have to help her accept. "Dana you...Were hurt really bad. But your going to be ok. I promise."

Brooke came over and sat at the end of the bed. She gave the injured girl a small smile. "Hey Dana."

Dana winced when she tried sitting up. "Hey...What happened? I feel like I got hit by a train."

I swallowed my nerves and asked. "Do you...Remember anything?"

She squinted her eyes. Like she was concentrating. "I...Don't know." She glanced at where her arm used to be. Her eyes went wide, her face going pale, her breathing started to pick up. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

I held her shoulder. "Dana look at me! You need to calm down. Take deep breaths." This wasn't good. She was panicking and hyperventilating.

Brooke tried to help. "Dana it's ok! Your going to be fine."

She shook her head tears running down her cheeks. "Where's Juliet!? I...I need her! Where is she!?"

I bit my lip trying to think of the right words to say. "She's...Dana I'm..."

She didn't need me to explain. She stared at me in complete disbelief. "N..No. Your wrong." She mumbled. Shaking her head slowly.

I tried to pull her into hug but she shoved me away. "Dana...I'm so sorry. She was my friend too."

She closed her eyes grabbing both sides of her head, tears running down her face. "Your wrong, Your wrong, Your. WRONG!"

Me and everyone else in the room gasped as Dana's aura started flaring up around her. I really started to panic when her aura actually started to take shape from behind her back. "Frank pull over! Everyone out! Now!" Dana was curled herself into a ball sobbing as her aura kept flaring up. The shape started to form into some kind of long tentacle appendage completely made from her aura. When Brooke and the others didn't move after the r.v came to a stop I turned at them and yelled again. "I said get the fuck out! Now! Yang! Emerald! Help me!" I usually don't freak out like that. But the situation was serious. I had no idea what was happening to Dana. I never heard of aura actually shape shift out from ones body.

I tried getting close to Dana again. I had to calm her down. "Dana. Dana look at me. You need to calm down." Before I could touch her the end of the appendage morphed into some kind of demonic head. Like a dragon and in an instant launched at me. It moved so quick. It pushed me down onto the floor. It's jaw's were a few inches away from my face as I held it back by it's snout and lower jaws. I was really struggling. " _So strong."_

I heard some of the others screaming or yelling and bolted out of the r.v. A moment later Emerald rushed towards the door. "Pyrrha what's- Holy shit!" In a split second another appendage appeared from behind Dana's back and launched itself at Emerald. They both flew down the length of the R.v with Emerald colliding with Mercury.

I couldn't see what happened to them as I tried focusing all my strength on my problem. I heard Yang barge in. "Pyrrha!"

"Yang! Th...There's aura...Cuffs...In the.. Closet next to me...Hurry! I can't hold it back much longer! Please..Don't hurt her." I said between grunts. My face now covered in sweat.

Yang didn't waste anytime as she bolted to the closet and rummaged through it til she found one of the cuffs that I removed from Max and the others from that day at the lighthouse. When she got the cuffs she approached the bed as calmly as possible. "Dana. It's ok. You need to relax. These will help." Yang said with the voice of a caring mother. When she got close to my crying friend another appendage started to form. It attacked Yang in an instant. But to my amazement Yang side stepped at the last second and grabbed the end of it's head and gave a yell as she threw it to the floor and quickly crushed the top of it's head with her boot. The limb faded away.

I would have praised her if I wasn't literally struggling for my life right now.

Yang took that chance and threw herself onto Dana. The poor girl screamed. Yelling for Juliet to save her. I could see two more limbs forming but to my relief Yang was able to get a cuff onto her wrist. And just like that the aura surrounding her completely disappeared and I sighed in relief when the limb vanished.

When I took a moment to collect myself I slowly stood up to see Yang cradling Dana in her arms. The girl bawling into the woman's chest. Yang gave me a silent nod.

I mouthed off the words 'thank you' and silently left the room closing the door behind me. I didn't know how to handle the situation. With Yang being the oldest and with kids of her own. I figured she'd be used to comforting people. Plus someone had to keep the group calm.

When I made my way towards the front I was glad to see Emerald, Mercury and Neo were alright. "Thank's Neo. You saved my ass." Emerald said to the silent girl then turned to me and yelled."And what the hell was that!?"

Mercury held her shoulders from behind trying to calm her but he also glared at me. "I'd like to know that as well."

I sighed tiredly. Thing's kept getting worst.

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it! Again. Sorry for the late update. Life happens. Thank you for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then have a nice weekend. :)**


	37. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating but i've hit another big writers block. So this story will be on hold again until I an get my magic back. In the meantime I will be working on my other stories.

Thank you all again for your patience and understanding and hope to see you again soon :)


End file.
